Demon
by lossehelin
Summary: Kaoru had been told her actions were honorable, as her sacrifice to the demon would save many lives. What did their lives mean to her? Only the freedom in the death she was promised would bring her peace.
1. Dusk

**EXTENDED WARNING, READ BEFORE STORY:**It has recently been brought to my attention that a simple M rating is not enough of a warning for parts of the content of this story. I do apologize, and so before anyone begins reading please pay attention to this added warning here. There are suggestions of rape, abuse, and violence in the first few chapters. I would never get into detail of such things, as the idea and the reality of rape turns my stomach. However it is used to explain pieces of backstory. If you would rather not be burdened with such a thought then do not upset yourself. I do assure you that this story is not really about rape or abuse, but there is violence in the story... for the fights scenes. I will also assure you that the rape and abuse are not done by our hero. Thank you, and please do read if you are not overly sensitive to such things. It is mainly a story of character development and of course love.

This is a story I thought up while still half-asleep and trying to talk myself into getting up. Usually my lying in bed at night and in the morning is one of the times I come up with the greatest ideas, so it is not big surprise it happened this way. Anyway, it started out as a one shot. Short and basically plotless, but it soon evolved into a 32 chapter story! lol Don't worry, this is one of the only stories I tried to purposely make each chapter only about four pages long or so. Hope that my other fans are not disappointed in my change in tact and that everyone will enjoy my little story.

Disclaimer: I am done trying to explain myself… lol

**Chapter 1: Dusk**

Kaoru walked, back straight and chin high down the main street of town. At dusk it was hard to make out much detail about the small village she had been raised in, but she could feel the eyes watching her. They followed her as she passed, hidden from view through the cracks in boarded windows and firmly closed doors. Anger and resentment pressed down on her from all sides, but there was more fear in them and they stayed far away from her glaring figure.

Though mostly, she realized, that fear was not for her. None of the men in this area had ever shown any type of emotion towards her besides harsh amusement and cold indifference. No, that fear was for another. The demon who had claimed her life. A demon that she was to be sacrificed to so that the cowardly men would be left free from his wrath. A creature that had already taken all of the children and the rest of the women in their town. Kaoru was to be the last… and she hoped the damn thing came down and ate the men when he was through with her.

Breathing deeply, Kaoru continued on to her death.

Consciously, Kaoru was not afraid. In fact, a part of her relished the relief this finality would bring to her. The freedom she would finally have from the rule of her uncle and the rest of the adult males. Maybe the afterlife would hold some happiness for her where this life had not.

As an orphan with no immediate family to care for her, promises of a good marriage to a good man was all but impossible, even in a peaceful village. But here… women were slaves anyway, no matter their birth or family. At what place in time this small coastal village had deteriorated into a purely pro-male society, Kaoru was not aware. All that she knew she had witnessed through her own eyes and she understood what happened to women, claimed or unclaimed, when they lived here.

At a young age she had witnessed the rape of a neighboring woman. Five men, drunk at mid-day, had been walking down their street, and hearing their raucous voices hollering at the top of their lungs, Kaoru herself had run to hide. But as they had passed the next house, they had spotted the other woman, cooking in preparation for her husband's return. Breaking into the door, Kaoru had heard her screams for hours.

The noise had been painful, agonizing, and when it had finally ended, the silence had been worse. Too afraid to move, too afraid to breath, Kaoru had stayed hidden for several hours afterwards. Long enough to observe the arrival of the woman's husband, and the beating she had received for letting it happen. Though she had been young, the husband's betrayal had not been missed, and Kaoru's heart had ached for years. More so when a few days later the woman had killed herself with a cooking knife.

And was not the last to do so… until the demon had arrived. From then on every woman in the village had been locked away in their houses, each man awaiting the call almost sycophantically. This demon was terror and hell unleashed. He would kill them all if his sacrifice was delivered bruised and already warm from another. And had proven his threat by taking many lives. No one questioned his authority any more. No one doubted his strength. Not after the first few men had turned up missing with only the splattered bloody remains in their ruined houses as evidence of the demon's anger.

When leaving the building she had been forced to call home, Kaoru had almost hoped for the normal beating from her uncle just so she would arrive battered and spoiled. Seeing his death would be the only thing she would miss of this life, but knowing it could possibly be carried out so brutally by this creature of darkness was almost as good.

It was no surprise that this wish was to be taken away from her as well, though. Her uncle was just as afraid of her reaper as was the rest of the village. And so from the moment his mark had been set upon her door, her day had been strange and frighteningly unusual. A full meal had been given to her, and then a hot bath. Better clothes than she had ever seen were laid out for her to wear and not one curse or wayward kick had been thrown her way. Only the rough hand that had shoved her out the door at dusk.

And now she walked, willingly into the arms of death, blue eyes hard and without fear. A demon he may have been called by the men, but to her… Kaoru could see nothing but an angel in disguise. It did not even matter if he decided to take more from her than the flesh on her bones. At least she knew her life would not last the night, and there would be no more years in this hellish town. No more days forced upon her where she had to live a slave for a man she despised. No more fear that one of these days that same man would finally look and see the woman she had become.

The edge of the last house came into her view as well as the dark forest that thickened along the outskirts. Through those trees she would have to walk to the old abandoned shack the demon had taken up residence in. There she would offer herself to him and satisfy his hunger. These honorable actions would save many lives… or so she had been told. It had taken much self-control not to spit in her uncle's face.

For one fleeting second she hesitated, and she glowered at the dread that filled her. How could she even feel such an emotion? In what part of her mind did she actually wish to live on in this contaminated culture? _It is not this place that I will miss. It is the sky at dawn, and the happy chirp of birds as they play. I will miss the smell of rain and the soft susurrations of the ocean. _Closing her eyes, she soothed her mind by making a list of those things she found beautiful. _Warm wind, wet dirt, seashells, laughter, the creak of trees as they dance, the roll of thunder as it growls, and the wicked slash of lightning. I will miss the foxes, and the … _The snap of a tree branch echoed through the darkness, startling her out of her thoughts. Jumping and looking around, heartbeat fast and uneven, she stood for several long seconds, waiting for the other to make itself known. Suddenly she was afraid of the wild animals that were known to rove the woods at night.

Then she laughed. What difference would it make to her whether she died by one beast or another? She was already on her way to embrace a demon, what fear was there left in her for death? Besides, a part of her was eerily aware that this creature would not give up its prey to a simple animal when he wanted her for himself. Steadied, she walked on.

_Flowers, and seaweed, fish, rice, the taste of sugar, the purr of a kitten, snow, ice, the thrill of a typhoon. Maybe the afterlife will hold all of these things and more… only the good and none of the bad._ Smiling briefly at the fanciful idea, Kaoru ran her fingers down the course material of her kimono. Better than what she wore from day to day it may have been, but she knew that it was nothing in comparison to a real lady's kimono. It was warm, however, and against the chill breeze of coming night, she welcomed the thickness.

The light scent of smoke abruptly filled her nostrils and she added one more item to her list, before she realized for what purpose it was to serve. Swallowing thickly, she found herself standing across from the small shack that was to be her destination. Inside there was her death, waiting for his sacrifice. Waiting for the final woman that the rest of the village hoped would satisfy his hunger completely. Here was death and freedom, danger and hope. Today was the last day of her life, but the beginning of joy. Trembling with the fierceness of her emotions, Kaoru made those final steps to the door and waited.

From just outside she could see the changes that the building had undergone between those short three months the demon had taken up his residence. Before, the structure had stood in abandon, hopelessly rickety and termite infested. Though it hardly looked livable still, the roof had been mended and the largest cracks in the walls were covered by new pieces of wood. The door was new as well, and the steps leading up to it polished and smooth. Sure as she was of her demise, Kaoru could not help but think that there was nothing evil about this place.

A sudden noise shifted from inside and Kaoru's heart took off on its unsteady path anew. This was it, her final hours, counted down by the soft thumps of his feet heading toward the barrier standing between them. Soon she would be in his presence. Soon she would be Death's companion. Muscles shaking even more violently, her knees knocked nauseatingly when the door slid aside.

Kaoru had seen the demon only once before, when he had first made his appearance and demanded his payment, but she was still unprepared for the strong press of his ki as it bore down on her. Struggling to keep her feet, she clenched her jaw and leveled her chin once more, convincing herself that he was no better than the men she had left behind. And so she could not show him the fear she felt, just as she had not shown her emotions to them. Stiffly, she bowed low at the waist, offering her bare neck to him. Not in submission. Her thoughts were far from subservient. What she showed was her unwillingness to be cowed, and mocking him with her lack of care for his strength. Even as she acknowledged that he was powerful.

When she stood she found he had not moved, but felt the pressure of his ki lift from her shoulders. As his energy left, warmth from the cabin washed over her face, and it was only then that she realized her lack of ability to see his features was because of the fire that illuminated his back. Strangely curious, she tilted her head for a better look, but jumped back when his hand lifted, beckoning her in. Hesitating for only one second more, she stepped over that last threshold and entered Death's company.

x

A/N: Well, see you in two weeks. lol Just so everyone knows, that is the time span I have set for myself since this story is already done. Yay! What a wonderful promise I have made. No worries of disappointment from that end anyway. Well, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Though I realize there isn't much to tell me as of yet. XD


	2. Demonic Whispers

Well, here's your next chapter. Yeah, I know it's a day early, but it was either this or two days late. Yeah, that's what I thought. lol Thanks for the reviews everyone, and hope you will like this one just as much. Again, it's short, but I hope I explained well enough that this entire story is going to have short chapters. Something new I wanted to try. Have at it.

Disclaimer: You thought what? Lmfao You guys… XP

**Chapter 2: Demonic Whispers**

Kaoru stood with her head high, like a statue of a goddess in the middle of the room. The demon had not moved but to slide the door shut behind her, and she could feel his eyes moving over her back. Something frightening slipped into the pit of her stomach, and she swallowed over the bile. Angered by her anxiety, she ground her teeth and spoke into the silence. From what she knew, this demon was possessive of his prey. If she coaxed him enough, he might burn the village to the ground. Or at the least, kill her uncle.

"I have been instructed to inform you that I am unhurt and unspoiled. That no man has touched me… at least since yesterday." Spitting out the last few words in disgust, Kaoru's hands clenched. "Also, it seems my uncle feels it necessary to give you his express permission to do with me as you will. He does not want anything in return." Speaking this, mockingly condescending, over her shoulder, she leveled her chin once more and waited. And was not disappointed.

Rage welled like a bubbling spring from the figure behind her, forcing her to take a small step forward with the force of his ki bursting into life. She had guessed he would be easily offended by such brashness from his victims. Making it sound as if her uncle would presume he would need permission from a human was a great insult. Though her uncle had indeed said such things to her, to try and frighten her, he had not asked her to repeat them.

Almost expectantly she waited for him to lash out. To strike her to the ground and press the last breath of life from her still warm lips. Braced for the fierceness of his blow, she jerked when roughly calloused fingers yanked on the collar of her kimono. The silk cloth slid only a mere inch or two before it stilled, but the scrape of his skin did not disappear, gripping instead a patch on her neck. Feeling the dull sting of an old bite mark, Kaoru's brow furrowed, wondering at this creature's curiosity over such a trivial thing. She had received many bruises, though only a few from this type of torment, and she could scarcely imagine her body without them. At least, not anymore.

This one had been made by a certain man who had taken a rather obsessive interest in her within the last year. His attentions had been the first in such a way, and Kaoru knew it was because she had just then turned fifteen. At a woman's age, she was free to receive a man's "special treatment." Having spent much of her life trying to make herself undesirable, Kaoru had been angered by his increasing insistence to find her at odd hours of the day. Though she was now sixteen, she could say, with a small touch of pride, that he had only succeeded in his intentions a few times. At any other, she had either hidden herself away for days on end, uncaring of the beating she would acquire when she did reappear, or had simply fended him off with a well aimed blow to the back of his head.

Four days earlier he had attacked her without warning, and she now wore the traces of his touch on her skin. Somewhere in her mind she had recognized the frantic and mad light in his eyes, and knew it was the reason her own counterattacks had been unsuccessful. As always, she had felt sickened and angry afterwards, lying wherever he decided to leave her, curling into her own misery. If she had known, though, that his attentions would bring about this kind of fury from her demon executioner then she would have instead felt relief that he had marked her in such an open place.

Swallowing again, Kaoru gripped nervously at the long sleeves of her clothing. Revenge was almost within her grasp, even here at the end. Could she pull this off well enough to damn them all? "I promise you, my lord, that this has not happened today, if that is what you are angered by." Reaching up a shaky hand, Kaoru indicated the mark of his scrutiny, biting her lip when her fingers brushed against his. "I was raped four days ago… but I have not been touched in such a way since." Harshly her throat tightened, unaware of how hard it was going to be to speak such a thing aloud. Aching, the tips of her fingers rested lightly over his without her conscious thought. "If you think that much too soon, and wish to wait for my body to be cleansed, then I will gladly stay with you until that time. But please… do not make me go back."

Something in her actions had affected him, she could feel the change in the way his ki no longer raged in full force, but simmered. Worried that her words had achieved the opposite result then what she wanted, Kaoru dropped her hand back to her side. Feeling desolate, robbed of her vengeance, her voice was now dead and lifeless. "If my lord does not wish to wait, then I will beg that he kills me now and apologize that his sacrifice was sullied by another."

The fingers at her neck relaxed, fanning out slowly to wrap around her throat, and Kaoru could feel her end drawing near. There was so much strength in his touch, and she knew with just the contraction of his hand he could crush her windpipe. The grate of his calluses made her shiver as she imagined the painful way he had decided upon her demise, but when warm breath puffed against her opposite ear she nearly whimpered in terror.

"You would wish for your death, little bluebird? Are you not frightened?" A dark, deep whisper pushed against her eardrum, thrumming against the cage of her ribs with its intensity. Startled by his voice, she gripped the material in her hands tighter.

"W-why should death frighten me?"

"Are you not aware of my identity? Do you not fear what I will do to you?"

"They say you are a demon… but I have seen the work of demons, and they call themselves men."

"Are not my characteristics as horrible as theirs? Have I not done worse then they?"

"I truly do not know. All that I know of you is what I have witnessed myself, and I am afraid I cannot feel anger or fear towards you as I do towards them. What you have done here will be seen by others as monstrous… but all I see is mercy. No woman or child should be made to live in such a world as with these men. That is why I beg you to kill me rather than send me back."

"Then you think I am some savior, sent to you by the gods?"

"Maybe you are, good sir, maybe you are not. Why should I care what the gods do with their time? I have troubles of my own to deal with."

Soft chuckles entered her ear and she could feel his amusement through the vibrations of his touch. "You are a strange little bluebird. All of the women begged for their deaths, yes, but there is something different in you. You, I think, are not ready to leave this world." Slowly his hand slid from her neck to trail through her hair, slipping its length through his fingers lingeringly. "Is there something left for you here? Some… unfinished business?"

Defensively her shoulders came up, her head ducking down as her scalp tingled. Though her silence was just as effective as any spoken words. Abruptly his hands gripped her arms, jerking her back against his chest and her vision was filled with red as it spilled across her temple. "Would you like for me to kill them? Just for you, little bluebird?"

His voice, a dangerous, tempting hiss in her ear threw her heartbeat back into disarray. Breath shortening, her blue irises widened, unsure if she should believe he would be so willing to give her what she wanted most in this world. What she had wished for since the death of her father. _For me?_

"Well? Is it not what you want, little Kaoru?" She jerked as her name slid off his tongue, unable to keep the gasp from sucking into her throat. "Ah, you did not think I would know you? But how could I not when every woman I have taken has spoken your name? When every man in that putrid little village mumbles curses of your defiance? I have saved you for last for a reason, little bluebird."

"You… you have? Why?"

"Because I can see the vengeance in your gaze. You are not weak like all the others… you have fought them, to the end. Even now, as you thought yourself walking to your death, you have not truly given up. You stood before me, tall and unafraid. Your voice has spit blasphemies, but has not faltered or left you. You, my little Kaoru, have lived with these unworthy heathens and they have beat you… raped you… and killed others in front of you… and you would embrace death just to see them repaid.

"So I will give you that chance… and ask you again. Do you want me to kill them?"

Shivering, her muscles trembling under his touch, she lifted her eyes and glared at the wall opposite, her tone level as she answered. "Every last one of them."

She stumbled as his touch left her, but when she turned to look at the face of her champion, the demon who would claim her life, she found that he had already gone.

-

A/N: XD Hope this is enough to tide you over for another two weeks. Leave a review, and tell me what you thought.


	3. Payment

Here you go. XD

Disclaimer: I know, I know… wish in one hand…lol

**Chapter 3: Payment**

Wind stirred the dying leaves in the trees as Kaoru paced back and forth in front of the small hut. It was warm on the inside, and after a quick once over, she had found a futon already folded out and waiting just opposite the fire that crackled in the hearth. After feeding a couple more blocks of wood into its fiery embrace, Kaoru had soon grown bored and wandered outside.

The path of the full moon had tracked the hours as they passed by, and still Kaoru waited. Lingering for the demon who would return and claim her life as his payment. She entertained no thoughts of escape, for she did not want to. Though her life had been marked by dishonorable deeds by those around her, she herself would never dishonor this being who was granting her one last request. A wish he had seemed willing to fulfill.

And maybe he had planned to kill them all from the very beginning. What did it matter? No one would miss such a tainted spot. They were already avoided by most travelers because of the reputation their village carried. In all actuality, Kaoru was very much aware that they would have died out within a few years, what with the lack of trade and goods. They were barely able to feed themselves, and the alcohol had begun to run low, making the men even more bad tempered and foul than before. In her mind, the appearance of this demon almost seemed heavenly sent after all.

Finally sitting down on the steps to the door, Kaoru folded her arms across her chest and tried to keep herself warm. As long as she had waited, she had heard nothing. No shouts, no screams. They were not that far off from the village, and she had felt sure she would have heard the demon attack. It was the dead of night, though, and another part of her whispered that he might have killed them all in their sleep. Easier to handle, quicker to deal with, and much less messy.

Tossing the images from her mind, Kaoru thought over her own predicament for when he returned. However she felt about this demon, she was still quite unsure of his intentions. He did not seem to have any qualms with killing, and though he had made no move to touch her, the way his fingers had slid through her hair could still be considered suggestive. The marks on her neck had angered him, though. Would he be sickened enough with the thought of another having already used her that he would leave her alone?

No matter how fiercely she argued for this thought it could not find reason in her mind and she was forced to let go of that hope as fruitless. It did not make a difference how many times she had been used by another, why would it bother him? He would merely be taking what he wanted and then killing her anyway. He gave the impression of enjoying her strength, however, and to comfort herself, she let her mind believe that he would not be quite as forceful as her other experiences had been. Though she could not disillusion herself into thinking she could enjoy it.

_I will give him whatever he asks of me. It is the least I can do for settling the chaos of my soul. I only hope my mother and father can forgive me when I find them in the afterlife. I know they would not wish for me to feel such vengeance… but I will never be able to forgive any of them for what they did to us._

Finding her mind had drifted, Kaoru jerked awake, her head coming up off her knees. Darting midnight blue irises around the clearing in front of her, she frowned. She was sure she had heard something. Sitting frozen in place for several long minutes, she was finally forced to abandon her search when nothing appeared. Crinkling her features as a yawn pulled at her mouth, Kaoru stood to her feet and retreated into the cabin.

It was still warm, though the fire was only barely alive. Feeling contrite, she moved to throw more firewood into the simple stone hearth when an arm wrapped around her from behind. Jerking at its sudden manifestation, Kaoru nearly growled when he chuckled.

"Waiting up for me, little bird?" That low voice was full of mocking amusement, teasing her as his hand played with the obi at her waist. "Or were you merely afraid I would not live up to your expectations?" Unexpectedly the long length of a katana cut the air next to her, splattering blood against the wall as it levered out for her scrutiny. "I thought you might, so I waited to greet you before I… cleaned up."

A small eep issued from her lips at his brusque movements, her body frozen as she stared at the blood dripping off his blade to puddle on the floor. Dark red liquid slid over the guard and down the gloved and armored forearm of her demon, a deeply colored sleeve gathering in his inner elbow.

"Well… did I do good, little bluebird?" A nose rubbed softly against her ear, his tone slightly breathless, expectant. "I killed them all, just as you asked."

Kaoru blinked rapidly. The way in which he was speaking to her, it was almost as if he craved her reply… craved her approval. Staring at the blood, the feeling of elation she had anticipated did not come. Instead a strong sense of calm fell over her. She was not happy that they were gone from this world. No, she was relieved. There was no joy in the knowledge, only thanks that no one else would ever suffer her fate at their hands.

"Yes… and thank you." Swallowing, she closed her eyes. "I am ready now, to repay you with my life… if you would be willing to take it?"

A low purr filled one ear and her brows twitched at the noise. "Ah yes… your payment…" Leisurely the katana in his hand lowered to hang by his side, dripping even more fluid off the tip in a waterfall of blood. "What if I don't want to kill you, though? At least… not yet. Would you then offer me something else instead?"

Though he had not moved, Kaoru knew with a feeling of dread what he was intimating. Steadying herself, she moved her hands halfheartedly to her obi, shaking when her thumbs brushed the arm still wrapped around her. Reaching slowly for the tie at her back, she had barely curved her fingers around the knot before his own hand stilled her actions. Arrested by the contact between them, Kaoru held herself perfectly still, waiting and hoping he would not linger overly long. For a moment, he seemed to indulge the idea, his free hand gliding off hers to her waist and then up her side. Trailing his touch over the smooth slope of her back to stop once more by her neck, his voice rumbled quietly down her spine.

"That is not a proper repayment either, little bluebird. For would it not make me as disgusting as those men you asked me to kill?"

Suddenly breathless, with relief and disbelief, Kaoru trembled under his surprisingly soft touch. "What would you have of me then?"

Without warning, his presence disappeared and Kaoru heard the door slide open behind her. "I haven't given it much thought. Perhaps it will come to me in the morning." Kaoru turned quickly, curious of this demon who feared being as horrible as men, but was only disappointed as the cloak he wore covered his figure from view. "Maybe you should sleep until then, little Kaoru. I will be leaving this area in the morning, and since you are in my debt, you will be coming with me."

Opening her mouth, she took a step forward and nearly tripped over a pack lying on the floor between them. Cursing, as she knew it was not there when she had entered the hut, she heard his laughter as he closed the door. Glowering, Kaoru sat carefully by the bag, very much aware of the blood already soaking into the floorboards and the origin of its red substance. Untying the quick knot, she found a good set of traveling clothes for her, as well as a sturdy pair of sandals. Much more practical than the geta she had been forced to wear up to the shack. On the bottom was a yukata as well, and with a fleeting glance down at herself she realized she was glad of its presence. His touch had left stains of blood on her white kimono, and she did not feel like sleeping in such filth. Hesitating only briefly, she stripped herself of the last remaining vestiges of her old life, and slipped into her new. No matter how short it was to be, she would treasure it.

As Kaoru lay down on the futon, the fire stoked and blazing against the chill, she forced herself to face the wall. Though she was curious still over her new traveling companion and the holder of her life, he seemed unwilling to let her see his face. For now, she was going to respect his wishes. She had no desire to offend him, especially after the trouble he had gone through for her. Although it seemed strange that he would spare her, even for the time being. Stranger still that he would require nothing from her immediately when he had tired of the other woman within days of each other.

This thought disturbed her slightly, imaging his indifference to the others and yet unable to think of his actions when measured by what had been done to and for her. Had he truly killed them all? He certainly made no effort to deny his nature or their demise. And yet why save her? Had he done this to the others as well? Played with them, gave them hope of escape, and then striking while they were least expecting it? That he was a demon was unquestioned, and those actions would not be unheard of or unlikely.

Shaking her head, she tossed her wayward thoughts aside. This place was now her past, and those people no longer her worries. Even if they had died by his hand, it was a much less cruel outcome for them than the alternative. And no matter what happened to them or how, she was already destined to die by this demon's hands. She would not let their deaths taint her peace of mind. They were happier now than ever before, and she would be happy when she rejoined them. Until then, she would do as this being asked of her and repay her debt however he wished. She owed that to them. To all of the woman, and all of the children. _May their souls rest in peace._

His reentrance into the cabin tensed her muscles with an earlier realization. There was only one futon. Though she knew now not to feel fear of his intentions, at least for the evening, she did not think she would be able to sleep with his figure pressed intimately into her back. Curled as she was almost flat against the wall, as far away from the other side of the bed as possible, she scowled as his amusement filled her ears.

"You may have the entire futon, little bird. I will not be sleeping with you."

She turned, ready to parry his words with a question, when she remembered her resolution and returned her stare to the wooden wall in front of her. "But where will you sleep?"

"You make it sound as if you care." Stifling a scream, she nearly knocked her head into his as she jumped, unused to his invasion of space. A hand pressed securely down on her shoulder and his tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth, amused.

"I was merely curious." Growling back, she tensed her muscles and narrowed her eyes at a crack she was studiously committing to memory. "So I know which direction to aim if you try to wake me in the same fashion."

His laughter was light, and she knew he had not taken her threat seriously. "And I thought you were going to invite me to sleep with you."

"If it is all the same to you, I would rather not be touched for awhile." The words bit out sharply, her temper finally flaring at his continued teasing, and she wrinkled her nose shamefully afterwards. She had promised herself she would do whatever he wished of her, and here she was making demands as if she were the one necessitating payment. Strangely, he had gone quiet, mounting her dread higher as she waited for his anger in return. He had every right to be, as her life did belong to him. As a sacrifice and as a debt of gratitude. Such a payment could nearly require two lifetimes. Ready to apologize, and yet unsure how, she felt her tongue roll up into her throat when his hand slid back around her neck.

"Be at ease, little bird… I made this one suffer greatly for his actions." Rough skin scraped back over the bite mark on her neck, forcing meaning into his words. "He will never harm you again." And then. "Would you like to know what I did to him?" Lightly his voice shifted to a more conversational tone, eager, almost, to share. Somewhere in her heart she wondered if it was his own way of offering comfort. "I took away his most offensive features first. His hands, his eyes, and his teeth… I did not like his teeth, little Kaoru. They reminded me of this pain he gave to you… it was a very disturbing feeling. I did not understand it, bluebird, and it made me angry. I'm afraid I am rather unreasonable when angry…"

A muffled sob clicked his teeth together, and he looked down at her shivering form in confusion. The hand he had absently tangled into her hair jerked quickly away, unsure of what he had done, and Kaoru cried harder. She knew not whether she cried in horror or relief, only that the emotion rising in her chest clamored for an outlet. The sensation was as sudden as lightning, and fierce within her, and as a woman now free of all her demons, in a sense, she could not keep it from overwhelming her. How ironic that her rescuer would be a demon donning the guise of a guardian angel.

"Are you… unsatisfied with my actions?" There was a hesitation in his voice when her cries had quieted, and for a brief moment a smile trembled onto her lips.

"No, of course not, my lord. I am merely happier than I have ever been in my life."

His tense figure relaxed at her words, and his hand reappeared around her neck, rubbing rather possessively over her skin. "Then my actions were not wrong."

The simple logic of his reasoning gave her pause, wondering again why he was going to keep her alive. Why had he saved her for last? What about her did he find so intriguing? "I do not decide such things, my lord. I don't even know what is right and wrong."

"But you are happy." Hot breath puffed once more against her ear as he leaned into her. "Is that not right?"

"People are dead." Whispering back softly, she relaxed sadly into the cushion of her futon. "Is that not wrong?"

Silence pressed onto them, and she felt him lean back to a sitting position, his hand twirling a strand of her hair around his forefinger. "You are right… decisions such as these are best left to the gods. Sleep now. There is only a few more hours left of night."

Though he spoke of rest, he did not move to leave her, his hand still twisting around her thick tresses. Sleepy, and yet surprisingly unconcerned with his actions, she yawned and snuggled further under the blankets. Floating towards unconsciousness fast, she spoke her thoughts aloud without reflection. "I owe you so much, my lord… and yet I do not even know your name."

"No? I felt certain you have heard of me. I go by many titles." Sluggishly, she shook her head, denying his words of arrogance. "Truly, little bird? You have never heard whispers of…?" Already her body was slipping into the realms of sleep, and as he spoke his name almost tenderly into her ear, she merely smiled.

-

A/N: Two more weeks. Hope everyone can stay with me on this. Review please. I appreciate every single on of them.


	4. Demon In Disguise

Merry Christmas! I hope this will suffice as a nice enough present for everyone.

Disclaimer: So? Do you have to shove it in my face?

**Chapter 4: Demon In Disguise**

_Himura Battosai._

Indigo irises snapped open, her body jerking her halfway into a sitting position. One hand pressing over the racing rhythm of her heart, Kaoru darted her eyes around the interior of the room. A part of her refused to believe the events of the night before. Waiting for the enraged voice of her uncle as he scolded her for sleeping in, for the round of kicks he would lay into her exposed belly. This part of her cringed at the hope her mind could feed into her dreams, the pain of realizing that it would never be a reality. A part that floated back down below the surface of her mind in euphoric relief at the sight of her dozing demon companion.

_Himura Battosai._

She spoke his name again to herself, almost in awe of this creature. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined herself meeting such a being. Practically legendary… and he had _asked _to do her bidding.

Now sitting up, her feet still under the warmth of the covers as her upper body became subject to the sharp chill of morning, she scrutinized him. From his sitting position near the door, she could see him in a way she had not been allowed to the night before. Though he still wore his cloak, the cowl pulled up and over his head to conceal his face, she was able to observe the rest of his body. Dressed not unlike a samurai, his appearance was strangely human, from the skin of his fingers to the patch of chest above his double layered gi. The color of his clothing was indistinct, and with a passing shiver she realized it was probably made such by the countless number of stains he had acquired. The edges were torn and bloody, on the sleeves as well as the hakama, and the arm guards he wore were scuffed and dull. Did he not take care of himself, or was his state of grubbiness a direct result of being cooped up in this run down hut for three months?

Interested, her cyan irises roved over the long sword he held loosely against his body, cradling its length like any parent would a child. It was apparent that the piece of steel was important to him, but as with any weapons master, the katana probably meant more to him than his own life. She had heard such stories from her father, years before, and had always been in awe over their grace, honor, and power. From the pristine, polished coat of its lacquer, Kaoru guessed her assumptions were correct. For it looked in better condition than himself.

Biting her lip as her eyes brought her up the sheath to the hilt, she found herself distracted by the dark shadow of the hood and the features it hid beneath it. What did her possessor truly look like? His hands and body were human in form, would his face be as well? Or would he be a hideous beast, as dangerous and bloodthirsty as the legend told? She felt no fear over his appearance, whether ugly or not, but instead experienced an excited thrill as she unearthed herself slowly from the covers. Crawling carefully around the numerous stains still dotting the floor, Kaoru forced her movements to be quiet and maddeningly deliberate. If she woke him, she might never get to see him if he decided to wear that cloak at all times. It was another selfish want to know, but she could not help herself. And with a shrug of her shoulders she figured he was going to kill her soon anyway.

One hand reached, willing her touch to be gentle, and a small, victorious smile tugged at her lips when she finally touched the hood. Shifting her weight in anticipation, she lifted the material only an inch… when a strong hand snapped around her wrist, stilling her heart in fright. Waiting, anticipating that dark voice to whisper angrily into her ear, she clenched her eyes shut. But when nothing but the loud pounding of her blood filled the silence and she could hold her breath no longer, she peeked through her lashes to find he had not moved. Nor did he make any other attempt to detain her, or rebuke her actions, and as she sat, wide eyed and staring, she realized that his even breathing had not broken. The demon was still very much asleep.

_Just a reflex?_ Letting out a long breath, she tugged on her hand minimally, gauging his reactions, but his fingers were like iron bands and the more she tried to pull away the tighter their grip became. Giving up, she instead experimented by leaning forward, surprised when his grip loosened. _He does not want his attacker to get away but he will allow them to continue?_ Unsure of her own logic, Kaoru lifted her other hand and dislodged the cowl from its well situated drape over his face. If he did not mind her exploring further, then she was going to take advantage of it.

Kaoru's first immediate impression was the thick, dark length of his crimson hair, his bangs falling loosely over his forehead as another layer of defense against her scrutiny. It was quite long, a high ponytail gathering all but the shortest strands to the top of his head, and though it seemed to be as grimy as the rest of him, she could not throw the feeling that it was soft. A strange feature for a demon, even if the color suited him. Astonished by such a rarity, her free hand spread lightly over the crown of his head, copying his own antics from the night before by twirling a short strand around one finger. Emboldened by her success and his still sleeping personage, she daringly dove her hand into his mane and smiled absentmindedly as she played with the fiery locks. For a moment, she forgot completely about her original mission.

"Enjoying yourself, little bird?"

Slightly embarrassed and expecting a rebuke, Kaoru pulled away, her cheeks coloring at being caught in such an intimate activity. Even if her thoughts were purely innocent. Finding herself trapped in his firm grasp, her fingers forced under and through the alizarin strands, she gasped in surprise at the amber irises that locked with her own.

They were lazy in a way, and she could see now the teasing air he adopted in his voice reflected out through his gaze as well. At that moment they seemed more sardonic, amused by her actions yet somehow excited as well. They drank in her reactions, held her imprisoned as any predator would his prey, and waited in expectance. Mind sluggishly churning back into focus, her cheeks colored again at finding her touch had slid over the slope of his temples, exploring his features in amazed curiosity. From the high, sharp cheekbones to the strong jaw that tapered to a firm point; running twice over the deep indenture of a crossed scar dug into his left cheek.

He was… beautiful.

Blinking incredulously, Kaoru found herself unable to stop staring. This was the demon of legend? This was the monster that had laid claim to this village and all of its women and children? This was the creature that was rumored to have killed thousands of men, whether warring or not? Why he… looked like a man, and one no older than twenty! The stories she had listened to spoke his name in association with happenings from ten years prior!

A triumphant gleam had entered his eyes as she gaped, and with a short gasp she found her body pulled straight to her knees. A soft clunk signaled the fall of his katana onto the floor and she briefly wondered at his sudden carelessness before his own fingers wrapped back around her neck.

"You are not disappointed." His statement was neither a question, nor in a tone that wished for a response, and Kaoru frowned at the sudden fierce joy in his expression. This creature was such a mystery, and she found herself unable to comprehend his actions. Again she wondered what it was about her he found so intriguing? Was it merely her willingness to accept his verdict no matter how harsh or degrading? Or was the demonic workings of his mind so warped she would never understand his motives?

Maybe it was just acceptance he craved, as he seemed almost desperately eager to please. Someone such as he must have lived alone for much of his life. Did he merely hunger for the companionship of another? No matter the origin? In a situation such as the one she was in, it would make perfect sense to use her. And when he was satisfied, he could throw her away as easily as the little bird he called her.

For a moment she felt pity, and yet knew she herself was no better off than he. What love or kindness had she ever been shown? What acceptance and admiration was ever given to her? No one found her beautiful. No one saw her strength as a virtue. She was just as alone as he, and pity was the last thing she would wish to be offered.

Turning her head, she looked away. "Only surprised. I did not expect the great Himura Battosai to be so… pretty."

The brush of his thumbs along her jaw disappeared, anger of a different kind than the night before ghosting along her skin. As much pain as his rage would put her through, she could not bring herself to give him any false sense of acceptance. It was a cruel thing to do, even to a demon. She owed him her life, but that did not mean she would lie to repay him.

Abruptly, she found herself standing, her body swinging freely through the air with an ease that frightened her. Within moments the wind was knocked from her lungs as her back slammed into the hard edge of the door-frame. Gazing into the wild golden depths of her keeper, she jerked when a piercing crack ripped up the wall next to her. Within the range of her peripheral vision she could see the clenched grip of his right hand fisted around his katana, its heavy length smashed sideways into the wood by the force of his wrath.

"You would mock me to my face? You, who owe me everything? You, whom I could have left to the dogs to ravage and devour for years to come? I will not be treated so indifferently! Not by you! Not by my own property!"

Shivering with the force of her own fury, Kaoru's eyes did not waver, the hands she had unconsciously fisted into his gi clenching harder. "I came to you in good faith that you would take my life! I did not wish to be saved! I did not wish to live on! So do not think you will frighten me with your tantrums when I have already prepared myself for the afterlife!"

A heavily strained silence rang between them as his golden gaze darkened to the color of a cattail. He was shaking with the emotion he wished to unleash upon her, the contact of her hands in his clothing spoke to her of this. But it was with great restraint did he whisper his next conviction, his face pressing closer in challenge. "You would do well to remember that it is my hands that hold your life. I am the one who will decide for how long you will live and when and how you will die. I know of hundreds of ways to bring you pain without killing you. I am not unwilling to teach them to you."

Muscles that Kaoru usually associated with tears twitched in her face, but her voice when she spoke was nearly as quiet and dangerous as his. "There is no pain you could show me that I have not already been subjected to."

"You disillusioned little bird. Those men knew nothing of torment. Not like I do."

Closing her eyes, Kaoru took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she forced her anger to drain away. He was not her enemy. She truly had none left. "As I said before, I will willingly do as you wish to repay my dept to you. If my torture is what you desire, then so be it."

"Silly little Kaoru." The hand fisted into her yukata loosened, slipping his fingers back around the front of her neck to coax her chin to the side. Lingeringly his lips skimmed along her jaw and quickened her breath in fright, nuzzling briefly at the joint of neck and ear, his voice hard and fuming. "You know nothing of what I desire."

Roughly he pushed himself away, his hands reaching to pull the cowl back over his features, and when he spoke again it was as if to the room at large. "You should be dressed and ready to leave within the time it takes me to return from the village." Leveling serious eyes over his shoulder, he pinned her with a glare. "Do not dawdle."

-

A/N: Just a little bit of filling, or icing if you like it that way better. XD Get to see how well they interact with one another. Which is going to be a little rocky for a bit. Hope you like it. Please review. And have a good Christmas, or happy holidays!


	5. Traveling Companions

Alright, another chapter... yeah, a little early, if everyone hasn't noticed, but this will actually put me back on schedule. So enjoy the other half of everyone's Christmas present. XD Happy New Year!

-

Disclaimer: …yawn… oh… what?

**Chapter 5: Traveling Companions**

Though their morning had started rather rocky, Kaoru found that her demon companion did not hold a grudge for long. In only the time it took for him to leave, her to change, and him to return with some semblance of a meal he was already as arrogant and touchy-feely as usual. With one arm slipped around her waist and the other resting lightly between her breasts, his hand playing with her kimono collar, she stared down at the fruits he had collected and given to her in offering.

"I already ate while I was in town, little bird, so do not worry about sharing." Daringly his fingers trailed low down the front of her neck. "Besides, I think you are a little too thin. I shall wish to remedy that."

Biting the inside of her cheek hard, Kaoru whispered her thanks, clutching the cloth holding her breakfast closed. _Already ate in town? Too thin?_ Returning his smirk with a shaky smile of her own, she followed when he beckoned, letting him lead the way as she had no idea what their destination could be. _Does that mean he ate the…?_ In the back of her mind Kaoru knew the stories, and had in fact known what happened to all the women and children that were offered to him as sacrifices. He was a demon, after all, and human flesh was a delicacy. _I guess that answers my question, at least. He only wishes to fatten me up before he decides to dice me up and eat me._ Feeling the beginnings of hysterical laughter, she swallowed hard and concentrated instead on keeping her footing as she bit into a slightly overripe peach.

At least she knew if he was trying to put a little meat on her bones she would be guaranteed three meals a day, whereas in the village she had been lucky to receive half of one. No longer would she be required to struggle against the faintness that came with lack of food, or dig through the leftovers of someone else's plate just to survive. For as long as it was to last, she would be granted the insight into a normal life. Well, as normal as anything could be while traveling with Himura Battosai.

"Does my appearance… displease you then?" His tone was defensive, slightly unsure, confusing Kaoru and throwing off the train of her thoughts.

"What?"

"You said I was…pretty." The word clicked off his teeth as if he couldn't believe he was speaking it aloud, and Kaoru's lips quirked instinctively. "Does that mean you are… disappointed?"

"Would my opinion truly matter anyway, Himura-san?"

The sudden halt of his stride nearly brought her into collision with his shoulder, and she waved her arms slightly to regain her balance. Firmly a hand wrapped around her bicep, steadying her as he waited for her gaze to connect with his. "No one's opinion has ever mattered to me, little bluebird. But for someone to actually address me respectfully, I think that person would deserve to have their opinion counted."

It was the first time he had ever spoken to her in such a reasonably serious tone, and she could almost feel the age behind his irises. Unexpectedly nervous, Kaoru lowered her eyes to her hands. "How could I be disappointed with your appearance when…" Unsure why she was suddenly breathless, Kaoru's hands twisted the cloth handkerchief relentlessly. "…when I find you very pleasing to look upon."

"Do you now?" Playfully his fingers trailed over her face, tilting her chin so that she was forced to look him in the eye. "I knew I had not mistaken your reaction this morning." Cocking his head to the side, his amber irises drooped lazily. "Why would you deny such a thing?"

"W-why should it matter whether I think you ugly or not?" Avoiding the question, she frowned and slapped at his hand.

His laughter was almost a relief as he released her to continue on their path. "I would hate for you to have to travel with someone you considered disgusting."

"And I suppose you think I would be offended?"

She smiled at his chuckles, somehow happy with his amusement. It was better than the serious way his eyes delved deeply into hers, searching out every crevice of her soul for truth. So much better than his anger. Kaoru felt she was better able to handle him when he was like this. At a young age she had found other's anger usually sparked her own, which solved nothing, and his newly developed seriousness only served to make her nervous.

"Am I allowed to ask where we are going?" Unable to help herself, Kaoru encouraged conversation.

Shrugging his shoulders, his voice was lightly vague. "North."

"Ok… will we be passing though any other villages on our way north?"

"Possibly."

"Is it wise to travel into colder country at this time of year? The snows will be coming soon."

"I will let no harm come to you."

"And who will protect you?"

"Worried about me again, little bluebird?" He flashed a smile over his shoulder, teeth bright and gleaming in the mid-morning light.

"What would become of my debt if you were to die?" Exasperated, she threw the question back in explanation.

"Then I suppose you would no longer have a debt to pay."

They walked in silence for a long time, the noon day sun passing over their heads as weak as one could expect in autumn. Kaoru spoke no more on her thoughts, feeling that she was merely annoying her companion with her questions. One more thing she just could not seem to help. Growing up in that stinking little village had taught her nothing more than how to hide, as well as the perfect pressure points to strike when running for your life. She was horribly ignorant of the outside world, barely even able to read and write, and with the dwindling trade there had been no chance to steal new books to broaden her scope. Now, thrown so casually into the presence of such a well-traveled being, she wanted to know everything. Wanted to question everything to hear his response. To know what he knew, and find ways to learn more.

It was strange, but even after convincing herself that she was ready to die, to end her life and her suffering, she was now thinking of a future. A possibly short one, of course, but within that space of time she wanted to learn. To fit everything she had been unable to do before inside her last few days on this earth. She did not know why it all suddenly mattered to her so much, but the need was strong and the desire to fulfill it great.

At the end of the day, Kaoru found herself sitting next to a warm campfire, her belly full of stew, and her shoulders wrapped in a blanket. Himura had informed her that they had a weeks travel before they arrived in the next village over. She would need her strength if she were to make it. Somehow Kaoru had a suspicious feeling that he was going slower than he normally would because of her, and it only made her wonder if he did not doubt his decision not to kill her the night before.

Yawning, Kaoru smoothed out her makeshift bed, snuggling down in between the thin material to try and find a comfortable position. It had been hours since the last time her companion had spoken with her, but now and for the last few minutes she could feel his eyes watching her. Amused, possibly, or merely curious. Maybe mulling over her payment in his mind and deciding if now would be as good a time as any.

Crossing her arms back behind her head, Kaoru ignored the churning his scrutiny caused in her stomach and stared instead up at the stars.

"You are wrong, Himura-san."

"Oh?" Teasing, lightly amused. All the emotions she was beginning to expect in his voice. "I was not aware we were arguing."

"It is something you said earlier to me. About how I would be free of my debt if you were to die." Turning her head to the side, she stared at his flickering figure through the fire. "I do not agree."

"If I were dead, though, little bird, how would I be able to claim my payment from you?"

"I do not think it is a matter of you claiming _my_ debt, Himura-san. It is truly my responsibility to give it, and if you were not here to claim it then…"

"Then?" Standing smoothly, his figure circled the campfire, settling next to her side so his fingers could resume their favored place around her neck. "You would take your own life, little Kaoru?"

"Yes." Unwavering irises the color of a stormy sea gazed steadily into the shadowed depths of his. "Reasonably it would be the only choice, ne? If you were to die, and my life belongs to you, then what use is it if you are not here to claim it?"

"But what use is your life to me if you are dead?"

Sensing his humor, Kaoru smiled and shrugged. "I truly doubt I am much use to you alive." When his laughter did not come, her smiled faded.

"I still do not see how your debt would not be forfeit. The afterlife cares nothing for such living attachments."

"I suppose you are right, Himura-san. But it is not about the afterlife, but my own honor. I could not run away from my responsibility to you without shaming myself. I promised I would do anything to repay you."

"Anything, little bluebird?" Wistfully his fingers swept up her chin, and for a moment Kaoru imagined a look of loneliness in his eyes. Within seconds the shadow was gone, pushed out by a light of devilment. "You should be careful of such actions and words. Some might mistake them for affection instead of duty."

His laughter came this time as her face flushed, realizing it was not in embarrassment. "You're one to talk. You can't even keep your hands to yourself." Slapping his fingers away, she turned her back to him angrily.

The crackling fire filled the silence between them, as Kaoru let her mind wander over the most recent events. She would never miss that scum of a village, but she would never forget it either. And not for the torture given to her personally, but for the death of her father, and the reasons behind it. Lingering over memories long since faded, Kaoru stared sadly into the dancing flames.

"Have you ever been in love, Himura-san?"

A long pause followed, his intense eyes boring into her back. "No."

"If you… ever were to fall in love… what do you think you would do if she were to be taken away, or hurt?"

"I would never allow her to be taken away from me in the first place."

Swallowing, Kaoru fidgeted with the blanket. "But what if you were not there when she was taken, and when you came back she was…?"

"Then I would find the man who took her, kill him, and take her back. Though it would be rather unreasonable for anyone to want to take my woman from me in the first place."

Giggling lightly, Kaoru conceded his point. Falling quiet once again, she thought over his answer and realized it was not that far off from what her father had done.

"Have you ever been in love, little bird?" As if fascinated, his fingers combed back through her hair, his tone light.

"…No."

"Then why ask such strange questions?"

"I was merely curious. I needed a male perspective."

"There is hardly any reason for you to want my perspective, little Kaoru. I will never have experience in such things."

Something indescribably sad pressed down on her chest, and that loneliness she thought she imagined earlier could be heard underneath his teasing words. "You should not speak that way, Himura-san. Anything is possible." Leaning back to direct a grin his way, she pressed her finger into his chest. "Look at you and me. How many people will believe that you rescued me from a village of evil men?"

Wrapping callused fingers around her wrist, he resituate his other hand back around her neck. "But I did not do that for free."

Sighing, Kaoru echoed his hold by clasping her hand around his and pulling it away. "Nothing in this life is free." Turning back over, she tried to ignore the way his fingers lingered in her hair. "Since we are on the subject, Himura-san. Have you decided on my payment?"

"Tired of traveling with me already?" Absently he let a finger trail down her spine, intrigued by the way her back bowed.

"No, you told me yesterday that you would know this morning, but you never said anything."

"I said perhaps it would come to me in the morning. But it did not."

"Well, it's evening now?"

"And?"

"Urgh, are you trying to irritate me?"

"Still in such a hurry to die?" Reclaiming another favored position next to her ear, he rubbed his nose along the soft shell.

"I suppose I am just impatient. I have never liked waiting."

"But I am in no hurry, little bird. I find you very intriguing, and I hate to be bored."

"Am I just entertainment then?"

"Is that such a bad payment for my services?" Nearly lying over the top of her, his hand ran over her shoulder and down her arm, apparently content just to touch her. "Remember, you shouldn't be too disappointed. You are still my sacrifice, and I will claim you sooner or later."

Suddenly tense all over again, remembering all too well that she had only known this demon for barely twenty-four hours and that she was indeed his to claim. However he wanted. _And just because he's trying to fatten you up before he eats you doesn't mean he will wait that long for other activities._

"I… uh… should be getting some sleep now." Faking a long yawn, she twitched irritably when his hand skimmed over her hip. "Long day, and all. I'll need plenty of rest for tomorrow."

Chuckling softly, he moved to pull away. "If you have any troubles falling asleep, don't hesitate to tell me. I'm sure I can figure out someway to help."

-

A/N: A little awkward moments with our characters, getting to see how they will react to one another on a daily basis. A hint or two for the plot line, and soon we will get some answers to earlier suggestions. Thanks for reading and loving this story everyone. I hope it will never disappoint. Drop a review, and sorry, but now I will be going back to posting every two weeks.


	6. New Discoveries

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and I hope everyone will stick with it. By the way, the amount of reviews I have gotten for this one story within only five chapters has completely flabbergasted me. XD I appreciate every single one of them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my daydreams…

**Chapter 6: New Discoveries**

Kaoru craned her neck, anxious to see all that she could, to take in the alien wonders of this busy marketplace. Several times she felt Himura's hand on her back, leading her through the throng of people, insisting she not linger. Here and there he would stop, make a purchase, and they would be off again. Always she knew he felt uncomfortable. Even with the presence of his hooded cloak covering his features from view, he did not like being there.

Most of their purchases were practical; thicker clothing for her to wear as the nights were growing colder, a pack to carry the extra items, a better bedroll for her to sleep on, preserved food for the road. Only one of his stops seemed unnecessary, and after peeking over his shoulder to get a better view, she gawked when he indicated she was to choose from the merchandise.

It was still a very practical object, as she had been complaining of her long hair overheating her neck and ears as they walked. But the long, silk lengths of ribbon displayed on the merchant's cart were all too beautiful for her to ruin by wrapping them around her sweaty tresses. Biting her lip, she almost refused when her companion's own fingers brushed over a deep, midnight blue one, soft swirls of grey imitating the clouds at night lining the edges. Instantly in love, Kaoru picked it up for a closer look, finding more intricate patterns within the weave, and had no sooner stared for three seconds when it was snatched from her hands, wrapped, and added to their haul.

Now walking meekly at his back, her cheeks flushed (as she had never had anything bought for her before in her life) she no longer glanced around in delight. Her heart was completely content with the small token tucked safely away inside the pack on Himura's back. Glancing up to make sure it was indeed still secure, her skin glowing with the knowledge of such a trivial possession, a reflection of sun blinded her briefly, distracting her from her thoughts.

A little off to their left was an actual store, notched into the walls of a building with one whole front lined with glass. And through this clear barrier Kaoru could make out the dark brown covers of more books than she had ever seen. Slowing to a stop, her eyes transfixed, she stared in unadulterated wonder at the shelves upon shelves that lined the walls of the interior. Hypnotized by their spell of promised knowledge, Kaoru stepped off the path made by her companion and disappeared into the fray.

People seemed to part before her as she walked as one spellbound towards the window, and it took little time for her to finally be able to press her face against the cool glass in awe. As she stared the door next to her opened, releasing a tall man in a suit out onto the street. He glanced at her as he exited, and smiled kindly before giving a brief nod of acknowledgement and moving on. Pulling her gaze from him, she returned her scrutiny to the inside of the shop.

Should she go in? Could she go in? There was nothing that said she could not look without buying. She just wanted to read the covers, to know what kind of knowledge was offered. To dream of what wonders this world held outside of her life and that tiny coastal village. To know the names of every creature on this planet, to see what made the sun rise and set. Maybe there was a list of the stars in there. Maybe even stories of the legendary Himura Battosai.

"Kaoru." A firm hand yanked at her arm, pulling her out of her reverie with a hiss in her ear. "Never leave my side again." Unworried by his anger, she turned star-filled irises to him, staring up through the shadows of his cowl with all her wonder and childish want bared for him to see. Vaguely she felt his grip loosen, his irritation fade.

"Himura-san." Breathless, whispering as if to share a secret, afraid her voice might somehow break the amazing illusion, she looked back to the glass front of the store. "Have you ever seen anything like it in your life?"

Gently his fingers found their familiar place around her neck, his thumb a soft scrap against her jaw. "No."

A small, happy smiled twitched at her lips, and she absently reached to grip both hands into the folds of his gi, steadying herself with the reality of his strength. "And does that not make it all the more desirable? All the more amazing?"

A sharp tremble vibrated her hands, but before Kaoru could pull herself away from the beautiful sight behind her, the fingers on her face stiffened and became rough once more. Forced now to look at her demon companion, Kaoru shrank back in confusion at the intensity in his glare.

"Stop it, little bird. If you wanted one of the damn books, all you had to do was ask. But I will not tolerate you leaving my side ever again. You belong to me." A low growl pulled at his vocal cords, his hand lowering to twist into her kimono. "You would do well not to forget that."

Struggling to find a reply, Kaoru jumped when a second male voice spoke up from behind Himura. "Is there a problem, miss?" A quick dart over the demon's shoulder showed the tall man she had seen leaving the shop earlier, his dark friendly eyes narrowed on the back of her companion. Surprised, as she had never been asked such a question nor defended by a stranger, she gaped and looked back to her companion. Just in time to see a dangerous light come to life in his gaze.

"No…" Voice nearly insubstantial, she had to fight to give it more strength. "Nothing's wrong, sir. My… friend and I were merely discussing the possibility of entering this shop." Lifting an unsteady hand, she placed it lightly on Himura's shoulder, showing familiarity and trust.

"And why should you not, dear girl? There is no price for knowledge." Though the man spoke to her, his eyes had not left Himura, and Kaoru was beginning to feel nervous. The company that she kept would not tolerate any type of interference from another, especially a human, and Kaoru was afraid if this other man did not leave them be soon something drastic might occur.

"Of course." Forcing a giggle, Kaoru decided it was time for extreme measures, especially since Himura was now gripping harshly onto the hilt of his katana. Slipping her hand from his shoulder, she tugged lightly on his wrist, wrapping her fingers around his and leading him towards the entrance. "You were just saying it was fine, right, Himura-san?" Stopping at the door to give a small wave of reassurance, Kaoru pushed open the wooden barrier to enter the safe haven within.

Breathing a heavy sigh of relief as the door shut behind them, Kaoru leveled a quick glare on her companion. "What were you thinking?" Berating him in furtive whispers, Kaoru pulled her hand hastily from his. "You can't just draw your sword every time someone makes you angry."

"If they interfere with my business I can, and will. Especially if they try to separate you from me."

Color rose high on her cheeks and she opened her mouth to spit back when the back door opened and the clerk came in behind the counter. Smiling at his questioning glance, she returned her gaze to the wall of books.

"Just hurry and pick one so we can leave."

Feeling thoroughly disgruntled, all of the magic gone from her find, Kaoru moved further away from her possessor. Eyes roving over the spines, her head spinning with indecision and uncertainty, Kaoru worried her lip as the minutes rolled by. There was no way she could chose just one, nor two or three or four. She didn't even know where to begin. She wanted to broaden her education, but if she chose a book that was too advanced for her then she risked the chance of not understanding what it was she held. All too aware of Himura's shifting weight, his impatience thick in the air, Kaoru took a deep breath and moved to the counter.

The clerk was more than happy to help after a few halting sentences explaining her predicament, and with a sigh of relief Kaoru followed his useful direction. It seemed though, that even with his recommendation, she would have to choose between three of the books. All great for students wanting to understand basic ideas and principles, or so the clerk had assured her. One of them she placed back simply because of its price, but with the other two in hand, she looked almost pleadingly towards the young man, nearly in pain with her inability to decide. But before she could ask for his help a second time, they were snatched as quickly from her grasp as the ribbon had been earlier. It seemed her "friend" had waited as long as he could stand.

Back out on the street, Kaoru held the two books to her chest, her new thick, leather case a sure protection for them from the weather. The man from earlier tipped his hat as she walked by, she nearly beamed back, and even Himura seemed to be a little more at ease.

"Just do not run off again, or I will carry you through town."

"Ok." Humming happily as she almost skipped behind him, Kaoru fingered the corner of the leather case, wondering if she would be able to read and walk at the same time. So engrossed in her anticipation, it took several seconds before a voice from the past registered within her mind.

"Kaoru-san?"

-

A/N: Ooooo now what? lol See you in a couple of weeks. Oh, and I will be moving soon, so if things get a little rocky that is going to be my excuse. Don't worry though, I am not giving up on any of my stories.


	7. Old Acquaintances

Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. I absolutely adore reviews. XD Ok, so I know everyone is expecting people that we know, but I couldn't do that... because well... you'll just have to read. XP

Disclaimer: I'm too poor to own anything.

**Chapter 7: Old Acquaintances **

"Kaoru-san? Is that really you?"

Coming to a dazed halt, their setting now outside of the market place and more within the residential sections, Kaoru forgot completely the conversation she had just held with her companion. How could she be blamed when a voice she never thought she would hear again was whispering to her? Was she finally going crazy? Was her careless thoughts of death bringing ghosts to her attention?

But no, there stood the girl to which the voice belonged. Alive and well and looking in better health than she ever had before. With a new kimono to cover her girlish figure and her hair pulled up into a stylish knot, she could have almost been a twin that was spared the pain and humiliation of that village they had grown in.

"Kazumi-san?"

A smile lit her face, showing pleasure that Kaoru would recognize her and remember, and her teeth were a pearly white. Running quickly to her frozen personage, Kazumi threw her arms around her neck and hugged her fiercely.

"I knew I would see you again. I just knew you would find us." Tears were present in her voice, dripping slowly off her chin, and Kaoru returned the embrace in utter confusion.

Kazumi was supposed to be dead. There was no way she was real, no way she was alive when the demon she traveled with had taken her over two months before. She was supposed to be cut into tiny little pieces and swimming in his belly. Still unsure of what she was witnessing, Kaoru watched as the girl she had befriended as a child turned and beckoned three others.

Three of the children.

"Kaoru-san!"

"Neesan!"

"Kao-nee!"

Yelling their own surprise and delight, the three girl children latched themselves to her kimono, pulling at different angles in demand of her attention.

"Ai? Shiori? Yuri? What's going on? I mean… where did you all come from?"

Yuri laughed, apparently amused with her dumbfounded tone. "The same place you did silly." The other two girls joined in with her giggles, and Kaoru was forced to smile at the sound. To hear such a noise from them was more joyful than anything she had ever witnessed before. These three who were sisters not by blood, but necessity. Who had endured great humiliation in the bar back home. Shivering, tears springing to her eyes, Kaoru bent to hug them all back.

"I am so happy to see you all again." Glancing up from between the heads of the girls, Kaoru directed her next question to Kazumi. "But why are you all here? I thought… when you were taken away…"

Kazumi's grin slid from her face. "Well, yeah, that's what we all thought, but these three were the only ones waiting for me when I arrived at the hut. There was food and some provisions for the road. The only time we were near the… the demon…" Her voice dropped to a whisper, her eyes darting around. "…was near morning, and the only reason we stayed was because none of us wanted to go back to the village and running through the woods at night was too dangerous. At dawn we were set upon the road and told it was our choice which way we wished to head."

Kaoru frowned, but was not allowed to ponder her thoughts as the three girls pulled happily at her arms. "And what have you been doing since then? Have you been adopted into a family?"

"Not really, we work over there…" Pointing back behind them down the street, she indicated a small shop with the sign of a seamstress designating its trade. "The lady who owns the place is really nice and lets us stay in the room above the shop. She's getting on in years and said she really appreciated the extra hands, and since she has no family of her own she was more than willing to take us in. But let's not talk about it out here in the street. Why don't you come in and we'll catch up?"

"Yeah, maybe neesan can stay with us for awhile!"

"You could learn how to sew too!"

"Maybe Lady Izumi wouldn't mind if she worked with us!"

Kazumi's smile was wide as she looked to Kaoru, her hand held out expectantly, but as much as she wanted to surround herself with those familiar faces once more, to know they were indeed fine, she had already moved beyond them. A part of her heart rejoiced in the knowledge that they were not dead as she had thought, but most of her being had already come to terms with her solidarity. She could not turn back down that road to take a new one now, not when she was already committed. Standing straight with the thought, she darted wide blue irises back up the street, searching for her forgotten companion and wondering how angry he would be this time.

"I'm sorry, Kazumi-san, but I can't." Still searching for any sign of his cloaked figure, Kaoru placed a hand on Ai's small head. "I have already dedicated myself to something, I can't stay with you."

"But why not? Some of the other girls are here as well and they will want to see you too. Arisa was adopted and Keiko found a good husband. If sewing isn't something you fancy then I'm sure you could find something else. We could help you." Grasping at one hand, Kazumi nearly begged with her to stay. "You did so much for us back at the village… it's the least we could do for you."

"I can't, Kazumi, I…"

"The little bird belongs to me now." All three of the girls gave a squeak of surprise, pulling back to hang on Kazumi's skirt even as the hand around Kaoru's waist yanked her into the demon's chest. "It is her price to pay."

The children cowered, hiding their faces in their older sister's kimono, but Kazumi could not seem to move, her dark eyes wide with fright and disbelief. "You."

Kaoru felt the purr from his throat vibrate her shoulder, his joy at their fear forcing her to frown. His other hand had come up to massage at the skin of her neck once more, showing his possession and taking pleasure in that right. Shutting her eyes briefly, Kaoru knew it was better this way than if she were to argue. She did not want trouble for her friends, and it would only make her companion angry if they tried to convince him to give her up. Besides which, he had spoken the truth. She had already given herself to him because it was her price to pay.

Lightly placing a hand on the arm around her waist, Kaoru acknowledged his claim freely, listening to their gasps without shame. "I have my own responsibilities, Kazumi-san. I cannot toss them aside."

The frown on Kazumi's face twitched, showing her displeasure at the notion, but her head nodded in understanding. Ai sniffled, Yuri's head pressed into hers as she cried as well, but it was Shiori who took a tentative step forward, her eyes showing fright, but her mouth a thin line of courage.

"Y-you won't hurt Kaoru-nee… will you, demon-sir?"

"Her life is mine, I will do as I please." Growling over Kaoru's shoulder, he snapped at the young child, feeling no disgrace when she jumped back with a whimper. "Be glad that I did not require the same of you."

"Will you trade her for new clothes?" Ai spoke up innocently, emboldened by Shiori's daring and suggesting the only alternative her child's mind could think of. She had watched many people come through their small shop and knew that money was not the only currency.

Kaoru smiled, amused by the proposition as well as the snort in her ear. "Is that all I'm worth, then?" Laughing as Ai flushed, Kaoru pulled herself away from Himura's grip and knelt in front of her. "It's alright, sweetheart, you don't have to worry about me. You know I can take care of myself." Wiping the traces of tears from her face, Kaoru placed her other hand on Shiori's head. "Besides, I am happy enough just knowing that you are alive and well."

"But, neesan, why can't you stay with us? We love you, neesan." Crying in earnest, Yuri wrapped her arms around Kaoru's neck, infecting the other two with her sorrow as they too decided to cling once more. Looking to Kazumi pleadingly, Kaoru found her lips quivering as well, but the older girl gently grasped Yuri's arms to coax her off.

"Come on, now, Yuri. We… we need to get back to the shop."

"But Kazu-nee, Kaoru-nee's going to leave and we'll never see her again because the bad monster will eat her. I don't won't neesan to die!" Wailing, the small child was beginning to attract quite a bit of attention from the other citizens on the road. Blushing, Kazumi hushed her firmly.

"Be quiet, Yuri. Do you want the entire populace to hear you? You'll give Lady Izumi a bad reputation."

"But Yuri's right, Kazu-nee. The bad demon-sir's going to chop her up into little pieces and make jerky out of her."

Unable to suppress a giggle, Kaoru ruffled Shiori's hair. "Where did you hear such a thing, Shiori-chan?"

Looking furtively over Kaoru's shoulder, Shiori leaned in to whisper in her child's voice. "He told me he would do that to me if I didn't stop crying."

Wondering when that had happened, Kaoru pursed her lips when she realized the girl was speaking of her own day of sacrifice. She had been the first child to be taken, and she had been so scared she would not stop crying. Leveling a fierce glare at Himura in reprimand, she was confused to find a more than serious expression on his face instead of the amused tilt she was growing used to. Turning as her brows furrowed, she patted Shiori on the head. "Don't worry, sweetie, I don't think he's going to turn me into jerky."_ He probably prefers his meat raw._ Keeping that thought to herself, Kaoru encouraged the youngster to follow after the others.

"Be safe, now." Watching her disgruntled friends leave, their heads hanging low, Kaoru let out a long breath and turned back to the demon. He did not move, however, but seemed to watch the four who had at one time been his captives, curious of their slow and rather reluctant steps. Jerking his head away after several seconds, he swung the pack with all their supplies from his shoulders and dropped it on the ground between them.

"You may have her for one night only." Kazumi's head snapped around, her eyes wide in disbelief. "But I will not be kind if I find you have tried to hide her from me." Shaking her head dazedly, Kazumi was unable to react until Yuri's cry of delight made her jump.

"Yatta! Kaoru-nee's staying with us!"

The three girls were once again at her skirt, pulling and exclaiming, but Kaoru was staring at Himura as he indicated the pack. "You will keep that with you, and do not lose anything."

"But… where will you stay?" Silence passed over the small party as they stood in the middle of the street, cerulean irises unaware of the slight horror on her friend's face.

"Somewhere less crowded. I will be back for you in the morning."

As she was led off down the street, her companion disappeared into the crowd. And for one night she was too be free.

-

A/N: I hope everyone is paying close attention to Kenshin's reactions. They have a lot to do with everything that is going on and with what is going to happen later. Hope that you liked. Please leave a review. And I know I've already said this, but I'm going to be moving. Next week I go on vacation to get everything ready and then the week after that I am officially moving. So I don't exactly know when the next chapter is going to be up. Hopefully no longer than two weeks like I have planned. Just in case I have any problems, I already have the next chapter downloaded that way it's ready to be posted anytime I feel I should. Thanks again for reading this story. I'm so glad there are plenty of people who enjoy it!


	8. Unveiled Truths

I loved all of the reviews even if I didn't get to read most of them until today. Ah!!! This moving thing sucks! Especially since it was like over four states. Ah well, the price we pay to go back to school! Yipee!!! Alright, glad that everyone is paying attention to Kenshin. And we will get to see his reasonings, because there is a reason for everything, as always. XD Hope you like this chapter as much as the last ones, and I apologize that it is a couple days late.

Disclaimer: I can be a pretty good liar at times… but that still doesn't mean it's true. XD

**Chapter 8: Unveiled Truths**

"Here, Kaoru-san, I made this for you."

Kaoru smiled as Kazumi handed her a very pretty cobalt-colored scarf. The girl had been working on it all evening, carefully inlaying complimentary stitches into the material in vague patterns. They were soft, and flowing, and reminded Kaoru of the endless roll of the sea. Accepting the gift, knowing any refusal she might give would be seen as an insult, she gave her friend a hug in return.

"I will always treasure it."

"Always?" Kazumi's voice was incredibly sad when she replied, her dark irises dropping to the floor. "And how long will that be, Kaoru-san?"

Kaoru sighed and picked up her discarded comb, another gift as she did not have one, and pulled it through her slightly damp hair. It had been nice to have a decent bath, complete with real soap and shampoo for her long hair. Kazumi had even consented to trimming her ruined ends afterwards. "I truly do not know, Kazumi-san. I guess I will just have to find out."

Glancing sideways at the three little girls, fast asleep inside their shared futon, Kazumi smiled dryly. "I don't understand why you are so willing to throw away your life for the likes of him. I have never known you to give up so easily."

Darting a glance of her own to the others, Kaoru placed a hand over one of her friend's. "I didn't, Kazumi-san, and I never want you to, either."

"Then why?" Pleading, wanting to understand, Kazumi gripped her fingers around Kaoru's hand tightly. "Why give yourself to that… _demon_?"

"Because it is my payment, Kazumi-san."

"No, Kaoru, he has forced you into believing this untruth!" Listening to her own voice begin to rise, Kazumi ground her teeth and continued in a heated whisper. "He never demanded such a high price out of the rest of us. It isn't fair what he has done to you."

"Because he only freed you from those disgusting pigs. Kazumi…" Lowering her eyes, Kaoru pulled her hand gently away. "I have asked more of him than that, and my price was much higher because of it."

Shoulders drooping in resignation, Kazumi stared at her lap. "I don't believe it matters what you have asked of him Kaoru. He would have forced you into this situation regardless the outcome of that night."

Frowning, Kaoru studied the look in her eyes as if they would divulge all her secrets. "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about our payment, the girls' and mine." Taking a deep breath, the other girl twisted her hands together. "At first I was so frightened I didn't think to do anything besides what he asked, only thankful that he was not asking more. It was a strange request and it didn't make sense, but… well I thought he was mad anyway."

"What, Kazumi? What did he ask?"

"Only everything I knew about _you_." Raising her head to look her in the eye, Kazumi frowned at the surprise on Kaoru's face and looked away to the children. "He asked the girls, too, and everyone else I've spoken with. And it was all just insignificant stuff," She paused and made a face. "… crazy stuff that didn't even make sense. And if we couldn't answer any of his questions after awhile he got rid of us. The only credit I'll give him is that he didn't make the children go anywhere by themselves, he waited until he'd taken one of us older ones first."

"I… why would any of that matter to him?" Confused, Kaoru twisted a lock of hair around a finger.

"I don't know, Kaoru, he's crazy and dangerous. I don't think he really cares about anything or anyone. He's just a monster."

"And yet he saved us." Rebuking her softly, Kaoru's voice was thoughtful, showing disappointment in Kazumi's thoughts and actions.

"But for what purpose?" Contrite, yet still resentful, Kazumi pulled her own long hair over a shoulder and began nervously threading it through her fingers.

"I don't know. Maybe the gods did send him." Seeing Kazumi's puzzled expression, she shook her head. "Maybe he just has no home, Kazumi-san, and wandering through noticed the corruption inside our small village. He may be a demon, but he has acted more like a man than any of them ever did, and I believe that he has some morals. They are just… different than ours."

"Warped, you mean."

"Granted, but even if it was not for some greater good and was merely a brief obsession with… one of us… then so be it. I will gladly pay that price for the safety of everyone. With everything that you and me and the rest of the girls have gone through, I would never wish that upon anyone, and I am glad of the chance given to these three and the other children to grow up away from that filth and humiliation. I never want them to know what we know… never want them to experience that helplessness." Tears shimmered at the corners of indigo irises, reflecting light as the ones in Kazumi's did as well.

"They never will, Kaoru. I promise I will never let that happen to them."

Wiping away the moisture on her cheeks, Kaoru smiled warmly. "I know you won't, Kazu."

Kazumi smiled to her in return and suggested quietly that they turn in. Declining the invitation in favor of reading a few pages from her books, Kaoru sat up near the lit candle, staring sightlessly at the symbols. No matter how well she threw off Kazumi's assumptions and explanations, she did not feel as sure of her own resolve as she made out to be. It still bothered her, why he would want her. Why save any of the others if he only wanted one? Why did he not kill them like he stated he would? Why spare any of them? He was a demon, no matter what she stated to the contrary.

"Kaoru?"

Looking up from her book quickly, Kaoru blinked away her thoughts. "Hmm?"

"May I ask… what it was you wished for him to do? The reason why you owe him such a high price."

"I asked him… to kill them." Kazumi's dark eyes widened as she craned her neck to see Kaoru's sitting form. "To kill all of them."

"And he…?"

"Yes… he was… more than willing to oblige me."

"He murdered the entire village?" Overwhelmed by the thought, Kazumi directed her eyes to the ceiling.

"And that sin I asked of him is my sin and I will repay him however he deems necessary. Not to cleanse my soul, but to compensate for that dark stain I have placed upon his."

"Like his soul isn't already black."

"Whatever he has done to his soul before my request has nothing to do with me. But it doesn't matter how black silk can be, there is always something that can ruin it. I will not be responsible for that."

"You were always too kind, Kaoru. I just don't understand what it is you have found in this demon that makes him deserving of your sympathy."

Shrugging her shoulders, Kaoru looked back to her book. "As strange as it sounds, he seems capable of compassion. A trait I never found in any of those men."

"Compassion? How, by saving us?"

Sighing, Kaoru stalled for several flickers of the candle. "Kotaro… caught me, four days before my day of sacrifice."

"Oh, Kaoru…" Pained sympathy was bright within Kazumi's eyes, tugging harshly on her lips.

"The bruises he gave me have faded by now, but… not before they were seen. It angered him."

"Because his sacrifice was spoiled." Arguing, Kazumi pointed out the obvious. "He was just as angry when Yuri was taken, remember? The bartender beat her the day before because of her clumsy nature. The night of her sacrifice, he was killed."

"Yes, I remember, and does that not prove my point? Why would he be upset over her pain if he never had any intentions of taking her as a sacrifice in the first place? Why be angry over any of our suffering? He killed your father, Kazumi." Lightly, slim hands shook as they clenched into the blankets, dark irises closing from view. "Was there something done to you that would merit such actions?"

"That evil, bastard of a man never deserved to be called father." Tears of rage and sorrow soaked the other girl's voice and Kaoru put down her book hastily to move to her side. Holding her in her arms as she had done on many a night, Kaoru let the girl cry. The harsh, heartbreaking sobs that save no room for breath, nor thought. And as the tears slipped down her own pale cheeks, she thanked the gods for their gift of a demon.

-

A/N: Well, I guess Kaoru is beginning to finally see a little of what is going on. No Kenshin in this chapter to watch closely, but you can look at the discriptions of his actions from Kazumi if you wish. XP Hope you liked, and hope to see you all in the next chapter. Maybe a little more sharing of Kenshin's personality. Yay. Alright, please review, and tell me what you think.


	9. Wakeup Call

Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. I apologize that some were not happy with Kazumi's reactions and thoughts towards our demon. But she is a very suspicious girl, and hates him because he is taking away her best friend. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter, and keep on paying close attention.

Disclaimer: Writing this disclaimer has begun to pain me… will it ever end?

**Chapter 9: Wakeup Call**

The next morning brought Kaoru warmth and comfort, her body relaxed into the blankets and fluff of her futon. It was nice to sleep under a roof again, and even better knowing it was a house of sanctuary. Here were her friends. Here was safety. Here there was no worry. Everyone was safe, and with this thought came joy.

Smiling, her consciousness floating in that barrier between reality, she readjusted her limbs lazily, humming happily in the back of her throat. Through the last thread of her dreams she heard laughter; soft, amused, and deep. A sound she had grown used to. Lips twitching in response, she hung on gamely to that image, but the electric tingle of her scalp banished the last of her daze.

Blinking open heavy lids, she let the details of the room come into focus slowly, catching her breath when she found her companion had decided to join her.

"Finally awake, little bluebird?" Possessively his fingers dug deeper into her hair, rounding her neck with callused skin. "Having good dreams?" His voice dropped to a whisper, as if the knowledge were a secret between the two of them. Unable to find her own voice, she nodded her head silently, her cyan irises trapped by the golden hue of his as she stared up into the shadowed regions of his face.

Their situation was entirely intimate, his proximity warming her body to a blistering level. Straddling her hips, his weight braced on a forearm, his other hand was as always against her neck; touching. Claiming. The cape that tied at his throat covered their bodies, hanging off onto the floor in pools of darkness and shielding the scarlet wealth of his hair. Only his bangs escaped their hide-a-way to trail down over her cheeks and tickle her forehead and nose. There was a sharp smell about them, spicy and wild, and though it itched her nostrils and she wanted to sneeze, she could not hate the scent. It reminded Kaoru of her mother's lost herbal garden, and she had loved that place of Zen.

"My gift was a pleasant one, then?" A rough scrape of his thumb brushed up her jaw, his eyes leaving hers to follow the passage. "I hope my repayment is just as desirable. Letting you stay here, even for a night, has given me much trouble. We are off schedule now, little bird."

"Payment?" Breathless, her mind catching up, she realized only belatedly that none of his actions came without a price. He expected something in return for every allowance he gave to her, and in letting her stay here with her friends she would now be expected to compensate him for the "gift." _I will have to be careful from now on._

"Yes." His voice spoke as if there could be no other way. "A small token. I am not unfair."

Swallowing, she altered the placement of her limbs again to minimize the contact of their bodies. "W-what… did you have in mind?"

Golden irises burned to a blazing amber, triumphant and eager. "Just a small taste, nothing more." Eyes darkening to the height of midnight, Kaoru bit her lip to stall her whimper of anxiety as his lips dropped to her chin. Uncomfortable heat burned her skin, his mouth testing the rapid jump of her pulse. Then his fingers were tugging on the collar of her yukata, baring part of her shoulder to his sight and touch. Twitching almost forcefully, she turned her head away and began a count to one hundred.

"The bruise has disappeared, little Kaoru." The dark quality of his voice interrupted her direction, his fingers squeezing experimentally along the cord of muscle. "Does it still hurt you?"

Blunt nails dug into the blankets as she fisted her hands, feeling her tendons complain of the strain she was placing them under. "Only with the knowledge of where it came from."

"Hmm… a bruise on your memory, perhaps? You cannot forget whose teeth gave it to you." Stunned, Kaoru blinked open blue irises, unaware his conceptions could be so deep. "Would you like for me to replace that memory?" Briefly his teeth grazed the same spot, and she shivered involuntarily. "I rather like the idea." A thoughtful pause filled her senses, a promising omen that was lost on her preoccupied mind. "Yes. I believe I will."

Almost immediately his mouth closed over her shoulder, his teeth nipping at her skin sharply. An angry gasp was forced from her lips, and her back bowed underneath him. The sensation lasted only a moment, a brief passing of pain that was soon lost to the soothing lick of his tongue as it smoothed over the ache.

"Now, little bird, you will think only of me." There was something demanding in his tone, daring her to disagree. "You will see this moment as the pain throbs and know who you belong to, and even after the mark has vanished from your skin you will still feel the bite of my teeth and remember."

Some heavy emotion was pressing into her sternum, forcing her lungs to take in only short, quick breaths. She felt as if she had just finished running a circuit through the village, dodging in and out of houses as she alluded her pursuers. But the feeling in her chest was nothing like the misery and despair she had felt when captured. This emotion prickled her ribs, and though she knew and despised her helplessness, she was unable to worry over his intentions. _It is because I have already agreed to give myself to him. In this way I have consensually decided that he may take what he wants, whereas before… everything was forcefully stolen. I feel nothing but acceptance of my payment. Nothing more. Nothing less._

"You taste so wonderful, bluebird." Longing was now present in his tone, and Kaoru bit her lip in preparation. Long fingers were fisted into her hair, the shoulder pushed into her collarbone tense, and his mouth had traveled to the small patch of flesh behind her ear. "I… had planned to wait…"

For one crazy second Kaoru wondered if was preparing to eat her. He certainly seemed unable to keep from massaging every inch of her neck with his teeth, and his words, while disjointed, told her nothing of his intentions but how much he enjoyed her flavor on his tongue. It had a slightly sensual quality to it, though, and Kaoru wasn't sure if the process would be that much different than sex at all. _More pain_, she conceded. _If he plans on eating me alive._

"Kaoru! You've slept long enough!" A creak of the floorboards told of Kazumi's presence before the shoji opened with a soft swoosh. "Honestly, you were never this…" Kazumi's breath caught at the scene she encountered, one foot taking an involuntary step back at the low, animalistic growl that issued from the demon's throat. He had not appreciated the interruption. "W-what are you… doing in here?" Fingers shaking around the tray she held, Kazumi clenched her jaw and took a firm step into the room. "How did you get in here? You're not welcome. Y-you should leave at once."

"I go wherever my little bluebird goes." Angered, annoyed, he rolled away from the other girl's figure, his strength lifting Kaoru easily up off the futon and angling her body into his chest. "Did you think these flimsy walls would be enough to keep me out?"

"Of course not. I was merely forgetful that you would have no knowledge of privacy." Showing more courage than Kaoru would have given her credit for, Kazumi glared at the demon's shadowed features. "It is normally considered respectable for a man not to enter a woman's bedroom."

"I waited until the rest of you were gone. But do not expect me to feel such sympathies for this one." Possessively his hand reached around to brush over Kaoru's cheek. "She belongs to me."

"It surprises me that you had that much decency. But I still cannot approve of your presence. If my mistress were to find out you were up here we would get into trouble. Possibly shown the street."

Kaoru could sense Kazumi's desperation, knowing at last where it stemmed from. Untangling herself from her companion's grip, she tried to persuade him to do as the girl asked. "I do not wish to get her or the little ones into any trouble because of my presence, Himura-san. Please do not cause a scene."

Searching her eyes for several tense seconds, he sighed and stood gracefully to his feet. "Very well. I will meet you outside."

"But you can't go out the front door. People might see…" Kazumi blinked, unsure if she was really seeing what her eyes were showing her. The spot that had been occupied by the demon only a moment before was empty, with no sight of him anywhere else in the room. "…you."

Kaoru's laugh was slightly strained, bringing Kazumi back to her surroundings. "He… does that sometimes."

"Oh." Dazed, Kazumi knelt by the futon and settled the tray onto the floor carefully. "You… said his name… Himura?"

"Hai… Himura-san was the name he gave when I asked." Readjusting her clothing, Kaoru knelt on the edge of the futon and accepted a bowl of rice when offered. "Thank you."

"Kaoru…" The younger girl's voice was shaky, unsure. "Has that demon… has he…?" She swallowed and looked her full in the face. "When I came in it seemed…" Kaoru watched as the girl's eyes slid from hers and widened, her parted mouth hanging slack. Then her fingers were reaching forward with the swift movement of her body. "Did he do that?"

Squeaking in alarm as the other girl's hand brought her attention towards her bruised shoulder, Kaoru leaned back. Slapping her own fingers over the bright mark, her cheeks flushed as she dropped her gaze to her food. "It's nothing, Kazumi-san. You shouldn't worry."

"Kaoru, he… he _bit_ you!" Moving the tray to have more room, Kazumi slid closer to her friend, trying to pry her fingers from her neck.

"I said it's nothing."

"What if he's got some disease, Kaoru? What if…" Lowering her voice to a whisper, she stared at Kaoru with dilated pupils. "…what if he's got rabies?"

Laughing, Kaoru shook her head. "Kazumi, he's a demon, not an animal."

"Well, fine, but you could still get an infection. He's probably never cleaned his teeth."

"They looked white to me." Shrugging, enjoying her friend's exasperation, Kaoru giggled. "Besides, he didn't even break skin."

"Are you sure? Demon's like blood, you know. I've heard they're worse than vampires." Tugging on her arm, Kazumi pleaded with her to let go. "Why don't you let me have a look, just to be sure?"

"I think I'd know if I was bleeding." Reading the hurt expression on her face as her voice snapped, Kaoru patted her on the arm. "Just don't worry about it. It was nothing." Tucking her yukata more firmly around her neck, Kaoru set to eating her meal. Reluctantly, Kazumi gave up.

With the disappearance of the food Kaoru rolled up the futon and started digging through the pack for clothes. She would be wearing her newly washed kimono, but with a few alterations. Some of the warmer clothing Himura had purchased for her the day before would be added and the few ragged looking original pieces would be thrown away. Thanking Kazumi as she helped her with the obi, Kaoru lastly took out a small, brown package. Tearing off the paper, Kaoru smiled slightly as she fingered the new hair ribbon. Though it had been a practical gesture, it was a nice one.

"That's beautiful, Kaoru-san." Peeking over her shoulder, Kazumi stared in awe at the silk. "When did you get that?"

"Himura-san… bought it for me yesterday."

Slim fingers jerked back and Kazumi turned away, apparently uninterested in anything that demon would purchase. "How nice of him to give you a ribbon in exchange for your life."

"Kazumi…" Sighing, Kaoru picked up her comb and ran the teeth through her hair, situating the long strands into a high ponytail before deftly wrapping the long ribbon around them. Feeling much more comfortable, since she had been unable to wear her hair like this to the hut that day a week ago, she bent to repack the bag. "It's a good thing the color will be a nice compliment to the scarf you gave me. They are both so dark and rich."

"I suppose so."

Smiling sadly at the sorrow in Kazumi's voice, Kaoru picked up the pack and the leather case with her two books inside. It was a wonder, to be honest, that he had not demanded any type of payment for the book escapade. Considering his actions in the hut and this morning, any request or permission he gave to her when it came to something she wanted required compensation from her in return. Maybe it had simply been the interruption from the tall man, his presence making her demon companion angry and unreasonable. Or maybe the appearance of the four girls had distracted him from the confrontation over the books. Either way, it was a debt left unattended and if that were the case, she wanted to pay it as soon as possible before he realized his negligence. That way there would be no more scenes like that morning. This time it would be on her own terms.

-

A/N: So just this morning I have expanded this story another two chapters! Geeze. Now it's a 34 chapter story, but that's only because the ending was getting out of hand and I couldn't just post a 20 some odd page ending chapter after these short tastes now could I. One of them is already pretty dang long, but it couldn't be helped and you'll just have to deal with that one, but these others I couldn't let them get away from me so easily. Anyway, this chapter was rather fun to write, and so was the next one. Hope everyone liked that wakeup call, and please leave a review telling me what you thought. Thank you everyone, and I probably won't be waiting quite as long from now on between posts for this story. I don't want to drag it out forever. Unfortunately I'm not entirely sure what kind of time limit I'm going to place in between, so it will be rather random for awhile. At least a weeks time I think. See y'all later!


	10. Exposed Obsession

Not much to say but thanks and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I am not obsessed… (see chapter 8) lol

**Chapter 10: Exposed Obsession**

Yuri was crying again, and Kaoru could not find the heart to push her away. Ai and Shiori had said their goodbyes, but could not leave the shop. Kazumi and the youngest, Yuri, had decided to walk Kaoru and her companion to the outskirts of town. Once there, Yuri had latched onto her with the intention of never letting go.

"It's alright, sweetheart, you'll be fine. You have a wonderful home now, and your big sisters will never let anything bad happen to you."

"But… neesan… I want… you to stay…" Gasping and heaving, her small face crumpled and shining with tears, Yuri pouted. It was heartbreaking, but there was no help for it, and if the girl did not come to terms with her departure soon Himura was going to be angry. He was already showing his impatience, and Kaoru was starting to feel nervous.

"I did stay with you. We spent most of yesterday together, and all night. We had fun, didn't we?" Brushing stray hairs out of her face, Kaoru smiled at the little girl.

"Yeah… but…"

"No buts, Yuri-chan…"

"Come on, Yuri… it isn't that bad, ne?" Kazumi came up behind her and placed a hand on her head. "At least we know Kaoru-san is ok now, and she can take care of herself. So don't worry about her."

"Ok…" Sniffing, Yuri finally let go. "Will you visit us again?" Hopeful dark eyes looked up to her as she stood, and Kaoru bit her lip as she darted a glance over her shoulder.

"If at all possible, I will. I promise."

"Yatta."

"We must be leaving now." Firmly Himura's hand wrapped around her arm, tugging her back towards him and the path he had chosen. "Is the child done?"

"Yes. No thanks to you." Cold and angry, Kazumi glared once more at the demon, her arms wrapped around her little sister.

"Goodbye, Kazumi." Stepping between them, Kaoru hugged the girl fiercely. "I will miss you all. Stay safe."

"You as well."

Kaoru turned away quickly, surprised by how easily it was to become reattached. But with a sigh she knew that she did not belong with them. Even without the debt she was required to pay, she would never have been anything more than a burden. She could not sew as they would need to, and her skills in most other domestic things had always been lacking. No household would have ever wanted to adopt her.

Traveling returned to the normal silence she was beginning to grow used to, and as always her thoughts turned elsewhere. This time to her wonder over the actions and reactions of the death of her village. Himura would never do anything if he did not think he would be gaining something in turn. It was his way, she realized, and after her own few experiences, she knew it to be the truth. But why then would he take such a large task upon himself if he truly did not obtain anything of true value? He did not eat any of the children. He did not rape any of the women. And there was very little money to be had around the village. One little slave was hardly anything to show for his troubles.

"Himura-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you spare the others?"

"Do you wish that I had not?" The teasing she had been without for nearly twenty-four hours was back.

"No, of course not…"

"Are you jealous then?" He stopped in his tracks, turning to back her suddenly into a tree. White teeth flashed his smile at her, one hand bracing on the bark, and he clucked his tongue. "Afraid that you are not so special since you're not the only one left?"

"That's not it." Grinding her teeth together, she glared up into his mocking features. "And stop dodging the question."

"What question, little bird?"

"Why did you spare the others when you had no reason to?"

"They paid for their freedom. I did nothing for free."

"And what did you require of them?"

"That, bluebird, is their business and not yours." Abruptly he left her standing there alone, his feet already carrying him down the path.

"And yet you have no qualms in telling everyone what my payment is."

"Maybe that is part of your payment. Maybe I want everyone to know that I own you and take pleasure in that knowledge."

Tripping in her haste to catch back up, Kaoru raced to continue their argument. "And why would that please you? What pleasure will you gain from owning me? I'm not pure and I have no skills. I'm greatly surprised that you're able to even eat my cooking."

His shoulders shrugged nonchalantly. "It is better than my own."

"Really?" Distracted for a moment, and indefinably cheered by the thought, she frowned at how easily he could sidetrack her. "That has nothing to do with it. I want to know why you would keep me when there were better women from the village to have."

"You, little bluebird, were the only one to ask for the death of your tormentors."

"And?"

"And what?" His voice was quickly becoming irritable, warning her that she could not push too much further.

"And you want me to believe that you kept me for that reason alone?"

"What reason is there that should matter? You are mine, and I will not give you up. It makes no difference how you argue."

"I'm not arguing!" Ready to rip her hair out, Kaoru closed her eyes and counted to ten.

"Then what are you asking?"

Rooting to the spot, Kaoru clenched her fists at her sides and glared at his back. "I want to know why you would ask the others about me?" Slowing, he came to a stop. "That was their payment, ne? To tell you everything they know. Why? For what purpose? Do you plan to torture me? To find out all my weaknesses and use them against me? And if so, why? Why me?"

"Are you afraid of being tortured, little bird? You did not seem to be our first day together."

"You're right. I'm not. So what do you have to gain from any of that knowledge now?"

Slowly, deliberately, he twisted so that he was facing her, the dark shadows of his hooded cloak casting strange shapes across his golden irises. Something dangerous flitted through that gaze, staring out at her from within his mind, and her stance wavered. Stepping towards her, his feet light and each movement calculated, he tilted his head to the side and contemplated her as a hawk does a mouse. "My motives then, little Kaoru? What would attract a demon such as myself to that cesspool of a village in the first place?" Her head barely nodded, only a vague twitch of her muscles, but he continued, his voice dark. "It was a strange happening that night. I had planned to pass by that place without stopping. Even I had heard rumors of its filth. But as I made my way down the beach I came across a sight I will never forget."

"What?" Whispering, his figure mere inches from her own, she stared up at the dark bronze sheen of his eyes.

"A woman was playing in the waters, laughing as the waves broke over her body. She did not see me, though the moon was full, but I could not pretend I did not see her. And though she was beautiful, like a water temptress…" Amber eyes dropped to follow her figure suggestively before returning to her face. "…it was not until she turned blue eyes to the shore did I truly decide that I wanted her." Rough fingers slid over her cheek, digging themselves deep into her hair to hold her head still. Giving her no chance to look away. "They made me wish for day, for the spring sky, even as I have truly only lived at night. I coveted those eyes. I wanted them."

"But…why?"

Impatience crossed his features, and his hand jerked her closer. "I don't know, little bird. I just _needed _them to see me. To look into my own and know who and what I am."

"And… now that… they have?"

A slow smirk tugged at his lips, and he leaned closer, smelling the smooth skin of her cheek. "Now I find that I like the way they look at me. I like knowing they follow me. And until the day I find I no longer like them, you are mine, little bluebird."

"What about my payment?"

"It still stands. I don't do anything for free." Playfully his other hand ran up her side, stopping at her shoulder to pinch the bruise on her neck. "Is there anything else you wished to say before we continue? We cannot waste much more daylight." As if to prove a point, small snowflakes drifted through the air around them, speckling her dark hair with glints of moisture as they melted.

"No."

"Very well."

Biting her lip, she watched him walk away, still processing his words and his confession. His obsession. Shivering in the slightly colder air, she hurried to follow. "Wait, Himura-san." Briefly he paused, his head looking over his shoulder.

"What is it now?"

"I… I have something for you." Digging into her sleeve, she pulled out a long piece of cloth, its texture soft and supple. It seemed shapeless, but as it pooled into her hands its deep red color looked more like blood slipping through her fingers. Standing in front of him, she held one end carefully before sneaking her hands between the opening of his cloak. "Payment, for my books." At her actions he twitched as if to push her away, but his curiosity overcame him, watching instead as she slid the length around his neck several times. Adjusting the material so that it would cover his exposed chest and not choke him in the process, she fluffed the scarf one last time before dropping her hands back to her sides.

"It's not much, but it will keep you from getting cold." A dark blush dusted her cheeks when he easily caught one hand in his, and she ducked her head to avoid the question in his eyes.

"Always worried about me, little Kaoru." Her blush darkened as she could tell that he was laughing at her, tugging at her hand to dislodge it from his grip. "I told you to be careful of such actions." Breathing hot air against her neck, he twisted her arm behind her back. "One of these days I might mistake it for affection."

"Don't be so hopeful. I was merely forestalling any more of _your_ payment choices."

Instead of amusement as she was used to, a deep growl shook her veins. Harshly she was thrown to the side, her pinned arm throbbing as he used his strength to propel her away. Tripping on an upraised root, she landed ungracefully on the ground and leveled wide eyes on him.

"Why would I wish for something so distasteful from you? I do not need your affection, nor would I hope for it."

Ripping the scarf from his neck he threw the piece of cloth to the dirt after her, departing with a harsh grind of his heel. Muscles quivering in protest, Kaoru was left to crawl over to the discarded scarf, her shaking fingers picking bits of mud and leaves from its once beautiful silk. Heart aching over the rejection of her gift, she picked herself up slowly and limped after him, cradling her bruised arm to her chest.

-

A/N: Well, someone's touchy. XD I wonder why he's so angry all of the sudden? Sheesh. -grin- I guess we'll find out later. As always, please pay attention closely. Kenshin's a hard man to read. Or should I say demon. lol Kaoru's emotions are becoming tangled, and with this little outburst, I wonder what she'll do next. Guess we'll find out in the next chapter. See you then, and please let me know what you think. Worth continuing? Or has it begun to bore?


	11. Anger and Sorrow

Well, let's see how they do. XD

Disclaimer: Do I have to?

**Chapter 11: Anger and Sorrow**

The end of the day could not come quickly enough for Kaoru. Her feet hurt from walking, her twisted ankle was shooting sharp stabs of pain up her leg, and though her arm was the least of her problems, it still throbbed where his fingers had dug into her wrist. At least, she reasoned, she did not have to worry about being cold. Although as soon as the sweat on her skin began to dry she knew it would be a different story.

Breathing heavily, she plopped down on a rock without any encouragement from her silent companion. Waiting until his figure had disappeared into the trees to gather wood, she leaned forward and began massaging her swollen ankle. It needed a cool compress if it was to get any better, but with the way her anger was sparking out of control over the cause of it, she did not want that demon to know anything about her pain. She would never give him that kind of satisfaction.

It was a good thing her mother had taught her much about herbs.

By the time Himura returned, Kaoru had already wrapped and hidden her ankle from view, making sure to busy herself with other matters. And if he asked what had taken her so long just to begin an assembly of their meal, she would be perfectly able to tell him she had collected a few herbs for her ingredients. It wasn't an untruth, for she had found some tasty plants that would go well with the rabbit he had killed earlier on the road. Keeping her head bowed, Kaoru finished cleaning the animal.

Standing carefully as he set to building a fire, Kaoru picked up the small pot and turned towards the woods again. She needed water and with the scent of moisture in the air she could tell there was a river not far off. There was no protest as she left the campsite and for a brief moment Kaoru remembered the uncomfortable silences between her parents after they fought. The thought made her want to laugh. Himura-san could not care about one person enough to share such a meaningful period of quiet.

The water was deliciously cold when she finally found it, her injured appendage throbbing even more insistently than before. Settling down slowly, she unwrapped her ankle and quickly submerged it into the water, hoping that the bitter chill would help with the swelling at least a little. Though she would be lucky if he didn't think she was trying to run away with the amount of time she was already taking.

Sitting on the bank, Kaoru sighed and absently rummaged through her voluminous sleeve. Pulling out the long red scarf she had tried to present to the demon, she ran the silk texture between her fingers sadly. As meticulously as she had worked to remove every stain and foreign substance from its beautiful material, the piece of clothing would never be the same. And how it made her heart ache.

_I suppose I should have listened to Kazumi when she tried to dissuade me from getting him anything._ That she had given up one of her books for the piece of silk had seemed the right thing to do at the time. She had no money, and with no other way to pay for the material, Kaoru had only two possessions to her name. The ribbon she would never give up, and though she was surprised by her attachment to such a trivial thing, she could not persuade herself otherwise. The books, however, were more than she had expected. She had only thought to get one when Himura had relented, and with the purchase of both she had felt slightly upset, though excited. Giving one up had seemed an almost natural course to paying him back, even if it had been a hard thing to do.

Now that the gift had been presented, she was beginning to doubt her reasoning. He had almost resented the small token, and showed no respect for her sacrifice.

Perhaps, she reasoned, it was in his nature to do such things. To destroy happiness and sympathy. To kill hopes and dreams. And even though he had stomped on the gift, it wasn't until after her accusation, and she knew he was only angry that she would connect such an idea to him. He was not the type of creature to care for pity or affection. He did not want such things from anyone. _The only reason I am here is because he finds something desirable about me… and it has nothing to do with emotions._

Still incurably upset, she sighed and stuffed the scarf back up her sleeve. The sadness would eventually pass, because she had already known what kind of being he was. There was no way he would have ever appreciated that she, as a woman beaten and abused, had never been given the chance to present such a wonderfully new gift to another. As a new experience, she had been excited and thrilled, anticipating a reaction that would never be given. To have it thrown back in her face was an original pain, something her heart had never known before. But it would pass, and she would never feel that ache again.

Hot moisture rolled off one eyelash to slip down her cheek and she jumped at the feel. Wiping at the tears desperately, Kaoru cursed. This would not help her.

Making quick work of her foot, Kaoru dunked the pot under the water's embrace and scooped up more than enough water for the stew. The extra would hopefully be turned into some decent tea. Heading back into the trees, Kaoru made her way to the campsite.

The snow from earlier had been brief, and Kaoru was extremely thankful as it would have been harder on her ankle. Still, the air was colder than before and with the stew simmering in the pot, she was unable to hide her eagerness for its promising warmth. Shredding the herbs she had found between her fingers, she sprinkled them over the thickening liquid and sniffed appreciatively. It would not be as good as her mother's stew, but she could sense a homely comfort within the aroma of spices. And even if the rabbit had been lean, the protein it would provide would give them both strength.

The sky fell into darkness as they ate mutely on opposite sides of the campfire, the silence stretching on. Those eyes that liked to watch her in the evenings seemed to ignore her, boring a hole through the bowl in his hands as if determined not to look at anything else. Perfectly content not to speak or have to deal with his attentions, Kaoru finished her stew and began collecting the dishes to clean. Tucking her bowl and small tea cup inside the empty pot, she stood and quietly made her way to his side. The demon had polished off his food long before she had, and was now sitting calmly against the wide bark of a tree. The bowl she was aiming for was clenched tightly between his hands, his knuckles, as she came closer, appeared to be white.

"I will need your bowl, Himura-san."

Kaoru reached, slowly wrapping her fingers around the outer rim of the porcelain dish, and pulled to dislodge it from his grip. A brief tug of war ensued, the other refusing to give up his bowl, until her anger peaked and she yanked so hard she stumbled backwards. Nearly growling, Kaoru shoved the damn thing in the wide mouthed pot with her own and turned to commute to the river. With only a few steps taken into the darkness, Kaoru stopped and closed her eyes as his feet came into her view.

"Let me pass."

Sharp eyes burned her scalp, pressing down on her shoulders; daring her, challenging her to look up and meet them. Determined to keep herself safe, even as she knew that her life was in his hands, she ducked her head further into her chest. Dark rage burst into life within the sparks of his ki, angered by her actions, and she winced softly as she was forced to step back on her injured ankle.

Feeling lightheaded, Kaoru released the metal handle of the pot, waiting almost distractedly for its clunk on the ground. It took several seconds for her dazed mind to miss the lost noise, and she realized her state of fuzziness was the direct result of his absence. Blinking open glazed eyes, she stared at his back as he walked away.

"I will take care of these. It is too dangerous for you to be out in the darkness."

Wondering why he suddenly cared, Kaoru ground her teeth and returned to her side of the camp. Irritated, tired, and muttering curses under her breath, Kaoru rolled out her bedding and made to lie down. Tossing and turning, her exhausted body refusing to relax, she measured wide eyes on the branches overhead.

With her mind running rampant over disjointed thoughts and images, she would be unable to sleep. Before, when such things had happened back in the village, she would sneak out and walk to the beach. It suddenly occurred to her that such a happening was the direct cause of her current predicament. Going down to the beach in the middle of a hot summer night, enjoying the cool breeze that wafted off the ocean's rolling waters, and finally deciding that stripping down and wadding in was the best course of action.

Had he been watching the entire time? She could be quite the little fool when she wanted to be. What, she wondered, did he really think of her? Was it just her eyes, like he said, that brought about this obsession? And if so, should she feel shame that the rest of her body was not as desirable?

Grinding her teeth, Kaoru growled at her line of thinking and sat up. Digging through her things, she fished out her leather bookcase and flipped it open to reveal her last remaining book. Sighing, her other thoughts of the day washing over her like a wave of sorrow, Kaoru situated her legs under her and riffled through the pages until she found her place.

The demon did not return for close on an hour, and though Kaoru would never admit it, she had begun to worry. _Maybe my dinner didn't really fill him up and he had to catch something else._ Looking for any suspicious bloodstains as he knelt across the campfire, her eyes darted between her book and his clothing surreptitiously, unwilling to be caught and mistaken for other intentions. Finding nothing as he put away their dishes, Kaoru shrugged her shoulders and continued reading. What did she care what he did with his time?

It was several minutes later, and a few more pages struggled through, that she noticed he had returned to watching her. Golden irises studied her features from within the shadowed flickering of his hooded cloak, the fire tossing a reddish glow across his clothing. Determined, and feeling particularly difficult, Kaoru ignored him, her face glowering.

"Why did you think I would need such a thing?"

Confused, Kaoru couldn't decide if he was talking about her accusation of affection, or the scarf he had thrown to the ground. Opening her mouth to snap something scathing back, she sucked in a breath and froze. Moving aside the book in her lap, she stared down at her free hand, her fingers absentmindedly rubbing over the silk texture of the red scarf. She hadn't even realized the piece of material was still on her mind. Reminded once again of the ache in her heart, the pain throbbing harder at his callus words of antipathy, Kaoru stuffed the long strip of silk back up her sleeve.

"I guess I don't know."

The small campsite grew quiet once more, and though his eyes were no longer boring into her, she could feel them wandering over her seated figure thoughtfully. Returning her attention once more to her book, she had only deciphered a few sentences before he spoke again.

"Where is your other book?"

This time her chest constricted, fearful of his reaction if he knew she had given it up. Not only because he had purchased it for her, but because she had done it for him.

"I… gave it to the little ones." Speaking as coolie as possible, Kaoru turned the page.

"You did what?"

"It was much too elementary for me, so I gave it to Kazumi for the girls." Congratulating herself on the dismissive quality of her voice, as the statement wasn't entirely untrue, Kaoru forced her muscles to relax, even in the face of his sparking ki.

"I did not buy that book for them, little bird. I bought them both for you and you alone." The grind of his teeth could be heard even over the popping of the fire, and feeling threatened, Kaoru's anger ignited as well.

"And I tried to repay you, didn't I? It's not my fault you refused! So you have no right to be angry with what I do with my possessions!" Breathing heavily, she gripped the edges of the volume in her hands, digging the spine into her stomach. But she did not look up. She did not want to look at him.

"You are _my_ possession and what you do is _my_ business."

"My dept to you stretches only to what you want from me! I will do anything you ask to repay it, but what I do for myself has _nothing _to do with you!" Slamming the book shut, she shoved it angrily back into its case.

The demon had finally had enough. She could tell as the blood-soaked denseness of his ki slammed into her like a typhoon tossed wave. Legs lifting him in one swift movement, he seemed to tower over her and the fire, blocking out all else within her sight. "_Your entire life is my business! There is nothing that does not have everything to do with me anymore!_" Standing hurriedly as he strode around the campfire, Kaoru backed away from his imposing figure. A strong wind she had not felt before nearly put out the fire, buffeting the cloak draped over his shoulders and knocking back the cowl pulled low over his face. Shocked by the demonic pull on his features, his amber eyes lit with a maddening light, Kaoru trembled when there was no longer any room to retreat to.

"_When you walk it is because I tell you to! When you sleep it is because I say! When you hurt it is because of me!"_ Fingers wrapped around her neck, pressing her harshly into the bark of the tree behind her. _"When you die it will be by my hand!"_

Numbness, blessedly dull and lifeless, spread through her chest, washing over her brain and erasing all senses of fear and any desire to live. Relaxing within his grasp, she was reminded of why she was with him. Why she had willingly walked into his promising embrace. And in realizing she knew that no matter how much he demanded of her, how much he claimed, he would never truly own her. He could not make her hurt. Only she could allow that. Only she could own her life, and though she had given it to him… it had been her choice. Anger taking over where anxiety had sprouted, Kaoru ground her jaw and looked him in the eye.

"_What you own was given by me! It is mine to take away and it is mine to give! I will not have you throwing it away so carelessly!"_

"Then do what you will!" Pushing against his chest, she leveled her chin and countered. "Throw your childish tantrum and scream and yell at me all you want! It doesn't matter now! I have already given them the damn book and with a full day's travel behind us there is nothing you can do about it! Even if you could I would never let you punish them for my actions, so you just go ahead and punish me! Hit me! Scream at me! Do whatever you like! Kill me for all I care!" Throwing her hands wide, she stepped forward again, forcing him to step back. "It is nothing I have not already experienced or made myself ready for! So just go ahead and prove you are nothing better than the rest of the men in this world!" Digging into her wide sleeve, she pulled out the long length of red silk and threw it to the ground between them. "Especially since I did it for you anyway!"

Stomping around him, she ripped open her bedding and buried herself under the cover of her blanket. Distantly through the pounding of blood in her ear, she heard the sharp click of his sword, the piercing swish of the blade, and quiet descended upon her.

-

A/N: So I know we're all still keeping in mind that we have to pay close attention to Kenshin. This story, like I've told someone, is written almost completely from Kaoru's point of view... which means it can be biased at points. Just keep that in mind. Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews, and I'm still so shocked at how well this story is going over. Yay! Because I really liked it too while writing it... and still now after it's done. I'm glad you all want to join in the journey. Anyway, our couple is not quite happy with each other at the moment. XP Kaoru doesn't like backing down and Kenshin doesn't really seem to like that. lol Well, see you in a week or so. And as always tell me what you thought.


	12. Truce

Everyone's reviews were amazing! lol Kenshin is such a child though, and yet we can all kind of relate to where he's coming from. He's angry she gave away something that he bought for her, and so easily, so it seems. And yet... he can be so rash and unreasonable as well. XD Well... let's see how they handle.

Disclaimer: Never give up! Never surrender! lol

**Chapter 12: Truce**

Kaoru stared at the large tree stump, the clean slice that separated the trunk from its roots smooth and only slightly angled. The rest of the tree had crashed through several of the others during its descent before catching in the thick branches of a particularly sturdy looking pine. It had made much less noise than Kaoru figured it should have the night before when Himura's sword had cut through its dense wood. _Like a fish through water._

Amazed, and more than a little awed, Kaoru touched the layered texture, knowing that it would never be mistaken as a natural disaster. Would some future traveler stumble across this same tree and marvel at its destruction? Would a tale of horror be devised to explain it away? Would it be used to scare little children from wandering the woods alone? Would some monstrous creature be created to fill the place of her demon in this story?

Her _missing _demon. Sighing Kaoru looked around their small camp another time, searching fruitlessly for any sign of her companion. _He's probably sulking somewhere._ Kaoru seriously doubted anyone, let alone a simple woman, had ever yelled back at him when he was as angry as he was the night before. But damn if he hadn't pissed her off, and as unreasonable as he warned her he could be when enraged, she doubted she was much better. _I'm probably lucky he didn't slice through me instead of the tree. Poor thing._ Casting one last glance over her shoulder, Kaoru returned to the fire to smother the remaining vestiges of coals and roll up her bedding.

"What would a little woman be doin' out 'ere all by 'erself?"

Azure irises shot up from the pack she had just finished re-stuffing, studying quickly the approaching man. Dark hair, dark eyes, and the ragged clothing of a bandit spoke of his tale and Kaoru did not hesitate as she hefted the heavy sack and began backing away. Within the space of a few steps the one man had turned into three. Then six. Before twenty men were closing in on her, a thick semi-circle of rough and rowdy bandits jeering at her retreating form.

"Don' run away, little girl."

"We just want to play wit' ye."

"Yeah, we don' bite very 'ard."

Laughter rippled through the group, and Kaoru's steps turned slightly frantic, remembering in sharp detail that woman from so long ago. Caught in the midst of cooking supper and raped by five drunken men. Thoughts only on flight, Kaoru missed a step, catching her already injured ankle between the dead wood of a broken branch. Squeaking in surprise, Kaoru landed with a thump.

"Now see what ye did, boss? Ye got her all sceerd." More laughter burst from their throats, and Kaoru darted dilated pupils around in hopes of escape. Locking distractedly on one as he ran curious fingers over the cloven stump.

"Hey boss, ye gotta come see this. It's completely smooth."

"What are ye talkin' about?"

"This tree stump, it's like it was cut down by a god!"

"Or a demon." Another of the group had joined his mate, looking over the stump cautiously and with some distrust. "I don't like this. I think we should leave the girl alone, boss."

"And why would I want to do that?" Smirking, the leader moved closer to Kaoru's sprawled form, her adrenaline kicking into overdrive as she bared her teeth with a hiss. Ready to fight.

"Nothing natural could have done this, and there's no reason such a defenseless girl would be out here alone. She must be some kind o' offering to the creature what did this." Stepping away from the tree hurriedly, the man moved to grab his boss by the arm. "You'll only anger the beast if you take her."

"What beast, ye fool? Don't you think it woulda tooken 'er last night if it 'ad wanted 'er?" Jerking his arm out of his mate's hold, the boss turned back to the girl… and found only darkness.

A surprised shout went up through the group, many drawing weapons as the demon slipped the long length of his katana free of their leader. Once more caught in her awe, Kaoru watched as his lithe form ducked and weaved with such grace, precision, and speed. Killing without remorse, cutting through their corpses as easily as the tree. It was over in moments, the last of the few sputtering over the blood on their lips, and there her demon stood, curiously illuminated by the morning light. Red hair glowed crimson, dark as the blood on his sword, golden eyes sparked with adrenaline, and the wind swept strength of his ki swirled around him in agitation before quieting to a soft breath of air. Vaguely she realized her imaginative little story had just come to life before her eyes.

"Are you hurt, little bird?"

He was next to her as quickly as he had killed them, pulling a gasp from her lips, and she relaxed with a sigh.

"I-I'm fine, Himura-san. I tripped is all." Slightly embarrassed, Kaoru sat up, unable to keep from wincing when she moved her ankle. Strangely his hand moved to cover hers when she reached, probing the swollen appendage. Throwing the pack over one shoulder, her companion next lifted her, ignoring her insistent protests to put her down.

He let her go only when he reached the far side of the stump, lowering her carefully onto its smooth surface before crouching on the ground and lifting her foot into his lap.

"It's nothing to worry about. Probably just twisted a little, that's all. I'll be fine." Anxious to withdraw her limb from his view, she bit her lip when he removed her sandal and tabi, revealing the already wrapped skin.

Amber eyes were serious as they stared, betraying no emotion, though she wondered if they had ever experienced anything other than anger and irritation. Sarcasm and amusement aside. "You were already hurt, little bird." The statement was dry, and when he looked to her she diverted her eyes.

"My foot got caught when I… fell yesterday. It's nothing, it just… pained me a little." The hands enclosed softly around her ankle shook and dropped away, the hesitant motion a curious occurrence for the demon. Frowning, Kaoru looked to him quickly, only to find his head ducked and his bangs covering his features. Seemingly steadied, his fingers undid the tie and made fast work of the bandages, stopping only briefly when he came upon the muddy substance she had smeared on her skin.

"My, uh, mother taught me how to make a cool compress out of herbs and mud. Just an extra precaution, really. Totally unnecessary." Kaoru wasn't completely sure why she wished to hide the truth of her injury from the demon. Surely it wasn't to save his feelings. Surely she cared nothing if he knew what he had done to her with his careless temper.

"You should not lie to me." Dropping the rest of the wrappings to the dirt, the demon ran his fingertips over the swollen ligaments and muscle. It amazed her that he could be quite so gentle at times, even more so that he seemed to know what he was doing. "It may have only been twisted before, little bird, but it is more than likely sprained now." Letting go of her foot, he picked up her discarded sandal and tabi. "Do you have any of those herbs left?"

Nodding, her eyes dropping to his belted katana and wakazashi, she reached a hand into the front of her kimono and pulled out a small piece of cloth. Inside were several leaves of the herb she had combined with mud, as well as a few other kinds that could be used for minor injuries.

"Good." Throwing the pack once again over his shoulders, he shook out the wad of dirty bandages, stuffed them inside one sleeve, and stood to lift her back into his arms.

"Now where are we going?" Slightly stiff, Kaoru tilted her head away so that his bangs would not brush against her cheek.

"To the river."

As Kaoru's foot was once more submerged within the icy bite of the water, she watched as her companion took to washing out the dirty strip of bandage she had used. It would not be quite dry enough to rewrap her ankle in, but at least it would be available later if needed. In the meantime another swath of cloth was unearthed from the pack and laid aside in preparation.

Scrubbing clean a small, flat rock, Kaoru placed it next to her and carefully took out her handkerchief with the leaves of herb. Grinding a few into a paste, she added a small amount of mud to achieve the right consistency. Then at last she smeared the concoction on her dried ankle.

"Does that truly help?" The childlike curiosity in his voice made her smile, and she proceeded to explain as she would for the village children when they asked her such innocent questions.

"I suppose it does. I think wrapping the ankle will be the most helpful, but the herbal paste creates a cooling sensation that relaxes the muscles and will bring down the swelling. It's kinda like the way chewing mint makes your tongue slightly chilled and numb." He made an indistinct noise, though she couldn't tell if it was disbelieving, before handing her the bandage and watching as she wrapped the ankle firmly.

"Did your mother teach you many things?"

Pausing sadly, Kaoru worried her lip and nodded her head. "Yes… I… suppose so. She was a very intelligent woman."

"Was, little Kaoru?"

"Yes… _was_, Himura-san."

The demon seemed intrigued, though she could not understand why, but her voice said she did not wish to speak on the matter further and with a breath of relief he did not push the conversation. Moments later she was finished at last with her ankle, carefully situating her tabi over the swollen appendage. As she reached for her sandal, however, she found it had been removed and stuffed into the pack.

"You will not be walking."

"What about this important schedule of yours?" Pursing her lips, she watched his own twitch and was actually relieved with his amusement.

"The schedule will stand. It is in no danger." Shifting his weight, he stood once more before her sitting figure, her face near his chest as she perched on a rock. Strangely his features fell once more into seriousness, one hand lifting hesitantly to reach inside the v-neck of his gi. "This has caused me much trouble, little bird." Holding out the red scarf she had thrown away, he waited stubbornly until she reached to take it. Frowning, the muscles in his face twitching, he studied her reaction. The relaxing of her lips and eyes, the way they drooped in remembered pain. Becoming gruff with his confusion, he folded his arms up into his sleeves and clenched his jaw. "I… want you to put it on."

"Nani? But…" Touching a hand to her own dark blue scarf, Kaoru looked up with puzzled eyes. "I already have one, Himura-san, and this one was supposed to…"

"I meant me." Roughly biting over the top of her, he turned his head away, and she realized with widening eyes that he expected for her to reject him. He was actually worried! Blinking in astonishment, wondering what had happened overnight to clear his thinking and change his mind, she scooted to the edge of the rock and stretched her arms above her head.

Was it contriteness that was the cause? Did he feel anxiety over her injury and felt he needed to make it up to her? But that did not sound right, he had not known about her ankle last night. If regret were the main factor he would not have kept the scarf she had tossed to the ground. Was it knowledge of her own sacrifice, then? Was he aware of why she had given up the book? It was a logical conclusion to make, as he would be well aware that she had no money. Though he could decide that Kazumi had simply given her the scarf since they were friends. But knowing how much dislike the other girl had for the demon, he must at the same time realize that she would never give anything that would accommodate him. Not freely.

Threading the scarf around his neck as she had done the morning before, Kaoru felt no hesitance in situating the piece of cloth as it should be. This time he had accepted the gift freely. There would be no fear of denial.

So it was with a start did she find her hand captured in his, the smooth skin of her wrist and forearm bared to his gaze as her kimono sleeve slipped down to her elbow. The dark bruises he had left there were blatantly visible, and she sighed as he tilted his head to observe them. His other hand encircled her neck, holding her still as he bent closer, his golden irises suddenly soft under his furrowed brow. Uncertainty was the main emotion, confused and slightly anxious. Not, she realized, over her pain… but his own reaction to that pain.

"These bruises… they anger me, little bluebird." Offering her own wrist in indication, he nuzzled his nose against the soft inner skin. "Just as the bruises I found on you our first night together angered me." Parting heavy red lashes only enough to look down her arm, he returned his attention to her slowly. Thoughtfully. "But I find it is only myself I can be angry with. No one else has hurt you. I would not let them." Possessiveness entered his voice and touch, hardening his irises once more. "And I know I would kill anyone that harmed you, and in fact have. But what do I do now when there is no one to blame but myself?" The fingers at her neck tightened, clenching in her hair as his eyebrows flattened and his jaw ground together. "I am angered with my indecision and ignorance. I have never had to deal with such a thing before. Why should I feel this way, little bird?"

Worrying her lip, Kaoru looked to her lap, wondering what it was he wished for her to say. Sympathy and compassion were her first warming thoughts, surprised by his innocence and his worry over her physical state. But she was not a demon, and she could not understand what it was like to discover an emotion that was nothing new to her. Taking a deep breath, she tugged her hand carefully from his grip and held it up between them.

"I suppose… it is because these were created out of anger, ne?" Reaching for the scarf wrapped around her neck hesitantly, she bared the bite mark there. "Does this one anger you?"

His lips twitched, and his fingers brushed over the top of hers as he reached to touch it. "No. I like the sight of this one."

Lifting her eyebrow at the pride in his voice, she pushed his hand away and instead placed it over his chest. "Bruises and injuries created out of anger not only hurt others, but will hurt here as well."

Frowning, he pulled away slightly. "Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe you did not truly wish to hurt that person, and regret your actions afterwards." Smiling slightly, Kaoru let go of his hand and pulled her sleeve back over her wrist. "It is not a bad reaction, Himura-san. It shows only your strength of heart."

"What makes you think I have a heart?"

Sighing as he glared down at her, she smiled sadly at her swollen ankle. "What makes you think you don't?"

"A demon has no heart."

"Or has simply forgotten it is there."

One lip pulled up into a smirk, baring white teeth to her gaze, and she looked him over cautiously. "You are a strange one, little bird. Have you always been so fanciful?"

Smiling, she shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose."

"Hmm. Whether I understand what is wrong with me or not… I suppose I am happy I found you." Equilibrium tilting as he swung her up into his arms, Kaoru blinked incredulously at his statement, wrinkling her nose as his hair tickled her skin.

"Oh?" The wild, spicy smell she had newly discovered drifted to her from those crimson strands, and she bit her lip as he walked along the bank of the river. He spoke no more and as the rocking motion of his gait swayed her back and forth she found her eyelids to be heavy. Laying her head down tentatively on his shoulder, she sighed and let her eyes slide closed.

_I suppose I am happy you found me as well._

-

A/N: Ah, they're actually getting along again. How sweet. XP Well, seems they'll be traveling with each other for awhile, though now that they're not arguing, I wonder how they'll pass the time, and just where is Kenshin taking her anyway? I guess we'll have to find out. Hope everyone liked the chapter, and that I didn't make Kenshin a little too innocent at the end. I prefer to think of it as naive in certain areas. What a switch, huh? lol Alright, review and tell me what you think, and maybe some theories on where you think it's going. See you in a week.


	13. Hot Spring

I loved all of the theories I got... and I hope that the truth is not going to be disappointing, or too long in the coming, but stick with me. This couple has some issues. XD

Disclaimer: Ooooo… I want one.

**Chapter 13: Hot Spring**

Kaoru nearly squealed in delight as they topped a hill they had been struggling to crest all afternoon. With the deep snow hindering their movements, it was a workout traveling a few miles.

After the short blizzard had blown over a few nights before, they had found the landscape changed. Ice crusted barren branches, and wet snow packed at least a foot over the ground. It was beautiful, and Kaoru had been unable to keep herself from voicing the opinion aloud, but she had to agree it was a hindrance. At least, she reasoned, she did not have to worry about her ankle anymore.

Although she had rather enjoyed getting carried around. It was much better than having to walk. Of course she was pretty out of shape by the time Himura had allowed her to stand on her own again. It hadn't taken much for her to lose her breath those first few days afterwards, and even with the cold wind whipping at their faces she found herself covered in sweat every night. Which was why she was so excited in the first place.

_A hot spring! _Turning wide, pleading eyes towards her companion she grinned when he laughed and promptly took off down the other side of the hill. "I'll race you!" Screaming with laughter, she stumbled and kicked at the snow in her way, nearly falling twice as the downward gradient pulled at her weight. Breathless with excitement and her labors, she was unprepared for the forceful gale of wind that suddenly rushed passed her, tipping her equilibrium and pushing her face first into the snow.

A puff of white flakes clouded up around her, falling back into her hair as she spit clumps of snow from her mouth and glared down at the figure walking nonchalantly at the base. "Hey! That's cheating!" Himura paused to throw a devilish smile over his shoulder, and she picked herself up angrily to run after him. "I'll get you for that!"

Nearly on top of him, she reared her arm back, a large snowball held tight in her hand, and let loose, aiming for the unprotected area of his lower skull. At this point, the snow would slip down under his scarf, the hood of his cloak having come down in his dash, and soak his neck in icy moisture. Anticipating his indignity, she pouted when he ducked to the side, then squeaked as she slipped on the ice that lay dormant under the snow. Sliding right passed him, she threw her arms out in front of her to catch her fall, and wheezed when the breath was pushed from her lungs.

"You should really be more careful, little bluebird. We don't want anymore sprained ankles, hmm?" One strong arm easily lifted her back into his chest, pushing against the bottom of her ribs where he had caught her. Nuzzling his cold nose against the nape of her neck, she shivered and slapped at his hand. The indignity belonging only to her.

"Keep that freezing thing to yourself."

Laughing, he let go carefully, bracing a hand to her back instead. "What's this, no word of gratitude? Little bird, I just saved your life." The teasing tone in his voice made her lips purse and he laughed again.

"I did not ask you to do anything, so I do not owe you a thing in return."

"Too bad… I was hoping you would offer to scrub my back."

"Hmph." She didn't really feel like reminding him that he could tell her to do anything and, because of her own words, she would be forced to obey. It was certainly strange, but for as long as she had traveled with him, he had not abused that privilege. Yet, anyway. The only payment he had extracted from her was that bite mark, and the bruise it had left faded weeks ago. Wondering, as always, what it was he truly wanted from her, she followed his steps carefully as he made his way to the spring.

It was with great anticipation did they find a small bathhouse next to the pool. Abandoned at that time of the year, as it was too far out of place to travel to on a daily basis with the snow season upon them. It was sturdy, however, and Kaoru was happy to be out of the wind when they stepped inside.

There was, in fact, two rooms. One, a small living space complete with a fireplace, and the other the actual bathing area. Himura set to work immediately cleaning out the fireplace and setting the room up for them to stay. In the meantime, he informed her, she was free to bathe at her leisure.

"You planned to bathe as well, ne?" The lift of his brow made her blush and she frowned as his lips quirked.

"Why do you ask? Have I begun to smell?"

Crinkling her nose, Kaoru held out the dirty sleeve of her kimono. "I'm pretty sure we both do at this point, Himura-san. I just thought it would be a good opportunity to wash our clothes at the same time."

Smiling, he turned away. "Yes, little Kaoru. I planned to bathe."

Clearing her throat, she rubbed a finger over the bridge of her nose. "May I have your clothes then?"

"Right now?" Chuckling, yet incredulous, her companion leveled a look over his shoulder.

"No, not right now. After you've finished with the fire." Grumbling, Kaoru stuck her tongue out at him and turned toward the other room. "And no peeking!"

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before, little bird."

Shutting the door on his sarcasm, Kaoru leaned into the wood and sighed. Looking over the dark interior, taking inventory of what was there, she stepped into the room and set to work with her own chores.

Filling a large tub she found to wash their clothes in, as well as three more buckets to wash off with, she stripped down hurriedly and wrapped her body in a slightly musty towel. Starting on her clothing first, figuring it was better as she might break into a sweat, she scrubbed her kimono as well as she could before hanging it on one of the tiered poles at the far side of the room. It would do for now, to let it drip most of the water off, but later she would have to make sure she moved them to the other room with the fire. If they stayed out there they might freeze.

By the time she was finished rinsing off her hair ribbon, she could feel the heat radiating from the other room. Walking carefully to the divider door, she cracked it an inch or two and slipped her hand through with another towel in offering. "If you're finished I'll take your clothes now."

A quick hand wrapped around hers, holding her exposed arm on the other side of the door. "Are you going to stay and watch?" The towel was stolen from her fingers, and though his lips smiled, his eyes were dangerous and she tugged on her hand.

"Do you take me for some kind of hentai?" Snapping the door shut on his laughter, she crossed her arms and waited.

When the door opened, it was flung wide, Himura's figure striding through without shame, the towel wrapped low around his hips. Squeaking in alarm, Kaoru turned her back to him, and covered her eyes for good measure. She was pretty sure if given the chance she might be inclined to stare, and did not want to give him the satisfaction.

"Am I that hideous?" His lips brushed her ear as he spoke, his arm wrapping around her waist to hold her towel covered form tightly against his bare chest. The other hand pulled on her wrist to free her face, chuckling when she refused to open her eyes. "What's wrong, little bird? I am perfectly willing to make us even. If you see me naked, maybe you won't be so embarrassed by what I've seen."

"Oh yeah, seeing _you _in the buff is really going to make me not embarrassed." Rolling her eyes under the cover of her lids, she huffed a breath and elbowed him in the ribs. "Would you let go of me? This is rather indecent."

"Who said our relationship was going to be decent? I rather like you half naked and in my arms."

Letting her disbelief be known, Kaoru swallowed hard and pulled nervously on the arm wrapped around her. Like, she was more than confident, was an understated term. He was enjoying the informal atmosphere about as much as any bird loved the wind. She could more than testify to this fact with the feel of his own body pressed so intimately into her. From the hard lines of his chest against her shoulders, to her lower back and the heated press of his arousal.

_Oh good gods, what have I gotten myself into?_

Somewhere in her mind she had relaxed around his presence. He no longer made any advances, though he liked to tease her daily. But his words did not set her on edge, and even after waking some mornings to his figure wrapped securely around her, she had thrown off his actions as innocent. Especially since he made nothing more of it than a joke. To keep warm, he would tell her, and after a few days of waking to the shivering cold, she had not minded at all.

Now, however, she trembled in certainty that there was no other thought on his mind. Not with the way his mouth slid over her shoulder, or his free hand brushed down her hip to touch the smooth length of her nude thigh. Lingeringly his fingers drew circles on her skin, forcing her to jump and twitch as the hem of her towel inched slowly upwards. Chest heavy with restrained tears, Kaoru tried her hardest to remain as calm as possible. This was that moment he would take what he wanted from her, and she could not deny him his payment.

It was so hard to go against every instinct that cried within her. To slam her elbow hard into his gut and take off running out into the snow, uncaring of her state of undress. To grab the hand scraping up her leg and break the first two fingers before they touched any further. To twist the arm restraining her and flip him onto his back on the stone floor. As distracted as he was, it would be all too easy. To free herself from what his actions promised and save the last remaining vestiges of her modesty.

_And everything was going so well. _Biting her lip on a sob, Kaoru forced the breath out slowly, feigning a serenity she would never feel. Only the week before last her courses had come, flowing as hot and thick as her relief that she was not carrying that bastard's child within her. She had felt much more cheerful knowing that the village was now gone for good. That it could no longer haunt her. But perhaps her new found openness had brought about his hopeful advancements in the first place.

"You little temptress, are you aware of what you have done?" The arm around her waist loosened and pulled away, lifting instead to push her unbound hair over her shoulder. Neck now free for his attentions, he nuzzled the length distractedly while his hands turned to the knot in her towel. "To tease me in such a way." Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, he tugged the towel loose and let it slide to the floor. Exposed in full, Kaoru's muscles jerked to cover herself, and were caught by his strong fingers. "Now Kaoru, I just want to look. I'm allowed to look, ne?"

Holding her breath, she waited as his lips touched her shoulder and he stared down at the naked planes of her figure, his hair sliding almost sensually over her skin. Unable to decide whether the sensation was enjoyable or not, she was driven from her thoughts as his hands cupped her beasts in his palms; squeezing experimentally. She felt more than heard the growl that rumbled his throat, one hand now sliding over the flat span of her stomach, and knew it would not be long before his _only looking _turned to _more than touching_.

A sigh puffed against her neck as she bit her lip, and between one breath and the next the atmosphere lifted, leaving her confused and disoriented. The hands on her skin encircled her waist before pushing her gently forward and releasing with a reluctant glide.

"You should take your bath now, little bird, before your water gets cold. I will wash my own clothes."

Covering herself as she had not been allowed to do before, Kaoru glanced cautiously over her shoulder to find her companion already turned away. The strong expanse of his back was more than visible to her, with his hair still pulled high into a ponytail, and within the pale light she could make out something uneven on his skin. Curious, she squinted, stepping hesitantly towards him.

"I wouldn't dawdle too much longer, bluebird. I might decide to change my mind if I mistakenly think you enjoy my naked body."

Sucking in a sharp breath, Kaoru turned away quickly. Although she was quite unsure how she was supposed to focus on bathing when he was going to be in the same room. Half naked, of all things.

-

A/N: Well, that got a little toasty... lol. Though I'm not quite sure Kaoru liked it all that much... she's more interested in stuff she hasn't experienced before... like seeing Kenshin's naked butt for instance... lmfao. Sorry, in a weird mood this morning. Anyway, a little tense, and yet our demon seems to have no qualms in taking his time. They have loosened up with each other quite a bit, and Kaoru, as always, does not seem to mind voicing her opinion aloud. To a point, anyway. When it comes to repaying her debt, she is still very insistent that she do whatever he wants... even if she doesn't like it. Well, hope you liked, and hope to see you in the next. Please review and tell me what you thought.


	14. Hot Spring Part II

Um, thank for the reviews, and I know that last chapter was a mere filler, but I hope that this one will be better. Chapter 13 was more of a working up for this part. XD

Disclaimer: I have never been seduced in a hot spring. Dammit. (Gotta remember to put that on my to-do list.) _Hey honey!_ XD

**Chapter 14: Hot Spring Part II**

Refilling the last bucket in preparation for Himura's bath, Kaoru reentered the house cautiously. Skin rippled from the icy wind, she shivered once as she was enveloped in the warmth from the fire. Luckily the fireplace was meant to warm both rooms, or they would have had to bathe in the cold.

Slowing her step as she noticed his figure already seated on the wooden stool in the middle of the room, she stopped fully to stare as he lifted a bucket to rinse off the suds on his shoulders and arms. She was pretty sure she had not been gone that long. Surely not long enough for him to have already begun bathing. Following the rinse water as it slid over his back, she frowned slightly when a line of white caught her eye, knowing it was what she had seen before.

It was a scar, to be sure. Long and pale, with the shadowing of a deep wound, and somewhere in her suddenly dazed mind she wondered how anyone had gotten close enough to give it to him. But then there were dozens of them. Lining his back like a game board, swimming over his skin in sharp patterns of pain and history. Just like the one dug deeply into his cheek. It was a blow, to suddenly realize how mortal her demon was. If one could bleed, one could die. And with everything he had done for her, she knew that she did not want him to die.

Heart a sudden mass of sympathy, Kaoru took those last few steps and sat down the bucket in her hands. He said nothing in acknowledgement, probably waiting only for her to turn and leave, but when her fingers brushed the planes of his back the muscles tensed. A curious reaction for a being that had no problems touching her.

"I… will wash your back now… if you like."

Red hair twitched slightly, hinting that he might have looked at her, but instead his hand offered the washcloth, and he said nothing. Taking the rough material, she immediately ran the cloth in vague patterns over his skin. The atmosphere between them had shifted once more. Between the incident earlier and the time it had taken for her to bathe, her demon had withdrawn into an inner shell that did not include her. What, she wondered, had triggered such a change?

Even more remarkable, why had he stilled his actions in favor of releasing her? It had been weeks since her extraction from the village with no hint of her payment. Why had he not taken even something so small as her body? Along with this, she had gained weight back, more through muscles, she would admit, from walking so long and far. And though she was still a far cry from a decent meal for a demon, she was more trouble to keep around than get rid of. So why, again, did he not satisfy his desire and hunger and be rid of her? What did he serve to gain from keeping her around?

Companionship? Azure eyes softening as she rubbed the cloth over his shoulders, Kaoru followed a particularly angry looking scar. _He's lonely, just as I suspected our first day together. He has never hinted at anything since that day, and there have been no actions that openly suggest that he has felt sorrow at being alone. But maybe the simple fact that he has relaxed around me is all the clue I need to prove my theory. He is enjoying the company of another in a way that has never been allowed him before. And maybe the reason why he has kept himself from touching me is because he does not wish to ruin that weak bond we have created._

Running the cloth lower, her touch gentle but firm, the thoughts running through her mind distracted her attention. Unconscious of her actions, her fingers directing the cloth in circular patterns against the softer skin below his ribs, she jumped when he flinched. Blinking as her brain came to a screeching halt, she darted eyes quickly to his face, searching for a reason and if she should be apologizing. Strangely, his head was ducked away, his hair hiding his features, and his muscles were even more tense than before. Brow furrowing, Kaoru hesitantly repeated the action.

This time his recoil upset the stool he sat on, nearly upending him onto the stone floor. Holding in a snort of laughter, Kaoru slapped a hand over her mouth and bit her tongue. _He's ticklish!_ Nearly giddy with the notion, as she could have never imagined her demon being subject to something so innocent, she instantly moved to coax the response a third time. Dropping the washcloth altogether, Kaoru darted both hands forward to double her attack and ghost the tips of her fingers against his sides. Enjoying his twitching for all of two seconds, Kaoru's head jerked instinctively when both his elbows shot back. Making space only for his hands to grab hers, they lowered just as quickly as he stood to pull her tightly into his spine.

Chin smashed sideways against the top of his shoulder and her arms forcibly wrapped around his torso, Kaoru was distantly able to see how ironic their position was. Like an imitation of his own favored stance, she was pressed intimately into areas of his body she wasn't even sure she recognized. With the vague image came another question in the series she was developing for this character. How in the world did he find such an arrangement arousing? With every one of his hard muscles tensed next to her skin, it was like hugging a tree. _Of course, there's no way my body feels like this. I didn't even know you could have muscles there!_ Cheeks burning, Kaoru shifted uncomfortably.

"Have you finished playing, little bird?" Roughly his voice bit out the remark, and though she could hear anger in the cords, she recognized the teasing words. Eyes widening as she stared over his shoulder, Kaoru gaped in sudden realization. He was embarrassed. Straining to see his features through the threads of his bangs, Kaoru did not realize her grip had tightened and her weight had shifted forward onto the tips of her toes until he tilted his head to lift an eyebrow. "Do you wish to wrestle now instead?"

Blushing, Kaoru lowered back to her feet and tried to pull away, but his hands were still clutching her wrists firmly. "Wrestling in only towels might not be a good idea, little bird." Amusement returning with the change in subject, Himura grasped one hand in his to bring it to his face. "I can't promise I wouldn't get carried away." Nipping at a finger, he smiled when she tugged half-heartedly. "Not when those eyes of yours are sure to be lit with determination."

"Right…" Jerking on her hand more insistently, Kaoru ground her teeth. "…and my towel possibly coming off wouldn't have a thing to do with it."

"Of course not." Letting go nonchalantly, the demon took a step away and bent to retrieve the overturned stool. "I will be fine bathing myself from here, little bluebird. You should really go jump in the hot spring before you freeze."

Kaoru did not need to be told twice.

Once in the water, however, she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to talk herself back out. It was heavenly, relaxing muscles in her legs and back, and the heat was more than comfortable with the chill of winter in the air. Giggling as she kicked her legs underneath the water, Kaoru lazily swam from one side to the other, surprised at how large the spring was. Darting a glance to the door, making sure there was no other presence outside, Kaoru dunked herself fully and made a beeline for the bottom. And was not disappointed with how deep it truly was.

Jetting through the water like a fish released back into the wild, Kaoru laughed giddily as she resurfaced for air. She hadn't realized how much she had missed the ocean, but getting the chance to swim so freely was reminding her of one of the few things she loved. Splashing around playfully, her mind innocently amused with the sparkling droplets as they flew before her eyes, she ducked her head in embarrassment when she noticed the other standing along the rim.

"Easily amused, little bird?"

Feeling grumpy at his continued teasing, Kaoru crossed her arms under the water and turned away. More because she did not want him to strip down in front of her. "I just like little things, ok?"

"Little things?" Softly the water swayed as his body entered the pool, and Kaoru sighed in relief when he moved to the other side.

Shrugging her shoulders in answer to his question, Kaoru flicked her fingers across the water to watch the sprinkles cause tiny ripples along the surface. "Just… small things that make me happy. Like the smell of rain, or the taste of sugar." Remembering her list from that day so long ago, when her mind had been made up to offer her life, Kaoru looked out over the snow crusted hill. "The way snow seems so pure when its falling from the heavens." Ducking her body further under the water until only her chin was above the steamy liquid, Kaoru looked finally to Himura. "Isn't there anything like that you enjoy?"

Golden eyes were more prominent with his wet hair pulled up on top of his head, the texture seemingly thicker and darker after being washed. Those irises stared into her, unsettling her nerves so that they twitched anxiously. "I… suppose so."

"Well?" Leaning back into the bank, Kaoru smiled, her blue eyes anticipating his response. "Like what?"

Growling, he looked away. "That is none of your business."

Giggling, Kaoru waved a hand in the air. "I promise I won't tell a soul. Not that anyone would believe the great demon, Himura Battosai, enjoyed something so fragile as a cherry blossom."

His growling increased, but he still refused to answer, and Kaoru floated slowly to a rock that stood between them. Folding her arms on top, she rested her chin on their crossed form. "My mother used to tell me that enjoying the simplest pleasures was the best way to be happy. Pinning all of your hopes on large goals and pleasures only leads to disappointment and bitterness."

"Do you miss your mother?"

It was an odd question, but only, she realized, because it was coming from him. Lowering her eyes from his suddenly intense stare, Kaoru drew abstract designs on the rocks slimy exterior. "Of course I do."

"Did she die in that village of yours?" The words were spoken indifferently, but they still made her look up with a frown.

"I… guess you could say that."

"By those men?"

Grinding her teeth, Kaoru felt her fists clench even as the steam surrounding her seemed to suddenly obscure her vision. "By my uncle."

Something dark entered the eyes of her companion, mirroring the anger in hers. "And your father allowed this?"

"How could you say such a thing!?" Slamming her hand down flat against the rock, she did not flinch at the pain or the loud slap that echoed in her ears. "My father would have killed that man for looking twice at my mother! Father wasn't even there when they chased my mother out into the streets and into the woods where they raped her and left her to die! If he had been he would have never let it happen! He would have fought them all, and did when he came back!"

"And yet, where is he now?"

Trembling with the tears that threatened, Kaoru dropped back behind the rock and hugged herself under the water. "There was no way he could have won against them all. They killed him too."

"And left you alone with the same man that took his wife. What a pitiful excuse for a father."

"Don't you ever speak of my father like that." Seething, Kaoru bit the inside of her cheek. "Not when you yourself spoke of the very same actions our first day together."

Silence pressed down on them, uncomfortable and long as the sky darkened over head. Feeling her skin prune under the water, Kaoru knew that she would soon need to get out, but pride forced her to stay. If she moved she was wrong. It was a strange connection, but she wanted to know, to prove that what her father had done was not unreasonable. That any man in love with a woman would have been just as angry and irrational. She herself had never felt resentment towards him for leaving her in that forsaken place, why should another see it in such a light?

The sudden presence of her companion next to her nearly stole the breath from her lungs, his amber irises a beacon of light in the coming gloom. Backing away quickly, Kaoru found herself trapped against the rock, his hands capturing hers and pinning them as well. Cyan eyes wide and unable to hide her fright at his proximity, feeling so very vulnerable, she strained the muscles in her neck when he leaned into her.

"You are right, little bird. I had forgotten my own conviction." Gaze serious, without any trace of lust or suggestiveness, he continued their conversation quietly. "I would have killed them for taking something of mine."

"She didn't belong to him, Himura-san. He loved her."

Frowning, as if unable to comprehend her words, he leaned his head back. "There is… a difference in this ownership?"

"Of course." Smiling at his ignorance, and willing as always to rectify it, Kaoru tilted her head to the side. "Possessions can be replaced, ne? But if you truly love someone, you care more for them than you do yourself. And they can never be replaced. My father loved my mother so much, and when she was taken away, nothing else mattered to him." Smile falling off her face, she lowered her eyes to the bare collarbones of her captor. "I was too young to do anything to help, but I have always felt the same. I loved them both, and I have done everything in my power to avenge their deaths."

"And so you gave yourself to me when that revenge was finally within your power to take." A red eyebrow was lifted, and she blushed at being caught.

"I'm sorry if you feel used, Himura-san. But I have promised to repay you."

Swallowing over the lump in her throat, Kaoru twisted one hand free of his. Taking hold of his fingers gently, her touch and movements hesitant, Kaoru led the hand to her face. To honor her father and mother, and the lives of the women and children rescued from those evil men, she would play her part and sacrifice her body in payment of her selfishness. Unsure what to do, as her only experience consisted of the male taking what he wanted and not in giving, she bit her lip and guided his fingers lower to her neck. He seemed to be fascinated with her neck, maybe he would give her some clue from there.

Almost unconsciously his fingers encircled the slender length, stroking his thumb against the soft skin, and within the water's warm embrace Kaoru felt herself shiver. It was a strange sensation. One outside the bounds of her knowledge and she clenched her eyes shut to dissect it. Focused all at once on the need to repeat her own reaction, and discover what it was that had created it, she gasped in surprise when his hand jerked away.

"I will decide when I collect your payment, and it will not be tonight. I am not in the mood." Something petulant weaved through his voice, and Kaoru stared after his retreating figure as he made his way to the edge of the pool to climb out. Averting her eyes quickly as his back rose from out of the water, she took a deep breath to steady herself.

That wasn't supposed to happen. Leaning her head into the rock, she laughed quietly. He wasn't suppose to deny her either. Should she feel offended? She had never offered herself to a man before, and having him deny her so thoroughly pricked slightly at her pride. On the other hand, she had more than just his refusal to think about.

Never had such a pleasant sensation spiked through her body before, especially because of the touch of a man. Of course, he wasn't truly a man to begin with, but she did not feel there should have been a difference. He was still a male that only wanted her body for his own pleasures, and his touch should have never aroused such a response. Not with her.

Kaoru was not naïve enough to think that all men were as rough and ruthless as those that had lived in the village. She was not ignorant of the activities of couples and knew that in true relationships, such as the one her parents had shared, they enjoyed each other's touch. Only a selfish man took what he wanted and left the woman unsatisfied.

Still, as a woman that had experienced first hand the brutality of being raped, more than once, she believed that she would never be in such a situation. Being claimed by the demon had solidified this notion and without another thought, the contemplation had closed. It was not something that mattered to her, and certainly never something she would be subjected to. So why now was she finding herself responding to the touch of that same demon with something akin to expectation? Shaking her head, she turned toward the bank.

It seemed to be even colder when she pulled herself from the water finally, following in the footsteps of her companion to the door of the small house. Their clothes had been moved to the second room, no doubt by Himura, and with nothing else to wear but the damp towel she was in, Kaoru strode hesitantly through the next door. It was very warm, though she could see that the fire had almost died out as they lounged in the pool. A few new logs were already stacked on top of the red embers, their cloven chunks popping in preparation. Himura himself was wrapped in a yukata she hadn't known he owned.

Digging out her own yukata, she slipped the robe over her shoulders and turned her back to the demon before dropping her towel and quickly knotting it closed. Feeling uncharacteristically nervous, Kaoru picked up the towel and moved closer to the fire, avoiding his figure. Rubbing most of the moisture from her hair first, she then threw the towel up next to their clothes and set to work with her comb.

The thick locks were considerably more manageable after being washed, and Kaoru happily forgot her confusion as she slid her hair around her fingers. It felt nice to be clean and fresh. Even nicer to be warm and comfortable. And the spicy scent in the air drugged her mind almost completely into complacency.

Glancing up lazily, Kaoru caught sight of the tight knot of hair still bundled at the top of Himura's head and frowned. Crawling her way across to him, unable to understand his wary stare, she reached up a hand to tug on the tie that held those crimson strands captive. "You shouldn't do that to your hair, Himura-san, you'll ruin it." Pouting as they finally released in large kinks around his face, Kaoru shoved on his shoulder angrily. "You should have taken that thing out as soon as you were out of the water. Your hair could mold, you know." Finally able to get in behind him, Kaoru lifted her comb and pulled it through the locks of fire.

Later she would think about how strange it was when he said nothing in return. No scathing reply or witty remark, only silence as he allowed her to straighten out the mess and afterwards play with the silky mane.

"Your hair's so pretty, Himura-san." Feeling sleepy, she yawned, then giggled. "I'm sorry, I know you don't like that word. Hmm." Thinking of an alternative that would still describe her awe, Kaoru held her tongue between her teeth and tried to find something as equally beautiful. "Like… like a tiger's coat. Attractive to look upon… but dangerous if you get too close." Giggling again at her own depiction, Kaoru ran her fingers beneath his hair, brushing the back of his neck as she combed upwards along his scalp. The twitch he gave this time did not startle her quite as much, and she let the alizarin strands slide from her grip slowly.

"I never would have thought you were ticklish, Himura-san."

"I am not ticklish."

"Then why do you jump so?" Demonstrating, Kaoru ran her fingers along the side of his ribs, satisfied when he jerked away. Though there was anger in the movement.

"I have simply never had another touch me there." Growling, he scooted away, planting the katana in his grip over one shoulder as he leaned into the wall. Sighing, Kaoru stood to lay out her bedding, knowing there would be no more room for conversation tonight. Snuggling down under the covers, she turned her back to the other side of the room and faced the wall.

"You did not want me to touch you, little bird."

"N-nani?" Confused with this offsetting change in subject, Kaoru frowned.

"You should know that it does not matter to me. I do not believe in human sentiments. You belong to me and I will touch you when I want." His voice was determined to convince, but Kaoru could not be sure why he needed to explain it to her. She knew what he was and that he did not play by human rules. "I only stopped because I did not want to touch you. Not because of you."

Pulling in a shaky breath, Kaoru nodded her head minimally. "I know, Himura-san. I am sorry I was presumptuous." _Though I'm not so sure I truly wanted you to stop._

-

A/N: Some more conversation, and a little more of an insight to character. Kaoru is beginning to create her own assumptions, some she has already contemplated, and it seems she is also starting to enjoy our demon's company. While nice for us, a bit of a slap in the face for her. Oh, and more on a personal level, the intimate thing is just not for her yet. Kenshin also seems to be a little touchy about that aspect as well. Though his reasons could never be for the same as hers. XP Wonder what his problem is? Sheesh. Ok, I hope everyone liked and I'll see you in the next chapter. Please leave a review for me! Oh and I had to combine a chapter, so there's only 33 now.


	15. Blizzard

Well, here you go. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yeah… no.

**Chapter 15: Blizzard**

The wind howled and whistled as it blasted against the side of the cabin, rattling tree branches together and blowing snow up in thick knolls. It was like being pummeled by bees when one stepped outside, and Kaoru pursed her lips at her enclosure. Having been trapped within that stuffy little cabin for over a week was beginning to drive her crazy, especially when Himura refused to let her go outside.

Though it seemed fine for him to come and go as he pleased. Sticking her tongue out at the barred door, Kaoru rolled onto her back and threw an arm over her eyes. Boredom was beginning to make her cranky, and if she had to stay locked up for very much longer she might just start ripping at the walls. It was all well and good having the chance to read her newest book without interruption, but with as much time as she had now, she was afraid of finishing it too soon. It was her only link to sanity, and she wanted that small thread to stay safe.

Three sharp knocks announced her companion's presence on the other side of the door, wanting to be let in. Sighing, Kaoru climbed to her feet and slumped her way over, her muscles aching at her inactivity. Slinging the solid, wooden bolt aside with a grunt, she jumped back hastily when the door swung open. The howling wind increased dramatically, making it hard to think let alone hear, and Himura strode inside before slamming the door shut and bolting it again. Throwing back the hood of his cloak, snow sprinkling all over the floor, he held up the two rabbits and one pheasant he had killed in greeting.

"Yay! Real food!" Clapping her hands together, uncaring of what he made of this, Kaoru smiled as her stomach growled in anticipation. Having to live off the preserves they had purchased in that town a couple weeks back was not what she considered appropriate energy. Of course, since they had run out quickly enough, Himura had taken it upon himself to brave the blizzard and find something to eat. Not easy when all of the wildlife would be holed up themselves, and with the wind blowing snow in the eyes, it would be hard to see anything, let alone the two white rabbits he held.

"Here I'll clean them while you warm up." Happy to finally have something to do, Kaoru took the dead animals off his hands and pushed him cheerfully toward the blazing fire. Humming under her breath, she set to work skinning and plucking. "Do you prefer stew or do you want to fry them? The stew might be more filling, but I get kind of tired of drinking most of my food, don't you? It would probably be a lot nicer if we had some bread or rice, but we don't have the ingredients for bread, and I'm not quite sure how to make it either. I guess I could look into that the next time we're in a town. Maybe I should see if I can find any cookbooks."

Looking over her shoulder, a smile still full blown across her face, Kaoru frowned at Himura's quiet figure. Sitting before the fire, his cloak hung on a peg on the wall, he was carefully inspecting the arm angled away from her. Setting down the bird, she wiped her hands off as she made her way over, curious and slightly worried over his silence. "Is there something wrong, Himura-san?"

Indifferently his shoulders shrugged, his eyes redirecting themselves toward the fire and its dancing flames. "Nothing is wrong, little bird. A cookbook would be well enough if that is what you wish."

Snorting, Kaoru knelt at his side. "That is not what I was talking about." Lifting a hand to the dark sleeve of his gi, she had barely touched the material before he was grabbing her arm and leveling a stern look on her.

"I said there was nothing wrong."

"And I think you're lying." Glaring right back, Kaoru ripped her arm out of his grip and yanked on the collar of his gi. Placidly the silk slid from his shoulder, baring his arm and the bright red blood dripping down his elbow. "Good grief, that's a nasty looking nothing. Don't move. The animals will need to bleed out before I can do anything with them anyway."

Busying herself around the cabin, ignoring the watchful eyes that followed her, she finished with the animals quickly before washing her hands and turning to their pack. A smaller case was withdrawn, and upon opening the top flaps it revealed a series of small bottles and packets full of herbs and medicinal plants. Another gift from her captor after his discovery of her skill. Her payment for that one had been cheap in comparison to some. Only that she explain what each and every one of the herbs were used for and how. Of course that meant hours of talking with him sitting close behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist and his nose pressed into her neck.

Returning to his side, she pulled out a small, stone mortar and matching pestle. Picking and choosing a few of the leaves and dried stems, she carefully stuffed them inside the mortar and ground them together. Satisfied with the compound, a small touch of water turning it to paste, she laid the mortar to the side to let the mixture thicken and reached for a bucket of water next to the fire.

"What did you do anyway?" Wiping at the mess gently, trying not to upset the already aggravated wound, she washed away the blood and any foreign material that was mixed in.

"I… lost my balance." The words were reluctant, and Kaoru grinned wryly at his prideful nature.

"No doubt the wind is strong enough to upset a mountain at this point." Smiling, Kaoru laughed as the torrential wind reasserted itself with a vengeance. "Even it agrees with me."

"The wind does not bother me. I tripped… on a branch."

"Oh… well…" Blinking as color rose high on his cheeks, she bit her lip and grimaced. "I hope that branch looks worse than you do."

Kaoru smiled as his lips twitched, a frown pulling them back downward as if angered that she would lure such a reaction from him. Giggling as they twitched again, she rinsed his arm off one last time, wiped it dry, then turned back to the paste she had created. Smearing it on over the angry tear, she winced when he jerked, his jaw grinding.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's rather painful, but that just means it's working." Covering the entire area thoroughly, she wiped off her fingers and pulled out a roll of bandages to cover it. "It'll itch later, too, but you can't scratch at it, and don't you dare remove it or you could get an infection. Then you'll just be in more pain." Snipping off the end and knotting the cloth, Kaoru sat back to let him inspect her handiwork.

Experimentally he moved his arm, rolling the shoulder and flexing the muscle. She was sure he would not be so worried if it wasn't his preferred arm, but as a sword master having any kind of handicap would grind on him. Seemingly satisfied, he slipped the arm back through his sleeve and shrugged the gi back over his shoulder. Tense for a few seconds, he nodded his head minimally and spoke.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Waving a hand in the air as if it were nothing, Kaoru smiled and stood. "I confess I'm just happy to finally have something to do. I'm sooo bored." Stuffing the herbal bag back into their pack she stretched and groaned. "How much longer did you say this storm would be?"

"It cannot last much longer, little bird. A day or two at the most."

"Yatta. My muscles are so cramped from being this inactive."

After the words left her mouth she rolled her eyes and waited expectantly for his reply. Already she could hear his teasing remarks, engineered to bring her discomfort and rub in the fact that she was his to do with as he pleased. The silence stretched, her brow furrowed, and as the seconds ticked by no retort was given. Glancing curiously over her shoulder, the frown on her face deepened when she found his eyes had not left the fire. Lifting a brow she decided he must be getting cabin fever, too, if he was acting this strange.

Dinner was silent as well, and after the dishes were washed and put back away, she could not help but wonder what it was he thought about. Blaming his peculiar behavior on the storm was slightly unfair, if she contemplated his characteristics for the last few weeks. In fact, he had been much more distant and quiet since their stay at the hot spring. He did not ignore her pointedly, so she figured he was not mad at her for some particular reason or action. Those amber eyes of his, however, were much more serious when he looked at her, and inside she was not sure whether she should be frightened or calm.

Maybe he had finally tired of her and thought to extract his payment soon. This was reasonable, they had been together for close on three months and without any clue as to why they were traveling in the direction they were, Kaoru figured he was only biding his time until he could kill and eat her. Then he would be free to do as he willed. Loneliness could only last for so long, and as a creature that was accustomed to being alone, he would not be able to tolerate the presence of another for extended periods of time. _At least I should be thankful that he was so gentle with me, considering his birthright. And if anyone does kill me, I know that after everything that has happened, I truly want it to be him that takes my life._

Glancing over at her companion's back as she changed into her sleeping yukata, she ducked her head as heat spread up her neck and into her cheeks. Though he had seemingly tired of her, she had increasingly grown fond of him. Becoming used to his company, enjoying his teasing, and delighting in his patience when it came to her wish to share. He was unlike any other man she had ever met, except for perhaps her father, and after a childhood such as the one she had been subjected to, she was thrilled to find goodness in a place she had not expected to. Somewhere in her heart she had developed emotions that wished to cling to this life where before she was ready and willing for death.

Death that would come from the hands of her reaper; her guardian angel; her demon. And why should he not be the one to take away everything when he had been the one to offer it? The right belonged to him. Her life belonged to him. Whatever he chose to give to her was still within his possession. There was no illusion of false emotions, and Kaoru knew that at least this she could be thankful for.

In the beginning she had believed he would trick her into wishing for life. In hoping to live before he killed her, but though she now had a will to stay alive it was only because of what he had given. If he now wished to withdraw those comforts, she would not resent him, and she would willingly accept her death as the payment she owed. This was an ownership, of master and servant, and as any object offered in compensation, she would be tossed to the side when her master was finished looking.

Heart curiously heavy, Kaoru smiled sadly to herself and sat on her opened bedding. Pulling out her leather case, she unearthed her newest book and flipped through the pages to her marker. She would be happy for the time she was given with him. She would not squander one moment.

"Himura-san, did you know that many of the stars in the sky are believed to be already dead?" A disbelieving look was leveled on her, and she smiled. There had been many nights such as this one, and after finding his tolerance with her excitement and pondering, Kaoru had taken to sharing everything she learned. And he, it seemed, had begun to enjoy her innocence in many of the subjects. "You see, since it takes so long for their light to reach us here, there is no way of telling if they are alive or not. So this author thinks that a lot of them could have already collapsed."

"Does that make you happy, little bluebird, to know that they are still affecting the lives of many even after their deaths?"

"I did not think of it that way, Himura-san." Looking back to her book thoughtfully, Kaoru's smile turned slightly mysterious and inward. "But I really do like the idea." Sprawling onto one side, her weight braced on an elbow, Kaoru flipped the page and read on. "It makes me sad, though, to think of how many constellations will be ruined when their light finally does fade. How will the sailors make their way safely across the oceans?"

"They will find new stars." Looking up as he knelt next to her, Kaoru's brow furrowed. "If there are stars that are dying, why can there not be stars being born?"

Eyes lighting with insight, Kaoru's smile widened enthusiastically. "Do you think the old stars are being reborn into new ones? Casting their light onto new planets and creatures such as ourselves?"

"I suppose it is possible." Chuckling softly at the childlike glimmer in her eyes, the demon stretched out next to her. "Some people believe that humans are reborn after they die, so why should this theory be confined to only one race?"

Suddenly sobered, Kaoru sighed. "Do you think I'll be reborn when I die?" Letting the open book flop back onto the floor, Kaoru stared into the flickering flames. "I do not think I would like that."

The wayward hand tracing up and down her arm stilled, and Kaoru could feel his golden irises burning into the back of her neck. "And why not, little bird?"

"This life will be enough for me. I do not wish to witness all of it again." Running her fingers over the soft texture of the open pages, Kaoru laid her head on the cushioned bedroll. "If I did, I do not think I would appreciate it as much."

Callused fingers pushed the book outside her reach, slapping the covers together and demanding her attention. Rolled onto her back, one wrist held captive above her head, she relaxed submissively beneath him. "Your words are very sobering, little Kaoru." Digging his free hand around the back of her neck, he lifted her partially from the floor, his mouth near her ear. "But they have helped me decide your payment."

As his lips ran slowly down her throat, that same sensation from the hot spring shocked her system, rippling through her blood like a drop of rain on a puddle. Caught by surprise, she gasped, her eyes closing to absorb the phenomenon. It was addicting, like a drug, and the more she experienced, the more she wanted. Confused by the strength of her own reaction, Kaoru bit her lip, every muscle in her body tensing to reject what experience told her could never be desirable. Not for her.

For the first time, his attentions lasted long enough to suggest the worst, and nervous, Kaoru jerked. A low growl stilled her, his eyes dangerous when they looked to her face. Trembling in horrible realization, she swallowed thickly and turned her head away. Accepting, and yet anxious, her breath caught when his mouth moved to her breast. Hand slipping from her neck to brace against her back, she fisted the blankets into her own palm and whimpered. In panic, in dismay, and wonderful desire. With everything she was she needed him to stop, but she couldn't help but think she wanted him to continue.

Nuzzling almost affectionately against her stomach, her muscles quivering and jumping even as he screened his touch through her yukata, her breaths came in short, gasping bursts. Expressing her rising alarm, shielding only thinly her wish for more. Placing a hand against her ribs, her demon held her down with firm strength.

"Be calm, little bird, or you will hyperventilate." Shivering, she held her breath instead, and earned a light chuckle for her troubles. "So sensitive, you are. I can see I will have to be more patient." Nestling his ear against her stomach, his arm adjusting to wrap comfortably around her, Himura relaxed with a sigh. "It does not matter, your payment is not limited to such a thing."

Clenching her eyes shut as she swallowed down her distress, Kaoru forcibly loosened her tense muscles. "Limited?" His cheek pressed against her, hinting of a smile, and she lifted a brow as he snuggled closer.

"Your life belongs to me, little bird, and I will do with it as I wish."

Placing a hand lightly on his head, her fingers playing absently with the tie in his hair, Kaoru bit her lip. "I know, and I will always do as you ask… until the day you take my life." Still feeling intimate, her heart a loud pound of blood in her ears, she undid the tie to spill his crimson locks along her side. A happy purr made itself known as her nails scraped his scalp complacently.

"But, bluebird, it is not your death that I wish for."

The hand in his hair stilled, her pupils dilating with the stretching of her eyelids. "T-then… what is it… that you wish for?"

"My wish is no longer insubstantial, little bluebird. You _will_ be mine forever."

-

A/N: Well, blunt as ever. Paying attention still? I hope so. The next couple of chapters are about to complicate everything. And just when they are starting to get comfortable with one another. lol

Unfortunately I have to deliver some bad news with the ending of this chapter. I am moving again. It seems there are some complications of my own that must be delt with, and while not horrible, they are terribly frustrating. Although the move itself is not a bad thing, and I am in fact looking forward to the freedom it is going to give me, I won't have internet for awhile. Which means I do not know exactly when my next post is going to be for any of my stories, including this one. As much as I want to continue my weekly post, I doubt the next chapter is going to be up in less than three weeks. And after discussing some financial issues with my boyfriend, it may be up to two months before we will be able to afford internet. I am hoping for something sooner, but life is throwing some wonderful curve balls, and I still have trouble hitting those. Though not for lack of trying, I assure. XD

Please review anyway, I will enjoy reading them during my last few days here, and it will make getting internet even that sweeter if I get to find out how well, or not well, my readers like this post. Hope to see everyone soon.


	16. Conflict

Yay, I made it to a computer! And here is your next chapter. Sorry it was a little late. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: What did I do?

**Chapter 16: Conflict**

"_You __**will**__…"_

As strange as her brain seemed to be with processing her thoughts, Kaoru could not keep herself from remembering only those two words. _"You __**will**__…"_ As if she had no say in the matter. As if she were obligated to stay with him for as long as he willed and be happy with his decision. The subject had been closed the moment it was opened, and with its closure Kaoru was left feeling bereft.

It wasn't that she truly thought she should have a say. Her life belonged to him, and if he wanted to keep her alive and with him for the rest of his life, then she would try to oblige him. What conflicted her emotions was the unfailing way her demon turned something so life changing into a disappointing experience. Finding that person you would spend the rest of your life with was supposed to be a happy act, and though she realized this relationship they would share was a far cry from the kind her parents had, she felt more than robbed.

If he had simply told her of his decision and explained her part in the payment, she would have taken it in stride. As only another part of her debt. She was convinced she would have. But he had practically demanded, without giving any semblance that she could agree if she wished to, or even accept gracefully.

"_You __**will**__ be mine forever."_

And so she had traded one form of slavery for another.

Sighing, Kaoru looked up to the back of her companion, her stride matched with his. _A considerably more decent form of slavery, but still slavery._ The only quirk her demon seemed to have, besides his ignorance of personal space, was his fast temper, and that usually only ignited a loud argument. He never hit her, or ordered her around, but he expected things, she could see it in his eyes. He demanded, but in such a way that spoke of uncertainty, and though he was forward, he always eased up if she seemed more than uncomfortable. There was truly nothing for her to complain about… except for her sudden desire for more.

The more freedom he gave to her, the more new experiences she discovered because of him, the more she wanted out of her life. Never had such dreams plagued her before. No hopes of flying, no notions of imaginary existences, only thoughts of revenge and survival had burned within her… until the demon had come to her small village and demanded payment. Payment in blood and sacrifice, but from the men who thought themselves safe. Until that day, she had never dreamed of any such thing as love.

Lowering dark irises, Kaoru's chest constricted. What a silly emotion, love. It did not look to her. It did not cuddle her in its wing. She, a lonely little bird, would never be in the company of love. So why now did she decide to envy, to covet the love of another when there was no such person alive? No such person that would ever find her, a small little bluebird trapped in the claws of a hawk. No such person, because her eyes followed the back of a demon… not a man.

Demons knew nothing of love, and with a sad sigh Kaoru knew they never would. They were not bred for it, and as her heart constricted a second time, Kaoru acknowledged that Himura's choice words of eternal possession were the closest form of affection he could understand. But maybe, she could learn to live with that.

Grinding her teeth, Kaoru shook her head hard. She needed no illusions of grandeur, or a fantasy of everlasting love. Not she, who had lived through the worst of nightmares and survived with her wits and a healthy body. A good man was the best she could hope for, and if that good man just happened to be un-human then what difference did it make to her? No other had ever treated her as gently as he, and if only for this fact, she would gladly spend her life with him if that was what he wished.

Pleased that her thoughts were now in order, Kaoru looked up to find the demon stopped. A town came into her view as she focused passed him, making known the reason for his pause. When he turned to look over his shoulder, she quirked a smile as she expected his next statement.

"Do not leave my side."

"Of course not." Her soft reply was rewarded with a few more seconds of his scrutiny, curious of her sudden obedience.

"I am faster than you, little bird, if you decide to run."

Frowning at his defensiveness, Kaoru tilted her head to the side. "Did I say I would try?"

"Would you truly tell me if you were?"

Shaking her head with a roll of her eyes, Kaoru looked away. "My life belongs to you, Himura-san. Why would you believe that I would run away when I could have tried that the first night we spent together?"

"You were ready for death then, little bluebird… maybe now you have decided differently." Watching as he turned away, Kaoru stared at the tense span of his shoulders. Wondering at his insecurity, Kaoru closed the distance between them and placed a hand on his back.

"I will not run away from you."

Shifting uncomfortably under her touch, he continued ahead, his voice gruff and short. "I know this. I would never give you the chance."

Frowning as he walked away, Kaoru followed behind closely, unsure as to why he would only now feel the need to worry over her presence. He had never threatened her before to keep her near. There had been no need to, and was none still. The thought of escape had never crossed her mind and now, with her mind and heart in such turmoil, she would never dream of leaving him voluntarily. Kaoru _wanted _to be with him.

Their necessary shopping was taken care of quickly, the supplies they had run out of replaced and restocked. Even as Himura rushed her from stall to stall, Kaoru noticed the rapidly darkening sky, the late evening made known to her through the bitter chill in the air and the sharp growl of her empty stomach. Pouting as she noticed the only bookstore in town had already closed its doors, Kaoru slumped after her companion, feeling moody and disgruntled. She was hungry, tired, and now irritable. That cookbook she had been dreaming about would now have to wait until the next town over.

Nearly drooling as they passed a restaurant, her hunger making itself known with a vengeance, Kaoru tugged on Himura's sleeve with a look that would have won over an angry shark. The same stone expression as before covered his features, staring back at her without sympathy, softening after only a few brief seconds.

"Are you that hungry then, little bird?" Nodding her head eagerly, she bit her lip when his eyes closed on a sigh. "Very well, we will eat in town. We can always find a place to stay on the outskirts."

Kaoru would never ask why her demon did not feel comfortable staying within a town for very long. Or why he did not wish to stay at an inn unless completely necessary. Weathering out their first blizzard within town had nearly driven her crazy with his agitation. Never leaving their room, nor truly moving from his position near the door, Kaoru had thought Himura might very will cramp every one of his muscles and have a seizure. Thank goodness that situation was over and done with.

As they stepped inside the warmth of the restaurant Kaoru did not notice the other tenants nor the curious way they were eyed. All she could concentrate on was the wonderful smell of food and the horrible way it tensed her stomach in anticipation. Nearly giddy and faint at the same time, Kaoru happily followed a host to their booth and situated herself next to a small table. It was truly comfortable, with the heat that drove away the chill from her bones and the way the muscles in her calves almost turned to jelly. Grinning broadly across to her companion, she looked away to their waitress in time to miss soft amber eyes darken.

Oddly, Himura allowed her to order for the both of them, waving his hand dismissively when she looked to him in query. Shrugging her shoulders she added a few more things to their dinner and sent the bewildered waitress away with a request not to take too long. Attention now able to expand beyond her own hunger with the promise of food, Kaoru finally noticed the stares of many dark eyes. Frowning, she determinedly turned away and focused on the form of her companion.

His cloaked and hooded figure no longer bothered her, as she had grown quite used to having him in her daily life, but scrutinizing him now she could understand the anxiousness of others. Not only was it mysterious, since you could not see his features, but for a traveler to be so well disguised in such an open manner suggested that he had something to hide. Passing through towns as quickly as they had would only ever leave a vague impression of his presence, but actually sticking around to dine might raise some suspicions.

Biting her lip, Kaoru only hoped that her wish to stay in town and eat would not cause any problems. _We'll definitely have to eat fast so we can leave before someone becomes bold enough to actually question._ Because there was no doubt in her mind that many of the men eating in that small restaurant did not like their company one bit.

The food was delicious when it was finally delivered, and Kaoru almost forgot her own contemplations as she gorged herself. It was probably dreadfully unladylike, but she found herself uncaring as long as the ache in her belly disappeared. Sighing under her breath and rubbing her tummy happily, she closed her eyes on a grin. Letting the smile widen when her ears picked up his light chuckles of amusement.

"All better now, little bird?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Good. Let us leave."

The air seemed to be thinner as they stepped back outside the building, the tense anxiety from the other customers relaxing as they left. Letting out another sigh, Kaoru trudged on after Himura, pleased that she was no longer hungry, but more than glad that they had escaped the center of attention.

Walking now down the dark streets, small blossoms of light illuminating windows and dotting their road like distant stars, Kaoru smiled. The atmosphere was suddenly peaceful, the cold bite in the air almost welcoming as an added comfort to the wonderland. Though the snow had been swept clean of the main road, here it lay in quiet contentment, reflecting the full moon and brightening their world delicately. Feeling her heart warm, Kaoru directed her eyes back to the demon, clearly seeing through the concealing cloak and to the features underneath. The silky red hair brushing lightly over the planes of his strong shoulders. The graceful stride of his gait swishing his torn hakama against his ankles, clicking his daisho together in a dangerous promise of his skill.

"Himura-san?"

"Hmm?"

"I was just wondering if…" Trailing off distractedly, Kaoru slowed to a stop as the shouting she heard grew in volume, punctuated by sharp smacks and the yelps of another voice.

"What did I tell you about staying off my turf you little brat?!"

More yelps and grunts slid through the darkness as Kaoru's wide eyes adjusted themselves to the gloom of a side alley. Clutched within the shadows was a man, screaming and cursing as his mouth opened, intensifying the kicks and punches he served to another figure on the ground. As this form writhed and moaned, Kaoru found herself staring in horror as the vague impression turned into a small child.

An impatient tug on her hand jerked her abruptly forward, and her heels dug into the snow instinctively. Turing dilated eyes to the demon, she stepped back to pull away.

"We have to help him." Briefly golden irises darted up, taking in the scene with one all encompassing sweep of his pupils.

"It is not our business." Turning away without a second glance, Himura made as if to leave, unconcerned with the plight of another. Yanking her arm free of his grip, Kaoru rooted herself to the ground and glared, blue eyes sparking.

"He's just a child."

"He is a thief." Vaguely surprised by his observation, Kaoru's frown deepened, uncaring of how he could know such a thing without truly speaking to the boy.

"That doesn't mean he deserves to be beaten to death. Nobody deserves that kind of treatment."

"Nobody, little bluebird?" Closing the distance between them, Himura leaned down so that the hot breath from his lips scalded her cheeks. "What a strange thing for you to say when you wished for the deaths of your entire village."

Blue eyes dropping from his, suddenly unable to meet his gaze, Kaoru took a step back to rebuild her wall of safety. "Those men were given more than one second chance…" Muscles tensing as she found her own answer, Kaoru returned her fierce stare to him. "He is only a child, and he deserves at least one."

Spinning away, her anger aflame, Kaoru herself darted into the dark alley. As if a demon herself, her cyan irises alight with a divine wrath, she fell upon the callus man without mercy. Using knowledge founded throughout her adolescent life, her childhood filled with many opportunities to learn defense, she smirked in triumph as the man crumpled to the dirt. He would live, though he would have one hell of a headache in the morning, as well as some frozen extremities.

Dropping the broken board next to the prone figure, Kaoru bent to help the child to his feet. He wavered, his equilibrium rocked, and Kaoru gently braced his weight against her side to rebuild his balance. Out on the side road Himura waited, his shoulders tense and she could tell that he was angry. Uncaring, and shooting him a glare of her own, she ground her teeth and lifted her chin in challenge.

"That was real hard." Mocking him, she looked back to the kid as one of his groans sounded almost intelligible.

"W-who are you?"

Holding him by the shoulders so she could look him in the face, Kaoru smiled. "Nobody special. What about you?"

Deep black irises lowered to the ground and his shoulders shrugged, blowing off her question as easily as she had. "Nobody. Thank you for saving me." Stumbling forward his arms lifted as if to hug her, but Kaoru quickly caught his hands and held him away. Grinning as he looked up in surprise, Kaoru clucked her tongue and stood straight.

"Do not think you will fool me so easily. I know what it is like to live a life such as yours."

"W-what do you mean?" Trying to sound innocent, the young child would not meet her eyes.

Laughing Kaoru let him go and patted him on the head. "You would be wasting your time anyway, since I don't have anything of value to steal." A pout pulled at his features and she chuckled. Bending down so that she knelt in the snow before him, Kaoru pulled out a handkerchief to wipe at the blood on his lip. "Living a life such as yours is hard. I know, because I was once as you are now. But I don't want you to give up. You still have a chance at honor." Smiling softly as his black eyes widened, she handed him the cloth and stood to her feet. "I hope that if we meet again you will have taken my words to heart." A deep sorrow passed over her eyes as he stared, her lips trembling briefly. "I have seen too many bad men in my life to wish that upon you."

Sighing as she turned away, Kaoru's glare returned as her eyes fell upon her companion. Crossing her arms and lifting her chin, she stalked passed him up the road. "Thanks for all the help." A firm hand spread out between her shoulder blades and she growled in irritation. "No. I'm mad at you."

Left kneeling in the snow, the young boy stared after the two as they walked away. Slowly looking back to the dark alley he had come from, the body of the other still lying within its clutches, dark eyes closed before turning away. The road before him was just as beautiful and delicate as Kaoru had seen it to be before, and as light snow started to fall the boy stood hesitantly to his feet.

-

A/N: So, Kaoru's still working out her own feelings on the matter, and to be truthful it sounds as if she's more worried about his own return feelings. And we see a glimpse of another character. Wonder who he could be? lol And Kenshin seemed alittle bit touchy about Kaoru's actions towards this other character. Though he's probably just angry that she reacted at all, without his permission. XD Well, see you in the next chapter, hopefully it won't take as long to get it out. Thanks as always for your reviews, and please leave a few words of thought.


	17. Misery and Bliss

Thanks for all the support. The move did go well, though the place is a little bare since we are missing quite a bit of stuff. Ah well, I'm sure it will fill in soon. Hope you like this next chapter. It is a little short, but the next one is long as a make up. Enjoy... XD

Disclaimer: Not mine, but that's ok.

**Chapter 17: Misery and Bliss**

The hand between her shoulder blades did not move with her angry words, instead it seemed to press harder into her skin. Frowning, Kaoru bit her tongue, sensing the end of his patience and knowing she was lucky to have gotten away with as much as she had. Ducking her head, she watched her feet and the ground that she stepped on, concentrating on her footing instead of the way the tips of his fingers were digging into her back. Himura was angry, and with the way his touch trembled, she knew he was trying to suppress it, though only long enough to make it outside of town.

Suddenly finding herself down a well lit street, Kaoru sucked in a breath when her companion shoved her toward the entrance of a building. Stumbling, she darted him a look, but the shadows of his cowl were deep and she could not make out anything but the vague impression of his chin and nose. Pushed inside, she could do nothing but walk meekly beside him as he approached the counter.

They were inside an inn, though Kaoru could not figure out why the demon had decided on staying in town. He hated the enclosure of so many people in one place, and though it was dark outside, it was not impossible for them to still find somewhere to camp. So why had he changed his mind so abruptly?

Within seconds they were being led down a hall by their host, up a flight of stairs to the second floor and their apparent room for the night. Stepping inside when Himura gestured shortly, she looked over the small room as he cut off the owner's goodnight with a few short words. Taking a deep breath as the door slid closed with a snap, she trembled at the edgy quality in the air. Now she would have to face the wrath of her keeper, and she realized belatedly that it was probably the reason for his bid to stay there.

Twisting to meet his irritation, his ki sparking across her skin, she yelped when her back slammed harshly into the wall. Winded, but unhurt, she stared up into the hard bronze of his gaze, intensified by the dark outline of his cloak. Heat seared her body with his proximity, a stifling claustrophobia as his breath washed over her face, but she was unable to move. Something threatening in his presence whispered it would be unwise.

"Do not look at me so pathetically, little bluebird. I will not be convinced of your helplessness." Brows twitching as confusion broke through her trepidation, Kaoru licked her lips and trembled harder as his eyes left hers to follow the motion.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Do not play coy. Not when I have seen your anger." One hand pressed into her hip, nearly demanding her muscles to be still. "Not when I have seen those eyes spark with challenge." The firm tone in his voice dropped to an almost purr and her tense muscles relaxed hesitantly into the wall behind her. "Not when I know you cannot be truly afraid of me." His other hand lifted, brushing over her face, and her next breath was shaky.

"O-only afraid… that you will tire of me." Whispering, the warmth spreading through her now much more pleasant and enjoyable, Kaoru let her eyes nearly slide closed. The effect he had on her was powerful, and she could no longer resist her pull of attraction. Her words made him pause, however, and her lashes fluttered as she forced her irises to meet his.

"I will keep that in mind." His voice was pleased, and distantly she realized the weakness she had given away, but as his lips closed over hers she found the world could crumple under her feet and she wouldn't care.

She had never been kissed, and the experience was at once foreign and exciting. The plush surface of his lips meeting hers, the gentle yet demanding way they moved, enticing reactions that zipped through her blood and spread thickly out from her chest. As she grew used to the motion, he changed his angle, capturing her bottom lip between his and throwing her heart into her throat. Seconds later his teeth echoed the action, nipping at her sensitive skin before skimming his tongue over the bruised flesh. Hands fisting into the front of his clothes, he reacted eagerly to her instinctual demand for more.

Distractedly his cowl brushed her cheek and she frowned, irritated as it stretched against the crown of her head and restricted movement. Needing room, as well as fresh air, her fingers found the knot at his throat as he pressed closer. Possessively his tongue curled around hers, his arm slipping from her hip to wrap around her back, and she yanked on the cord as the breath was pushed from her lungs.

A soft slither disrupted the cadence of their breathing, freeing his head and shoulders from the cloak. It hung on gamely around his waist, however, caught on the hilt of his katana and between the press of their bodies. Satisfied none-the-less, her fingers tensing to pull next at his scarf, she smiled in complete bliss.

This was better than anything she had ever experienced before. Tens of times better than her brief shudder of pleasure at the hot spring. This was new, and though it spoke of intimacy and need, it also spoke of tenderness and desire. A want that was not restricted to physical pleasure. Even if these emotions were purely one-sided, she could not resent him, because no other had ever made her feel like this. If all he did want was her body, she would gladly give it to him if these new sensations continued.

As she fully succumbed to the spiral of heat, she let go of all worries and anxiety. At peace with this moment and the inevitable outcome, her equilibrium faltered into an endless free fall when he abruptly jerked away, the scarf in her hands sliding off his neck with the pull. Disoriented, confused, and more than lost, she processed the threatening growl that rumbled the back of his throat, then more clearly the pounding of feet that trampled down the hallway outside their room. Crowded into the corner, his body covering hers, she let her eyes slide closed as she rested her head against the wall. Dropping the dark length of cloth to the floor, she smoothed her hands lingeringly back up his torso. A deep breath brought her into the present, but a second breath brought spice and the wild, drugging her mind back into complacency.

Under her hands she felt the rough cadence of his heart, pounding a similar rhythm to her own, his chest pushing against her palms with each quick inhale. Dimly surprised, Kaoru wondered if his own distracted state was the direct result of their current posture. He had not known of the disturbance outside because he was not as acutely aware of their surroundings with her so willing in his arms. Within the space of a few minutes Kaoru experienced a second alien emotion. Pride, that he would focus his entire attention upon her to the point of leaving himself vulnerable.

Feeling lofty with this newfound knowledge, and more than a little impatient for more of his attention, Kaoru shifted her weight to lean into him instead. Lips snuggling into the curve of his neck, her arms wrapping around his ribs to rub slowly over his muscles, she held herself tightly to his chest. Quick, sensitive quivers raced under her touch, and she felt with satisfaction the return of his interest, the burn of his irises on her skin. A sharp intake of breath spoke of his astonishment, the hand around her back fisting into her kimono, and his other hand pushed his weight away from the wall to yank at her own scarf before delving into her hair.

Suspended without the comforting wooden wall against her back, Kaoru felt as if she were floating, braced only by the strength of his arms around her. This was what it was like to find love. In some part of her mind she knew it to be true. How else was she expected to describe such an emotion? This heavenly atmosphere that whispered to her to jump and let the wind carry her into the clouds where she would lie on cottony heaps of contentment. Why else would she feel no worry in placing her trust in this demon's hands?

Hands that were more than willing to help with the knot of her obi, tugging the material loose with patient force as his lips interspersed each jolt with burning, open-mouthed kisses down her neck. Not wanting to be left behind, Kaoru levered one shoulder away far enough to allow her hand to work itself between the folds of his gi. Sliding the silk away from his muscles, her fingers following each dip, curve, and firm ridge with wonder, she bit her lip and sighed at the strength he possessed in one shoulder alone.

Soft rustling, and then the plop of her obi on the floor upset her thoughts, warning her of how far her demon had gone. Shivering with the absence of such a thick barrier, her breath shuddered as his hands gripped the back of her kimono and pulled, baring the naked expanse of her shoulders. Sensing that there was nothing left to stale her possessor, her heart a thundering mass of heat that threatened to expand passed the boundaries of her ribs, she could not suppress the soft moan that rubbed her vocal cords.

Fingers fisted desperately into the material at his back and the half-removed sleeve at his bicep, but her kimono would not drop further than the curve of her elbow. Unaware that her own position was keeping him from more of her body, Kaoru wriggled impatiently, biting her lip expectantly when his teeth closed on one shoulder. A part of her would have been surprised by the force of her own reaction, crying in despair that she would even think to want such a thing from anyone. This part could not be heard, however, as his hands finally gripped at her waist and lifted.

Though the unforgiving length of his katana was crushed harshly into one thigh, pleasure was still her main sensation, parting her lips on a needful moan. For the first time in her life she wanted what he could give to her. Wanted something for herself that she never could have believed she would covet. Leaning back into the wall, her hands dug deep into his hair, she let go of all restraints and pleaded for him to continue.

"Oh please… don't stop…"

As if unable to follow even such a small command, his actions stilled. The tense muscles holding her weight relaxing so that she was forced to awkwardly readjust her feet back to the floor. Confused, and undeniably disappointed, Kaoru sought out his eyes as he leaned back, wanting to know what had been done wrong. If he did not like her speaking, then she would never do it again. Mouth opening to tell him just that, her teeth clicked back together as his amber eyes narrowed.

"You would think to trick me in such a way?"

Thoroughly staggered, Kaoru could only blink widened eyes in shock. What did he mean trick? Did he not know she was willing to give him everything? Willing to let him satisfy his own urges, and possibly her own in the process? What about her actions had he considered conniving? What, truly, did he think she would be able to do to him during such an activity? But the stunned expression of her features only tightened his, curving his lips in anger.

"Do not act so innocent. I am well aware you have no desire for such things." Fingers wrapping around her wrists, he roughly yanked her hands free of his hair. "So why now would you try to convince me otherwise?" Slamming her arms back into the wall ruthlessly, her body unable to do anything but follow, Kaoru could only continue to stare. Heart twisting inside her chest convulsively, she wondered how such an event could turn so cruel so quickly. Had she not shown her own want for him?

"Did you think you would be able to run from me? Did you think I would not be able to chase you?" Shaking her violently, she whimpered and closed her eyes, turning her face away as he leaned closer. "Did you think that just because we are in this town you would be able to hide from me? Well I will not have it." Shaking her again, Kaoru felt desperation in his movements, but her confusion and fear were much more potent. "You belong to me and I will not let you go."

Releasing her abruptly, he stepped back, his face still twisted in anger. Shrugging the upset sleeve back over his shoulder, he swung the dark cloak around him and walked out through the door. Left to tremble, half-naked and suddenly cold by the wall, Kaoru shakily rewrapped her kimono over her body, uncertain and unsure. A part of her wanted to go after him, to follow him wherever he went and make him understand. She wanted him with her, wanted to be at his side. There was no trace of malice in her thoughts towards him. She would never try to trick him, especially to run away.

Another part of her cowered in the face of his fury. Worried over his reaction if she were to follow. Or worse, if she were to leave to find him and in the midst of her search was thought to have run like he accused her of wanting.

Biting her lip, Kaoru stepped away from the wall. His anger did not matter to her, because she knew the truth of her actions. What she wanted was a second chance in proving them, and that would not happen if she allowed _him _to run away.

Clasping her arms tight around her stomach to keep her kimono closed, Kaoru slid the door open as well, looking out over the street from the balcony. Casting her eyes from one side to the other, passing over vague shadows and the movements of other late-night adventurers, she finally caught sight of his cloaked figure walking away from their inn. He was at the far end of the street, nearly out of the line of her sight, and Kaoru took two steps forward before echoing his movements when he stopped. Curious, she watched, intent upon his actions as he turned to the side, apparently interested in what was to his left. Wondering, her head tilting as he stood for several long seconds, her face fell as someone else stepped out of the shadows from an awning and her eyes found the sign above.

The woman was more than suggestive, even to Kaoru's eyes several tens of meters away, but then she was paid to be so. How else was she to make money? Feeling her chest tighten, her anxiety reaching a breaking point, Kaoru jumped fearfully when someone's feet hit the stairs off to her right. Darting back into the dark embrace of their room, the door sliding shut quickly behind her, Kaoru stood, frozen as she stared at nothing.

And if she was unable to keep the tears from pricking the backs of her eyes, she had no need to question why.

-

A/N: What a horrible way to end a chapter! I will admit that it made my heart ache while I was writing it. This story, while short and quick, was a very emotional rollercoaster while in the process of being created. Which is why I like it. I hope... as always and once again, though I'm sure you are all tired of hearing me say it... that you are paying attention to Himura. He is so touchy about his interactions with her... especially when they get close. The next chapter is going to be interesting, and once more back in the sun. Let's just hope they don't tear into each other! lol Well, leave a review and tell me what you thought. And I promise no more horrible teasers like this one... well at least none quite as strong. XP


	18. More Conflict

Yay, a long chapter. Kinda. Sorry that it's a day late but I didn't have the time on Saturday. Hope you all enjoy, and that you won't feel quite as empty by the end. XD

Disclaimer: Have you got the point yet?

**Chapter 18: More Conflict**

Kaoru dressed quietly in the still, dawn hours, slowly and carefully adjusting each tie of her clothing and wrinkle in the fabric. Movements apathetic, her heart numb, she stared unseeing at the wall as her hands moved of their own volition. No thought crossed her mind, nothing important or pressing demanding her attention. She was not hungry, so she was not worried about food; she had no where to go, so she did not think to rush. Even if she had something to worry about, it would not matter because she could not leave the room. Especially since Himura had not come back the night before.

Even this thought could not bring about a reaction, her tears already spent through the long hours of night. Picking up his forgotten scarf, she looked it over sadly before stuffing it in the pack. For all of her new experiences, this one was the worst. Where she had thought this one-sided love for him could not hurt her, she had been proven wrong. This sensation was strong, and much more potent than her misery at the hands of those men from the village. Though she could not claim to be betrayed by his actions, her heart still felt it. Still demanded that he had let her down. And now that she knew what love was, she also knew treachery.

Vaguely she wondered if her father had not experienced a similar emotion. Though her mother had been forced beyond her will, and her father's betrayal went to her uncle, she felt there was a connection. He must have witnessed a parallel agony. One that left you empty and lifeless.

"Are you ready to leave?"

His words did not make her jump, but her shoulders pulled in as her head lowered, unwilling to be in his presence so soon. Because through all of her deadened nerves, his voice brought new tears and heartache, twisting her stomach into knots.

"Hai." Nearly breathless with a need to squeeze her reaction into the afterlife, Kaoru turned away when he stepped up next to her to pick up their pack lying on the floor. From the burning sensation of her retinas, she did not want him to know how much he had hurt her. He would not know of her pain.

Dark blue irises were unable to look at his back as she followed him out onto the street, unable to look at him at all as the tears threatened. Not without seeing in intimate detail how he had spent his night, warm and satisfied in the arms of another woman. Grinding her teeth, Kaoru glowered at her feet, needing a way to kill this new found emotion. Needing to kill this misguided love she felt for the demon. What was love to her? She had seen the worst of tragedies before womanhood had even thought of her, why would she want something so trivial and overrated?

And why would she feel such a thing for this creature? He was not human, his emotions did not stretch to such soft extremes. She would never extract such a pathetic reaction from the likes of him. Kaoru was amazed she had ever wished to bless him with her own regard knowing full well he would never return it. _What a fool you are! You should be thankful your affection was not found out before this catastrophe, or he would have just toyed with you to make it worse._

Wiping at an eye, her jaw trembled and she wrapped her arms around herself. She would get over this wicked sorrow, and she would be stronger than before. This situation was no longer any different than when they had first met, and with the same indifference, she would now learn to live as one already prepared for the afterlife. He could take what he wanted, do what he wished, but she no longer wanted anything from him.

Or she wouldn't, as soon as she convinced herself that she could never have truly loved him.

A little over a hundred paces passed the inn Kaoru thought she heard someone address her companion. In turmoil, but still slightly curious, as she could not think of anyone who would know him, she looked up. Only to see a woman, standing outside the same brothel from the night before. She looked similar to that woman Kaoru had seen as well, and putting two and two together, Kaoru glared, her heart hardening in sudden anger before looking away. If she showed how much she cared this whore was talking to him, it would show how much she suffered by his actions.

"…offended. To think you would choose that scrawny wench over a real woman." Kaoru's head whipped around, unsure if she had heard correctly. The painted woman was laughing now, a few of her companions giggling in the background, but they were all focused on Himura's reaction, not her own. "Of course, that doesn't really make you a man, does it? The poor little thing, you probably don't know what to do with her." Laughing harder, she followed his steps as he walked on, unconcerned with her insults. "Look here honey, if she's frustrated she's liable to leave you for a real man. If you'd have stayed with me, I could've showed you plenty of ways to keep her happy."

Kaoru's own feet had frozen, leaving her in a state of shock as she stared at this woman throwing out verbal abuse towards her demon. Her first distinctive emotion was disbelief, unwilling to consider that her own conclusions were wrong. That he had not spent the evening in some erotic fantasy, doing God knows what with God knows who. The second was relief, the relaxing of every muscle in her body as the strings of her heart sang in beautiful harmony. The third was a potent anger that rivaled her sense of betrayal and wished to lash out in protective fury as this woman attacked the object of her affection. Especially since she had a feeling the woman was making fun of her as well.

All pieces snapped back into place, Kaoru's jaw clenched together, her fingers fisted, and within the space of two steps she punched the woman in the face. The first time for making her spend an entire night in uncalled-for agony, then again just because it felt good.

"Hey!" Large fingers constricted the blood flow in her arm, pinching the muscles and forcing her to wince. Looking up, she made out one of the bouncers from the brothel, realizing how unwise it probably had been to attack one of the workers just outside the building. "You shouldn't have done that, sweetheart. Who's gonna pick up the slack for the money we're gonna lose now."

The woman was spitting and cursing, and Kaoru had to crack a grin when she started screaming about her nose being broke. "Why don't you step in and pick up the slack yourself? Or would you like a nose to match?" Watching as his eyes slid further into anger as she mouthed off, Kaoru braced her stance, ready to counter.

"I don't think so, bitch. I own you now."

A piercing ring disturbed the air and Kaoru caught her breath when she found the demon beside her. Already a few meters in front of them, his short dash back had dislodged the cowl covering his features, baring his red hair and golden irises as he growled at the bouncer like a feral beast.

"You will remove your hand from her, or I will remove it for you."

A deathly silence had descended upon the entire street, only the soft puff of the wind breaking the quiet. The bouncer could not hide his fear as he stared, his hand letting go quickly when he finally freed himself of his comatose state. From somewhere behind her, Kaoru heard a voice whispering, loud in the unnatural calm.

"It's a demon."

The low voice of whoever had spoken was crisp and clearly heard, ghosting across the crowd as everyone stared. But it was not until a very distinctive observation was made did anyone truly react in fear.

"No… that's Himura Battosai."

As if one, everyone drew back, crowding against the building walls and doors, unwilling to be close to the demon in their midst, but reluctant to run. Agitated by their reaction, Kaoru stepped closer to Himura's shoulder, her hand lifting to wrap inside his cloak for reassurance. Catching the eye of one woman as she stared from across the street, Kaoru saw her point.

"She's with him, she must be a demon, too."

"Yeah, look at her eyes."

"Blue eyes?"

Biting her lip, Kaoru looked back to her companion, noticing his amber irises studying her and she knew he had heard it, too. Relaxing his stance, Himura glared back at the bouncer, before digging a gold coin out of an inside pocket and throwing it at the woman still crying on the ground.

"For your nose." Pausing to look her over, he sheathed the sword in his hand and readjusted the cloak around his body. "Perhaps you will learn how to hold your tongue."

Somehow able to feel amusement by this statement, Kaoru's lips quirked, making a face at the woman as Himura's arm wrapped around her to lead her away. "Perhaps you will learn how to hold your temper, little bluebird." Darting a glance back to him, Kaoru ducked her head. There was no anger in his statement, but she knew he was right. She was the reason they had gotten into the mess in the first place. But with all of her emotional turmoil working on her, she had been unable to keep the small tantrum from bursting free.

Now, she felt as light as air. Knowing that her demon had not spent the night with that much more well-gifted woman, she couldn't help the smile that tugged at her mouth even as they were getting stared out of town. Shrugging her shoulders at their scrutiny, she figured she now knew the reason Himura did not like to stay in populated areas for very long. Since they were leaving, though, their anger and distrust would very well roll off their shoulders. They already had what they needed from the merchants, except for the bookstore since it had been closed, so they were not depending on any supplies being sold anymore. She seriously doubted they would attack them while they were leaving since they were so scared of the demon, and herself she guessed since she was in league with him.

Once more down a side street, the road less traveled and almost empty of anyone who would back away in fear, Himura let go of her shoulders and she was once again expected to walk behind him. Much happier now that she did not have a supposed disloyalty to think about, Kaoru followed him as if she would to the ends of the earth. And in fact would if that was where he wanted to go. She was still a little angry that he continued to believe she wished to run away and would trick him to do so, but for the moment she was going to be content with her one small miracle. They would untangle their other problem later. There was one thing, however, that she did want to know.

"Himura-san?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you go last night?"

Slowing to a stop, he turned to face her, his amber irises curious as they probed her own. From their position Kaoru could see the edge of town, the lifeless trees they would once again be traveling onward through to the north. No one else was on the street, their residential location at the back of many of the surrounding buildings. Only one off to their left looked rundown and abandoned, but then Kaoru had seen many of those while walking through.

"Worried about me, as always, little bird?" Gently his fingers curled around her chin, tilting her face to a more accessible angle. Anxious, her heartbeat quickened. "Or are you jealous this time?"

Frowning at how easily he could guess the nature of her question, Kaoru stepped out of his reach and looked away. Even if she was relieved with the outcome of last night, she still did not think it wise to let him know how far she had fallen. "Why would I be jealous? It's none of my business what you do, is it? I just like to know where you are, incase..."

Suddenly angry, his fingers fisted into the material of her kimono, yanking her forward as he growled. "Think I have some kind of routine, is that it? Trying to figure out the best time to make a break for it? Well I don't leave you alone." Amazed as always with his mood swings, Kaoru's features twisted in disbelief. "You want to know where I stayed last night?" Shaking her, his frown deepened when she glowered back, sickened with this subject. "I was outside that room of yours, just to make sure you would not try to run. Just like when you stayed with your friends. So do not think you can trick me so easily."

Nearly screaming her impatience, Kaoru shoved a hand into his chest to break his grip. "Good Kami-sama! You are so infuriating!" Stomping her way around him, irritated that her answer had to be given in such a misguided fashion, she wanted to pull her hair out. That he still thought she was trying to escape him! What was the man's problem?

A few steps away from him, fuming and distracted, Kaoru had only enough time to yelp in surprise when the building to her left exploded outward. Knocked through the air with the force of the blast, Kaoru landed like a rag doll against the privacy wall on the other side of the alley. Ringing, high and shrill, vibrated her eardrums, nearly destroying her equilibrium and dimming her vision. Struggling almost involuntarily to stand up, a small voice inside her head encouraging her to run, to escape or her past would return to haunt her, she threw an instinctive punch when someone knelt on the ground beside her.

"Stop, little bird." Through a fog she heard familiar words, though his voice was shriller than she remembered. Trembling, she fisted her fingers into his clothing, unsure what part of him she was attached to, only knowing he could not move without alerting her. As her hearing returned she heard screaming. The sound of fear and challenge as thundering feet sped through the streets away from their attackers, or after their prey. Frightened, because her current state did not allow for her to protect herself, Kaoru felt the edges of panic grip her heart when her vision would not clear.

"Do not be afraid. I will let no one harm you." Level and calm his voice wrapped around her as warm and comforting as his arms. Settled carefully into his lap, his fingers ran over her skin, the patterns vague at first, but with the return of order to her thoughts she realized he was searching for wounds. Experimentally clenching her fingers and toes, twitching muscles in her legs and arms, Kaoru searched herself as well. Except for a few bruises, and a possibly cracked rib, nothing else was broken. Blinking away the darkness, she understood belatedly that her lack of vision had much to do with her nose being shoved into his neck.

Sitting up and away from that heat was a challenge, but Kaoru was able to win a few inches, enough so to see passed the edge of his chin. His arms did not pull on her, or constrict her actions, but his eyes when she looked were not happy. "W-what happened?"

"You were thrown." Briefly his head turned to look over the mayhem behind him. "Someone is attacking this place." Smoothly he lifted her as he stood to his feet, and Kaoru was finally able to see more than the wall and his body.

Chunks of the abandoned building were laying in the street, the wall that separated it from the alley blown apart as well, leaving a hole in the once smooth structure. Scorch marks blackened the wood outward from the center of the blast, scarring the houses on either side as well as blackening much of the snow in the road. Sharp splinters were lodged into the ground at intervals, some slammed into the opposite wall like spikes, and Kaoru realized in lightheaded relief how lucky she was. In some other place and time, she could have been impaled.

Wheezing as his steps jarred her cracked rib, Kaoru clenched her eyes shut, and placed a hand over the area of pain. Feeling tears spring to her eyes, she shook her head at the demon's questioning. "I'll be fine… I think I should probably walk, though." He did not seem too keen on putting her down, but as she carefully explained the problem with being held at such an awkward angle and the pressure it could place on that injured rib, he sat her slowly on her feet. One arm wrapped around her protectively, however, and she smiled tremulously at the gesture.

As he softly encouraged her in the right direction, her muscles still weak from the pounding she had endured, a scrape of wood on wood caught her attention. Glancing over her shoulder at the pile of rubble and debris, Kaoru blinked as a lucky survivor unearthed himself from the stack of broken boards. Lips parting in disbelief, she found herself staring at the young boy from the night before, his dark eyes wide and fearful as he began digging desperately, shouting for his older brother.

"Himura-san… the boy…" Voice raspy and small, Kaoru slowed to watch, his arm firm as he disagreed with her actions. Darting her eyes back to him, she pointed. "From last night. The boy in the alley."

Once more his eyes briefly glanced over the child and the situation he found himself in. Looking back to her, his brow furrowed, and her lip trembled as she could guess his answer. "No. You are hurt, little bird. Nothing matters to me right now but your safety."

Cerulean irises softening at such a sweet statement, she bit her lip and looked back over her shoulder as he gently pushed her forward. The boy was shaking someone now, crying for them to wake up, and Kaoru's heart ached in sympathy. How callus to leave him there. How cold to walk away knowing he needed help. What if she were able to save that person that was so dear to him? What if a life could be salvaged from out of the rubble of this chaos?

"I… I can't." Stopping, she looked back to her companion, blue eyes sad but intent. "I can't just leave him there, alone." Meeting her stare with as much challenge, she could feel his own struggle to have his way. He did not want to stay and help someone else when he felt she was the more important. It touched her that he would worry so much, but saddened her at the same time, knowing he could not feel the same for others.

Sighing finally, Himura closed his eyes with a shake of his head. "Very well, but you will do nothing that will overstrain yourself."

Smiling happily, Kaoru turned to make her way back, eager yet careful in her steps. Nearly where they had started, Kaoru opened her mouth to call out to the boy, to let him know that she was willing to help. Focused completely on his figure and the pitiful way he called to his still unknown brother, Kaoru gasped when the demon beside her lifted her carefully and flattened her back into the wall.

With his cloak spread around them as he halfway knelt over the top of her, Kaoru could see nothing but what a small crack revealed. Shouting rose from the broken building, the boy's voice calling out for his brother in earnest, and then other voices telling him it was useless. Laughter and jeering took over the party of strange men, and then they were carrying off the boy as he screamed for help.

Nearly breathless with a need to answer his call, Kaoru pushed against her captor's chest, struggling even as her rib cried in agony. He would not allow her free, however, until the men were already well down the street, leaving their small sector desolate in the aftermath. Clawing her way to her feet when she was finally able to stand, she took several steps after the child, staring as he was drug away.

Already breathing heavily, Kaoru would not be able to catch up to them, and even if she could, she did not know what help she would be able to offer. Trembling with fury and despair, her body aching, she turned tear-filled irises to her companion. "He's just a child." And she could see herself in his position, many a time trying to fend off more than one man as they beat her just for being in the wrong place.

Gold swirled irises met hers only for an instant, seemingly unable to look at the moisture that collect there. Instead they studied the party already disappearing up ahead, observing all within his sight. Stepping closer, he shrugged off their pack, setting it carefully next to her feet before slipping out of the cloak covering his figure. One hand offering the long cape, his other tangled through her hair, his eyes finally steady on hers.

"I only do this for you." Irises brightening, she lifted a hand to wrap around his wrist. "But only if you promise not to be rash and place yourself in harms way." His voice hardened, needing her to understand and obey, and she nodded.

"I will wait here for you."

Briefly his lips met hers, firm but undemanding. Giving reassurance, and quite possibly, though Kaoru could not be sure, taking it as well. Releasing her lips only to rub his cheek over hers, he pulled in one quick breath of her scent. "Please stay safe, little bird."

Leaving before she could reply, Kaoru was left to stare after him, wondering at the change that had overcome her demon.

A/N: I like ending the chapter when they're getting along! It gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling. Well, a bit more plot into the kid Kaoru saved, and it seems Himura has calmed down and didn't betray our poor Kaoru. Yay! Props for a real man... er... demon. lol Anyway, forgot what I was going to say about this chapter. Always makes me angry since I'm posting these on my lunch breaks, and am being distracted. So... Kaoru is seeing a little bit into why Kenshin hates being around people. Well, please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Thanks a bunch and I hope you enjoyed.

Also... someone asked about the footsteps Kaoru heard that scared her back into the room... I thought long and hard about that one when I was writing, and no it wasn't supposed to be Himura coming back. He really was out by the brothel. But he pretty much told that woman to piss off after a few seconds. lmfao Hope that clears up a few things. Thanks again.


	19. No Help For A Demon

Well, I know it's a couple days early, but here's your gift for the weekend, and I hope that it makes someone's day. For I have just had the worst ever! lol

Disclaimer: I am not responsible for the callousness of some people. Though I am grateful for the ones who are not.

**Chapter 19: No Help For A Demon**

Kaoru shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she watched her demon disappear within the space of a couple seconds. She felt completely bare without him, vulnerable and unfinished. It amazed her how much she had truly come to depend on him, to count on his strength and the sound of his voice. Quivering wearily as her muscles demanded rest, she took a deep breath and cuddled the dark length of his cloak to her chest. Happy with the familiar scent weaved through the stitching.

A groan on her right pulled her from her daze, reminding her of the true reason she had wished to return to this place. To help save the life of the boy's brother. Whipping her head back towards the rubble from the building, Kaoru stumbled her way over, picking her footing with great care.

Another groan and the scatter of boards moved, an arm appearing through the debris. Glad at least that the person was alive, even for the moment, Kaoru knelt next to his already half-uncovered body and began throwing planks out of the way. It was a slow business, as she couldn't pick up anything too heavy with her injured rib, but soon enough she could make out the entire length of his figure.

The brother's features were in much the same fashion as the boy's, showing their close relation. Dark, spiky hair and a pointed chin, but here the young man was probably closer to her age. He coughed as she struggled with the larger piece lying over his chest, blowing plums of dust out of his lungs and off his lips, then wheezed when she accidentally dropped it.

"I-I'm so sorry." Fingers shaking as fatigue caught up with her, not to mention they hadn't had breakfast yet, she lifted the chunk again and threw it off with a grunt. Kneeling back at his side as he fought for air, Kaoru moved her hands first to his skull, checking for any bumps or tears in the skin. Patiently moving over his neck then down to his ribs, she pressed gently, gauging his reactions for any signs of pain. He laughed as she pushed against his belly, so she stopped there. He was fine to move if he could laugh.

"Wow, lady… if I knew getting c-crushed by a building would get me felt up… I'd do it every day."

Pursing her lips, Kaoru slapped him upside the head, causing him to yelp. "If I knew you were going to be a pervert I wouldn't have wasted my time."

With a rough groan the man sat up, leaning only part of his weight on her shoulder when she offered to help. Dropping his head into one hand, he groaned again then rolled his neck, sighing when many of the bones popped. Satisfied, he strove to gain his feet, straightening himself to a height that made Kaoru blink in astonishment. By then he was glancing around, searching with mahogany irises the entire flattened length of the building.

"Have you seen a kid as well? He's my little brother." Looking back to her, his eyes suddenly impatient, he leveled his hand out parallel with the ground. "He's about this high, dark hair, bad attitude."

Lowering her own eyes to the ground, Kaoru stood carefully and began backing out of the wreck. "He was taken away."

"What?" Abruptly his hands were clasped around her biceps, digging into her skin. "When? By who?"

"O-only just before I found you. A group of men took him away. I didn't get to see any of their faces. But they sounded like they knew him." Grinding her teeth as pain shot up her side, she let out a quick breath when he released her.

"Which way did they head?"

"That way." Pointing vaguely, she cried after him when he took off without another word. "Wait! You need a doctor!" He hesitated, and she grabbed a hand around the pack lying in the snow, dragging it a few steps. "You could be bleeding internally."

"Listen, lady, I'm grateful for the help, but my little brother's in trouble. I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"It's ok, you shouldn't worry about your little brother." Yanking on the pack angrily, as she couldn't remember it being this heavy before, she stopped when she was next to him. "My… friend is already taking care of things." Unsure how to word that a demon was now on the hunt after the men who took the boy, and there probably wouldn't be any survivors, Kaoru hoped he took her short explanation for granted.

"Your friend?" Laughing, the man shook his head in disbelief. "Lady, if this is what I think it's about, your "friend" doesn't stand a chance. He'll have half the syndicate to take care of."

"But…" That wouldn't be a problem for Himura, would it? He was a demon, after all. What could a few… hundred… men… do…? Face crumpling in despair, Kaoru looked away down the street, thinking of how calmly he had set out after the child. All because of her and the silly way she had pleaded. She could very well have asked him to go to his death. _And he probably knew the extent of it. That's why he was acting so peculiar when he left. Because he knew what he was up against._ Tears shining like diamonds on her lashes, she clenched them shut when the man continued.

"And that's probably not all of it. My little brother stole something he shouldn't have last week. Even though I gave it back, after that incident last night with the boss' nephew, they'll be out for blood this time. Which means their damn hitokiri will be along for the ride."

"Last night?"

"Yeah, my stupid little brother was trespassing and got caught by that sniveling little weasel. Apparently he got a good hit in on him, knocked the jerk out cold and left him in the snow, though I don't know how." Laughing the man turned to walk away. "Of course that little brat spun me some great story about a blue-eyed angel saving him, and how he doesn't want to live like this anymore. Something about divine intervention or some such nonsense. He's always telling me crap lies like that."

Tears finally thick enough to fall, Kaoru gasped in a breath and hugged Himura's cloak to her chest again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get him in trouble."

"Eh?" Turning with a lift of his eyebrow, the young man frowned at her sorrow. "What are you talking about?"

Lifting blue eyes to look square into his, Kaoru's lips trembled as his features fell in shock. "He was hurting him, and I couldn't walk away and do nothing."

"Your eyes are blue… but…" Taking a step back towards her, his hand caught her chin before she could jerk away. "Holy shit… that little brat was actually telling the truth!"

Shaking her head Kaoru pulled away. "I am not an angel, I just cannot stand innocent people getting hurt. And now I've sent Himura-san to his death." As a small sob tore from her throat, the young man patted her on the shoulder awkwardly.

"Hey, now… don't cry. Listen… what's your name?"

"Kaoru."

Grinning, the young man jabbed a finger at himself. "The name's Sanosuke, but you can all me Sano. I'm not such a bad fighter myself, ya see, and I'm not just gonna sit back and let some stranger save my little brother all by himself."

"But…" Pulling in a steadying breath, Kaoru gripped his arm firmly. "There is a possibility that you are hurt, Sanosuke-san, you cannot expect to fight that many men while injured."

"I'm fine, I don't hurt at all. I always knew if that building finally did collapse the western corner would be the best place to go. It was the sturdiest. Though I will admit I got damn lucky."

Worrying her lip, Kaoru nodded her head grudgingly. "Yeah, your little brother seemed to be fine as well."

"Good, now you stay here…"

"I will not." Setting her jaw Kaoru hefted the pack and slung it over one shoulder. "I am going as well."

"This is not going to be any place for a lady, Miss Kaoru."

"That's all well and fine, but I'm going anyway. I have to protect my interests, too."

"Interests?" Confused, Sano watched as she winced after a few firm steps, wondering what she had done to her side.

Ducking her head, Kaoru's face turned red, trying to decide on the simplest way to explain her relationship with the demon. Taking a deep breath she lifted her chin and continued forward. "That's right. I have promised to spend the rest of my life with Himura-san."

"Oh." Mahogany irises softened in understanding, before lifting the pack off her shoulder. "Then we had better hurry up."

With the extent of her cracked rib, Kaoru could not move as fast as she would have liked, but she had not spent years running with worse injuries just to give up when it was most important. Panting heavily, cursing her constricting kimono, Kaoru tried to keep pace with the longer legged Sanosuke. Nearly half an hour later they finally arrived at their destination.

It seemed to Kaoru to be much like the rest of the town, except that it was way too bare and lifeless. There was not a soul around, and with the absence of life, Kaoru could feel her nerves twitch edgily. Something was really wrong here, and even the other man seemed to notice it.

"This is strange, we should have met some kind of resistance by now."

Nodding her head in agreement, Kaoru swept blue irises around each corner suspiciously. "I would say it is because Himura-san has already passed through here, but there are no bodies either."

"Huh. You have a lot of faith in this Himura, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I have seen him fight." Chewing her lip again, she looked up to catch his eye. "He is very dangerous."

"But you still worry for him."

"Yes… I would not know what to do if… he were gone."

Smiling, Sano adjusted the heavy pack, his dark eyes roaming the street ahead. "Sounds like you really love the guy."

Blushing, knowing he took her answers all the wrong way, Kaoru opened her mouth to reply when a loud scream came from around the corner ahead. Following Sano as he took off into a dead sprint, she rounded the corner only to run into his back.

"Stop, missy. You don't want to see this."

Curious none-the-less, Kaoru peeked around his arm, eyes widening at the scatter of broken and lifeless bodies strewn across the alley. Feeling her stomach heave, she clenched her eyes shut, taking a deep breath to calm her nausea, only to increase the rolling sickness when the thick scent of blood entered her nostrils. The screaming abruptly ended in a gurgled cough, telling her what they had chased was only a dying victim. Himura was already well passed this street.

"Come here." Gasping in surprise when her body was suddenly weightless, she covered her face with both hands to seize any further temptation to look. She had seen dead bodies before, but this was too much. At the end of the alley she was sat back on her feet and Kaoru felt it finally safe to open her eyes. Glancing around, her irises sliding over other bodies, she jerked around at the noise to their right.

This time it was the definite clash of swords pounding together, ripping the air with angry dominance as the warriors who fought demanded each other's death. Wheezing, feeling as if the crack in her rib had expanded, Kaoru held a hand to her side and double-stepped after Sano. Once in proximity to the building, however, he pushed her behind him, somehow protective of her wellbeing. Anxious only for the demon, Kaoru tried to dodge around him, to see what was happening within the confines of the building he was in.

The entrance door was nearly destroyed, hanging pitifully off its track in a permanently open position. Through the entry Kaoru could make out shadows dancing through the shots of light, or maybe they were dancing with them. With each clash of metal on metal a new spark burst into life, illuminating for a brief second the partners as they battled. One second it was Himura, his red hair brilliant and his golden eyes dangerous, the next it was his opponent, his features just as deadly, his eyes slightly insane. Fearful of the outcome, Kaoru clutched the cloak in her arms tighter, hoping as she had never hoped for anything in her life.

As each brief flash of light brought her clarity, Kaoru began to see just how much of a toll this request had taken upon her demon. Fatigued and weary, these were not a particularly large factor in his health, though the loss of blood intensifying these traits could very well mean the end of him. Taking a step forward, tugging on Sanosuke's hand when it latched around her forearm, she could think of nothing but going to him. To help in some way. But as the moments seemed to drag and her torment increased, what appeared to be hours to her distressed mind was only seconds. In one final lunge Himura ended the other's life, the length of his katana bared more than halfway out of the hitokiri's back.

Kicking the man off his sword, he stumbled, only barely catching his weight with his sword as a crutch. Breathing heavily, his golden irises did not leave his enemy until he was sure he would not stand again. Finally limping his way towards the exit, one hand held tight against his chest, Kaoru could not wait where she was any longer. Even knowing he would be angry that she had not stayed where he had left her.

"Himura-san!"

His eyes lifted; furrowed in confusion at her voice; exasperated as they met hers, but she did not care. Kaoru's only concern was for the wounds he had sustained. Stopping just short of his figure, her hands drifted first over the slice in his neck, the cut in his left arm, before stopping at the blood that overflowed from his ribs.

"Little bird… I thought I told you to stay out of harms way."

Breathing deeply, Kaoru wrapped an arm around his back, holding in a wince as she braced most of his weight on her shoulders. "I was never in any danger, Himura-san."

"Danger? Holy shit, this man just took out the entire syndicate by himself!" Sano walked up behind them, his hand reaching out to pat Kaoru on the head. Amber eyes halfway glazed but still lethal, Himura bared his teeth and nearly hissed as he pulled Kaoru away, placing himself between her and the taller male. Unable to completely lift his sword, he still stood straight in challenge.

"The little bird is mine."

Afraid he might very well attack Sano, Kaoru wrapped an arm around his neck, bringing his body in close to hers to show she did not disagree but he did not have to prove it. "He already knows, Himura-san. You don't have to worry. This young man is the boy's older brother."

Seemingly happy with this, the demon snuggled his nose into her neck, his sword arm flattening around her back. "You were the one to tell him? Hmm… I like that, little bird."

At the mention of the boy, however, Sano became anxious once more. "Where is my little brother?" Stepping around Kaoru as she supported the injured man, he walked toward the vacated building. "Yahiko!"

Humming under his breath, Himura relaxed more weight into her, worrying Kaoru over how much blood he had truly lost. "Did I do good?" Grunting, as he was having trouble breathing, Kaoru felt him shift as his arm tighten around his chest. "The boy is fine, just as you asked, bluebird."

Distracted by Sano's yelling, her smile was vague, but her arms squeezed gently to reassure. "Of course, you did wonderful." Smile widening when the boy finally peeked his head out of hiding, Kaoru redirected her full attention to her companion. "We need to get you to a doctor, though, Himura-san. Do you think you can walk a little ways?"

"Anything for you…" Breathless, his voice was losing strength fast. Concerned, and more than a little frightened, Kaoru hollered over her shoulder for the two boys.

"Sanosuke-san, you have to help me. He needs a doctor, but I don't think he can walk on his own." Staggering under his weight, Kaoru winced as her ribs ground together. "And I don't think I can support him by myself."

"Of course, missy. He saved my brother's life." Stepping forward quickly, Sano carefully shifted the demon's weight onto his own shoulders, releasing Kaoru so that she was able to withdraw the katana still clutched in his fingers. Reassuring him softly when he jerked, Kaoru reset the sword in its sheath and turned to the pack still lying on the ground. At this point, Yahiko, the little boy for whom all this trouble was for, swiped it out from under her hand, shouldering the rucksack himself.

"I will carry this." His voice was soft, and more than respectful, and Kaoru smiled before ruffling his hair.

"Thank you."

Free to do as she pleased, Kaoru walked slowly beside Himura, placing her hand over his to create more pressure on the wound he had sustained in his side. He was hardly conscious, though fighting the coming darkness gamely, and Kaoru whispered words of comfort and praise to try and keep him awake.

It did not take long to run into the first crowd of onlookers, their dark eyes wide as they watched their small party emerge from the eastern district of buildings. Relieved that they might not have to travel much further, Kaoru looked to Sanosuke. "I don't think he will be able to take much more. Walking is only aggravating his injuries."

"I'll take care of it." Nodding his head in understanding, Sano let her take back over, jumping forward to the crowd even as they pulled back in fear.

"Hey! We need a doctor!" Pointing at one frightened spectator, he stepped toward the older man. "You, I know you practice medicine. Get over there and help the man."

Trembling and trying to back away, unable to go far as there were too many people behind him, the man slapped at Sano's hands even as he could not take his eyes of Himura. "I am a doctor for men, of course… but that… _thing _is not."

"What are you talking about?" Irritated and impatient Sano tried to grab for him again.

"Don't you know who that is? That's Himura Battosai! I'll have nothing to do with a demon like him!"

Kaoru watched Sano's form freeze, his hands lowering to his sides as many of the other bystanders whispered agreement. That creature with red hair and strong energy could be nothing but a demon. And demons were not welcome in their town. Especially ones with such a horrible reputation as Himura Battosai. They would not save a demon. Heart hardening, blue eyes flat, Kaoru hefted Himura's weight and stood as straight as he would allow.

"You name yourselves human, and yet you have no right to it! How humane is it of all of you when you will not even attempt to save one life?!" Bright cyan irises sweeping over the crowd, Kaoru pulled her lip up in disgust. "You are all pathetic, labeling others in such a fashion just so you have an excuse to continue on, so callous to the plight of others! Well I would curse you all if I didn't think it too lenient a punishment!" Seeing many dark eyes widen, remembering what they had named her, she snorted. "No, I want you all to live long, healthy lives, and remember forever how worthless you are."

Lifting out a hand, she jerked it impatiently toward the boy. "Give me the pack, Yahiko-kun." Deep, black eyes turned to her, wide and yet unworried. "It's alright. I will not ask you to come with me." Shouldering the pack when he passed it to her, she twisted, throwing the long, dark cape still in her hands around the demon's shoulders. "Don't worry, Himura-san. I will take care of you."

Standing straight under the burden of both him and their supplies, ignoring the pain in her side, Kaoru graced them all with one last imperious glance before walking away.

"And just where do you think you're going after a rant like that, missy?" Blessedly most of the heavy mass was lifted off her shoulders, and she looked to Sano in astonishment. On her other side the boy's fingers tugged on hers.

"I'll be taking the bag back now."

"You shouldn't…" Stuttering, Kaoru could do nothing as Yahiko nearly ripped the pack off her arms. "You'll be thrown out of town."

"Better than living with a bunch of pathetic, worthless, inhumane scum don't you think?"

Pursing her lips, Kaoru snorted out a breath. "I didn't call them scum."

"Well I did." Throwing a look over his shoulder, Sano shouted back at the still staring crowd of people. "Did you hear me? You're all a bunch of scum!"

"Yeah!" Turning to walk backwards, Yahiko threw up a rude hand gesture.

Laughing incredulously, Kaoru slapped at his hands. "You shouldn't do that." But there was no malice in her voice and he merely turned to her with a grin.

A/N: Well, Sano has made an appearance, as well as Yahiko. I'm sorry that I made Himura be so out of it at the end, and in obvious pain, but he did just kill everyone on the "bad side of town" and let's face it... he's not invincible. Plus, this will be important. I'm sure you can guess a couple of the reasons why. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone that wanted big fight scenes and stuff, but that's not really what this story is about, and if you wanted that you can use your imagination and fill in the gaps I left behind with my minor details and suggestions. Needless to say, Kenshin decimated everyone. In a very buisness like and proffessional I'll-eat-you-for-breakfast manor. Yay! Anyway, next chapter is the proverbial putting humpty dumpty back together again... except not so extreme and impossible. lol So I guess it's really not like that, but you get the point. Hope to see you then. Thanks for the support and please leave a review.


	20. One Long Day

First of all... I am not a doctor. So I did all of this just for fun. Also, I was a bit farfetched (I suppose) about what is done, but I hope that you will keep you criticism about that at least to yourself if you know better. Yes I understand there is probably a lot of stuff to prevent what is done, but I thought it sounded kinda cool anyway. You'll see. Thanks for the reviews, and here you go.

Disclaimer: I may not own any of this, but all of the aches and pains from bending over my laptop are mine.

**Chapter 20: One Long Day**

Kaoru stared in dismay at the thickening clouds above. They were dark, nearly black, and though they still had the look of winter's blanket, the air had warmed with the progressing of day. This would not give them a comfortable dusting of snow, but an unforgiving sheet of ice.

Lowering anxious eyes back to her demon, she brushed a finger over his jaw, noticing only belatedly that the other man supporting most of his weight had noticed the small gesture. Biting her lip, she dropped her hand. Though it didn't matter what he thought of their relationship, and in fact was probably better off thinking they were actually in love, Kaoru was not used to feeling such intimacies for another. Nor letting others witness them, for that matter.

"We're almost there." Reassuring her, Sano spoke up quietly, unable to explain why her worry for this other man touched him. She was a very sweet woman, and more than able to stand on her own.

"It's just passed those trees." Excited to be of some help to this angel and her warrior demon, Yahiko pointed, not understanding the true reason for Sano's input but not wanting to be left out.

"Thank you. Both of you." Smiling briefly, she rubbed a hand over Yahiko's hair before returning her attention to Himura. The true fear she held in her heart for him was raging out of control, especially since he had not spoken or shown any sign of wakefulness since they had left the town. The blood from his wound had slowed, but Kaoru was afraid it had more to do with a lack of blood than any good symptom of healing. And his breathing was worse than before; shallow and erratic.

As they crossed the final boundaries to the cave her new friends had spoken of, Kaoru's fear turned into adrenaline, needing to act. With only her thoughts of what must be done running like a list through her brain she did not have to think about what could go wrong. Or how it was quite possible her demon might die. Without the proper treatment from a real doctor, there could be many things that she might not be able to do, or think to do for that matter.

First and foremost, she needed to close up the wound. If he lost any more blood he would have no chance at all. Then she had to pray there wasn't a chance of infection. She knew how to properly clean the wound, but if an infection had already developed it would be rather hopeless. He would have to depend on his own strength from there, and though she remembered her mother experimenting with some plants, that would only be a last resort.

"Lay him out right here." Pointing at a reasonably flat rock outside the mouth of the cavern, Kaoru grabbed one side to help him situate Himura's body appropriately. "I will need all the light I can get, so we'll have to work fast before it starts sleeting." Sano glanced upwards before nodding. "Yahiko, sit the pack here, next to me. Good. Now there should be a canteen of water at the top, that's right. Hold onto that for a minute."

Pealing off his bloodied gi, Kaoru carefully uncovered his torso. When it came to the wound itself she bit her lip hard at finding the material had matted itself to his broken skin. With the gi torn, there was a chance some of the silk had found its way into his body, and if that were the case she needed to make sure all of it was out before closing the wound. Taking a deep breath she gently began separating his flesh from fabric.

A grunt pulled at his throat and Kaoru actually smiled, finding the sign encouraging. If he could still feel pain then he was not as close to death as she thought. Sano seemed to think the same thing as his head nodded again, his hands bracing against his chest incase there was need to hold him down while Kaoru worked. Finally freeing the injury of cloth, Kaoru's smile dropped in dismay at the extent of the gash.

Bright white could be seen at the valley of parted meat and skin, the bone of his ribs visible to her eye. The angle of the slice went with the soft slope, and the longer Kaoru stared the more she realized the bone was spread apart. The hitokiri had nearly claimed the demon's heart, missing that vital organ by only an inch at the most. Feeling faint, Kaoru bit her tongue, swallowing thickly when she tasted blood. There was no time for weakness. If she were weak, she would lose him forever.

"I-I need the canteen now, Yahiko." Holding out one shaky hand, she gripped the sealed container tightly, unscrewing the mouth before running the cool liquid over the bloodied lesion. It cleared away most of the concealing mess, allowing her to see more of the bone and the clean cut of muscle. The recess between ribs was even sickeningly deeper than she had thought, speeding her thoughts insistently.

"Right." Sitting down the canteen, Kaoru wiped her hands on her skirt, uncaring of the stains she was acquiring. "I am going to need some supplies, Yahiko. Quickly, can you do that?" He nodded, his eyes unable to look away from the demon. Reaching for the pack Kaoru undid the scarf at her throat and stuffed it inside before pulling out a length of cord and began tying back her already soiled sleeves. "I will give you some money, but I don't want you to try and buy what I need from anybody. You understand?"

Again he nodded, swallowing to find his voice. "Yes."

"No one will want to sell to you because they know who it's going to be for. So just this once I am going to ask you to steal, but…" Holding up a finger, Kaoru indicated the few coins she held in her other hand. "I want you to leave some money anyway. I'll let you decided what is fair." Quickly outlining what she was going to need, Kaoru made him run through the list three times before sending him back to the town. It was essential she had everything, and more than enough of it to last.

Turning back to Sano she met his tense gaze unsteadily. "I need you to get some firewood, Sanosuke-san. And then some more water if you are able. We will need plenty of both." He nodded readily, and turned to retreat into the woods. Looking up to the promising sky, Kaoru shook at a chill wind. They would need to hurry.

While she waited, Kaoru prepared several small bottles of herbal paste, ordering them fanatically in the easiest pattern for her to reach if needed. Next she treated the small cut on his neck and the slightly deeper wound on his arm. Feeling almost inconsequential, Kaoru looked up several times a minute, waiting and yearning for the others to come back. Sano was the more frequent, of course, carrying in large stacks of wood that would last an army all winter. Then came just as many buckets of water, though she did not want to ask where he actually acquired the buckets.

What seemed almost an eternity later Yahiko returned, panting as he sprinted up the incline to their position. On his back was a small bag, bulging slightly with its contents. Dropping to the ground next to Kaoru, he pulled it off his shoulder and held it out to her, his muscles twitching. Taking it away with a trembling smile, Kaoru bent to hug him gratefully. "Thank you so much for your hard work, Yahiko. Did you leave the money just as I asked?" Nodding without a word, Yahiko crawled over to the fire his brother had started and curled up next to it.

Gracing him with one last smile, Kaoru turned her attention to the pack, tugging open the top to stare down at the mix of materials within. Everything was there, and she couldn't be more pleased. "You did so good, Yahiko." Praising him again distractedly, Kaoru reached for a small grate she used to place over open fires for cooking, sitting it over the flickering flames. A small copper pot went on top of this, a few inches of water filling the pan to bring the liquid to a boil. Returning to the smaller pack, Kaoru unearthed a bottle of alcohol, yanking at the stopper to pour the burning fluid over the open wound. The muscles in Himura's shoulders tensed, pushing him back into the unforgiving rock, and Kaoru made indistinct noises of comfort as she washed the gash several times.

Next came a small piece of metal. Thin and pliable, but as sturdy as she needed. Placing it flat against his whole side, Kaoru measured its length to the ribs just opposite the ones broken, bending it to curve at each end. It was not necessary to cut it, thankfully, as Kaoru was sure the abrasive end might irritate him in the future. If there was a future. Dropping the metal piece into the boiling water, Kaoru let it stand for several seconds to sterilize. Then it was time to wash her hands thoroughly.

It was a little bit of a fight to get the piece back out of the water, but with it finally in hand, Kaoru stood next to the demon's prone figure. His breathing, while still shallow was a little more even, and she took the time to be grateful. He would need every breath. Forcing herself not to shake, Kaoru carefully hooked one end of the clamp around a rib then hesitated. "This is going to hurt." Whispering to him softly, Kaoru sucked in one deep breath before nodding at Sano, his hands once again holding Himura down. Bracing the clamp firmly, she pulled up on the rib, listening as it popped back into place and the harsh gasps as Himura let his pain be known, before slipping the other end up over the next rib in line. Heavily his chest heaved, pushing outwards against her metal bracket, and she watched to make sure it would not cause him any complications. Satisfied that it would work, she dumped more alcohol over the injury as overkill. Breathing a sigh of relief, she moved next to the needle and thread.

At this point it was getting dangerously close to the sleet the sky promised, the wicked wind whipping at their clothing and gusting the fire. Sterilizing the needle, Kaoru calmly suggested to Sano that he make another fire inside the cavern mouth, well back away from the entrance. To Yahiko she asked him to bring the packs, and to please set out her bedroll next to the fire for Himura. They obeyed readily enough, and later she would think of how easily two men were following her orders. Never had she ordered a man around before, and with the experience came confirming notions that not all men were evil and corrupt.

Stitching up the wound took more time and effort than anything she had ever done in her life. There was much concentration to be had, as the gash measured almost a foot long, and it did not help that she could not sew well. But seeing as this was flesh she was trying to mend and not silk, Kaoru put everything she was into it. Taking much care to pull her stitches tight and make them neat and orderly. Himura would not appreciate looking like a sick, rag-doll afterwards.

Smiling at the notion, Kaoru clipped the last thread loose as the sleet started to come down on her head. Hollering for Sano, they raced to bring his limp body into the cave before it started to downpour. Laying him down softly on the bedroll, Kaoru began stripping him down to his loin cloth, setting aside his katana and wakazashi and nearly throwing his hakama. Checking over his legs, she found nothing but another small slice in the outer thigh of his right side. A superficial wound in comparison to the other. Cleaning it just as carefully, she spread her herbal concoction over the last two injuries before covering them in bandages. Breathing a final sigh of relief, she resituated the thick blanket she had half thrown over him and sat back.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Yahiko's voice was nearly a whisper, and Kaoru could hear the boy's worry. A small smile lit her eyes, thinking of what Himura would make of the child's anxiety for him. Leaning forward, she brushed the demon's bangs away from his face, letting her fingers trail over his temple to the pulse point at his neck. His heart beat was not strong, but it was steady.

"He's tough. I doubt he will give up without a fight." Sidestepping the question, she tucked the corners of the blanket around his shoulders securely. _He can't give up._

"Well, it's nearly mid-afternoon." Shifting his weight as he leaned back into the wall behind him, Sano crossed his arms over his chest, fitting his hands into his armpits for warmth. "We should probably think of something to eat."

Kaoru felt her stomach cramp at the mention of food, and smiled when the other two laughed at the loud growl. Ducking her head with a blush, she shrugged. "I haven't eaten anything since last night."

"It's a good thing I thought ahead then." Grinning broadly, Yahiko pulled out a linen towel from under his shirt, untying the knot to reveal four very large meat buns.

"Holy shit, kid. You're the best." Sano reached for one automatically, biting off a chunk without waiting. Shaking her head, Kaoru accepted one from the boy with a tired thanks and tried her best to savor it.

"What should we do with Himura's?" Yahiko looked down at the last remaining bun in his lap, his eyes thoughtful and sad. Sano had already been eyeing it for the last few minutes, but his little brother was not about to give it up. Looking over her prone companion, Kaoru was happy to notice his breathing was easier.

"Why don't you two split it? I was planning on making some broth for Himura later tonight."

As the two proceeded to fight over the larger half of the meat bun, Kaoru stood to find a clean bucket of water. While her fingers were mostly dirt free, she needed to wash her arms more thoroughly, and see if she couldn't remove some of the grim off of her kimono sleeves. It would be a difficult chore without being able to take off the piece of clothing, but with nothing else to do, she needed the distraction.

Near the cavern entrance Kaoru watched the nasty sleet fall in sheets of ice. Clinging to the bare branches of trees and the shiny surfaces of rocks, she could not compare this wet winter storm to the beautiful wonderland of snow it had been the night before. Her only guarantee with this dank chill was the promise of spring soon to come. Unfortunately she was afraid it would do Himura's condition more harm than good. If he were to catch a cold or flu virus in his current state it might very well kill him.

Cursing her pessimistic thoughts and their continuous run of every bad thing that could go wrong, Kaoru turned away. She had to be hopeful. He was already showing some improvement, and if the wound hadn't killed him while it was open, she saw no reason why he could not survive it after it was closed up. _Unless there's an infection._ Dropping her chin into her chest, she walked back into the cave.

The ice rain had finally stopped when Kaoru noticed the sweat that began to bead on Himura's forehead. Worried, she pulled back the blanket only to find the rest of him slick with perspiration as well. Sano and Yahiko had opted to go hunting for food, so she was left in the cave by herself to watch over the demon. Wetting a cloth, she dabbed at his skin, anxious with the searing quality of his flesh. If he was running a fever now it could only mean one thing. His body was fighting off an infection in the blood.

_I must have missed something._ Dismayed, she lowered her forehead to his, wanting to take the pain away. _I can lower his temperature, but a fever is the body's natural response. If I take it away I could very well doom him with the infection. However, if his temperature gets too high that will be fatal as well._ Indecisive, Kaoru bit her lip, wishing that her mother was there to help. She would know what to do. She had always known what was best. Pulling in a shaky breath, Kaoru wrung out the cloth and dipped it in the cool water before spreading it out on his forehead. She only hoped it would be enough.

He had soaked through the blanket by the time the other two returned, and as the sweat dried he began to shiver. Trying desperately to ignore the glances made by her new friends, Kaoru felt the tears begin to gather in her eyes. _Too hot. Too cold. I can't win._ And if there truly was an infection, it needed to be taken care of. With the amount of blood he had lost, she was afraid his body was not up for the job.

Lifting with trembling hands the last remaining bottle from her earlier collection, Kaoru stared at the yellow-green liquid. It was clear, and pure, just as she remembered her mother describing it to be, but it was also untested on humans. It had, however, saved her cat's life at one time, and, after all, Himura was not a human. Gripping it tightly in her hand, she looked finally to the others, noticing their curiosity over her possession. Trying to smile in reassurance, she unstopped the cork and lifted her demon's head with one hand.

"You have to drink it, Himura-san." Pleading quietly, Kaoru placed the bottle at his lips, but they did not part. Adjusting his head, she forced the glass mouth between thin, white skin, watching in alarm as the fluid dribbled down his chin. The concoction was too precious to waste, as her chancing upon the correct ingredients had been a miracle in the first place. He needed to drink it all, but she could not force him this way. Twitching eyes between him and the bottle, her mind panicking, she went with instinct. Tossing back the antibiotic, she held the liquid in her mouth, bent over and pressed her lips against his. It took several tricky seconds, but he finally accepted the mixture, swallowing when he could not breath.

When she pulled back he coughed, his eyes parting with a flutter. She smiled to reassure, wishing to comfort, and when she flattened her palm over his cheek he leaned into it with a sigh. His passage back into unconsciousness was quick, but Kaoru had hope that his sleep would be less painful.

There were tears in her eyes when she looked back up, a smile contradicting the hint of sorrow that spilled out onto her cheeks. "I think he's going to be ok." More tears followed in the after-flow, dripping from her chin into her lap. Wiping at them with one hand she missed Yahiko's worried glance to his brother, Sano's hand patting him on the back with a shake of his head. Chest constricting, she held in a sob, hiccupping harshly for her trouble. Accepting a handkerchief when offered, she waved it dismissively before blowing her nose. "I'm ok. Really." Gasping for breath, her smile wavered and bent her mouth crookedly. "I'm just tired."

"Maybe you should rest then."

"Oh, oh no. I need to make sure…" Trailing off, she fluffed the blanket, fussing with red hair. "I have no way of knowing… not without watching…"

Sano's brow furrowed at her disjointed speech. It was apparent she was wishing to hide something. Something that made her anxious. "What… did you give to him?"

"I…" Looking away, Kaoru twirled her damp sleeves around her fingers. "It hasn't been tested yet, but it's the only thing I could think of. He has an infection…"

"Hasn't been tested… missy… what are talking about?"

"My mother made it." Sniffling, the tears finally stopped. "Once. I'm not sure of all of the side effects, so I need to monitor Himura-san for changes. Good or… or bad."

"There… was no other way?"

"No…" Shaking her head Kaoru was grateful when Sano accepted her explanation. Himura was not his responsibility, and in fact she was surprised they were there at all considering Himura's true identity, but Sano seemed to be kindhearted. Of course, if she was trying to kill off Himura-san in the first place she wouldn't have gone through so much trouble stitching him back up.

For half an hour he seemed to get better. His fever lessened, and his breathing became deeper. Calmer. Nearly cheerful, Kaoru threw together something for supper, wincing when Yahiko coughed after his first bite of food. A small, friendly argument ensued over her culinary skills, Kaoru defending herself honorably, and after it was all said and done, Yahiko offered to clean up. Happy that she had been able to get a few sips down her companion, Kaoru stood to stretch, noticing absently the sky had darkened. Standing next to Yahiko as he scrubbed at the dishes, Kaoru felt her heart clench in instinctual fear when Sano placed a hand on her shoulder.

Scrunching away, she noticed and deciphered the probing way his eyes looked her over before notching her reaction away for later. "Missy, I think there's something wrong." When she didn't move, he motioned backwards into the cavern. "With your friend."

A quick jog brought her back into the deepest part of the cave, revealing the way her demon trembled uncontrollably. Nearly jerking into convulsions, his jaw clenched and grinding his teeth together, Kaoru threw herself down next to him. Unsure for a few seconds, she gripped a hand on his shoulder and hip and turned him onto his side. If he swallowed his tongue he could choke to death. Bracing him there, she repositioned the blankets around him, holding him tightly so he wouldn't hurt himself.

Motioning for Sano, since he had followed her back in, she pointed back toward the opening and Yahiko, wanting the metal spoon she used for cooking. Ripping it from his hands when he returned, Kaoru directed him on how to open his mouth and shoved the flat end between his teeth to hold down his tongue. It took several minutes for him to finally relax, and Kaoru was grateful for Sano's help. Her muscles were sore and like gelatin when the spell was through. On the verge of hysterics, she fought the rising tide and prayed she had not just killed him with her experimental drug.

"He's freezing." Mumbling to herself, she absently curled herself closer around him. Her brain was glazed with exhaustion, her body refusing to jump immediately to her command, and she wanted to be anywhere else. Wanted it to be yesterday again, when her demon was hole and snappy. When everything was just fine and she thought herself in love.

The shivering of his muscles did not stop, rippling his skin with goose-bumps, and Kaoru's concern switched to his body giving out completely. Glancing up as Yahiko reentered their area of the cavern, Kaoru looked away quickly, blue eyes thoughtful. Watching as Sano threw a couple more logs on the fire, she caught his eye and blinked. She knew what needed to be done, but there were boundaries she was not ready to cross… Not in front of others.

"Sanosuke-san… there is another space around that bend comfortable enough for camping. Would you mind making a second campfire?" That probing gaze penetrated hers a second time, but he nodded quickly enough.

"Why do we need to do that?" Yahiko stood up in confusion, then yelped when Sano grabbed him by the back of the shirt.

"Himura-san just needs to get some sleep, and you snore too loud. So we're going to camp up here." Dragging him towards the entrance, they disappeared around the bend and left Kaoru alone with the demon.

Waiting apprehensively for their own fire to bloom into life, Kaoru bit her lip and moved her hands to her obi. Steadying herself with a breath, she stripped down quickly and dove under the blanket with her captor. The slide of his skin on hers brought color to her cheeks, but its clammy quality dampened the intimacy of the situation. Positioning herself carefully against him, laying on his right side so as not to disrupt her stitching, she wrapped an arm and leg around him. Shivering, as he was producing no body heat, she clenched her eyes shut and denied the depression that constricted her chest. He was going to be ok. Her demon could not die. Because if he did… her life would no longer have meaning.

"Please… don't leave me."

A/N: Alright, just incase anyone was wondering, I was trying to reference an early statement Kaoru made in like chapter 5. And though I am not in any way saying that Kaoru would no longer back up her word, I am in a sense saying she has more conviction to do so since her emotions are so tangled up with her demon. In case I haven't made myself clear enough, it was about Kaoru's decision to take her own life if he were to die. Actually... ahem... I almost forgot about that myself by the time I was writing this chapter, and so was glad to have the chance to fix it.

Anyway, I know a lot of people were expecting Megumi here... well... I couldn't exactly bring her in yet. Or well... bring her in. I thought about it, since it did seem to be an expected appearance. But I guess that was the entire reason why I did not. Because it was rather expected. One big reason is... I've made everyone fear Kenshin because of his demon appearance and I couldn't just slam in Megumi and her favored flirting with our favorite redhead. Plus, as the demon I've made him, Kenshin probably would do something drastic to get her away from him. lol And I didn't want to hurt anyone. Also, I have kind of made Kaoru into a little bit of a medicine woman. So yeah, there you have it. Hope no one was disappointed in any way. I do have a little bit of a side story going on about Megumi, But i'm still not sure whether I want to put it in or not. It might just be half-way mentioned briefly later. Well, leave a review and let me know what you think. Love all the attention this story is getting. Almost freaks me out that I'm passed the 500 mark and I still have ten chapters to go. Thanks again!


	21. Heart of Sword

Sorry it's a little late.

Disclaimer: I own everything that I have paid for, as well as a few things that are free… but I can't own something that already belongs to someone else.

**Chapter 21: Heart of Sword**

These were the best of mornings, Kaoru decided as she snuggled closer into the warmth next to her. Waking up in such comfort was truly breathtaking, but Kaoru could not explain why this time she felt so wonderfully sensual. Humming happily, she curled her fingers loosely into something sinfully silky and tightened her leg around whatever was warm and hard and laying beside her. Amusement filled her ears and her eyebrows twitched on a frown, remembering vaguely that she had been upset when she fell asleep.

"Surely **my **little bluebird would never voluntarily strip herself of her feathers." Suddenly aware of the arm wrapped around her waist, Kaoru's eyes fluttered open with a jolt, flushing as his hand smoothed playfully over her naked backside. Every muscle tensed, she tilted her head up from his chest to stare into the one golden eye angled in her direction.

"I…" Swallowing as her voice squeaked, Kaoru wiggled half-heartedly backwards, giving up easily when his arm tightened. "You were going to freeze to death, Himura-san. There was no other way…" Trailing off she watched his golden iris soften.

"Always worried, little bird." His voice was soft, alerting her that he was not completely well yet. Glancing over to the fire, she noticed that it was barely flickering, but not completely out. It was not truly morning yet, and probably a few hours from.

"This time it could not be helped." Answering him just as softly, she closed her eyes, snuggling her nose into his collarbone, indefinably relieved that he was ok.

"You should be careful… it could be mistaken…" He was struggling, and Kaoru's smile was tremulous as she recognized his teasing statement.

"It does not matter. Affection is not wrong to feel." His own muscles stiffened, his free hand wrapping firmly around her elbow and pressing her arm over his chest so that she felt how strong his heartbeat now was; steady, yet slightly quickened. "I'm sorry if it offends you that I do. I know how little you wish for such a thing from me. But I promise not to mention it again. I don't want you to be angry. You need plenty of peaceful rest, and that won't happen if we argue."

Briefly his chest pushed against her as he breathed in, his grip loosening. "There is nothing to argue about." There was a pause and her heart went into her throat as he cuddled her closer against him. "I'm too tired to disagree." Swallowing the lump back down, she distractedly readjusted the edges of the blanket, blocking off any route for cold air to make contact with skin.

"Good." Lips trembling as she made the statement, Kaoru relaxed back against him. _Baka! It's not like a demon's going to profess his undying love for you. You are just a possession. Albeit a favored one, you will still be seen as nothing but…_ Nodding her head in agreement, she sighed and smiled when his head leaned into hers. _We share so many intimate moments anyway, so I will not complain or ask for more. I can be content with the rest of my life if he is this warm with me… even if he does keep secrets._ Frowning, she remembered an earlier question she had wished to ask him, and as the thought reappeared it disrupted her contentment.

"Are you asleep?" Whispering quietly incase he was already gone to the world of dreams, Kaoru smiled tenderly when he stirred, his reply drowsy.

"No."

"May I ask you a question?"

"You have just asked me two, little bird."

Pursing her lips, she heard his strained chuckle and felt contrite at the pressure it was no doubt placing on his ribs. "I'm sorry, I should just let you sleep."

"I am curious now, so I will not rest until you ask."

Sighing at how exasperating he could be, she played with the red hair draped across his shoulder, realizing vaguely that it had been wrapped around her fingers when she woke. "I wanted to know… your real name, Himura-san."

"What makes you think Himura is not my real name?"

"Himura is a surname, and only identifies you as belonging to that family. You said you were known as Himura Battosai, but Battosai is only a title and not really a name at all. I want to know what _your_ name is, not your family's, and definitely not what other people name you because of your skill with a sword."

There was a long pause and Kaoru tilted her head to look to him again. His amber eyes were on the ceiling of the cavern, watching the smoke roll along the rock before disappearing around the bend to the entrance. "I haven't shared my name with another in over twelve years."

Pursing her lips Kaoru dropped her chin. "I was afraid you would say something like that."

"Oh?" The tone of his voice was curious and she took a breath to explain her theory.

"Well, having a title at all usually means you do not wish for others to know your identity. The name Himura is not unheard of, but it would be nearly impossible for anyone to figure out who you are with only a surname. Battosai suggests skill and will intimidate, as well as single you out without involving any of the people that were ever connected to you before. Or after, I guess, when you decide to leave the title behind." Yawning, Kaoru closed her eyes. "Will you promise to tell me someday, though? Before I die?"

"It's Kenshin." Nearly eager his voice whispered into her ear, his hand slipping up her back to wrap around her neck. Surprised, Kaoru lifted herself up onto an elbow to look down at him. "My name is Kenshin."

"Kenshin…" Trying out the sound on her tongue, she smiled when he purred, her eyes amused. "Even it suggests your talent with a sword."

"I suppose. My master gave it to me. I do not remember if I had a name before."

"You have a master then?" He nodded minimally, a dark frown pulling at his features, and she looked down to his chest, dropping the matter as quickly as it had arisen. "I like the name Kenshin. Is it alright if I call you by it?" Amber eyes moved to her, watching with interest as color spread up her cheeks. "When we are alone, of course." Addressing another so informally was nearly as intimate as their current situation of skin on skin. He had no troubles using her given name so casually. He even had an endearment of sorts that he applied when he spoke to or about her most of the time. But he owned her, she was a mere slave in comparison.

"Say it again." Confused, the color on her cheeks deepened. "My name, Kaoru. Say it again." Ducking his intent gaze, Kaoru stared at his lips instead, darting her eyes almost shyly to his as she obliged in a whisper.

"Hmm. I do not mind. I have not heard my name in many years. I will like hearing it spoken from your lips." The hand around her neck tightened and she suddenly felt uncomfortable, a cold chill creeping under the blanket and rippling her skin. Glad of a chance to change the subject, Kaoru twisted where she was to look for the small pile of wood.

"The fire is dying… Kenshin. You need to stay warm." Sitting up to reach the stack against the wall near their feet, she stiffened when his hand spread over the naked skin of her back. Shrugging it off with difficulty, reminding herself that he was injured, she drug three pieces of wood to an area of easier reach. Lifting one, she turned and had to brace her weight on a knee between his legs to stretch across his figure before she could drop it on the fire. His hand followed the movement, running softly over her shoulder and down her arm, his eyes dark behind a red curtain of lashes. As she sat back up, his hand returned to her back, twining through her hair briefly then lowering to the curve of her hip.

The second piece of wood was deposited with his hand smoothing up her stomach, teasing the section between her breasts before finding her neck. A deep stain of red was burning her cheeks by this time and she bit her lip, refusing to look him in the eye. It was all well and good knowing that he was injured and nothing too physical could be done, but he did not seem to catch onto this barrier as promptly. Nothing was stopping him from reminding her what his touch had felt like in a dark room, with only the certainty of his body keeping her on her feet.

Finally free of the last piece of wood, the fire snapping and crackling with new life, she sucked in a breath as his hand curled around her back, leaving its current area of focus cold and yearning. His other hand caught her outstretched wrist, snuggling her nearly on top of the uninjured half of his body, his lips next to her ear. "Are you trying to torture me, little bird?" The blanket was half-caught between their bodies, covering only her backside as her limbs tangled with his. She felt no chill, however, and knew it was only because of this new yearning he had uncovered in her blood.

"I… I was only…"

"Only giving me a full understanding of what is under your feathers, bluebird." As breathless as he was becoming, Kaoru could not be sure of the true origin. Nor could she find strength to care as the hand on her back skimmed lower to press her hips into his. Biting back a groan of longing, she remembered distantly the two others that slept merely around the bend.

"Himura-san… Kenshin… we can't…"

"No?" Clever fingers pulled at the ribbon still holding back her hair, spilling the silky length down her back and over her shoulders where he could play with the strands. Twisting a larger portion around his palm, he pulled her to him, his lips brushing hers in a tease. "You are quite sure?"

"Hai… I'm… pretty sure." Talking around the caress of his mouth, Kaoru shook her head when he laughed.

"But not quite?" Still taunting her, the hand at her hip slid to her shoulder to hold her closer. Struggling gamely, she pushed herself to her elbows.

"No I'm quite sure." Clearing her throat she reaffirmed her stance, pursing her lips when he grinned. "Do you know what kind of hell I went through to put you back together again? You are going to be on a very short leash from now on."

"Me, little bird? I was only doing as you asked." Dark eyebrows dropped in contriteness, midnight blue irises darting to the side, and she levered herself away under his suddenly slack grip.

"I know… it was very horrible of me to ask such a thing when I did not know the extent of the situation." Quiet and ashamed, she covered herself once more with the blanket and cuddled against his side, hiding her face in the fall of her hair. Almost hesitantly his arm wrapped back around her, fitting his hand comfortably at her hip.

"You should not worry too much. I am not angry with you."

"It doesn't matter, I am angry with myself." She sniffed quietly to hide her tears, her jaw trembling when she felt him draw slightly away in uncertainty. "I should have seen all the things that could have gone wrong. All the things that did go wrong. You were terribly wounded, Himura-san… you needed a doctor. But the town's people refused to care for you. They said they didn't treat your kind and I was so scared you were going to die." A sob finally wracked her body, convulsing her ribs hard enough to upset her cracked bone. Wincing over the pain and fighting for air through the tears, Kaoru curled her fist and brought it to her mouth. The emotional strain was too much, and after a horribly long day, Kaoru could not hold it in any longer.

It took several long seconds for his arms to enfold her once again, his touch light and unsure. He had no practice in comforting, and through her misery she acknowledged his effort and was grateful. This demon was full of so many surprises. Perfectly willing to be held, Kaoru nuzzled her face further into the crevice of his shoulder, encouraging and seeking warmth.

"You were… making these noises last night as well."

Frowning deeply, Kaoru stared at the dark spread of skin a bare space from her eyes, confused by what he was suggesting. Slowly his meaning came to her, widening her irises in shock as she could clearly see herself, balled underneath the covers of the futon in that small room at the inn. Crying for all she was worth as she imagined her demon elsewhere and happy, with a woman much more beautiful and receptive than she. Mouth working soundlessly as she was unable to find the right words to reply to his accusation, because it was truthful, Kaoru sniffed once and settled for an agreement.

"Hai."

"Why?"

"I…" Feeling as if she were being called out, Kaoru struggled to keep her reasons in the dark. For now, she did not want him to know. "I could not help it."

"Just as our first night together?"

"Something like that."

"You said it was because you were happy then…" A cautious finger slid between the strands of her hair and over her cheek, collecting moisture in the ridges of his skin. Lifting the digit above his head for scrutiny, she felt his chest rumble in disbelief. "I do not believe you are happy now."

"No, I am angry and upset…"

"But which emotion drove you to tears at the inn?" He was too curious, his voice soft from pain and exhaustion, but demanding that she satisfy his desire to know. Why he would care, why he would go through the trouble to ask, Kaoru did not know. All she could think of was her own desire not to let him guess her wayward thoughts of betrayal and the emotion she had felt that drove her to that misery.

"I… was upset then, as well. That… you continue to think I will run away from you, and… because of… how ungrateful I must be if I cannot even repay my debt to you, Himura-san." Biting her lip at the half-lie, Kaoru held her breath in hopes he would not read into her words too well. Because those thoughts _had_ plagued her. Wondering if she was truly so undesirable. If he found her unsatisfactory and that was the true reason he had restrained himself from taking what belonged to him. If she had somehow pushed him away with her actions or words and denied him what she should have offered to him freely in the first place.

There was a long pause as the fire crackled and his breathing evened, the hand at her waist stroking absently over her bare skin. Leaving goose-bumps in the wake of his fingertips. Then he sighed and his arms were once again cuddling her close against him.

"I thought you were going to call me by my given name, little bird?"

Swallowing a shaky smile, Kaoru flattened her fist against his chest. "It will take some getting used to… Kenshin." _My heart of sword._

A/N: Uhhh yeah... I'm not sure if there was something I was going to say, but here it is. Hope that everyone liked it. I won't be posting the next chapter in a week. It will probably be more like two. I'm going on vacation back home and I am not going to think about anything except seeing my family. Especially a little girl I've been missing. I never thought Id get so attached to my niece. Well, I probably did, but I didn't think it would be this hard being away from her. Ah well, see you all when I can, and I hope this will hold you over for awhile. Finally Kenshin has a name! We can quit calling him Himura and get on with our lives! lol Leave a review. Your comments are appreciated.


	22. An Overabundance of

Sorry that it has taken me so long to post, but after getting home from, well home... lol... I had to start my new job, and that's been taking up my time since I've had to get used to a totally different time schedule. But I love it there. Everything is sooo coool, and feeds my romantic and artistic side rather well. XD Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own any of that… lmfao. Though I've had to live around four of them for twenty-five years.

**Chapter 22: An Overabundance of Testosterone**

Yahiko stretched and yawned, sighing in satisfaction as his back popped pleasantly. Swiping at the stray hairs in his eyes, he ran his fingers back through the thick mass, pulling them away from his face. Rubbing a hand at the gunk in one eye, he looked to his older brother absently, noting that Sano would not be getting up any time soon. He was not a morning person. Though they had gone to bed at a much more reasonable time the night before than any other night. More because, Yahiko realized, they had not been out trying to scrounge a living inside dumpsters and other people's pockets.

Kicking a foot at a stray rock, he watched it bounce over the long dead fire, pursing his lips as the cold wind from outside swept up his thin pant legs. They had nothing more than the clothes on their backs and with the collapse of their house they had no hope of getting anything more. It was a sad revelation, but it would need to be faced sooner or later, and Yahiko figured sooner was best. Maybe, if they were lucky, the nice angel-lady would let them travel with her… just until they found their own way.

Turning toward the bend in the cavern, Yahiko made his way deeper into the cave, hoping that Kaoru might already be awake and cooking breakfast. She wasn't that great at it, but she was better than Sano, and while he found it fun to give her grief over the subject he wouldn't say no to a nice hot meal. Finding the air to be warmer the farther in he went, Yahiko smiled as he rounded the corner, his day already brightened with the prospect of a friendly face. Sano and himself did not have anyone that would accept them, and Kaoru's clear blue eyes were more of a blessing than her words of wisdom had been those two nights before.

When light finally spread across her small camp, however, it was not her vivid cobalt irises that he was met with. In their place were a pair of glowing amber orbs that stared into him, burning his own eyes with their deadly menace as a threatening growl processed in his mind. Taking one slow step back, he whimpered, watching in terror as the owner of those eyes began to slowly rise from the futon he was lying on. One arm held the woman Yahiko sought against the demon's chest, his other bracing both of their weight on an elbow. Absently he noticed that they were both naked as the blanket slipped over her shoulder and slid a few inches too low. Darting his pupils back to the other when an angry noise puffed from his nostrils, Yahiko nearly jumped in fright when someone grabbed him by the back of the shirt.

"Yahiko! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sano picked up his little brother easily, his eyes as exasperated as his voice. "I thought I told you not to disturb the little miss." Glancing over to the still smoldering campfire, ready to apologize to Kaoru for his little brother's careless nature, he blinked at finding the demon awake in her stead. Glad at least that he was alive and apparently doing well, he lifted an eyebrow when his hand abruptly reached for the katana lying next to him. "Whoa there, buddy. We, uh… come in peace and all that."

But the demon was having none of it, and as his arm crossed over Kaoru's form to grasp the sheath with one hand and draw his sword, he upset her position. Eyelashes fluttering open, a sleepy sound of complaint rubbing the back of her throat, she blinked rapidly at finding her vision obscured by his katana.

"What's going on?" Grabbing hastily at the blanket as it slipped further from her arm, she covered herself and attempted to sit up. Roughly she was thrown back against his chest, grunting as her neck bent awkwardly. "For crying out loud!" Irritated with his forceful treatment, she wriggled out from under his arm, popping her head out into the open with a huff. Looking to his face first, she took a quick glance to what he was staring down and yelped.

"Wait! Their friends!" Placing a restraining hand on his shoulder, she blocked him from standing, though she was doubting his ability with the heavy way he was breathing. "They don't mean you any harm. They're just here because they want to help." He spared her a disbelieving look, not willing to be placated so simply, before struggling to lever himself to his feet. Wrapping a quick arm around his waist, she found her efforts wasted when a small cry of pain ripped from his lips involuntarily. Falling back to the bedroll ungracefully, he placed a hand protectively over his injured ribs.

Hesitantly Sano took a small step forward, and Kaoru could tell that his intentions were only to help. In pain, angry, and more than overly defensive her demon mistook his actions, his right hand leveling out his still sheathed sword warningly. "Come any closer… and I will kill you."

"Alright, alright." Holding up his free hand, Sano conceded his surrender. Hefting Yahiko a little higher, the younger boy grunting as his shirt dug into his neck, he backed up a few steps. "We'll just come back later, when you're in a better frame of mind."

Kaoru watched the two leave and sighed in relief as her demon relaxed, his katana dropping to his lap. It was only then that he let the true extent of his pain crinkle his face. Sitting up she pushed gently against his shoulders, encouraging him to lie back down. "Kenshin… you can't be so angry with everyone all the time. Especially right now. You could pull your stitches and reopen your wound." Lifting the katana out of his grip, she was pleased when he let go without a fight. Those golden eyes of his followed her movements, however, gauging her reactions and the tone of her voice.

"How long have they been here?"

Sighing, Kaoru shook her head and reached for her discarded kimono. "Since yesterday. They were both very helpful with your injuries."

"Did they touch you?"

"What?" Shocked, Kaoru froze with her obi in one hand.

"Did they hurt you?"

"No."

The muscles in his face finally relaxed, and his eyes closed. "Good. Make sure they stay away from you."

"Yahiko's just a child for Kami's sake."

"And the other is not." Eyelashes snapping apart, he met her amazed expression with unwavering resolve. He would not tolerate her argument in this matter.

"Kenshin, are you listening to yourself? Those two spent most of yesterday helping me make sure you lived to see today. Are you going to be so ungrateful?"

"Grateful, perhaps, but I will not trust them. Especially around you."

Sighing as she finished knotting her obi, Kaoru knelt next to the bedroll. "Why are you suddenly so worried? I told you yesterday that Sanosuke-san is well aware of our… commitment."

"We shall see, little bird." More than weary from pain, his eyes fluttered closed.

Exasperated, Kaoru stood to start something for breakfast.

Kenshin slept for most of the next two weeks, his injury draining a large amount of his energy as his body worked to regain healthy blood levels. It was this fact alone that let the other two enjoy meals as well, as Kaoru was not allowed to leave the demon's sight whenever he was awake and he did not like them within his range. Apologizing when he was asleep, Kaoru tried to throw off his behavior as merely overprotective. Yahiko shrugged his shoulders at this, but Sano smirked wryly.

"If we had wanted to do something to you we would have done it while he was near death."

Sighing, Kaoru shook her head. "Do not take it too personally, Sanosuke-san. He just has a hard time trusting others."

"No doubt." Staring down into the bowl of gruel he held, Sano swirled the liquid around thoughtfully. "It seems everyone he meets… has thought him nothing more than the demon, Himura Battosai. Everyone but you, I should say." Mahogany irises looked to her pointedly, but Kaoru turned away, unable to meet the question forming there. "Every rumor I have ever heard says the Himura Battosai was ruthless and inhumane. Those stories used to frighten me when I was a child. I don't think I believe them much anymore, especially after what happened with Yahiko, but… other people react with the same instinctual fear and distrust. It's not an easy thing to break. That makes it rather hard to feel an emotion that is rarely returned. It makes one wonder what he did to gain your trust."

"…Many things, Sanosuke-san."

"Hey, we're friends here. You can call me Sano."

"I… would rather not." Glancing briefly over her shoulder, Kaoru studied the even way Kenshin's chest rose and fell. "He can be unreasonable about such things."

"You know, that just doesn't seem like something a woman like you would say." Stretching his arms high above his head, Sano rolled them back to pop his sternum.

"What do you mean?" Surprised, Kaoru shot her eyes back to him.

"I don't know, you just seem to have too strong of a personality to be worrying about what one man thinks of your choice in wording."

"I already told you that I have promised to spend the rest of my life with him. There are always certain… boundaries in that kind of relationship. Besides… he's not really a man, is he?"

Laughing, Sano threw his arm around his younger brother. "Makes one wonder how he convinced her of forever." Instead of making her blush, however, her bright eyes became dimmer, and the smile on his face turned into a frown. "Hey." Lifting her chin lightly in one hand, he urged her to look at him, his face leaning closer to study the change of emotion in her irises. "He didn't… force you into this, did he?"

A moment of doubt pressed into her heart as she heard once more the words of her friend Kazumi. _"I don't believe it matters what you have asked of him Kaoru. He would have forced you into this situation regardless the outcome of that night."_ The love she felt for him was much too tangible now to deny, but there was always that fact of his heritage. He was a demon, and he could never love her. All that he wanted, all that he could ever desire, was only what was practical for him.

"You were rather jumpy about my presence that first day." Sano's voice had gone low, and sapphire eyes widened at the change in his attitude. "Is that his doing?"

A high pitched sound Kaoru was beginning to recognize rang through the air, followed closely by a shot of sparks that made her duck back instinctively. Metal hitting rock hurt her eardrums as she stared at the bright tip of her demon's katana scrapping harshly against the cavern floor. Darting a glance to Sano she found he had dodged the strike admirably, but there was no fear in his eyes as the red-headed Battosai struggled to his feet. The expression on his young face was leaning closer towards disgust, and Kaoru felt the tense air of a fight she did not wish to happen.

Another clean slice and Kaoru could see the progress Kenshin had made since his fight with the hitokiri. It was less difficult for him to move now, and though he was still too weak to stand steadily on his feet, he was not a master for nothing. Using his own weight as a tool, he stepped into his stumble almost as if he had meant to, slipping bare feet over the smooth stone. Seeing his path laid before him, Kaoru's eyes fell on Yahiko's frozen form, watching in horror as she could clearly perceive the deadly sword cutting him open. Moving too late to help, she thanked his thief instincts as he rolled smoothly out of the way at the last second.

"You do not have permission to touch her." Dancing a wide circle around the campfire, Kenshin's features seemed hard as stone, his voice low and slightly raspy.

"And who am I supposed to ask?" Angry with the conclusions he had developed from their interactions, Sano lashed out as well. "You? What a joke!" Ducking a heavy swing, his fist connected, knocking the demon into a rock wall. "You treat her like some kind of slave! Or worse, a possession or toy!" Actions much quicker, as he had no handicap, one long leg struck the smaller man in the chest, winding him for a moment. "I don't even think she's happy with you."

Kaoru's eyes widened in horror, staring as the younger man gestured and shouted, landing blows as he tried to preach to her demon only half-truths. Eyes drifting slowly to Kenshin, she watched in a daze as his own eyes narrowed, golden irises studying her for a brief moment and concluding something undesirable of his own. Dark ki washed over her like the buffeting wind of a typhoon, stealing her breath as his figure coiled and sprung forward into Sano's torso. A near-lucky counter was all that kept him alive.

Scrabbling to her feet quickly, feeling very much as if she wished to vomit, Kaoru stumbled into Yahiko as he backed away. Black eyes were unsure of what to do, his muscles tense as if indecisive, but Kaoru had no time to help him in his own plight. Her only thought was to separate the two idiots before they killed each other. Already she could see blood soaking the underside of Sano's sleeve, a dangerous cut near his armpit. Before she could take more than a few steps, however, the brawler had landed another blow to the demon's ribs, a bright burst of red decorating the side of his yukata.

Jaw trembling as she recognized the tearing of stitches, Kaoru stomped the last few steps until she was directly between them, their forms parted for a moment in the midst of their fight. "_That is enough_!" Crossing her arms, she felt no sympathy as Sano tripped over his own feet, uncaring of the quick halt in the path of the katana to her left. "You two have been spitting at each other ever since we met and I am sick of it!" Snapping out a hand she pushed irritably at the hilt of Kenshin's katana. "You're the one who needs to learn how to control your temper." Turning away before he could counter, she pressed a finger into Sano's chest. "And I'm sorry, but you, Sanosuke-san, need to mind your own business! If you have a problem with Himura-san, then make sure it is your own and has nothing to do with me. I will handle myself and what concerns me. I always have and I always will."

"Is that why you haven't dealt with him yet?" Enraged that she would be so insensitive to his unselfish actions to save her from this demon, Sano stepped back and flipped out an arm in frustration. "You keep telling me that you have promised to be with him forever, but it seems to me that a married couple would have these problems worked out by now."

"_I _am dealing with the problem right now." The demon's sword lunged upward to point in his face, one arm wrapping around Kaoru as he held the weapon, tilted in warning. "The little bird belongs to me, and no one else is allowed to touch her. I will not give her up to likes of you."

Kaoru sighed and shook her head, knowing that Kenshin was unaware of the extent of the situation. He was not a social creature and would not know how to handle the morality of a good man. She knew in Sano's eyes that their relationship was unsteady at best, and not truly the loving couple she had made him believe they were. What he saw was a controlling male that gave her no freedom and probably treated her as any other man would when they were alone. Just like those men from the village had treated every woman under their care. What Sano did not know was how gentle he became when it was just the two of them, as well as the truth of why she came to be with him in the first place. There was no room for middle ground. Especially since both of them considered their position to be right.

"She would probably be a hell of a lot better off if you did! At least I wouldn't abuse her kind nature!"

"Then come and take her from me… if you dare."

Feeling the growl vibrate his chest as it pressed into her back, Kaoru slid an arm behind and around him, pivoting their stance so that she was once again between the two males. "I thought I told you that was enough! I will not stand witness to this alpha male struggle and I sure as hell am not some prize to be won. I make my own decisions and I will go where and with whom I please."

Snorting, Sano jerked his head. "And I suppose you're going to tell me you choose that… demon. I can see that it is only fear that keeps you…"

"I _said_ I make my own decisions." Leveling a glare on him, her deep azure irises slightly dangerous, she huffed a breath when he looked away in defeat. "Now, tell me how bad that cut is."

"It's fine." Nearly petulant, Kaoru had to struggle to keep a straight face as he sulked. Clearing his throat, he elaborated reluctantly. "It's shallow."

"Good, clean it up as best you can, I will look at it in a minute. First I'm going to deal with Himura-san." Lifting her chin, she looked over her shoulder, unfazed as he meet her scowl with his own.

A/N: This is one of the only parts that actually has a separate POV than Kaoru. I think there's really only like two true ones, but anyway, I could be wrong. It's been awhile since I've completely read over the story. Needless to say Kenshin is not happy at all about the presence of the other two, and is rather more protective than Kaoru had expected. Though it seems to be only because he wants no one to take his prized possession away, it is more apparent to us as the readers what is really going on. Hopefully I have fulfilled some expectations, as well as keeping it entertaining and captivating (though I wonder if that is a little too strong of a word). Review as always and tell me what you think. Thanks for sticking with me, oh and MOJ is on page 27 of chapter 22 so hopefully it will be out soon. Yay!


	23. Bullheaded

Sorry that it's a little bit late. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks for the reviews I do appreciate every one of them.

Disclaimer: Not me…

**Chapter 23: Bullheaded**

"It does not matter what choice you make, little bird. I will not give you up to anyone." Kaoru sighed as she cleaned the blood from his skin, carefully keeping the cloth from irritating his abused flesh. "Your life is mine and I plan on collecting the debt."

"I know this." Still cross, Kaoru snapped back, glad that the other two were once again in the other section of the cavern. "I'm the one who offered it to you. Do you think I would forget so easily?"

"Then you do not have a choice. I will not allow it."

"I will always have a choice." Frowning at the torn stitches, Kaoru tossed him a hard glance. "I have simply already made it."

"And I will not allow you to take it back."

"This is exactly the kind of reaction that makes Sanosuke-san question our relationship."

"What do I care what he thinks?"

"You will if he decides to actually be serious."

"You think I fear him?"

Lifting an eyebrow, Kaoru pressed hard into his ribs and watched as he winced and pulled away with a growl of warning. "If you were fully healed, I would say no."

"It was a lucky hit."

"You are lucky it didn't break your ribs."

"He was _lucky_ I did not separate his head from his body."

Rolling her eyes, Kaoru worked at the unattached ends of thread. "And just what would become of young Yahiko if you did that?"

"What do I care?" But there was a slight hesitance in his voice, and Kaoru's heart warmed. She knew there was compassion in him, it was merely hard to unearth.

"Well I care, and if you were to kill Sanosuke-san, I would insist on keeping an eye on Yahiko. Without some kind of guidance and protection he won't have the chance to grow into the fine young man I suspect he is going to be."

"Hmph."

He looked away, but Kaoru could still see the deep set furrow on his brow and knew he was thinking over her words. "This is why I think it a good idea to try and restrain your anger. Sanosuke-san means me no harm, so I do not know why you are so aggressive."

"He is trying to take you away from me."

"You don't know that." Trying to be patient, Kaoru fished out the needle and thread a second time.

"He said so himself."

"He was being irrational, he wasn't serious."

"I can see it in his eyes!" Calloused fingers wrapping around her neck, he gripped the skin possessively. "He does not understand that you belong to me. He thinks he can convince you to leave."

"And he is mistaken." Shrugging her shoulders, Kaoru indicated that he was to hold his arm over his head to allow better access to the injury. "What does it matter what he thinks, Kenshin? You have never cared for the opinions of others before." His teeth almost audibly clicked together and she ducked her head to hide a grin. Silence stretched between them as she fixed the mess they had made, and Kaoru was quite intent upon her job before he spoke again.

"Are you… unhappy with me…?"

"What?" Pausing to peer up in confusion, she frowned as he purposely avoided her gaze.

"Am I making you… unhappy?"

"No." Annoyance softening, Kaoru returned to her stitching. "You can be frustrating and bullheaded sometimes, but I have experienced more happy moments with you than… most of my life."

The muscles under her fingers relaxed dramatically and she was amazed at herself for not noticing earlier. Finishing up her patch job, she put away the needle carefully and picked up a new swath of bandages. Turning back to her companion, she smiled instinctively when his fingers slid over her cheek and up into her hair. Recognizing the expectance in his eyes, Kaoru followed the urge in her chest and leaned forward to hug herself to him. With arms lightly wrapped around his neck, she squeezed gently.

"It was terribly wrong of Sanosuke-san to say something so cruel, and untrue. But it is only because he does not understand our relationship and probably never will. Because of this it is best not to speak in any way that will sound strange to him, such as any direct suggestion of our agreement."

Sighing impatiently, Kenshin let his fingers slide through her hair distractedly. "I do not understand. You are mine to do with however I wish, and I will not tolerate any interference."

"It is just such talk that has triggered this situation. He doesn't understand why it is your right, and won't even if it was to be explained to him. It is not within his moral comprehension. For him, two people should only be together if they truly do love one another." Swallowing down the pain this statement built inside her chest, Kaoru looked away when amber eyes fixated on her. "And when people are in love they do not treat each other as a mere possession. That is all he is seeing out of your actions."

"Then you are asking me to… pretend?"

The pain throbbed harder and Kaoru bent to swathing his torso with bandages, her teeth biting down on her lip. "If you want to look at it that way, but if you are uncomfortable with that it might be best if you just didn't comment at all."

"I will not tolerate him touching you."

"That's fair, he shouldn't be touching me anyway. Though a friendly gesture of concern does not count."

"Only if he is touching you."

Letting out a long breath as her patience wavered, Kaoru pulled the strip of cloth unnecessarily tight. "Fine." Tying off the bandage, she picked through her supplies and stood to tend to Sano. "I'm going to clean up your mess. I will be back in a few minutes." Narrowing her eyes when he glowered, she turned away before he could argue. "You should rest, Kenshin."

* * *

Yahiko was tying a ragged looking piece of cloth around Sano's bicep when she entered their area of the cavern. He was struggling with the ends, snapping back at Sano's heated curses, and with a shake of her head Kaoru intervened with yet another fight.

"That's quite enough. I will take over from here." Patting Yahiko on the head, she sat down her materials and unwrapped the dirty rag. Blood decorated more than half of it, but it seemed Sano had spoken the truth to her earlier. The wound was only superficial. "You did wonderful, Yahiko. Maybe you should look into practicing medicine."

"Really?" His subdued irises brightened at her confidence and praise, banishing some of his concern with the afternoon's activities.

"Sure. You placed just the right amount of pressure on the wound, and you were a big help to me with Himura-san." Cleaning the injury properly, Kaoru ignored Sano's winces of pain.

"I only got the stuff you asked for."

"Yes, but you found exactly what it was I needed with only a brief description, and in a short amount of time."

"But I don't know anything about medicine. Not like you do." Downcast, Yahiko picked at the loose rock on the ground.

"I didn't know anything when I was younger." Giggling as his eyes widened, amused with his naïve nature, Kaoru began covering the long cut with clean bandages. "My mother taught me everything I know. How do you think every person starts out in this world, Yahiko-kun? You didn't just _know _how to steal did you?"

Cheeks reddening, Yahiko looked away, shame in his dark gaze. "No, but I did mostly teach myself."

"Well, truthfully, my mother only taught me the significance of herbs and other medicinal plants." Leaning forward, her hand holding the cloth in place momentarily, she whispered to him secretively. "I don't know how to sew, so I kind of had to improvise with Himura-san." Dark eyebrows shot up and his lips twitched, but both were dropped from their lighthearted conversation by Sano's input.

"Serves him right."

Pursing her lips, Kaoru knotted off the binding and sat back. "I have never met a man so intent on someone else's problem."

Frowning, Sano set his jaw. "I have never liked seeing a woman abused, whether physically or mentally. Especially one who would go out of her way to save my life and the life of my brother."

"Himura-san saved your brother's life, and I only pulled you from that wreck of a house. You needed no medical attention."

"It doesn't matter, he does not have the right to treat you so selfishly. A woman deserves better than that from her husband. That was the first thing my father taught me when I was young."

Smiling, Kaoru could see now where his anger was stemming from. "Then you had a wonderful father, Sanosuke-san. But Himura-san and myself are not married."

Mahogany irises widened in shock, and he leaned back as if unsure what to say. "But you…" Pointing vaguely back towards where Himura now slept, he opened his mouth twice without speaking before taking a deep breath and giving up.

"We have been traveling together almost five months now, and it is true that I have promised to spend the rest of my life with him, but I wanted you to understand that we have not worked out all of our problems. We are still very new at dealing with one another." Tactfully speaking the truth with as little truth as possible, Kaoru smiled when Sano began to ease up.

"What about your family? Your mom, since you were speaking of her? Surely they would not approve of you…" Lifting an eyebrow as he thought of their sleeping arrangements, Sano finished vaguely. "…traveling without a chaperone."

Sapphire irises drifted to her lap, their depths soft with an old pain, and new hope. "My family has left this life, Sanosuke-san. I have only Himura-san now."

"But why would you choose someone so…? I mean, he's…"

"A demon?" Smiling minimally, Kaoru glanced over her shoulder. "He saved my life. I have never met anyone more human than him."

"But he's so rough and irrational. Saving your life does not give him the excuse to treat you like some kind of prized possession."

"Sanosuke-san, I am more than glad that you are as kind and considerate as you are. That your father was good enough to teach you respect and honor. I have seen enough bad men in my life to not take your compassion for granted. But…" Gesturing behind her, Kaoru's smile faded, her features serious as she tried to explain. "I do not believe Himura-san has ever had that guidance. In some ways he is completely ignorant and naïve. He is not a bad person like you are wishing to believe, he is simply unaware of the boundaries of right and wrong."

"So you will defend his abuse of you?"

Startling them both by bursting into laughter, Kaoru covered her face and wrapped an arm around her chest, trying to stall the glances of pain from her healing rib. "Whatever it is you think Himura-san has done to me or does do to me, you are completely wrong. And there is no reason for you to continue thinking it. Himura-san just does not know how to deal with your presence. When we are alone…" Kaoru looked up with a smile, her eyes closing as her cheeks flushed pink. "…he is the sweetest person I know."

Sano looked at the way her face seemed to glow happily, his brows furrowing in contemplation. He did not know what kind of path her life had taken her down, or what it was that the demon had saved her from, but it seemed that she was more than content to stay with him. And though he was beginning to suspect that their relationship was not all that she had made it out to be, he did believe that he was right about her feelings. The little lady was in love. "I guess I understand a little. I won't pretend I completely agree or like the situation, but I won't interfere again."

Relieved, Kaoru sighed, her smile much more friendly and losing the slight affection from moments before. "Thank you, Sanosuke-san. I don't expect you to ever fully understand, but I am glad that you are at least understanding." Standing to her feet, Kaoru gave a small bow and turned away. "I had best get back to Himura-san. He has agreed to be civil, but I'm afraid he has a tendency to become restless."

* * *

A/N: Well now, I know its just a bit of filling, but it was fun anyway. Sano gets to see and understand a little of why Kaoru is sticking around, and I got to play around with Yahiko for a little bit. Now I know that Yahiko does have this kind of hero worship thing going for Kaoru and he's really out of character, but I will admit that I wasn't really interested in what I was doing with him and he kinda turned out this way. Sorry.

Alright, next chapter... we're traveling again. Yay! Please leave a review and I'll see you hopefully in a week, and no later. lol


	24. Compassion

Here it is. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I'm fresh out… lol

**Chapter 24: Compassion**

It was not until Kenshin's wound healed completely from the pulled stitches did Kaoru agree they were ready to leave their small cavern. By this time it had become almost like a small home. With Yahiko and Sano's predicament made clear to her, after her mind had moved passed her worry for her demon, Kaoru began a list of things they would need to travel and survive after they found their own destination. A few of these possession were collected from the nearby town, though Sano had to be clever about who he dealt with and at what time. In the end the trouble was well worth it as Yahiko had a thicker set of clothes to travel in and Sano had a better pair of shoes. The rest of their supplies would have to be gathered from other sources along the way.

Kenshin was not very keen on traveling with them, but had relented under Kaoru's fervent argument. He would allow them to walk in the same general direction, but only until they made it to the next large town. As Kaoru shook her head at his forced allowance, she had to wonder if he was merely tired of sharing her attention. In the evenings when she would take to studying her books she now had a willing mind that wished to learn as well. Young Yahiko sitting next to her, his head shoved around one shoulder so he could peer at the markings on the pages. Even Sanosuke would become involved in their discussions and speculations, leaving her poor demon to sulk.

It was the same when she cooked, or during any other simple activity of the day. With nothing to do as the snow and ice fell from the heavens, they would play games or share stories. Himura Battosai would never share any such weaknesses, and there was no chance in catching him playing something so silly. Or so she suspected he wanted the other's to think, but there was more than one time she had caught those golden eyes looking them over curiously, a measured amount of wistfulness in his gaze. It made her remember that no matter how naïve and childlike he could be socially, he was actually quite a bit older than all of them.

Looking up to follow the hood of the cloak covering Kenshin's face from view, Kaoru smiled at finding that his attention was clearly directed towards Yahiko and Sano. Frolicking in the snow as any children would, they ducked around trees and threw snowballs at one another, yelling and shouting in triumph. The thick layer of wetter snow was perfect for molding, and as they walked down the path Kenshin had chosen, the other two had soon grown bored. When Kenshin finally looked away, Kaoru could see the curve of his cheek, and the slight twist of his lips. Unable to tell if he was amused or irritated by their actions, she frowned when his arm moved to his side, rubbing over his healed injury.

"Is it hurting you?" Placing a hand gently over his, she watched his eyes soften at her concern.

"Only a little. You should not worry." But his frown deepened as his fingers massaged firmly over the tender spot, contradicting his words. "What is that, little bird?" Letting him guide her fingers to the area of question, Kaoru bit her lip as she stepped closer to him.

"This rib was broken, Kenshin." Running the tip of her finger lightly over the bone she spoke of, she ducked her head to watch her own movements, clearly seeing the opened wound as it was. "I had to set it, but the cartilage had been cut through as well. There was nothing holding these two ribs together, so I had to improvise. Yahiko found me a small piece of metal, and I was able to form it into a brace to keep them from separating again while it healed." Glancing back to his face, Kaoru smiled tremulously. "If the strike had landed any higher… it would have claimed your life."

"He was a skilled opponent." Speaking almost thoughtfully, Kenshin wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his eyes directed forward once again. "I am lucky you were there to treat me." A wayward snowball flew in their direction, and with one quick movement of his arm it evaporated into a flurry of flakes.

"Sorry!" Yahiko was laughing as he tripped out of the woods back onto the path, missing the frown on Kenshin's face as he looked around for his brother. "Have you seen Sano?" Kaoru's blue eyes landed on the lanky form of the older brother as he snuck up behind him. A devilish gleam in his eyes. Giggling as he pounced, Yahiko was buried under the large ball of snow he had gathered in his arms. Popping out with an indignant yell, spitting snow out of his mouth angrily, he turned on his brother and jumped on his back.

Carefully Kenshin drew her away from the scuffle, walking on by with a huff of air out his nose. Unable to keep from laughing, Kaoru kept an eye on them until it began to hurt her neck, tilting her head to Kenshin when they were several steps away. Biting her lip as her smile widened, she cuddled closer against him as his own lips twitched upwards.

"Come on, you two! We're going to leave you behind!"

Yahiko stumbled into line next to her, laughing and breathing heavily. Lifting her brow as he grinned broadly, she glanced over her shoulder and laughed at Sano's crumpled form. Only his head was clearly visible, and he frowned at her mirth. Hard coughing brought her attention quickly back to Yahiko, however, and her features fell into worry as the sound turned rough.

"Are you alright?" Touching him lightly on the shoulder, Kaoru frowned when he smiled and shrugged as the spell ended.

"I'm fine, my throat just tickled. That's all." More coughing, and Kaoru brought them to a halt.

"I told you this morning not to get too worked up in this weather. We have a long way to go and if you wear yourself out, you'll only increase your chances of getting sick." Pulling up the end of one long sleeve, Kaoru wiped his face and ears dry of melting snow. Rubbing his hands in a similar fashion, she readjusted his clothing and knocked the last remaining dust of snow from his dark hair. "No more playing around, alright?" His face was slightly stiff, and she smiled, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder. "At least until we can find you something warm to cover your ears and hands."

Black eyes were staring up at her, a serious expression in his young irises that made her wonder. They were sad, and yet fiercely happy, and when Sano's larger frame stepped into view she felt a similar air about him. "Ok, Kaoru." Wrapping his arms briefly around her waist, Yahiko squeezed as if he didn't wish to let go and then walked away, Sano following after. Confused, Kaoru looked to Kenshin, but he was not looking at her, and did not as his arm slid off her shoulders and he too continued on.

_What did I do?_

Yahiko's coughing did not get better as the day progressed, and as they ate lunch Kaoru insisted on an herbal tea to soothe his throat. Though this helped, she was upset to find that he was running a fever when they stopped for the evening, angry that he had told no one of his condition. Wrapping him in her blanket as well as his, Kaoru made another tonic and helped him to drink it, berating him gently for being so stubborn. He smiled as she scolded, almost too happy with her rebukes, and she shook her head when he finally fell asleep, curled against his older brother's leg for warmth.

"I have never seen a kid so thrilled to be sick before." Sitting down next to Kenshin, she smiled when he cuddled her into his side, grateful for his presence since she would not have anything to cover up with.

"Well… except for me, he has never had anyone to care for him." Shrugging his shoulders, Sano ducked further into himself, holding his hands out to the fire. "Our mother died when he was really young, our father before he was born. We pretty much took care of ourselves when anything happened, and he's always been stubborn about not letting me know when he's hurt or sick."

"Poor kid. He's just happy that someone else is taking care of it for a change then."

"Nah… mostly I think he's just happy that you're treating him like any mother would." Looking down at Yahiko's sleeping form, Sano smirked. "He's never had that before, and if I didn't know any better I would say he let himself get sicker on purpose."

"Oh." Dark eyebrows lifting in shock and sorrow, Kaoru leaned her head into Kenshin's chest as she stared across the fire at Yahiko, his features flushed with fever, yet somehow happy. Looking up as Kenshin's arm tightened around her, she found his amber irises on her, intent as he searched her expression, curious as always of her reactions and the meanings behind them. Smiling softly, she smoothed a hand lightly over his chest and placed her palm flat against the patched portion of his gi and over the new scar. For a moment he did not move, and then he nodded, as if understanding.

In the morning Yahiko's fever had broken, but he was too weak to walk on his own. Carrying him piggy-back, Sano hefted his small weight before allowing Kaoru to tuck his blanket around the boy's form as an added precaution. Yahiko protested for the first few minutes of their day, but was soon dozing as the morning wore on.

It was early afternoon when Kaoru began noticing the increasing cloud cover as well as the warmer breeze and started to worry. Traveling with Kenshin had happened, for the most part, during winter and the snows. There had been no real need for worry over rain, and so they did not have umbrellas. Now, however, even though Kenshin had a cloak to protect him, Kaoru was worried about Yahiko and the damage an icy storm could do to his health. So it was with no small amount of luck that they happened upon a small collection of houses and a vendor that was willing to part with a couple umbrellas for a reasonable price.

Sharing her umbrella with Kenshin as they walked, the light, misting sleet pebbling against the weatherproof material, she smiled happily. Relieved that Yahiko would now stay dry, she was able to keep pace without her mind wandering.

As mid-afternoon came and the sky seemed even gloomier, the sleet thickened, soaking their sandaled feet and chilling Kaoru to the bone. Tilting the corner of the umbrella against the wind to stave off the worst of the rain, Kaoru walked even closer to Kenshin's side, seeking warmth and protection. His arm wrapped back around her, his arm lifting the cloak over her shoulders, and she smiled up at him appreciatively. But his attention was focused elsewhere, and with a frown she found that his actions were more absentminded than intentional. Following his line of sight, she blinked as her eyes centered on Yahiko's back.

Liquid dripped off the edge of Sano's umbrella as the icy snow melted, plopping down on the blanket that covered Yahiko's back and soaking into the soft material. It was only on the edge for now, but soon the fabric would draw the water upwards, spreading the cold moisture over the child's form. Dismayed, Kaoru's eyebrows drew down, her mouth opening to speak with Sano, when Kenshin's hand slid off her arm and reached for the tie of his cloak.

Curious, Kaoru watched as he slipped the length off his shoulders, and moved to step away from her. Jerking out of her reverie, she hurried to follow, holding the umbrella over him carefully to keep him from getting wet. Quickly, and almost tentatively, Kenshin spread the cloak over Yahiko's form, causing Sano to jump as the material dropped over his shoulders as well. Without a word he stepped around them and continued forward, Kaoru unable to do anything but tag along. But she smiled when they passed, her eyes and heart happy, and after a moment, Sano returned the look.

* * *

A/N: I know this is another really short chapter, but the story more than makes up for it later. Hope that everyone liked. I had fun with the snow ball fight, and getting to explore a little of Kenshin's feelings on the matters of the others... when it comes to their age and innocence anyway. And, as always, since this is from Kaoru's POV we are a little robbed of his true thoughts, but you do kind of get the idea. He can be an enigma still, especially with that last bit, but I can't just give everything away, now can I. Next chapter will show more of Kenshin's nicer side. Please tell me what you think, and see you next week. Thank you everyone for your support and opinions. I love them all.


	25. Parting Ways

Disclaimer: If our ideas come from experience, and experience is through the interactions we share with others, then do we ever truly own any of them?

**Chapter 25: Parting Ways**

The snow on the ground had almost fully melted by the time they reached the next large town. The air was beginning to smell warmer, and Kaoru could feel the exciting pull of spring. Over the last couple of weeks, Kaoru had watched the weather progress towards warmth, but it had not been the only thing to develop in such ways. The demon was thawing out as well.

After waking to find the thick cloak draped over him, Yahiko had grown close to Kenshin. While the demon had found it slightly overwhelming at first, Kaoru was surprised to notice that he did not push the child away once. Only a few days afterwards Kaoru began to wonder if Yahiko understood him even better than she as he pushed and pulled his attention in just the right ways. Sano, while slightly bemused, did not seem to mind, and even commented that it might do Himura some good, and in so saying half-way gave his own permission.

Though Kaoru found herself feeling moments of jealousy, each brief second of selfishness was brushed aside as quickly as it formed. For his growth was not involved solely in his interactions with the child, they were also with her. More often than she could count she found his golden eyes on her, watching, no longer with curiosity, but with a softer emotion that made her chest flutter happily. When he cuddled against her at night, his lips would leave tiny impressions against her skin until sleep finally claimed him. As they traveled, his hand no longer seemed to guide her forward, but simply settled between her shoulder blades warmly as he walked beside her.

Staring blankly at the pages of her book, her thoughts lost in wayward mazes, she relaxed her muscles with a sigh and sat the volume on the floor next to her. Looking down at her lap, she smiled as her other hand played with strands of fire, the look widening when he nuzzled her hand. Stretched out on the floor of their room at the inn, Kenshin's head pillowed on her lap, content with his position and the way slender fingers massaged his scalp. On the other side of the room, Yahiko was busy deciphering lines from another book, and as he glanced back and forth between pages and took notes in a journal next to him, he looked for all the world as if he were studying for an exam.

Sano leaned against the wall next to his little brother, tired and dozing from the day's walk, his dark eyes meeting hers after darting between Yahiko and Kenshin. A brief smile pulled at the corner of his mouth, and he looked away, his arms crossing over his chest as he adjusted his position to something more comfortable. Tomorrow was an important day for the two of them. A chance to start a new life. A clean slate.

Kenshin and herself would be leaving in the morning, alone. Sano and Yahiko had both agreed that it was time they started on their own way. Whether they stayed in this town, or if they moved on, they weren't quite sure, but they were going to do whatever it took. Yahiko was convinced of his desire to live a good life outside of crime, and Sano was being supportive of that decision. He had never wanted his little brother growing up in such an environment in the first place.

"We should be going to bed soon, Yahiko." Speaking into the stillness softly, she smiled when he glanced up, a dazed look in his eyes.

"Wha… oh… just a couple more pages. I'm not sure if I can remember all of this."

Grinning widely, she let her fingers twirl long lengths of red hair into spirals of festival ribbon. "Yahiko, you took to everything so quickly, what are you afraid of?"

"But what if I'm not sure and I won't have anyone to ask because you won't be there?" A small quiver worked up his throat and he looked away, picking up his small brush to continue his notes.

"You've already got all the notes from our conversations, you can always refer to them if you are unsure." Sighing as he flipped a couple more pages, she looked to Kenshin with a lift of her brow. His golden eyes were on her, curious as he watched her expressions change. Teaching Yahiko about her herbal medicines and cure-alls had been an adventure, but she had been surprised to find how easily he took to it. Now on a path that he seemed to enjoy, she had encouraged him to find someone to study under permanently. Someone more knowledgeable than she.

Gesturing at Yahiko, her brows lifting in question as she indicated the book in her hand, she smiled when Kenshin's shoulders shrugged. "If you are that worried, Yahiko, you can just have the book." Dark eyes widened, amazed that she would be so generous with such a precious object. "I have already taken what notes I want from it, so I don't really need it for anything else."

"Really?" The brush in his hand dropped as he stared, his face brightening when she nodded. "Thank you."

"Thank me by getting some sleep. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow and you can't start it out tired."

Grinning to herself as he put away his belongings carefully, she watched him for several longs seconds. Tomorrow could very well be the last time she ever saw young Yahiko or his brother. It was a sad thought, but as her eyes drifted down to the demon on her lap she knew that this time would be no different than the last when she had to part with friends. Her life was not with them, her path led elsewhere, and she was unable to feel sorrow at this thought.

The next morning was quiet and subdued, their small party readying themselves for the day and the parting of ways. They did not speak to one another, even Kenshin, though usually a silent person to begin with, seemed uncharacteristically restrained. At last as they stood outside the inn, facing one another, Kaoru was barely able to keep herself from shedding tears. Fussing with Yahiko as if he were her own child she was about to send out into the world, her lip trembled when he ducked his head to hide his struggling features.

Sano watched for several seconds, sighing as he recognized his brother's sadness, before looking back to the demon as he observed Kaoru's interactions as well. Holding out a hand in demand for his attention, Sano was nearly surprised when Himura took it without any hesitation._ He truly has loosened up since we first met him._

"Good luck." Jerking his head toward Kaoru for reference, Sano cracked a small grin when the demon lifted a brow.

"You as well."

"Eh, we've got it handled." Letting go of Himura's hand to wave his own in the air, Sano dismissed his well wishing even as he felt grateful. "We've never had a problem taking care of ourselves before. We'll find a way." Glancing back to his little brother, his boastful pride faded as Kaoru hugged the boy to her and snuck in a kiss on the crown of his head. "I don't think I need to tell you this, but you've got one special little lady." Shoving his hands in his pockets, Sano tried to casually throw out his next words into the suddenly tense atmosphere. "Take care of her. She deserves your best."

Stepping up next to Yahiko as Kaoru finally let go, Sano jerked a finger toward the street. "Let's get going, kid. We've got a lot to do."

"Yeah." Nodding his head, Yahiko did an admirable job at hiding his sorrow. Bowing low to the both of them, he stood straight, took one last wistful glance at Kaoru, then turned to Kenshin with a look like he was just about to lose his best friend. Eyes unsteady as they wandered everywhere but at the demon's face, black irises finally steadied and he jerked his head in a nod. "See you later, then?" Kenshin nodded back, slowly, and then Yahiko was turning away and following his older brother down his own path.

Sighing, Kaoru reached for Kenshin's hand as she watched the other two disappear around a corner. "Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

"It is not wrong to be hopeful, I suppose."

Kaoru looked up in surprise, smiling as golden eyes were still focused on the street where they had gone. "We could always come back and check in on them. From time to time." He made an indistinct noise that forced her lips to curve further, and she followed as he took one step back and twisted to continue them on their own journey. "I'm sure Yahiko would not mind you visiting him." Teasing, she ran her free hand lightly over his side to make him quiver and jerk, laughing when he growled low in irritation.

He was quiet again for several long minutes, their steps leading them to the edge of town, before he spoke, his voice soft. "He will forget us as he grows older, little bird."

Snorting, Kaoru smacked him on the arm. "Do you think you would ever forget someone who saved your life when you were young?"

"…No… I suppose not." Curiously, one hand lifted to his face, running lightly over the deep scar in his cheek. Caught in a sudden wondering awe as she could theorize what his actions proclaimed, Kaoru lifted her own fingers to lay lightly over his. Pausing in the middle of the road, soft amber irises met her probing gaze and his hand fell away, baring the dark mark for her inspection.

"Kenshin…" Seeing an opening to finally ask about the wound that did not heal, to know what kind of injury would leave such a permanent indentation in his skin, she was cut off as he looked away. Suddenly realizing how public their setting was, she dropped her eyes contritely, blushing. "Gomen nasai." He moved forward without responding, but as she followed obediently she could not help but notice the tense fingers wrapped tightly around her own.

* * *

A/N: Another short chapter, but it sets it up well for the next one, and it's longer. Not by much, but there is a lot of info in it and the next few. Anyway, I hope that you like, and I hope this shows the change that is starting to affect Kenshin with his interactions with others. Please leave a review... and I am going to shamelessly plug one of my other stories, but... I'm about to post a chapter for My Only Joy! Go read if you haven't, already! Thank you...


	26. CrossShaped Scar

Sorry it took so long, but here you go. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wonder just how many separate situations we, fan-writers, have made for Kenshin's scar. XP

**Chapter 26: Cross-Shaped Scar**

Kaoru was glad for the small awning of rock near the cliff of a mountain as rain poured from the heavens. Though the bite of winter was still in the air, Kaoru could smell the coming spring and the fact lifted her spirits. She had always loved the short months of spring, and enjoyed the storms that ensued during. Of course, being soaked completely through with cold water was not truly pleasant, and so she watched from their safe haven with delight and wonder in her eyes.

Kenshin seemed to be less than impressed, his attention focused on the cleaning and sharpening of his katana. The rhythmic scrape of the wet stone only added to her contentment, however, and her smile widened as she leaned back into the rock wall behind her. It was fortunate that they were on higher ground, as the amount of water draining off the canopy overhead would have flooded them out if their hollow tilted even slightly inward. Fortunately the rock had experienced many seasons of such treatment and the section that received the greatest pounding from the rain was worn away, angling sharply out to the ledge. The run of rain wash was fascinatingly beautiful, even if it was deadly in its own way, and Kaoru awed over the rainbow splashes of light that filtered through the nearly glass-like window of liquid.

Huddled under a blanket, Kaoru adjusted her position to lay out on her belly, propping her head on her elbows as they pillowed on the softer texture of her bedroll. "All of this rain must sound strange to a fish." Lowering her ear to the ground, Kaoru grinned as the patter of rain took on a deeper reverberation. "They must think it's the end of the world with this loud pounding of drums vibrating their homes."

"Are you sure they notice it at all, little bird?" Inspecting the edge of his katana carefully, Kenshin spared a glance towards the border of their small domain. "They live in the same water this provides. Maybe they see it as a gift."

Smiling, Kaoru turned over to her back. "Perhaps you are right. Rain brings life, ne? Warming the hearts of trees from their winter hibernation, calling to them to wake and stretch their limbs toward the coming sun." Arms reaching in imitation toward the shelter above, Kaoru sighed.

"Is that how you feel, bluebird?"

Dropping her limbs, Kaoru shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose so. Don't you? You are no less a part of nature than any 'little bird.'"

Features twisting, he looked away, running a soft cloth over the steel of his sword before fitting it to the entrance of its sheath and putting it respectfully away. "I cannot say I have ever felt anything special about spring." Quiet for several long seconds, he tucked his arms inside the sleeves of his gi and closed his eyes. "Maybe only a passing gratefulness that winter is over."

"Only the same gratefulness that we all feel, Kenshin." Adjusting her hands under the base of her skull, she grinned when a red brow lifted. "Whenever I think of spring I think of my mother and her herbal garden. I used to help her every year and I always remember feeling so excited, knowing that by the middle of summer there would be numerous plants to scent the air. Many of which I myself had placed there. And Mother's voice would speak praise and teach me the names of every seed, stem, and leaf. Tell me the uses of every root and flower. How to bind a wound. How to set a broken bone." Eyes unfocused as her words turned inward, her voice whispering old memories as if she were unaware of her own commentary. "_'Imagination is the key, Kaoru,'_ she would tell me. _'Do not underestimate your own mind's potential.'_" Thinking of the broken rib of her demon, her smile softened. "I always tried to remember that, no matter what situation I was in." Blinking, she turned her head to meet the curious amber irises of her possessor. "Do you remember your mother, Kenshin?"

The soft quality of his eyes pulled back, shielding his emotions from her, and he looked away. "I'm not sure I ever had one." Hearing her small intake of breath, he spoke over her before she could question further. "Nor a father. Only Master."

"Are you sure he isn't your father?" Though she was trying to tease, she flinched when his hand jerked.

"He is not my father."

"I'm sorry." Swallowing as he crossed his arms, his head ducking into his chest, Kaoru sat up, wrapping her own arms around the blanket covered shapes of her upraised knees. "May I ask why you hate him so much?"

"I do not hate him." His deeply furrowed brow spoke his confusion of her assessment, and one hand lifted to touch the scar on his face. "He saved my life once." Dropping his forearm as if just aware of what he was doing, his fingers fisted. "I simply do not like thinking about him."

Watching the way he touched the scar, almost tenderly, Kaoru realized only belatedly what the mark on his face meant. Months before she had marveled at the old wounds on his body, wondering how anyone had gotten the chance to give them to him, but had never thought to consider the scar so plainly dug into his face. After the fight for Yahiko she was given proof that her demon was not immortal, but the cross-shaped scar was merely another aspect of his character and she had still given it little to no thought. Now the origin was intriguing, and she wanted to know what about this other man upset her demon. Was he dead now? Or had some other tragedy befallen him? "But he saved your life, Kenshin. Surely that gives him some right to be remembered."

Dark, goldenrod colored irises stared thoughtfully at her, almost amused by her insistence. "He would not care for such sympathies. Especially from me."

"But… why not? You were his pupil, ne? Surely he cared for you, even a little. Isn't the fact that he took the time to save your life proof that he cares what happens to you?"

"If he had cared at all he would have saved everyone else before they were slaughtered." Snapping, he nearly growled, denying her words with irrational thoughts that he himself could find no truth in. Even after twenty years had passed.

It was her turn to feel confusion. "I don't understand. What happened?"

"That is none of your business. You should never have brought it up in the first place."

Leaning her chin on her knee in defeat, Kaoru sighed. "I only wanted to know what would bring you to think of your master in such ways. Was he cruel to you? Did he save your life only to use you?"

"I don't even think he knows why he saved me." Answering her shortly, he was unable to keep himself from continuing. "Even then people accused me of being a demon child." Almost violent, his hand reached up to tug on his red hair, his face twisting into disgust. "And because the merchants who had found me tried to protect me, they were killed. Any companion of a demon must be a demon themselves." Steadily his eyes met hers and she knew he was recalling that moment in the town they had met Yahiko and Sano. The voice of that woman whispering of Kaoru and her connection to the one they called demon. "Even Master's eyes were uncertain when they looked upon me, and I was unsure whether he would kill me along with those crazed men who had followed us." Like her, his memories took hold of his tongue and his eyes glazed as he remembered a horror she could not see but in her worst dreams. "But the longer he stared the less fear I felt."

He fell silent, and Kaoru shifted her weight to lean forward. "And?"

"And he laughed." Voice dry as his eyes lifted to the wall of water, Kaoru could not help but grin at the image. A young boy staring up at the man who had just saved his life, fearful of his intentions, and then watching as he laughed in the midst of such chaos and destruction.

"A strange reaction. Was he amused by you?"

"I suppose. I amused him much of the time." Nearly quirking a smile, Kenshin grunted.

"Then what has he done that upsets you so much?"

Thin lips pulled downward, neither a frown nor a pout, but full of sorrow none-the-less. Raising himself carefully from his sitting position, speaking of a tenderness still in his muscles, he surprised Kaoru by settling next to her. Adjusting her limbs as he spread out on the bedroll himself, pillowing his head in her lap, he wrapped an arm around her and sighed. "Your questions are making me weary, Kaoru."

Pulling almost automatically on the tie in his hair, she massaged at his scalp, letting the fine strands thread through her fingers. "I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it anymore if you don't want to." Chuckling softly, she smiled down at him. "I'm afraid I am too curious for my own good."

"I ran away from my master when I was thirteen." Pausing in her actions, Kaoru's heart ached, feeling her own pain at the thought of being separated so willingly from someone who cared. "I joined a nearby skirmish between two feudal lords for power. It was not something my master wanted me to do with his technique. I was disrespecting my master, and I would never be forgiven. Knowing this, I knew I could never return." There was no emotion in his voice, though Kaoru could feel, once again, his loneliness. An emptiness that she now knew stemmed from years before. "My skill was better than most, and it was not long before I became recognized and sought after by many feuding lands. Everyone knew to fear me, and even the men who paid me to kill were afraid. I am a demon and no one can stand to be near me. This has been the truth of my life, little bird."

"But surely your master…"

"Especially my master." As anger entered his voice, she felt the sorrow shake with despair. Once again his fingers trailed over the scar on his face.

"Did… he give this to you?" Tentatively placing a hand over his, Kaoru bit her lip as red lashes covered dark irises.

"It was my reward for going back. Punishing me for my abuse of his knowledge, and exiling me from his teachings. I am no longer allowed to speak his name or the name of the sword style he taught to me."

Smiling through the tears that threatened the backs of her eyes, Kaoru smoothed red hair out of his face. "I do not mind being near you, Kenshin." His head tilted to look up at her, and her cheeks darkened, her eyes darting away almost shyly. "It doesn't matter to me what other people think or say about you. Being with you makes me happy, and I just hope I can stay with you for-" _-ever._ Blush darkening, Kaoru cleared her throat. "For as long as you want me to."

Attitude returning to normal, Kaoru felt the gloomy atmosphere lift as he purred. "Do not worry, little bird." Shifting to bring her down beside him, he nuzzled his nose into the back of her neck as he snuggled her into the curve of his body. "I do not expect to ever tire of your blue eyes." He yawned, which surprised her, and she helped with the blankets when he tugged on them. "Nor your affection…"

As her heart warmed she stared out at the pounding rain. It was only mid-afternoon, but it seemed her demon wished to nap while they waited for the downpour to let up. Smiling happily, Kaoru curled her hand around the arm at her waist. Spring showers, she realized, were not only about new life, but washing away old layers and uncovering what lay dormant underneath.

* * *

A/N: Squeel of girly delight! Ok, so I feel better... Kenshin is so warm and fuzzy now. What a change from the beginning of our story. Hope that everyone is still paying attention to everything, and that you are still keeping in mind that this is all from Kaoru's perspective. I know that this is not what everyone was expecting of the situation for his scar, but I wanted something different and yet simple. So... it actually seemed rather appropriate to have Hiko give it to him considering everything that has happened... but I will be quiet now, since you were only given a general idea and I don't want to spoil the ride. Hope that everyone liked, and please, as always, leave a review to tell me exactly why or why not. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews so far! This author is in a delirium of excitement over each and every one. Hope to see you in a week with the next chapter. Now we're really starting to get serious!


	27. Bird Feathers

Sorry this took so long. I was working 17 hour days and practically dead by the end of the day. Glad everyone liked the previous chapter. I hope this one is just as satisfying.

Disclaimer: What color should I pick anyway? Oh, what? No, I don't own any of it.

**Chapter 27: Bird Feathers**

Small buds of leaves were popping out everywhere she looked. The air was lush with the scent of rich soil and bird song twittered in her ears as they walked. Spring was upon them, and Kaoru could not contain her enthusiasm over its coming. As childish as her actions probably looked to her companion, it merely made her grin widen. Throwing out her arms, she lifted her chin to the sky and giggled as leftover raindrops spattered on her skin in cool shivers down her spine. Eyes opening, glowing blue in the warm sunlight, she stared up at the sky and remembered.

"_They make me wish for day, for the spring sky, even as I have truly only lived at night."_

Arms lowering to her sides, she dropped her gaze back to earth, noticing the way his soft maize irises watched her. _"I coveted those eyes. I… needed them to see me."_ Smiling softly, she half-skipped to catch up, her hand reaching for the one he offered.

Kenshin was quiet these days. After his confession of his life before, he did not speak more than he had to. It was not, she was realizing, because he was angry or upset that she had talked him out of something so personal, for he had not withdrawn himself from her reach. On the contrary, he was much more open, and though he always had a habit of touching her before, he was fast losing that air of possessiveness. Something much more tender had infected her demon, and Kaoru felt the edges of her hope blossom outward.

Smiling secretively, Kaoru walked beside him, uncaring of their destination, uncaring of the world outside their bubble of warmth and bird song. All that she cared for was spread out on the path before her. All of the dreams of her heart fitting perfectly together to build a road pleasant enough for them to share, made sturdy by the strength of his own contribution. This, she was sure, was the way she wanted to spend the rest of her life. And a payment she had been willing to make for the sake of revenge was now an offering she hoped he would accept.

It was nearly noon when they came across their next town, much smaller and comfortable than many of the others they had passed through. It was strange, but she thought Kenshin hesitated before they made their way through, his feet almost stumbling as they came upon the town's outer limits. She squeezed his hand questioningly, worried that his injury might be hurting him in some way, but he did not look at her.

As was normal, they visited the vendors to restock supplies, but they only stopped at a few, confusing Kaoru as they purchased items that were not particularly required for their survival. Exiting the bookstore, with not one but four more books in tow, Kaoru expressed her worry over the weight this would add to them.

"I am not concerned, little bird." Shrugging off her observation, Kenshin led her down the street to their next destination. Though he did, with hardly any urging, buy a second, smaller pack to resituated some of the excess weight into later.

It was with little surprise did she find herself in front of a seamstress. Those golden irises of his had been glancing at her clothing with the darkest frown she had witnessed on his face in weeks. It was apparent he did not approve of the stains of blood still decorating her kimono, but it could not be helped, she felt, as she had been unable to remove them from the silk. Guided through the doors into the shop, Kaoru resigned herself to being fitted for a new one.

"Welcome!" A small, plump lady bustled around the counter at their entrance, eager to help and also to earn some coin. "Are you interested in a new cloak, weatherproofed for rain? Or would one of these colorful kimono entice the little lady?" Warm and teasing, her voice rang out in the small room, her surprisingly slender fingers waving at the array of silk just waiting to be picked.

Stuttering, Kaoru glanced over the elegant swaths of cloth, briefly envious, before glancing at Kenshin and smiling gently. "Just a new set of traveling clothes will suffice." Disappointment flashed across the lady's features, obviously upset that she would not be making much off of them, but she was instantly helpful after her short bout of regret. As Kaoru moved to the back of the shop, however, an arm wrapped around her shoulders, pushing her forward toward the table directly in front of them.

"Which color catches your eye, little bird?" Muscles stiffening at the implication, Kaoru turned wide eyes to him.

"B-but… you can't afford one of these." Whispering fervently, Kaoru glanced to the side, noticing the seamstress watching with unconcealed interest. There had been concern in her eyes when she had looked upon the cloaked figure entering her shop, but business was business and if he was willing to spend money on the cute little rag doll, then she was not going to argue.

"Are you trying to insult me?" A red brow lifted within the shadows of his cowl, and she pursed her lips at his banter. Stepping back so that he could speak around her, Kenshin indicated the choices before them. "The lady will have whichever she chooses."

"Ke-… Himura-san." Turning on him quickly, she glowered. "How do you expect me to travel in one of those? It's not practical."

Sighing, he bowed his head minimally in her direction. "Very well." Redirecting his attention back to the shop owner, he quirked a smile though he knew she could not see. "The lady will have a new set of traveling clothes as well." Dark eyes flashed happily, thanking the kami for their gift of such a customer.

"I will not." Stubborn, Kaoru crossed her arms. "What would we even do with two sets of clothes?"

"Little bluebird," Letting out a breath, he placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned forward as if explaining to a child. "if you do not pick one, I will do it for you. And if you must know, it will be bright red."

Flushing almost angrily, Kaoru whipped around to look over the mixed array, spotting instantly the one in which he spoke of. Blinking, she found that even though she liked the pretty burst of color, it was much too demanding. _Everyone would stare if I wore something like that!_ Not about to be the center of any such attention, Kaoru let out a quiet squeak that pulled chuckles from her companion. Knowing he had done it on purpose, Kaoru took two steps forward and accepted that there was no way out of this one.

Though she wasn't sure why he was so insistent that she pick out something so totally worthless. Maybe if they were living somewhere constant. If they had a home to return to with friends to visit she would own something as beautiful as one of these kimono. Unfortunately they did not, so there was no need for something so trivial. It was like a dream come true to be offered one so freely, but Kaoru did not resent the life they would live without such stability. Why would she need a pretty little trapping of feathers when she had more than she could ever have dreamed of?

_Unless…_ Color flooded her cheeks again, and she forced herself not to look over her shoulder. Fingers stilling over the silk of one kimono sleeve, she stared at the intricate weavings as if mesmerized. _Unless this is to be my wedding kimono._ Biting her lip as emotion surged in her chest, choking her throat and trembling her muscles, she closed her eyes against the appearance of happy tears. _He said I would be with him forever, and while I wasn't sure at the time if he knew what kind of commitment that was, he is so different now. I have seen how deep his soul runs and I know there is more to him than this outer distance he places between himself and others. With as quiet and intimate as he has been these last few weeks, I know it was only because he was deep in thought. No longer concerned with his troubled past but maybe… thinking of our future?_ Holding back a burst of joyous laughter, Kaoru's eyes opened, brighter and happier than any moment in her life. _Why else would he insist upon a delicate lady's kimono?_

Smiling at the lady when she joined her, Kaoru took a deep breath and surprised them both by launching into a series of questions about the kimono she had for sell. Kenshin was quiet, but Kaoru thought she felt warmth in his ki. Near to bursting with happiness, Kaoru finally decided upon one that shaded close to burnt umber, with the blessing of the seamstress. Dainty white, yellow, and pink petals decorated the material, sprouting out from the dark reaches of tree branches that would curve along her body from toe to hip to arm. The base color seemed to flow with the direction of the bough, a pale yellow on one sleeve, touching on tones of salmon, mahogany and red before darkening finally to a rich brown. The obi was neutral, somewhere in between the swaths of color, and bigger flowers blossomed on it in demanding beauty.

To Kaoru, it spoke of their budding relationship. Of the coming of spring outside and how though it still hung on to the darkness before light, the flowers spoke of the life to come. More than eager to have it fitted, she willingly followed the seamstress to a back room, nearly giggling when Kenshin was barred from entrance. He was not amused but pursed his lips when she shook her head no, deciding against forcing the lady to let him watch.

"It's not proper, young man. You will have to wait out here." Huffing at his audacity, the lady shut the door in his face, and turned on a giggling Kaoru. "Is he always so brash?"

Biting her lip Kaoru began removing her clothing at the lady's urging. "We… we're not apart much."

"Really?" A soft note of awe entered the lady's voice and she smiled. "You must be the cutest couple I've ever met. How long have you been married, dear?"

"Oh, well…" Cheeks darkening, she looked to the door and leaned forward to whisper. She wasn't about to let him know that she was on to him now. Not when it seemed he was trying so hard to surprise her. "we're not… yet, anyway."

Eyes widening, she looked first from Kaoru to the kimono waiting in her arms back to Kaoru, a smile spreading full tilt across her features, and then she winked. "I see. We'd best make sure it's perfect then, ne?"

_Yes. Perfect._

_._

Kaoru sighed as she settled down in their small room at the only inn in town. It was warm, and comfortable with the lone candle glowing at the center. Slipping a comb through the damp strands of her hair, she smiled and hummed. It had been a long day, but she was more than content to do it over again if she was required too. Though that would only mean delaying tomorrow. Frowning, she shook her head. No, she was ready, and she was not willing to place any more time between then and now. Tomorrow, she would be single no longer. Tomorrow she would be Himura Kaoru.

Grinning to herself, she closed her eyes. The dress they had purchased was wrapped and safe, along with a matching hair ribbon (since she had insisted on keeping her hair style simple, though the lady had argued admirably) and a set of geta. Her new travel clothing was put away inside the new pack they had purchased, and since they were there, Kaoru had talked Kenshin into a new set of clothes for him as well. She was sure they had left the seamstress with a pretty chunk of change, but though Kaoru had apologized and insisted at the same time, Kenshin did not seem bothered by the amount. Kaoru could not stay upset long about the money they had spent, though, she was more excited to see him in the bright attire they had chosen.

In a simple yukata now, his bath taken and hair brushed, he sat in a corner watching as she smoothed out the last snag in her tresses. Heart restful and feeling drossy with warmth, Kaoru yawned and put away her comb. Smiling sleepily, she reached out a hand, wanting all at once to be held and cuddled. There was no light chuckle of affection at her child-like actions, and she missed the absence of such a reaction in her current state, unable to care as he knelt in front of her. One hand taking hers and bringing it to his chest, he dug the fingers of his left hand into her wet hair.

He said nothing, and the expression on his face was serious and deep, showing an emotion she did not know how to read. Unsure whether to frown or smile, she stared back, enjoying the caress of his thumb on her jaw and yet worried over his actions. When his thumb hooked gently under her chin and tilted her head, she met his lips with sweet anticipation, letting her wayward thoughts slip into the void.

She was surprised to discern his desperation, a sensation held in check even as tense muscles moved firmly against her mouth. Passion, desire, soothing affection and the bright flash of love too strong to comprehend. Gasping in a breath through her nose, her lungs burning for air, she leaned dazedly against him when he pulled roughly away. Calloused fingers slid sensually over the thin material at her back, pulling her closer into the hollow of his body. Touching and claiming, setting her flesh aflame. Returning the gesture, her hand smoothed over his chest, blindly taking in the texture of soft silk before finding the parted neckline and the hot skin beneath.

Position upset as he shifted, her hand slipped back into her lap as he lifted her, settling her gently on the unrolled futon next to the dimly lit candle. With a soft sputter the flame died at the passing interruption, throwing the room into abrupt darkness. Trembling as he laid down next to her, she reached to twine her arms around his neck, surprised when he caught one hand in his own. Bringing the smooth palm to his lips, he nibbled on the calluses she had collected, nipping at a finger.

"Your payment for today, little bird. Will you give me what I want?"

Some of the haze lifted, and she blinked as he demanded something in return for his gifts. Belatedly she realized that such payments were long since a thing of the past. It had been months since he had last required such reimbursement, and Kaoru was amazed she had not noticed before. Swallowing briefly, she smiled. "Of course, Kenshin. Whatever you want."

Purring, though the sound was almost forced and unconvincing, he pinned her arm beside her head and leaned in to kiss her again. Soft, sweet and endearing, the motion was nearly heartbreaking this time, and Kaoru knew she was feeling the bitter-sweetness of love. _My love._ Happy to offer him everything, she gave a soft cry of denial when he pulled away. Movements too quick to reject, Kaoru found herself curled against his side as he lay on his back, his hand encouraging her to lay her head on his chest. Positioned much as they had been that night in the cavern, naked skin melded together as she shared body heat, one leg was thrown over his while his arm held her tight around her back.

"Kenshin?"

"Sleep, little bird. All I ask is that you sleep…"

"But…" Nearly shy and breathless with her suggestion, Kaoru tucked her nose in the hollow of his shoulder. "I don't… I mean I won't… mind if you…" Clenching her jaw as he gave no hint of helping, she frowned. "I'm not about to deny you now, Kenshin."

"Little bluebird… you said you would do whatever I wanted."

Clicking her teeth together, Kaoru huffed a breath through her nostrils in defeat. Shifting to get comfortable, she found one change to their position from last time. Her head now pillowed over his heart, and its steady beat pounded a comforting rhythm in her ear. Relaxing, her irritation and probable frustration draining away, she let his calming breaths soothe her mind and cool the flush of heat on her skin.

_What am I thinking anyway? If we are to be wed tomorrow, shouldn't we wait until afterwards? _Smiling softly with the realization, Kaoru closed her eyes. _He is probably just as anxious as I am, but determined to do this right. And here I am trying to make it worse!_ Giggling to herself, Kaoru drifted off into a world of sweet dreams, where everything was going to be perfect.

.

A/N: What can I say? Everything is working out so well. Kenshin is so sweet and lovey with Kaoru. Almost makes my teeth. Nothing much left to do, you think? Well, I guess we'll find out. lol Leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks for all the reviews. It's rather mind boggling how many people are enjoying my short little tale. I'll have to work extra hard to polish up the next chapters to keep everyone happy. XD


	28. Debt Free

Nobody has any faith in me! What have I ever done to merit such distrust? Ok, so there are quite a few times, but come on… Everyone's review made me laugh. Along with having no faith in me, no one seems to have any faith in Kaoru's foresight, or Kenshin in any way shape or form. However, that just means I have done a good job in molding them into my own characters. Enough of this… read on and see…

Disclaimer: I could only wish.

**Chapter 28: Debt Free**

Kaoru dressed in her new kimono at the urging of her demon. Carefully folding and tying each piece of clothing, trying her hardest to be as perfect as he could wish for. It took her nearly half an hour just to finish tightening the obi. Declaring herself ready, her hair already pulled high with the new, salmon pink ribbon, she picked up her geta and turned to the door.

Kenshin was waiting there, his eyes looking her over slowly, full of a pride that made her flush and a wistfulness that she hoped to soon replace with joy. Smiling as she closed the distance between them, she reached out a hand to smooth over the pale green gi he wore, vague patterns in white and a pallid yellow decorating the cloth. It set off the bright red of his hair, and her heart quickened as she realized how handsome he truly was.

"You look beautiful, little bird." Softly spoken, as much of his conversation was of late, he reached a hand to touch her, then thought better of it. Picking up his cloak and the two packs, he slid aside the door and bowed to signify that she was to go first. Blushing, Kaoru stepped through to the engawa, and waited to follow after he closed the door.

Out on the street she walked close behind him, and after darting her gaze around a few times, decided it best to aim it downward. Many of the people awake and about their business pointed, and she was afraid that their situation would deteriorate into something similar to a time before. If they were to start shouting angry curses at her so-called demon, she might just burst into tears. This was supposed to be a special day, and she did not know if she could take any type of mar on its splendor.

"Hey there, pretty little lady. Won't you be mine instead?"

Kaoru looked up in surprise to find two men, laughing and walking along beside her. They did not seem to be drunk, merely playful, but before she could politely refuse their invitation the hilt of a katana was shoved into one's gut. Grunting as the wind was knocked out of him, he fell to the ground while the other jumped back with a curse.

"The little bird is with me. I would appreciate if you would not talk to her in such ways."

"We were just joking, man! Give us a break!" Picking up his buddy on the ground they stumbled before retreating to a nearby alley. Following their actions that far, Kaoru turned back to Kenshin, biting her lip when he signaled that she was to walk beside him from now on. Taking his hand when he offered, she smiled when an old man they passed winked.

"That's right, sonny. You teach those kids how to speak to a lady."

Blushing, Kaoru glanced briefly at Kenshin again, watching as he looked to her, to the ground, and then focused back on the path they walked. Gripping his bicep with her free hand, she hugged his arm to her chest, showing her affection and appreciation. Happy when he finally smiled.

They left the town, which confused Kaoru, but said nothing as her companion's pace stayed steady. Handicapped by her geta, she slowed them down considerably, but by late morning she no longer cared for her aching feet as a building came into her view. It was large, and shrine-like in its own right, and with heightening panic and joy she knew this was their destination. This was where he would confess his true intentions.

Glad of the cool breeze to keep sweat from breaking out on her skin, Kaoru dropped behind to allow herself room to primp. Satisfied that she was presentable, Kaoru smiled when they stopped at the door, nearly beaming when he turned to her. Hesitating, his hands wanting to touch, but unsure if he should, she trembled in excitement when he finally cupped her face in rough calluses.

"Little bird… I wanted you to know…" His brows twitched and she encouraged him with a nod of her head. "that I do not like cherry blossoms." She frowned and he hurried to continue. "I much prefer jasmine." Though it was sweet, as she did not use any other scent but jasmine, Kaoru was confused.

What did cherry blossoms and jasmine have to do with anything? Where was the proposal that she wanted? Where was the confession she was hoping for? Feeling completely let down she slumped in his hands. "Oh." Smiling forcefully when he seemed to be confused by her reaction, his eyes darting to and fro as if unsure what he had done wrong, she wrapped her fingers around his wrists. "I-I'm glad." He swallowed, nodding in acceptance of her reply, before turning away.

Three rapt knocks on the door brought about a murmuring of voices from inside and Kaoru's interest peaked. Maybe he was just having a hard time expressing his wishes. Maybe, when they found the priest who would join them, he would let her know then. He was still, after all, much the same person he was nearly six months ago. Perhaps, though he was learning differently, he figured this was merely how it should be done. That since she owed him everything and was by rights his property, that marriage was simply a more human step to that possession. He didn't fully understand it yet, and therefore would not know the proper way of proposing such an idea._ Or perhaps he's guessed that I already know and is keeping me in suspense._

Pleased with this conclusion, Kaoru smiled when the gate finally opened.

"What is it that you want, young man? These walls are not made for…" The brisk voice dropped away, gasping as she apparently recognized his figure. "Himura-san… you have returned." Glancing to Kaoru, the woman's dark eyes widened. "Is this…?"

Holding up a hand, Kenshin stopped her, then waved it toward the courtyard. "Are we allowed entrance, Okami-dono?"

Shaking her head, she pulled her eyes away from Kaoru. "Of course, Himura-san. You are always welcome here." Bowing low, she urged them inside, but as Kaoru passed she could not help but notice her continued curiosity.

It was the same with every other person they met, and with their stares, Kaoru became uncomfortable. Sticking close to Kenshin's back, all thoughts of a proposal gone, she did not notice that all of the residents were women until they reached a far room. Here Okami knocked softly, calling out that the woman on the other side had guests, and at the same time Kenshin reached to remove his cloak. As it all sank in and Kaoru's brain began churning out undesirable conclusions, the least of which over how Kenshin knew all of these women, especially the one they were apparently visiting, her eyes swam as her chest constricted. This was not going to be what she wanted.

Passing through the door, still very much hiding behind Kenshin, she trembled as she listened to him address the other, Okami leaving with a click of the shoji.

"Nagoyaka-san." His bow was very slight, barely a twitch of his head, but it was the name that made Kaoru catch her breath.

"Himura-san, I am surprised to see you again. It's been nearly a year, hasn't it?" The soft voice of the woman was kind, though slightly sardonic when she spoke to him, but Kaoru would have recognized it in the darkest corners of hell. "I must confess you look much better than the last time I saw you. New clothes?"

"An insistent request."

"Oh? Did you owe someone else payment instead of the other way around?" Laughter could be heard now, and Kaoru closed her eyes, recalling summer fields of wildflowers and spinning circles through their majesty.

"Not quite." Kenshin did not return her banter, but turned to hold out his hand to Kaoru instead. Meeting his gaze unsteadily, she encircled her quivering fingers around his. Stepping forward as he urged, she looked away only when the other woman gasped. Almost fearful, tears already brimming her lashes, Kaoru met Nagoyaka's gaze. She knelt in the middle of the room, her knees cushioned by a pillow, and in her hands was the forgotten form of a book, for her blue eyes were only for her daughter.

"Kaoru?"

"Mama…" Stumbling forward, her hand ripping from Kenshin's, a sob tore from her throat as she dropped before her mother. Burying her face against her chest, she wrapped her arms around her waist as she had several times as a child. Seeking comfort in the protective embrace of her mother as she cried out her sorrows.

"My baby girl…" Slender fingers hovered over the dark head pressed against her, tears of joy and relief spilling over her cheeks. "I'm so glad your safe. I'm so glad…" Hugging her tightly, paler blue eyes clenching shut as emotion swelled inside her, bringing back a love she had thought long lost to her, and she smiled. "I thought I'd never see you again, my little Kaoru. I thought… that village had claimed you as well…" Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and looked over the rich kimono she wore, noticing with some sorrow how well her little girl filled it out. "But you're safe now… and so much bigger than I remember."

Finally coaxing a laugh from Kaoru's shaking form, Nago's smile widened. "You're a young lady now, Kaoru." Lips twitching back down when Kaoru pulled away far enough to meet her gaze, she touched a finger to her cheek. "Such a beautiful young lady you have become. I missed so many years."

Tears dripping from her chin unchecked, Kaoru smiled and laughed over a sob. "But we found each other again, Kaasan. It doesn't matter what happened before. Not anymore." But her tears came harder, contradicting her words, and Nago held her again.

"You are still the same. So optimistic. Always finding the brightest patch of sunlight." Chuckling softly, she sighed away her own tears. "It amazes me, baby-girl, that you are not sun-burnt by now." Another soft laugh came from the girl that could no longer fit in her lap. "Truly, though, you are warm enough to be a child of light."

"Are you cold, Mama?" Sitting back quickly, features full of concern, Kaoru looked her mother over fully. Brows furrowed as she found her to be thin, older than she remembered, but much more worn than her true age suggested she should be. Grabbing for a blanket that had fallen from her shoulders, Kaoru fluffed it out and draped it back over her figure.

"I am fine, girl. Do not worry yourself over me."

"But…" Wiping at the moisture on her face, Kaoru sniffed.

"I'm fine." Reassuring her, Nago held her back by the shoulders. "Tell me, though, how you came about this exquisite kimono. It's style suits you well."

"Oh." Eyes widening as she just remembered Kenshin's presence, she turned. "K- I mean, Himura-san bought it for me."

"Did he now?" Kaoru found her mother's eyes on Kenshin, and she looked to golden irises curiously as she was unsure what was going on. His features were passive, but when he looked away it was almost sadly; defeated. "That was very nice of him."

"Yes, well I suppose… he did not want you to see me in my dirty travel kimono." Grasping finally the truth, Kaoru let her heart sigh in disappointment.

"It has been a long journey for you, hasn't it?" Nago placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Does it make you glad that it is over?"

"I…" Kaoru's heart wavered, and she swallowed before meeting her mother's smile with her own. "I am glad to see you again Mother."

"Then come, make my heart glad by telling me all about your travels."

They ate lunch to the cadence of Kaoru's tale, Okami joining them at Nago's insistence. Kenshin was quiet as she spoke of their traverse through the snow and stumbling upon the hot spring, to the blizzard that trapped them in a cabin for two weeks. Indulging Kaoru's warping of events as she strayed past certain unpleasantries, as well as many that were not particularly appropriate. She left out the beginning of the tale completely, unwilling to let her mother know what it was she had asked of the demon, and though she spoke nothing of why she had agreed to travel with him in the first place, they did not ask.

"You used a piece of metal?" Kaoru's recount of the surgery she had performed on Kenshin had captured the other woman's attention. Turning pale blue eyes on him, she lifted a brow, suddenly as curious as her daughter. "Does it pain you in any way?"

Glancing to Kaoru briefly, seeing the light of excitement and happiness in her eyes, he looked away quickly and shook his head. "No. It was put there by a skilled hand." Kaoru blushed at his praise, but it was only her mother that noticed.

"Mama." Letting Okami take her bowl, Kaoru tugged on her mother's arm. "Do you still have an herbal garden?"

"Of course, sweetling."

"Have you planted anything yet? Can I help you if you haven't?"

"You can help me work the dirt, if you like."

"Yatta!"

Helping her mother to her feet, Kaoru chattered animatedly, elated to be back with her mother again, and more than relieved to know that she was alive. Left sitting in the room, Kenshin stared at the bowl before him, looking up when Okami took it away. Closing his eyes at her sad smile, he stood as well.

.

Kaoru sighed, her head leaning into her mother's shoulder as they stared out at the light drizzle of rain. They could do nothing with the weather as unruly as it was, but Kaoru was more than content to just watch. It's moisture would benefit the garden only meters in front of them, and for this she was happy. The slight chill was what bothered her.

"Mother… are you ill?"

Sighing, suddenly remembering how perceptive those eyes could be, Nago leaned her head into Kaoru's. "Yes, my love. I have been ill for awhile now."

"Is there nothing that can be done?"

"None that I know of, but it is not so bad… I merely tire easier than I used to."

"What… do you think made you sick, Mama?"

Pale blue eyes darkened with a vision she did not like remembering. Seeing the dogs of that village chase her through the trees and snow, laughing as she fell over and over again. Then the river and her chilling plunge into its heavy liquid. Shaking her head, she swallowed. "Do not worry about such things, my girl. I am not in any danger of dying yet." Kissing her on the crown of the head, she hugged her against her side tighter. "Tell me about Himura-san instead. Did he treat you well?"

"Of course, Mama. Better than any other man I have ever met."

"Is that supposed to impress me, Kaoru, when I know where you were forced to grow up?" Dodging her mother's eyes when she pulled away, Kaoru played with the sleeve of her kimono. "And just how much of your life did they take away from you, my daughter?"

Holding back tears, Kaoru tried to smile. "It does not matter now, Mama. I have gained much of it back."

"But there are some things you can never have back, Kaoru. I know this better than anyone else." Cupping a cheek tenderly, Nago held her gaze, amazed by the strength in the woman before her. The girl who had grown out of the child she knew into an adult now able to stand on her own.

"But there are still those experiences that are new that they would know nothing about."

"Truly, baby-girl, you have an answer for everything."

Smiling at one another, Kaoru looked over her shoulder when footsteps came to her attention. Almost automatically turning to Kenshin, she stiffened when she found him missing. Struggling to her feet, she twisted her head around, slightly panicked that he would not be within her sight.

"Mama, have you seen Kenshin?"

"Kenshin? Who…?" Pale blue eyes widened, staring up at Kaoru as she walked down the engawa to peek around both corners. Looking to Okami as she stopped next to her, Nago beckoned for her to help her up. By this time Kaoru had disappeared back around the corner toward her bedroom.

"Kenshin!" Pulling aside the shoji, Kaoru darted her irises around and landed on the smaller pack sitting placidly in the corner. And on top of its canvas, contrasting in brilliant purity, was a plain, white sheet of paper. Already guessing the worst, Kaoru walked numbly forward, kneeling carefully next to the bag to lift its crisp weight from its resting place. Tears swam to her eyes as she unfolded it, barely able to make out the symbols he had written.

_There is nothing more that I want from you. You are released from your debt._

_~Kenshin_

Reading the letter a second time, unsure if she had deciphered it correctly, Kaoru let it drop to her lap as the meaning sunk in. Turning slowly when her mother entered the room behind her, Kaoru felt the tears, and did not try to stop them.

"Mama… he left me."

.

A/N: So there were many of you that guessed right, some of you even caught onto the small details, which makes me happy because that just means you listened when I asked you to at the very beginning. I will continue to ask you to check the details. Anywho… I hope that I tripped you up on at least one aspect of this chapter. And in the next, we might just get to find out why Kenshin knows her mother in the first place. Till then, leave a review and tell me all about it. XD By the way… I wanted them to get married too! I'm so mean!


	29. Mother's Wisdom

Here we go. I had to rewrite it once, and I like it a little better. Hope it is satisfactory.

Disclaimer: I am not a mother and I am definitely not wise.

**Chapter 29: Mother's Wisdom**

Emptiness unlike any she had experienced before pulled at her insides, yanking them out through a hole near her navel. Like a fountain of pain draining into her stomach, waves of misery crashed against the hollowed shell before pushing out the devilish exit all her hope and left an entrance for despair. It hurt as much as her rage for the death of her father. More so than the hate for the man who had forcefully taken her innocence. With the entirety of her life centered around her savior for six months, Kaoru was unsure what he expected her to do now that he had severed himself so harshly from her side.

And it was different. So very different than just picking up the pieces and moving on. This was not a boulder in the path of her life. She could not simply find a way around it. This was an avalanche that threw her back down the mountain she had struggled to climb and buried her under its unforgiving weight to suffocate and leave her for dead.

"Kaoru?" Focusing dazed eyes on the woman kneeling before her, a soft, cool hand touching her face, Kaoru pulled in a deep breath. "My love, did you want him to stay?"

"H-he said he would never tire of me." New tears fell from her lashes, and as she lifted a hand to wipe them away she hiccupped and leaned into her mother's strong shoulders. "He said… he wanted to be with me forever." Close to sobbing, the fountain churning her insides reversed, flowing up her throat and choking her words.

Nago frowned darkly, her fingers trembling as she forced her daughter to look her in the eye. As painful as it was to see her in such turmoil, she would not let her cry for someone who did not deserve it. "Listen to me, my daughter, men can be tricky in such ways. There are some who do not just take so forwardly what they want, as the men in that village do. This kind of man enjoys deception and will convince a woman of their commitment before taking what she would willingly offer."

Face crumpled, thick lashes clumped together, Kaoru shuddered as she cried. "But Mama… he never took anything… he never…" Cobalt eyes closing, her head fell forward as she let her sorrow take over. There was no reason for her to fight it.

Looking to Okami in shock, they shared a look of disbelief. Then Okami smiled, showing her own joy over the transformation of a demon they both knew to be selfish. Nodding, Nago smiled as well, holding up a hand when the older woman bowed slightly and shut the door. This was going to be a personal matter, and as a mother she would handle it alone. Letting the young girl lean into her once more, she took a deep breath and waited for her to calm.

"Now, little one… I want you to tell me everything." Smiling in reassurance as Kaoru tensed in surprise, Nago nodded at the question in her eyes. "Yes, it was very apparent you were not telling me everything before, but it is not a story that is for everyone, ne? What you have experienced is very personal."

"I… I'm not sure you will understand, Mama."

"Kaoru… do you not think I know what love is?"

"Papa…" Waving her hand out as if in concession, Kaoru half-grinned when her mother smiled. "He loved you very much and when you…"

"I know. I felt it in my heart, and I always knew that if he had survived he would have found me and we would have been together again."

Twisting her hands into her lap, Kaoru looked away. "That's not the part I meant… I just… I don't think… you will forgive me for what I have done."

Frowning, Nago brushed a hand over her hair. "What could I not forgive you for, baby-girl?"

Breathing deeply, Kaoru took hold of the hands wrapping around her arms and pushed them gently away. Placing distance between them, Kaoru sat up straight, looked her in the eye and started from the beginning.

At first it was hard. More so as she had to confess her demand of the demon and what he had done to the village. Her mother's features stayed passive, giving no hint as to whether she was horrified or not, and realizing she would not get her answer until she was completely done, Kaoru continued. She stumbled over those first intimate moments, hoping she was able to accurately portray the demon's actions without condemning him, wanting her mother to understand it was simply the way he was. As their journey progressed, she knew she would only be more embarrassed by her own reactions.

It took over an hour to finish, including her answers of questions posed critically from her mother.

"He let the rest of the women and children go free?"

"Yes. I was amazed as well, but I do not think he would have had the heart to kill them."

Smiling, Nago brushed a hand through her bangs. "It seems, Kaoru, that he did not have the heart for a lot of things. My little girl, you have changed him in more ways than you know."

"But…" Seeing her chance to finally ask a question that had bugged her since the beginning, Kaoru sat up straighter and leaned forward eagerly. "how do you know Kenshin, Mama?"

Grin turning secretive, Nago tilted her head much the way Kaoru did. "I think it is time you heard the entire story."

.

It was very early spring when Nago found herself in the unforgiving arms of the river. Icy waters pulling and pushing at all sides, freezing her limbs and numbing her mind. A part of her recognized her folly in stepping so close to the bank with melting ice rimming the edge, but she had been thirsty. Now, she realized that drink would be the construction of her death.

Several hours later she awoke on a bank many miles downstream, frozen and unable to move. She would be food for the predators when night fell and though she had no strength left, she nearly shivered. Preferring to die by drowning then by the hungry teeth of wolves. Dazed, her eyesight already dim, she looked up and nearly laughed at the face of a demon.

With his red hair like fire in her already delusional mind, his amber eyes were as harsh and unforgiving as the sea she remembered her daughter loved. It had been the reason they moved to that forsaken village in the first place, wasn't it? Creasing her brow as she couldn't quite recall, she watched him turn away without a second glance, ready to leave her for dead. Expecting no less of him, nor in any state to feel resentment for his callousness, Nago spoke only what her brain could conjure from the receding depths of darkness.

"M-my daughter… she would enjoy your hair, sir-demon." Raspy and coarse, Nago struggled with her vocal cords. "Would you give me a lock… so that I may gift it to her… when I join her in the afterlife?"

For a moment he paused, returning his attention to her, and she could see curiosity in his gaze. "Is she already dead then?"

"I-I hope not… though I fear it is not a small possibility. I have not seen my daughter in seven years."

"And you don't think my appearance would frighten her?" Cocking his head to the side, he lifted a brow. "Are you not frightened?"

Lingering in life on the last vestiges of thread and air, Nago truly laughed. "What is left for me to fear? I am embracing death as we speak." Cold, blue lips smiling Nago looked away and saw not her surroundings but the laughing face of a child she had given birth to. "And my Kaoru enjoys exotic things. You would not frighten her, for she fears little." Coughing splashes of river water from her lungs, Nago's pale cyan eyes closed as the pain ripped up her body. Blinking heavy lashes apart, she jumped when she found his face pressed close to hers.

"Does she have eyes as blue as yours?"

"Bluer… prettier than anything… like the ocean after a summer storm…" Voice becoming weak, she felt the muscles in her body relax into a state of coming rigor mortis.

Something close to excitement filled his yellow irises and she wondered what she had done to please him. "I will save your life, but you must tell me more of this daughter. I require it, as payment."

It took several weeks for her to come back to consciousness, and during this time she was aware only of brief flashes of light and warmth from blankets and fire. Food, though she was unsure if she could call it such, was forced down her throat, and with the substance came energy and the returning of life. Though she would never fully be well again. One does not tangle with death and come away unscathed.

During her stay in a cabin with the demon he questioned her constantly, demanding she tell him more, or to simply repeat to him stories he had already heard. He was fascinated by the girl she called daughter, more so, Nago began to suspect, because she painted her personality into such a strong and challenging spirit. At times it frightened her, as she wondered at her own selfishness in allowing this demon to buy her life with images and tales of her only child. What would he do with this knowledge? Was he intending on finding her, if she was even still alive, and what, if he did, would he do with her then?

As Nago's strength returned, her wits came back as well. She could see that there was some reason she had been thrown into the path of this demon, and from there it was up to her on how she used this gift. Was it merely a chance for her to live on? Or was there more to the story? _I care not for my own life, but it is my daughter that may need help. _Knowing her child would be nearly sixteen, Nago feared that if she had survived for all those years she may be living with a damaged spirit if she was submitted to what she had been. Coming to a decision, Nago set herself in to wait and plan.

Studying the demon, she came upon certain key traits that were to her advantage. He always demanded something in return for any favor asked of him. This she could use. His anger as well was a weakness, as he took offense easily. She would have to be careful, however, as it was a double-edged sword. Nago herself could be cut if he found no more use for her. Timing herself and his mood, Nago made her suggestion in mid-April.

"You seem to like my daughter, Himura-san. Would it anger you to know what her fate most likely entails?"

He frowned as they walked, glancing to her briefly. "What fate? You said she was more than likely already dead."

"Yes, she may very well be gone. However, my daughter was always strong, and I being weak have never gained the courage to go back and see her fate with my own eyes. If she is alive, the village that she would be living in is a place of dishonorable men. They care nothing for others and look upon women as lower than even the fish they eat. She would be sixteen this year. And though I know my daughter to be fearless, she would be of an age that would not last much longer among such men." Meeting his gaze, she let her own pain from such experience echo onto her face. "They will break her, and her fire would be lost forever." It was with no small amount of triumph that Nago glimpsed anger in his eyes, an offended rage that did not speak of worry but a wrath that did not take kindly to someone touching what he coveted. "As it is now, I am positive she will precede me into the afterlife. Will you still not give me a lock of your hair? I am sure she will enjoy it."

Struggling angrily, he looked away. "Why should I care for her fate? It is not my concern."

Seeing how her plan could crumble before her, Nago stopped and gripped him by the arm. "Please, I cannot stand the thought that she might still be living there a moment longer. And if you save her… there will be plenty more tales for me to give you. In fact, you will be able to speak with her yourself. I am sure my daughter will delight you with her stories. She was always the one to speak of worldly things."

"No." Grabbing her by the arm in return, the demon pushed her back and glared, his eyes meaningful and dark. "I do not want your stories any longer." Lip trembling as her hope shriveled and died, Nago felt tears in her eyes for the first time in years. "If I save the girl, you will give her to me as payment."

Aqua eyes widened in horror, her mind unable to foresee this end. "But… I cannot." Swallowing as his anger heightened at her refusal, Nago stepped out from under his reach. "Kaoru is not mine to give, Himura-san. Your requirement would be impossible for me to pay."

Growling, his hand pulled back to circle around the hilt of his katana. "You will give her to me or I will leave her to her destruction."

"You don't understand. I cannot do that." Clasping her hands together as his lip twitched and he jerked as if to walk away, she pleaded. "Only my daughter can give herself to you. It is her choice and her choice alone. You cannot demand it of her."

"Then in what way do you expect me to convince her? I would not save her for nothing." Disgusted and irrational, as he was not getting his way, the demon growled.

Heart sinking, Nago sighed and followed as he continued on the path. "Kaoru will give herself only to the man she loves. Not to a demon who will demand her life as payment."

.

"He left me here only the day after, and I did not hope for his return because of that conversation." Smiling sadly, Nago lifted a hand to brush over her daughter's pale cheek. "It seems, though, that he was unable to keep himself away. You were too tempting a prize."

"A prize?" Laughing softly, Kaoru turned away from her touch. "I can see now that Kazumi was right. He would have forced me to believe my debt was great whether I asked anything of him or not."

"But my daughter, you are missing something very important."

"Oh?" Bitter, Kaoru let her lip tremble downward.

"He underestimated you." Smiling when azure irises lifted curiously, Nago tweaked her nose. "Why else would he go through so much trouble not to take what he had convinced you was rightfully his?"

"I don't…" Blushing, Kaoru dropped her gaze to her lap and thought of every moment that suggested his interest in more than just talk. "I do not see why."

"My darling, you should remember how interesting he found you to be, even before having met you. Finding out how clearly you despised even the notion of such an intimacy must have made him wary. After finally having you within his grasp, do you think he would so carelessly make you resent him?"

"But that doesn't explain anything, Kaasan."

"Kaoru, I am not going to pretend I know everything that has passed through his head. I have a feeling Himura-san has witnessed many things others have and should not. His experience has molded his character and by whatever design he chose not to exploit your willing acceptance of his terms. Even going so far as to try and make you happy. Speaking with him of your innocence was what fascinated him the most, and I remember well how easily excitable you are. The first time you saw the ocean you could not have contained your delight even if you were capable of restraint."

Spoken with such fondness, Kaoru smiled and yet dropped her head. "If I am such a fascination, why am I now here alone, Mother?"

Wrapping her arms around the girl and holding her to her heart, Nago's lip trembled over her next difficult words. "My dear, it could be just as his letter has said. With nothing but your presence you have given him happiness, and he is now giving you your freedom in return."

"But what if it's not what I want?" Tearful and shaking, Kaoru buried her face in the front of her mother's kimono.

"Within the answer I must give, there are two possibilities. The first is in taking his words literal. He has no more use for you, and therefore has no more interest. The second is he is completely unaware of your wish to continue to be with him. And in his ignorance he has left you here thinking you will be happier without him. Though for my own selfish reasons I wish to say the former is true, so I may keep you here with me and enjoy your presence as I have been denied for these long years, I must admit, my daughter, that I am inclined to believe the latter."

Irises as dark as the sea rose to meet her gaze, a guarded hope blossoming in their depths. "You think… that he may still want me?"

"If only with the truths I have witnessed myself today, I do. But with your words, I see it much clearer. His reactions to you, his words spoken so carelessly, his refusals of affection and yet demand of your attention contradict all of his roughness. Like the ocean patiently smoothing away rock, you have softened his jagged edges. What idiot would wish to give away that which makes him happy? He must have expected your affection to turn to resentment after today, if he kept you."

"Because of you, Mama?" Nago nodded silently and Kaoru's hand shot out in a gesture of disbelief. "Then why didn't he just keep going? Why bring me here at all? He knew I thought you had died, there was nothing stopping him from keeping me so ignorant."

"I do not know, love. Though I am extremely grateful, like I have said before, I cannot know his mind. I can merely speculate. Perhaps he brought you here at first to gloat, and later rethought his plans. Perhaps, Kaoru, he understood my words. That you would not be able to love him as a demon, demanding payment for his actions, but would only give your love away to a man who let you choose freely."

Still unwilling to believe, still slightly bitter of her abandonment, Kaoru looked away. "How can you expect me to believe… that a demon would want _my_ love? And why should I give it to him when I cannot even see him loving me back? A demon cannot love."

"Silly girl." Voice snapping as Nago lost patience, Kaoru jumped. "I thought you would see better than I." Cupping her face in both hands and sighing, Nago smiled. "He is only a man." Cerulean irises widened in insight, her hands moving in vague patterns.

"But…"

"Merely a man misguided and untutored in peaceful society. He is a product of war, Kaoru. He has known nothing but violence. You are the only good thing that has happened to his life, and child… you have changed him. Today I saw a much calmer man sit at our table and eat than a year ago. You have helped him find his peace, after everything that has happened to him, you have quelled the fire in his soul."

"But his appearance… even he has named himself a demon." Unearthing smaller details, Kaoru did not wish to argue with the wonderful dream, but could not find it in herself to hope.

"I am sure he has heard it enough times from others to actually believe it himself. And as for his appearance, I have thought on this too. Who is to say his family is not from another land? Maybe his mother or his father traveled here… perhaps both… and settled to have a family. It is sad to think that their deaths could be the direct result of their foreign looks, but not impossible. You have the better imagination, Kaoru. It surprises me that you have not already thought on any of this."

"I guess I simply… I never…" Shrugging her shoulders with a small laugh, Kaoru blushed. "I guess I liked the idea of him being a demon better."

"Silly child." Voice much more affectionate, Nago patted her on the cheek. "I am sure this is why he likes you, though."

"But… none of this changes the fact that he left, Kaasan. And his letter…" Swallowing, Kaoru waved it half-heartedly. "He said… that there's nothing more that he wants from me. What if you're right? What if his words are true?"

"My child… do you love this man?" Letting her hands fall to her shoulders, Nago held her attention steady.

"I… I do."

"And will you stay here and mourn his loss for the rest of your life, regretting for eternity that you did not chase after him and demand he tell you his decision to your face? Will you let him get away so easily?" Shaking her, Nago challenged the spirit inside her daughter, hoping to rouse her strength and stubbornness. "Will you give up and waste away in this place as I have? Is that what you want?"

"…No."

"Then you had better leave quick, before he gets too far away."

Already lifting up to her feet, Kaoru paused, her eyes unsure as they searched her mother's. "Mama… are you disappointed with me? With the request that made of Kenshin?"

Smiling sadly, Nago rose to her knees and hugged her daughter fiercely. "I will not say that I am pleased, and I do not think your father would have wanted you to feel such vengeful notions either, but baby girl… you are my daughter and I will love you no matter what you do." Sitting back and taking the letter from her hands, Nago tore it in half. "Besides, I trust that you have learned from your decisions, and I approve of the ones you have made afterwards. I am proud of you, Kaoru, and I know your father would be too. I only hope you will continue to live your life in the peace you have found. Which means, my love, that you must hurry before it disappears completely."

.

A/N: It was fun writing Kenshin as he was before he met Kaoru once again. I had to actually pause and rethink his character. After going through so many chapters and developing his attitude and softening his personality with his growth, I almost stumbled over the transition. lol I hope it sounds the way he would have been. My original chapter was giving too much away and I almost made Kaoru's mom too informed over Kenshin. So I had to rewrite and make her a little less know-it-all. I'm a little more pleased with it now, and I hope that everyone likes the conversation and interaction between Kaoru and her mother. I got some mixed reviews about having her still alive since I pretty much tried to convince everyone that she was dead from the very beginning. Sorry if some of you were a little disappointed. Some people actually thought they were going to Master Hiko's, but if you remember Kenshin was traveling with a destination in mind ever since the third chapter, and he wouldn't intentional go to his master... ever. Not with the background that I have given to him. Not with his disposition being the way it was and his soul in such turmoil. Only after being with Kaoru for quite awhile did he even speak of his master, and it was only then that he actually confessed his sorrow of the last encounter he had with him. So there would be no reason for him to go visit Hiko, especially with Kaoru in tow. He hasn't even really thought about atoning for anything. Hope that clears that up.

On to the mother thing, if you remember Kenshin asks Kaoru about her mother quite often, and even after learning that Kaoru thinks her mother dead he never really acknowledges, or argues, about her assumption. You see, since Kaoru told Kenshin that the men, especially her uncle, had chased Nago off into the woods, where they supposedly raped and murdered her. All they had to do is go back and say they did and no one could prove them wrong, especially since it happened in winter, since Nago spoke of snow, and even if she did get away from them (which she did) they simply assumed that in the condition they left her in there would be no way she would survive on her own. Little did they know that Kaoru took a lot after both of her parents, so even though Nago speaks about her lack of courage... when placed in a dire situation, anyone is going to have a strong will to survive. Ok... so that was a lot more explaining than I had hoped to do. Hope I didn't bore anyone... and I hope this chapter explained a few things by itself without these author notes. Thanks once again for sticking with my story. I'm glad there are so many people that like it so much. Leave a review and tell me if this was good and hey... only four more chapters to go! That actually makes me more sad than happy. :(


	30. Only A Man

Let's see if she catches him. lol

Disclaimer: I have one of those. XD

**Chapter 30: Only A Man**

Kaoru cursed her geta as her foot slipped for what would not be the last time. Biting her lip over the pain her ankle was enduring because of the awkward twisting, an angry noise growled against the back of her throat and she forced herself to continue on. The cabin her mother had told her about should not be too much farther ahead, but she was afraid that if she didn't make it there soon night would fall and she would be lost in the woods. Not to mention there was a high chance that Kenshin would not be there at all.

Pulling in a shaky breath at the thought, Kaoru increased her loping gait, irritated as sweat beaded on her forehead and her shoulders ached with the weight of the small pack. Longingly she thought of the travel kimono inside and the sturdy sandals that would make running that much easier, but she knew it would take too much time to stop and change. Adjusting the strap, she grumbled as a happy jingling rose to her filled her with the remembrance of finding a small bag of coins. It did not bode well with her to think he had left them.

"_Do not be so angry, little girl. It only shows how much he cares for you."_

_Stuffing the coins back into the bag, Kaoru stood to leave. "If he had cared he wouldn't have just left!" Angry and irrational, her stubbornness finding an outlet finally with the end of tears, she fitted the pack over one shoulder and strode to the door._

_Smiling, Nago shook her head. "You know you got that temper from your father, but I will claim all of the credit for your sharp tongue. Just do not let it cut him too deep." Holding up the torn paper she still held in her hands, Nago indicated the writing on its front. "I can tell how little he wanted to leave. Why else would he say such a heartless thing and then end the letter with his given name?"_

Kaoru's heart trembled. She wanted to believe her mother's words of encouragement, but was unable to feed her hope too much in fear that she would only be let down. Whether by his absence completely or the words she could imagine him saying to discredit everything she had been told. With her imagination running wild within her, she could not find truth or reality and was unable to trust any of it. There were too many possibilities for her ending and with a sigh she could not see receiving anything but heartache as her entire life had been nothing but.

Nearly ready to turn around and go back, she set her jaw and kept pace. With more than a few miles behind her there was no way she would make it back to the sanctuary before nightfall. It was either make it to the cabin, or become a victim of nature, and after everything that had happened since that night of sacrifice six months earlier, she was no longer ready for death. She wanted to live, and she wanted to be with Kenshin.

_No matter what I think might happen, I must not allow him to push me away. I'll make him stay with me. Even… even if only for a little while longer…_

Doubling over in the middle of the road, Kaoru braced her hands on her knees and stopped to catch her breath. The weight of the pack was not something she was used to, and though she owned few possessions, it did hold all of her books and they were heavy! Cursing, knowing it was her own fault for not noticing his suspicious actions from the day before, she stood up and leaned back. Popping her back, she sighed and stepped forward once again. If she had just followed her instincts she would have said no to all of it. The stupid kimono; the stupid geta; and the stupid books. Why would she ever want such materialistic things in replacement for love?

Growling again, she ran on.

It was near nightfall when she finally found the small path that her mother had spoken of. Fortunately she had been able to recognize the well blended marker in the half-light of magic hour. If not, she would have missed it and kept going. Thanking whichever kami was watching over her, Kaoru forced her way in between the foliage and onto the skinnier trail.

Ten minutes later she was face to face with a small cabin. It was nice, and well kept, and as Kaoru's eyes swept up the wall to the slanted roof she found herself staring at puffs of smoke drifting from out of the chimney. Swallowing her relief, Kaoru took a calming breath, adjusted her clothing, and set her mouth on a frown. Now that the churning in her stomach had stilled, she was able to focus on the anger and the words she wished to speak. Whether he liked them or not, she could not live the rest of her life without letting him know just exactly what she thought of his actions.

Un-slinging the pack, she pulled out the coin bag, kicking her shoes off in the process, and stomped up the steps to shove aside the door.

Kaoru only took enough time to fully assure herself that it was indeed Kenshin sitting before the fireplace before she reared back her arm and threw the bag of coins at him. It was probably not the greatest way to start their conversation, but with as thick as his skull seemed to be she was not about to rule out the need for force. With some satisfaction she watched the heavy purse strike his arm, a few spaces lower than where she was aiming, but it hit. A part of her recognized the amount of astonishment he himself had to be feeling to let such a blow through his defenses, and taking full advantage of a weakness she slammed the door shut behind her and dropped the heavy pack to the floor with a bang.

"I will not be treated like some whore you can just buy and abandon!" The beginnings of a frown furrowed his forehead, and the surprise in his amber irises faded. Giving him no chance to defend himself before she was completely finished, Kaoru took a meaningful step forward. "Did you think just because you left me a little bit of money I would be ok? Oh, yes, and a perfectly worthless kimono! Who said I wanted any of it? Who said I wanted to stay safe and hidden away in a place that is nothing more than a prison in the guise of a sanctuary? Did you even stop to think about what I wanted? No. You dressed me up in pretty little feathers and dumped me off to waste away in that miserable place!"

Pointing and gesturing, her voice heated and quick, her face turned red in the warmth of the cabin and with the exertion of her yells. "Well I don't want your damn money! I don't want your stupid gestures of repentance!" Kicking the sack with her books she ignored the throbbing this caused in her toes. "And I don't want these damn bird feathers!" Ripping the ribbon out of her hair, Kaoru threw it as well, its light weight swaying softly through the air to land in a limp pile of cloth between them. Unreadable golden eyes watched its progress, staying downcast to study its crumpled, pink form in favor of looking to her as she ranted.

"I am not some stupid little bird you can keep in a cage and then set free on a whim! I am a perfectly capable human being and I deserve to be treated like one! Which means I will make my own choices! Not just sit idly by and let someone else decide what is best for me!"

"You do not know what is best for you, woman. You should not have come here." Voice level, he turned back to the fire, unaffected by her speech.

Eyes widening almost insanely, Kaoru's jaw worked, unable to produce her indignity properly. Woman, while a considerable upgrade from little bird, was not any more respectful when spoken in such a tone. Muscles twitching, Kaoru thought of her mother's advice and nearly growled as she withstood the urge to run over there screaming and beat his head in. "I have a name, you know! It's Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru if you want to get specific. I would appreciate if you would address me as such!"

He was on his feet in one smooth motion and she caught her breath as he used that speed against her. Taking an involuntary step back, she squared her shoulders and clenched her jaw as she preached to herself not to give any ground or sign of fear. Somewhere in her mind she had found what it was she wanted, and though it had everything to do with him, she did not want him to think she would be weak and easily manipulated. Her character had always been strong and always would be.

"Well, then, Kamiya Kaoru, what is it that you want from me?" Deep and dark his voice trembled down her spine, his face pressed close as his jewel-like irises, hard and cold, looked through her. His stance was meant to intimidate, and Kaoru was determined not to let it. "An apology for freeing you from a life-long debt? To tell you I am sorry I spent the last six months doing everything I could possibly think of to keep you happy?" One calloused hand twisted into the front of her kimono, ramming her back into the door behind her. "To feel remorse that I saved you from a lifetime of torment and suffering? I owe you nothing!"

Shoving against his chest she pushed distance between them, an irrational rage filling her as he tried to overpower her will with his dominance. "Yes I want an apology! I deserve one after everything you've done!" Poking a finger into his chest, dark sapphire irises burned hotly. "For making me believe every word you ever said and accepting what the rest of my life would be like and then kicking me aside! For threatening my friends! For nearly getting yourself killed! For letting me believe my mother was dead! But most of all for making me believe that you were actually a decent person and cared!"

"**My only regret is that I ever met you!**"

Sharp words finally cutting too deep, his anger ignited and he screamed back. Feeling her heart shiver painfully, Kaoru was unable to keep the sorrow from contorting her face and she looked down as her mouth jerked. Silence descended, and as she stared at the hilt of his katana she could not find it in her to care how her posture ducked in defeat. Several seconds later she watched him step back, his foot slipping slightly on the silk ribbon on the floor. Turning away from her, he walked back to the fire and she could see only the tabi on his feet.

"You no longer have any reason to be here. Go back to your mother where you belong."

Eyelids closing, two hot tears slid from her lashes and down her cheeks and she too turned away. _He truly does not want me._ Holding in the grief that wracked her chest, she lifted a hand to the door, but could find no more strength to open it. Trembling, she leaned into the solid barrier, trying futilely to convince herself of how easy it was to walk away from what her heart had decided it wanted. No amount of anger or bitterness could sway her actions, and she bit her lip as frustration mixed with anxiety.

"_B-but… what if he truly does not want me? What if I go and find him and… he does not love me?"_

"_Oh Kaoru… yes there is a possibility, but only you will be able to tell the difference. If you truly do not think there is anything you can do to bring about a confession, then you will have to come to terms with your failure. Only you can decide whether you will leave or not, and you had better be sure you will be able to live with the words and actions you have spoken and done. All you can do is try, but try with everything you are."_

Pressing both hands, palms flat into the warm wooden door, Kaoru cleared her tears and leaned her head between them. "I came here… because I did not want to live the rest of my life without telling you what I feel. I… I am not sure of everything…" Eyes still closed, she saw in clear detail all of the wonderful moments of her life, most of which could be counted within the last six months. "but I know at nearly seventeen that I have few paths left open for me. As a woman with next to nothing to offer, I would only ever be a burden on a respectable family. I cannot cook, I cannot sew, and I… I am not pure, or even beautiful. My own family is broken and dishonored, my father murdered because he wished only to protect what he loved most, my mother ruined and left for dead, wasting away the last few years of her life in hopeful peace. And I… have only what knowledge I have gathered to get me by.

"I am not afraid to use my skill with medicine, and so I am not afraid of that path and know that I will be able to get by in my life. Nor am I truly afraid to be alone." Swallowing, she opened her eyes to stare at the smooth grain, blurred with her proximity. "What I came here to tell you… is that I am grateful… for everything that you have done for me… and for showing me what it is I will be missing… for the rest of my life."

"Missing?" His own voice was bitter, peaking her intrigue and she shifted slightly to look over her shoulder. "What could you possibly miss?" Kaoru found only the back of his head as he stood facing away from her, and some part of her felt sympathy again for the demon who had lived most of his life alone. _But he is not a demon. He is only a man… and he too deserves to be happy._

"Oh Kenshin…" Lips quivering on a smile as his shoulders relaxed, she lifted a sleeve to wipe at her tears. "only you. I'll only be missing you." A small twitch of his head warned her, and she clenched her eyes shut quickly. Now that she had begun, she wanted only to finish, and she could not bear to find anything condemning or repulsive in his gaze. Bracing herself with the hands behind her back, touching the solid structure to keep her balance, she continued. "A-and if… even if I couldn't stay with you… I… well I… I can't walk back to Okami-dono's by myself at night." Swallowing again, her throat dry and pasty, she wet her lips and scratched her nails against the wood. "If you would be able to stand my presence for one more night… I would be content, and grateful."

"Grateful for what?"

There was curiosity in his voice now, and he sounded much the same way he had when she had first begun traveling with him. Meeting his gaze slowly, finding nothing more than the desire to know her answer, she opened her mouth, paused, and smiled with a shrug of her shoulders. "For the chance to know true happiness."

"And… how do you plan to accomplish that?" Eagerness combined with curiosity, held in check only by a touch of doubt.

"Easily." Cheeks flushing a soft pink, tender cerulean irises darted away for only a second before finding his again, their depths steady and sure. "I will be with the man I love." All emotion pulled back from his features, his skin turning pale, and she bit her lip as she tried not to let his withdraw affect her. She had already made her decision, and she had known that his did not have to necessarily parallel it for her to be happy. She would expect no more than he could give. "And if he can stand my presence for even one night, then that night will be the happiest night of my life."

Small steps were nearly tentative as they brought her closer to the middle of the room and his immovable figure. Golden irises watched her, seemingly unable to look away, until their fierce gaze was mistaken for anger and she ducked her head. "I-If you don't want me to…"

"You're wrong." Surprised by his interruption, then saddened by his words, Kaoru's shoulders slumped. He would not even be able to give her one night. After all those hours of darkness she had willingly cuddled close to his body for warmth and comfort, he could not pretend to give her a few more. Waiting for rejection and the bitter sting of remorse, Kaoru's gasp as strong arms pulled her tightly into his chest was a mixture of pain and pleasure. "You are very beautiful."

Body trembling with relief, she returned his embrace and made a silent promise to savor every moment he allowed her to stay. To enjoy every delight he decided to give. If this was to be her last night, she wanted to remember every sensation for years to come. Thought nearly bringing tears to her eyes, she closed them to concentrate instead on the fingers tangling with her obi. A gentle tug, a soft pull from her other side, his hands quietly and carefully unwinding her from the silk wrapping of bird feathers.

Lips quirking as the nickname floated across her brain, she tightened her grip briefly when the thick piece of material sagged all of its weight against her. Caught momentarily between their bodies, it fell to the ground with a soft slither to join her hair ribbon. Coaxing her away, his fingers turned next to the collar of her kimono, trailing slowly down the seam and parting the dress to reveal her underclothes. A blush darkened her cheeks when her eyes met his, reading desire and longing and a heated want that threatened to steal her breath. Though his touch was not foreign, and her body nothing new for his gaze, the intimacy in their situation was somehow different than any time before.

Perhaps it was the slow surety of his actions, or merely the knowledge that tonight would be the last night they shared together. There could be no doubt of each other's intentions or wants. There were no words spoken to calm or soothe, and no tremor but one of desire shook Kaoru's muscles as his gi dropped to catch at his waist.

Able finally to take in the firm form underneath with nothing but wonder and delight, Kaoru bit her lip and followed the line of his sternum with sight and touch. The scar on his ribs caught her attention momentarily, bringing the tips of her fingers to trace the mended flesh. Spreading her hand wide over the affected skin, she remembered fondly that moment she had held his life in her hands. Nearly able to see the heart he had once claimed was not there.

Palm sliding up to brace over its steady beat, she smiled tremulously at the shaky way his breath caught. It amazed her how sensitive he was, though a part of her had recognized this that moment she had found his ticklish spots. _"I have simply never had another touch me there."_ Blinking in amazed realization, she turned her head to met his eyes and was distracted as his lips cut off any words she would have spoken.

Thoroughly focused on other activities, rough fingers nudged the edge of her kimono back over her shoulders forcing her to drop her arms as the weight of the material hung at her elbows. Shivering slightly as a cool draft ghosted up her spine, she instinctively moved closer, wrapping her arms around his neck and encouraging the motion of his mouth. One hand slipping low on her back, she moaned softly as he returned the gesture, pressing her flush against him.

The hilt of his katana dug slightly into her pelvic, keeping a semblance of reality that she wished to banish. Clinging almost desperately, her lungs beginning to burn, she rose up onto her tip-toes, the unconscious motion rubbing against him. With nothing but thin silk separating her legs from the rough texture of his hakama, she moaned a second time, remembering in intimate detail the wonderful way he felt firmly situated between them. Clenching his jaw on a groan, he pulled back to catch his breath, his fingers searching blindly to find a way to rid her of the last vestiges of her clothing.

Hearing the thin silk rip, she felt a moment of regret, but it was soon lost with the return of his arms around her. Lifting her weight easily so that she was cradled across his chest, she trembled as soft skin skimmed sensually together, helpless as she was lost to her desire. Drowning in a need that she only half understood, her fingers slipped uselessly off his shoulders when he placed her on the supple cushion of a futon. Not thinking to protest as he stood to fully disrobe, she watched in lazy contentment as his figure moved in the muted light from the fire.

Carelessly his own clothes were dropped in a heap to the floor, his actions quick to bring him back to her side. With katana still in hand, it was the only thing he took care to place gently next to the mattress as he fitted himself over her. Pulling him close as instinct was unearthed in the relaxed state of her mind, she encouraged his touch as his attention shifted to her body.

Though she knew first hand how a man could use her body to please himself, every experience from there on was new; every sensation a quiet, triumphant discovery as he replaced the pain and fear in her mind with longing and pleasure. Giving back as much as she could, Kaoru knew true satisfaction with each grunt and groan pulled from his lips, wanting to bring about his own bliss as much as she wanted to find hers.

As their love-making progressed, his muscles shuddered and tensed at random, speaking of an urgency that she knew he was trying to hide. The knowledge made her smile, building her need all the more to make his desire nearly unbearable. It did not matter to her this first time, and some part of her expected a loss in control, but even as he lifted her hips to join them together he did not take advantage of her encouragement. Instead those moments of ecstasy drug on, tensing her muscles, quickening her heart, building a yearning that threatened to consume her world. Making her forget all else but the insistent need to bring his fervent movements back to her own.

Their cries mingled, disjointed and following those moments of unexpected pleasure. The arm he had pinned twisted even as his fingers tightened hard enough to leave a faint bruise, unaware of himself past the desperate need to cling. Lost in rapture, she felt nothing but the heightening of fulfillment, her other hand digging her nails into his back as her body arched. Every muscle stretched taut, the sensation finally peaked, spinning the burning ache outward and flushing her system with completion. Throat raw and muscles collapsing, she wondered vaguely how she was ever going to move again.

Heavy breathing was her first distinct impression of reality. Hot air puffing moisture against her skin as his ribs expanded to press into her own. Nose stuck firmly behind her ear, his chin dug slightly into her collar, the rest of his weight was limp across her chest. The hand at her wrist was still curled half-heartedly around the warm skin, his other arm flung in an arch above their heads to counterbalance most of his bulk.

Dark eyelashes fluttering tiredly, her smile turned crooked at the pool of red hair that surrounded her. It was surprising that he had not moved yet, but then again it only added a sense of truth to her theory. Beginning to feel the pressure of him digging into her ribs, she twitched her free hand into those threads of his loose hair and pulled lightly.

"Kenshin… I'll need to breathe soon."

Cool air brushed across her neck as his breath caught and he adjusted his arm to take all of his weight. "Gomen nasai." Sleepy and clearly content he murmured in her ear before leaving a line of sloppy kisses down her neck, her toes curling blissfully. Softly they pulled apart, her eyes closing again, and his lips trailed down her sternum before he apparently decided he would move no further. Resting his head gently between her breasts, he sighed, the hand pinning her arm drifting over her skin before curving intimately around the cage of her ribs.

Slipping her fingers through his hair, she relaxed her hand lightly on the top of his head, lifting her chin only high enough to leave a tender kiss on his crown. He nuzzled her happily, and her heart quivered in a fierce joy touched only slightly with sorrow. Could she truly believe that her one night would be enough?

"Kaoru…"

It would have to be. There was no other way, and she would not pass up her only chance to be with him and be happy. Even if only for a few hours.

"Kenshin…" Echoing him, she smiled when he hummed drowsily. Grin widening, she lifted her hand to let the sleek strands of fire slide through her fingers. "Have you never been with a woman before?"

His indignant snort made her bite her lip to hide the coming of laughter, but it was still several seconds before he replied. "Why? Are you dissatisfied, little bluebird?"

"No." Voice smiling, she tried not to giggle. "A woman just… has her ways of knowing."

He grumbled softly, speaking of the dispelling of contentment, but his mood shifted quickly and she gasped when she found his face close to hers again. "Your concern isn't necessary, Kaoru." His hand brushed over her hair. "I am a very quick learner." Teeth closing around her bottom lip, he scraped the sharp edges carefully over thin skin. "All I need is a little practice."

Smiling as her sluggish faculties made sense of his advancements, she slipped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. It would be hours later before she realized he had never truly answered her question.

.

A/N: XP So... I have tried, as always, to keep their relationship rather tense and stubborn. Both are headstrong and I did not want their confrontation being completely mushy and all weeping and stuff. First of all Kaoru does not do that... second of all, Kenshin doesn't really like that kind of stuff... or doesn't know how to act because of it. So, I'm sure you were all expecting that. I have always liked writing this story focusing almost completely on Kaoru and the reactions she only notices from Kenshin without actually knowing what he is thinking or feeling during the situations. So, I have confronted a challenge by trying to convey his emotions through his actions alone. It was fun writing this chapter through that point of view. I hope all of you liked it just as much.

So I know that I could have drug out the length of time it took for Kaoru to find Kenshin, and someone even suggested using Misao as a new friend and protector for Kaoru as she searches to be reunited with her love. I did actually rethink this, and was tempted to draw out this story even more than I have. It truly would have been fun to write about Kaoru alone or with a new friend while searching and trying to track down a legendary warrior from the wars. But when put that... probably not very probable. Plus... there was a very important reason why I have not included Misao or Aoshi in this story. Their eye color. I wanted it to seem a very rare occurence and that is why Kenshin is so interested in Kaoru's mother and then in turn Kaoru to begin with. Because they both were different like him. So... I couldn't use them.

Ok, on to Kenshin himself... I wanted the love scene to be slightly... awkward. If you can't guess why... then read it again. By the time I began writing chapter 9 I knew I was going to make Kenshin be a virgin. lmfao I got such a kick out of the thought that I enjoyed writing the more intimate scenes even more. XD Which will explain a lot... maybe you would like to read over them again? Could be fun. -shrugs- Now, to defend myself... Kenshin is a quick learner... and... at some point in his life... he was a teenager. If you think about that... it will explain a lot. I didn't want to get into a lot of detail, but I'm sure he was curious at some point and if you had demon like stealth, wouldn't you use it to "see what this is all about." lol What a fun thought. Kenshin spying in brothels. Anyway... we'll leave that alone for now.

Hope you liked. Please tell me what exactly you did like... and three more chapters to go. Let's see if Kaoru's one night will be enough. (Another fun thought. Kaoru just trying to get a one night stand out of Kenshin. XP)


	31. Sorrow's Completion

This one is easily the longest chapter in the story. But it can't be helped. Sorry. XP

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but I hope you liked it anyway.

**Chapter 31: Sorrow's Completion**

Kaoru didn't think it should be possible for one person to sleep so little and still feel so wonderful. Every muscle in her body was relaxed so pleasantly, the warmth from the futon comfortable and lovely, and with her naked skin brushing softly across warm silk she was invited to linger in its heavenly embrace. To drown in blissful moments of euphoria as her body remembered glancing sensations that twisted her gut and made her sigh. Truly being loved by a man who gave instead of took was awe inspiring.

Even if Kaoru was pretty sure that same man had never touched a woman before her. Grin widening, Kaoru marveled over the miracle. She, who had grown up in a village full of dishonorable men, who was not used to being treated as if she were a decent person, her company sought out for different reasons than a mere body, had spent the entire night being loved by a man who had shown care of what she wanted. A man who had known nothing but war and death until only the last few months. And to top it all off, Kaoru was more than certain that he now knew more about the art of love than all of those men from the village put together.

_Definitely more than me._

Blushing, Kaoru rolled her head drowsily into her pillow. Kenshin had been correct about one thing. He was a very quick learner. Though she wasn't going to claim much knowledge on the subject, she thought she understood the basics, and the woman being on top had never fit into her mind's imaginings. Not that she was going to say she objected. Another heated blush spread down her chest as she thought of the actions her desire had driven her to. Being the dominant in such a situation was something she was not used to, but she could see how it could be addicting.

Especially when he seemed to enjoy her attentions as much as she enjoyed his. With the entire night having been spent focused completely on one another, those golden irises had spoken of more than just a desire to satisfy. They hinted at feelings deeper and stronger, bringing back those tender moments they had shared before. Telling of a future that Kaoru herself had quickly opted to look forward to. Humming happily in the back of her throat, she rolled over, one arm instinctively slipping across the mattress in search of another body to share her moment of enjoyment with.

Frowning when nothing met her hunting fingers, she instead rubbed at an eye, parting the lashes with a large yawn in greeting of the day. Dark blue irises burned slightly with the light filtering through a window, blinking to dispel the horrible ache, and tried to focus on the shadowed interior of the cabin. It took several bats of her lashes, but only half as long to find the truth of her setting.

There was nobody lying next to her.

Nor was there someone crouched before the fireplace, stoking the last embers into life for breakfast. Nor even the sound of chopping wood coming from outside. There was no pack sitting in the corner to speak of his return. No stray piece of clothing he would have to come back for to collect. And there was definitely nothing left in her small world to comfort the surging agony that churned in Kamiya Kaoru's gut.

Only the familiar scent of spice lingering in the air and on the sheets she was wrapped in. Only a few remaining red hairs tangled between her fingers from where she had left her hands for most of the night. Only a dull twinge low in her stomach that spoke of his attentions and a euphoria she would never experience again.

Though the Kaoru from the night before had expected his absence, though she had known what the morning would bring, tears still blurred her vision, her heart a mass of pain. It was so easy to think she would be able to let go when his arms were so securely enclosed around her. Too simple to imagine herself living her life alone when his presence was there to protect her. No, she would never trade her night of bliss for even the remainder of her life, but she could no longer convince herself that it would be as painless as she had thought only hours before.

Indulging in a few moments of weakness, Kaoru pulled the covers high over her head, muffling her sounds of misery into the pillow. So what if she had tricked herself, once again, into believing that this man bred for war could love her? Who cared if little Kaoru had rediscovered her naïve beliefs in fairy-tales, and in the dark of one night, thought to weave one around their sweat-slicked bodies? Was she not allowed to believe? Was she not allowed to dream? Were the kami punishing her for such ignorant thoughts by bringing these seemingly unending hot tears?

Body curling tight into a ball, her fingers fisted in the blankets, but instead of the warm material of the bedclothes something cool and light slid over her skin. Sniffling, slightly startled, Kaoru lifted the blankets high enough to allow light to find her cubby. Illuminating the piece of silk pulled into her chest, she sucked in a shaky breath, her lips trembling as she tried to smile. Dark and pure its fabric contrasted her skin just as the sleek strands of his hair had, the red scarf's fabric still beautiful and well-treasured. It was no accident to have it tucked inside the futon with her, and Kaoru's heart gave another painful twinge.

"Kenshin…"

It was her only souvenir. Even if she had given it to him, for as long as he had worn it, the piece of clothing now belonged to him. It was his scent she could smell as she pressed her nose against it, not hers, and she would cherish this parting gift.

There were no longer any delusions in her mind about him returning for something so trivial. Kaoru knew that this had truly been their last night together. She was no longer a child, and she would not believe in silly tales of romance. Being with him had matured her, and though she was hardly even innocent to the world to begin with, every experience brought new knowledge, and she understood why their relationship could never be.

Though he was not a demon, people would only ever see him as such, and with his past revealed to her she knew he would never again place anyone close to him in danger because of who he was. Though Kaoru herself did not agree with this, it was hardly a time to argue the point now. Kenshin was gone, and she was alone. Alone with her sweet memories and the taste of true happiness staining the back of her tongue.

_But maybe not so alone._ Allowing a brief tolerance to her romanticism, Kaoru's hand slid low over her belly. _I can pray that this night may have brought me some lasting joy. It is not foolish to think that he may have gotten me with child, and it will bring no harm in hoping. Okami-dono said she would have no problem with letting me stay. Though I would only allow this for a little while, if I am pregnant, I can wait for the child before leaving. And even if his hair is as red as Kenshin's, I'm sure I can find somewhere nice to raise him. Somewhere that will not judge him by his outside appearance but only by the strength of his heart._

Poking her head out from under the covers, Kaoru bit her lip and sighed. Steadied. She loved Kenshin. And always would. Letting him go was hard, but she had always been strong. From dealing with the death of her father, and the loss of her mother, to the torture of her uncle and the beatings of those men, she was not one to give up on walking the road ahead. There were more laid out before her than she had originally thought, but taking one, she realized belatedly, only made room for the paths of more. She had found one the night before, and now in the quiet of morning she found herself staring at the dark and light of several. And she would make that choice alone. For the good of herself, and, if that time did come, for the good of another.

Sitting up, she lifted the scarf to her nose again, pulling in his spicy scent and settling the anxiety in her stomach. Smiling as his presence seemed to ghost around her, she stood slowly to her feet and stretched, tweaking muscles that were indolent and sore. Every day started with that first step, and hers was clothing. Then a few miles to walk. Grimacing at the thought, Kaoru hoped she could find something edible to eat along the way, or she would feel rather cranky and exhausted by the time she arrived at the sanctuary.

Laughing at herself, as only six months before receiving a decent meal once a day had been a luxury, she shook her head. Another side-effect from traveling with Kenshin. He had truly spoiled her, what with getting fed three times a day and indulging her bottomless stomach in between meals when she had complained a little. _I'll miss you so much… but I promise you will never leave my thoughts._ With as nostalgic as she was already playing out to be, Kaoru was pretty sure she would be this way for the rest of her life. Kenshin had been a big part of everything she had done, and would always affect every decision she made in the future. Even if it was something so small as the ribbon in her hair.

"Speaking of hair ribbon…" Cerulean irises narrowed, darting around the wooden floor for a sign of the salmon pink silk. That was the spot she was pretty sure it had landed the night before, and only a few feet in front of that was where her kimono had been discarded. Blinking in confusion, her mind starting to burn with a rising anger, Kaoru looked quickly to the door where she had dropped her pack. But it was missing too. The only things she had left to cover up with were the futon blankets and the flimsy scarf still clutched in one hand.

"Kenshin!"

Screaming for all she was worth, Kaoru stomped her foot for emphasis. This was not really happening. It was all a bad dream, and soon she was going to wake up to a moderately empty room with her pack lying in the corner, and perhaps her kimono folded neatly and waiting for her next to the bed. Yes, that was a nice fantasy. Definitely much better than the horrible nightmare that was spreading out around her and whispering in amusement that she, a sixteen year old girl, would be walking the few miles back to her mother wearing nothing but a bed sheet.

Ok, so all of the stuff in that pack had been his. He had bought it, and he rightfully could take it back. Especially after her rant last night. But did he have to take her clothes? Couldn't he just lend them to her until she was able to afford a pair of her own, or at least pay him for them?

"I take it back. You are not decent or respectable. You are the worst man alive, Himura Kenshin. And I can't believe I slept with you! Argh!" Giving into a small tantrum, Kaoru jumped up and down, stomping her feet, her fists clenched and waving the red scarf around like a war banner. "If I ever see you again you better believe you won't like it!"

"Now Kaoru, that's not how I was hoping to be greeted at all."

Dark lashes parted with a snap, her arms falling limply to her sides as she stared at Kenshin standing so casually in the doorway. A slight smirk was pulling at one lip, the hood of his cloak thrown back to let his hair swing freely down his back, and his hand was lifting easily the heavy weight of the pack off his shoulder. Dazed, the mixture of emotion swimming in her gut swirling so hard she was afraid she would be sick, Kaoru felt her lips part, but was unable to produce anything intelligible out of them.

"Hmm, that's a little better." Shrugging out of the cloak, he tossed it carelessly to the floor as he stalked closer, his voice purring happily. "I will admit, I was hoping for something a little more daring, though."

"O-oh?" Squeaking, she was forced to swallow as her vocal cords hadn't quite caught up with the situation yet.

"And you've misused my scarf entirely." Now fully in front of her, Kaoru looked up into the arrogant eyes of her lover and felt that tangle of emotion steady and swell. Happiness, joy, bliss: there weren't enough words to describe her heightened sense of elation. Could this truly be happening? Could she truly get what she wanted so easily? Swallowing again, she felt her lips twitch at the sound of his amusement.

"T-there wasn't exactly any instructions to go with it."

Seemingly satisfied that she was returning his banter, he relaxed, and she was as always surprised that she had not noticed his tension. "My fault entirely. I was in a hurry this morning. But here… I can show you now." Slipping the cloth from her limp fingers, he smoothed the silk between both hands, snuck the ends under her armpits, pulled it tight across her chest, and tied it in a neat bow at her back. "There… Kamiya Kaoru, tied up with a bow. A most desirable present to unwrap."

Feeling the sobs heaving at her chest mix with laughter, Kaoru leaned forward to return his embrace. Arms lifting to slide around his neck loosely, she let her head fall onto his shoulder and sniffled as she cried. "Are you sure you want this Kamiya Kaoru?"

As with every time before, Kaoru felt him stiffen as her tears jerked at her muscles and quivered her voice. In a brief insight Kaoru wondered if his own uncertainty had much to do with no one ever showing such emotion for him before. Tentatively the arms wrapped around her tightened and his lips nuzzled softly at her neck. "I already told you, little bird. I prefer the scent of jasmine."

For the second time that morning her muscles relaxed in amazement, this time with the returning of his voice from the day before. _"I do not like cherry blossoms. I much prefer jasmine."_ It had made no sense to her then, but it was beginning to be clear to her now.

"As well as the taste of salt. I enjoy the bitter tang on my tongue." Lightly his voice continued, his hands comfortingly rubbing over her back. "I suppose that is why I like the ocean as well. And seagulls. I have also found that lying down is a preferable way to sleep as opposed to sitting up. But only when I have you to lie next to me." A tender kiss was left on her shoulder, and Kaoru caught her breath as the sensation rippled through her skin and she was once again reminded of the hot spring. A setting where they had carried on a similar conversation.

"_I just like little things, ok? Like the smell of rain, or the taste of sugar. Isn't there anything like that you enjoy?"_

"_I… suppose so."_

He had refused to share then, but yesterday he had let one secret free, giving her a glimpse of the true depth of his emotions and attachment to a woman that smelled of jasmine. Now, after her own confessions, he was letting her see everything, down to the deepest recesses of his heart.

"I enjoy your voice speaking to me late in the evenings; how innocent you can be over such small things; the quiet way you breath while you sleep."

"Kenshin…" Sniffling, yet quickly finding amusement with his words of worship, she closed her eyes and mildly chided. "Not all of it can be about me."

"Perhaps… but it can't be helped."

"A-and… why is that?" Questioning, Kaoru met his gaze when he pulled hesitantly away, soft tawny irises unsure as they darted to and from her face.

"It… is hard to say…" Uncertainty was the main emotion tugging at his features, furrowing his brow deeply as he moved his hands harmlessly to her arms.

Feeling the beginning of a sensation she had no prior knowledge of, Kaoru's blue eyes brightened, her fingers slipping from his shoulders to brace against his chest. "Then say what is easy."

"Nothing has ever been easy." Voice turning stern, his mouth jerked slightly in frustration as he stared off to the side. "Kaoru… I… have been alone for most of my life. Not truly because I have wanted to be, I realize, but because I have been forced to. Forced to live as this demon I am seen for." He swallowed, and she felt sympathy pull at her chest. "When I was still a child I imagine it was easier for some people to feel pity for me, but there were always others who did not. Over time I let those people shape my own image of myself. I let myself become this way." Intensely his eyes met hers and pink lips twitched downward. "I let myself believe that my master would betray me as well. That no one could ever care for me. Soon he would look at me and realize his mistake and take back all of the knowledge he had given me. Soon I would be sent back to the hell I had sprung from, my master's blade casting me back into darkness."

The fierceness in his hawk-like gaze left as abruptly as it had developed, relaxing the tight grip he had on her arms, and though he looked at her, he saw nothing. "I did not realize until afterwards that I myself had found the darkness I feared, and willingly even walked into its waiting embrace. I could feel the disturbance in my soul as time wore on, but it only increased my fear of myself, fed by the continuous enmity of those around me. I convinced myself that I must truly be a demon, to frighten everyone with just a look alone, and the more I saw myself that way the darker my soul became. Stained that way with the blood of many people. It frightened me, to see that I had become just as those men my master had saved me from. I was the one taking the life of someone precious. I was the one destroying the hopes of not just one child, but many. My fear soon became too great to suppress and I ran back to my master."

"But he did not welcome you." Saddened by this, Kaoru felt tears burn the whites of her eyes, watching as he finally refocused on her features.

"No." Voice taut and hinting of sorrow, he swallowed hard. "It was nothing less than what I should have expected. Not because I believe my master to be cruel, but because I deserved my punishment for abusing his gift of skill. I do not even truly understand why I thought to go back to him at all. He was never one to reassure or sympathize. I suppose it was only because I was still rightfully a child."

"But he was your master. He should have tried to understand…"

"But he didn't." Short and angry, his voice cut her off, his features twisting back into a cross between revulsion and agony. "And why should he have? I took only what he gave to me and used it for despair. And when I felt the beginnings of remorse and fled back to his door I demanded what I should have asked for. I didn't apologize. I didn't ask for forgiveness, I ordered him to give me a reason why. To tell me why the style of his forefathers was rejecting me. Why, I wondered, did it hate me so? Was it because I was different? Was it because it too saw me only as a demon? Was my soul so impure and tainted by a detail I had no control over that it saw to forsake me? How unfair! I did not choose to look this way. I did not ask the gods to give me anything. I have only ever wanted to be _normal_."

"Kenshin…" Darkness, like the sky before rain, fell over those irises she had grown fond of, deepening the color to the richest layers of sand on the beach.

"But because of my impertinence I received not an answer, but this." One rough hand wrapped around hers, lifting her touch to his left cheek and over the profound gouge left there by the tip of a sword. "A scar to remind me of my betrayal and be shown clearly to those gods that will meet us in the afterlife and decide the judgment of our souls. I have been damned, and as I left, I knew this. More clearly than anything else in my life. There would be nothing but pain in my future, and with that truth came misery and desolation. A depression so great that I felt no need to fight it. And the darkness of my soul grew deeper."

Softly Kaoru let her fingers smooth over his skin, a sharp need inside of her to comfort and support. It was hard to imagine him as the deadly demon the rumors spoke of anymore, not after seeing the extent of his passion and experiencing first hand the gentleness of his touch. She wanted to say so much in denial of his harsh words of degradation, but feared her interference now might interrupt his true intentions. He needed this, and though she ached with him, she felt joy that he would want to share it with her.

"I cared not for the lives around me, as my own wound deeper into paths of blood. What did I care for those that would damn me just as quickly? They did not see me. They did not care for me. They did not even know my name! They gave me one of their own. Calling me Battosai and whispering words of caution behind my back. I was a nightmare for them to feed their children. A reason for no one to travel alone.

"For seven long years I fought in the wars, feeding their tales more truth and digging myself deeper into a mindset that quickly began to agree with their assumptions. Why, I began to wonder, should I try to prove them wrong when they would never listen to me anyway? Why should I try to find the effort to clear myself of their false accusations when the layers of blood I was caked in were already too thick to breath through? It no longer mattered to me, and I am ashamed to say a part of me encouraged their talk. If I was to be noticed for nothing else in this life but for the fear I could instill in others, then I would not just show them fear, I would give them terror."

For a moment he paused, and Kaoru could see the depths of loneliness and age in his eyes. Trying to smile weakly, she nodded. "I remember hearing the stories."

Teeth ground together as his jaw clenched, repulsion contorting his face with rage. "And did they frighten you, little bird? Did they leave you cowering in your bed at night, afraid to fall asleep for what nightmares would greet you there? Was I something your father used to keep you close to the house? Spinning some great bedtime story of a demon bathed in blood waiting to devour your soft flesh?"

A hot tear slipped from her lashes as he shook her, her head jerking desperately in negation. "My father didn't think you were real."

"Another insult to my very existence. Brought about once again by my own actions." He sighed through his nose, vexed by memories of the past.

Cerulean irises widened, blinking as she remembered those rumors heard passed over dark bar tables, drunken voices curiously serious and nervous. "You disappeared. After the wars died down, you vanished. No one knew where you went." Though there had been speculation. He was a demon, so why shouldn't he have returned to hell?

"I had no more desire to fight for someone else's cause, and I was weary of the enmity I felt from everyone I encountered. I was tired. Tired of being seen as nothing more than a demon. My soul was sick, and my body yearned only for rest. My heart…" A cynical laugh pulled at his throat. "that had died many years before. It had no use in my life, and so neglect took its toll and coated it in dust.

"I traveled after that, though I quickly learned that my presence was not welcome whether I was recognized or not. So I found a way to hide myself, and as the years passed I was ignored, though the quieting of rumors did nothing to calm my indignity and frustration. My identity, over time, became a legend, a mere myth, but not in any fanciful tone, but still in that fearful tang that left me feeling bitter and resentful. I hate the people of this world. Their biased beliefs leave no room for objection or truth. By the time I stumbled across the broken body of a woman lying next to a river, I felt nothing but indifference to the plight of a human who would have undoubtedly left me if I were in the same position."

Frowning, Kaoru tilted her head. "Mother…"

"I could see that she was very near to death as she lay there, but this did not stir my interest. It was what she said to me as I turned away that caught my attention, stirring a response from the numb recesses of my senses and causing me to pause." Tentatively his hands moved to curl around either side of her head, his thumbs a careful brush under each eye. "My daughter would enjoy your hair, she said to me. She likes exotic things. _Exotic_." His lips twitched slightly with the exclamation, his irises soft as they stared into hers. "I had never heard it put such a way before. Of course, her own eyes were blue. A curious occurrence in a land where dark eyes and hair are normal. Briefly I wondered if she had ever experienced the same resentment that I had. Had she ever looked into the eyes of a stranger and watched fear spring to life? Simply because of the color of her irises? I admit the thought intrigued me the most, chancing upon the idea that another had shared a similar experience as I. More intriguing still the knowledge that her daughter had inherited such a trait. And with it an immunity to fear.

"Fear was something I knew all too well. I have seen it many times in the eyes of men and women. To think there might be one person in this world that would not look at me and feel that same fear was nearly painful. I wanted to know what it would be like, and yet I was afraid to hope it could be real. Afraid of disappointment. And yet I could not let that one connection I had to that hope die."

"And so you saved my mother." Smiling, Kaoru circled his wrists loosely.

"In exchange for information. I wanted to know everything she could tell me about you. Even though she spoke as if you might already be dead, I could not help myself. However, it was hard making myself believe that what this woman was telling me was truth. I have learned not to trust anyone in this world, and yet a part of me wanted to. And it was this part that kept returning to the sanctuary even after I left Nagoyaka-san there in the hands of Okami-dono to heal completely.

"But then, only two months later, she decided to try and _use _me." Kaoru's smile slid into a frown and she bit her lip, knowing full well that this was nothing less than the truth. Her mother _had _wanted to use him, to save her life. Darkly Kenshin's features tightened, seeing the acknowledgement on her face. "And though what she told me brought about an anger I did not understand, I was also angered when she denied the payment I required. Why was my price so unreasonable? Was it not enough to know that I would make her daughter safe? Did she not care enough to give me what I asked for? How, I wondered, was it the girl's choice to decide? If I saved her, then she owed me what I wanted, and what I wanted was you."

Gruffly he pulled her closer, the strong fingers wrapped around her skull stretching the muscles in her neck awkwardly until she was able to place most of the strain on the tips of her toes. Shrinking slightly as his head pressed close, compressing his forehead into hers so that the curtain of his bangs sheltered their small confine, she barely breathed as his hot breath washed over her face. Caught in the intensity of his burning amber irises, Kaoru was unable to do anything other than stare back.

"I wanted nothing less than your soul. Everything that you are. Why was love such a big issue in this payment? It was not going to save you from your torture. It was not going to trouble itself with one little girl. I was going to save you, and why should I do it for free? You were what I wanted. You were my _price_." In one exhaling breath his muscles loosened, sitting her back down comfortably on her feet and placing distance once again between them. "When she would not consent to my price I left. There was no more need for me to stay, and I felt only resentment for the woman who had given me such hope before taking it away. So what if she had spoken of a possibility? I did not know what love was. So how was I expected to find it in another?"

"But…" Hesitant, Kaoru tried to hold in a shiver as her bare limbs began to complain of their lack in covering; her hands trembling slightly as they dropped to his chest to snuggle within the material of his gi. "Then why did you come after all?"

Releasing her face as he noticed the tremors along her body, Kenshin looked down as if only just aware she was naked. "I hadn't planned to." Frowning, he enfolded her in his embrace, covering her with the long sleeves of his gi. "I merely found my feet heading in the same direction she had spoken of. I suppose, with nothing else in my life to hold sway over my actions I could not help myself."

"And that's when you found me on the beach?" Though the knowledge still brought a blush to her cheeks, Kaoru smiled, unable to keep her romantic nature from imaging it all in her head.

Once again his irises softened, looking down at her face with an emotion Kaoru could only describe as tender amusement. Feeling her heart quicken, her blush deepened. "Yes. That is when I found you on the beach. I did not know it was you, at first, and though I was intrigued at finding a woman who would be playing in the ocean in the middle of the night, I was ready to pass quietly by. But as soon as I saw your face, I knew exactly who you were, and I also knew that everything I had been told was true. If only because your eyes were bluer; darker; richer than a serene summer lake. And my desire to have you strengthened. Whether your mother consented or not, I would claim you.

"I studied you and that putrid village for a little over a week before I decided upon what I would do. It was already clear to me that you would never leave without taking your vengeance upon them. This was a large part of my plan. I extracted the little ones first, then the rest of the women. They would only get in the way for what I was going to do in the end. I saved you for last so I could make you think I was giving you a choice over the fate of the village. Though my actions were only for you, you did not need to know the true extent of it." She frowned, and seeing the beginning of hurt on her features, Kenshin looked away, his uncertainty easy to read. "I admit, little bird, that what I did was a way to force you into giving yourself to me. As the payment I originally wanted. I thought myself clever in getting you to agree so easily. So willingly. It did not matter to me how or why you were going to stay, all that mattered was that you were now mine.

"My only miscalculation was that I did not keep a closer eye on you. Finding out that one of those disgusting pieces of filth had actually touched you while I was near tore at my rage. I have never felt such anger and hatred." Blunt nails scrapped against the skin at the base of her spine, causing her to twitch. "A fury so intense I could not keep myself from actually enjoying his death. From taking my time extracting as much pain and agony from his crippled corpse as I knew how. The others were only a nuisance, like bugs under my shoe, but he… Kaoru I have never had my emotions surge so sickeningly to the surface because of one person."

Biting her lip, Kaoru lowered her gaze from his face and leaned into his shoulder, resting her weight against him as she sought more warmth. "I'm sorry I asked so much of you Kenshin. It was wrong of me to want you to place more burden on your soul just for my own vengeance."

"I already told you, Kaoru. I was going to kill them."

"But, you asked me…" Fists clutching at his gi, she frowned. "I know you said you had planned everything, but… when you asked me what I wanted, I could have told you to just leave them alone. I could have convinced you that they were never worth your regard in the first place."

"Could you have?" Amusement rumbled his chest, and Kaoru's frown deepened. "Little bird, I would have killed them all whether you wished it or not. I was too angry to let their sins not be punished. Though I am hardly one to pass judgment, I was not about to let them go freely into this world and press their filthy existence upon anyone else. And besides… are you truly upset that they are gone?"

"Of course not. Only… upset over the pain it may have caused you."

A light kiss pressed into her shoulder, before his arms adjusted quickly to lift her into his chest. Surprised, she clung to his neck. "Your concern has always amazed me. Even in the beginning, when you worried I might fall ill in the colder weather. Never in my entire life has anyone ever felt anxiety over my well being." Sitting her down on the futon he knelt carefully next to her and wrapped her in the blanket. "It was only our first full day together and you were already making me question everything that I knew.

"And the way you looked at me. Never once did I find that cowardly fear in your eyes. Only more emotion than I knew existed." Kaoru's cheeks tinged pink as their setting placed more space between them, and with the distance came a sharper attentiveness to her features and reactions. One calloused hand was touching her, stroking slightly over her cheek as if in awe, and his voice spoke of a point of view she was only beginning to understand in hindsight. "Challenge, anger, thought, a delight over such small things that were insignificant to me. The first time you laughed, little bird, I thought my insides would be torn to shreds. Such agony I have never experienced, and yet I wanted it to happen again. To make myself believe that its cause was my doing. That someone could truly enjoy my presence enough not to be able to hold it in.

"The more you gave me, however, the more I wanted, and I soon began to fear disappointment." Kaoru's features twitched and he frowned. "Not through your actions, but my own. You were just as Nagoyaka-san told me you would be. You feared nothing… at least, nothing that I thought you would fear." Azure irises lowered, her grip tightening the blankets around her shoulders as he scooted closer, bracketing her body between his bent knees. "Fear can take on many forms, I have learned this throughout my life. Your fear was simple, and after finding it within the first few hours of our encounter I swore almost immediately not to test it. And for awhile I had no problem keeping away."

Softly his hand slid from her face to the blanket, parting the opening to let his fingers slip beneath the warm enclosure. "But the longer we were together, the closer I felt to you, and Kaoru, when I am this close…" Thin lips skimmed her neck, the hand inside the blanket ghosting over her waist to press at her back and encourage her closer. "I am tempted with so much more." Momentarily lost in thought, his head resting in the crook of her neck, she felt his lashes brush against her as he blinked.

"But your fear was great and I became angry every time it would appear. Feeling that old resentment that it would always rule my life. Finally I had found someone who did not fear me as a demon, and instead feared me because I was a man. What _irony_." His jaw clenched, and she lifted her arms to enfold him in the blankets as well. "I actually found myself wishing I were a demon so that you would accept me. I became confused, and as it so often does, my temper flared at my indecision and I lashed out whenever I thought the situation was no longer under my control."

Gently his other hand slipped around her back and he hugged her tight into his chest. "You never cared for my anger, though, and instead of cowering you snapped back. Even when I actually tried to intimidate, your eyes would show nothing but an answering defiance. But your spirit only made you that much more appealing and I would find myself full circle.

"Until the day you actually showed no distress over my actions. By this time, however, I was finding myself capable of more than just envy, but greed as well. I had already decided that I did not want to give you up, but I was beginning to find that my reason for keeping you was no longer enough to satisfy."

"Mother said… that you finally understood what she meant."

"Maybe. It was not an easy truth to come to terms with, and I have fought the knowledge ever since we met Yahiko-kun, but… it soon became clear to me that whether I understood anything or not, it was not fair of me to keep you simply because you owed it too me. I wanted more than that, and though it hurt to give you up, I had already known I was going to leave you with your mother after confessing the history of this scar." A deep breath pulled at his lungs. "Because I realized how much more pleasure I gain from your affection than from my knowledge of ownership, and as long as I claimed to own your life I would gain nothing more. It was only something you could give to me freely."

"But Kenshin… how did you expect me to give you anything when you were planning on running away?"

"I have never said I am incapable of fear." Snapping slightly as her words raked at his pride, he pulled away.

"So you were willing to give up what you wanted so easily?"

"None of this has been easy!"

"And yet after surviving everything that you have you would simply walk away from a situation that might challenge you to endure a brief moment of pain in exchange for happiness?"

"No pain could ever compare to the thought of your rejection!" One hand moved in that speed she could not follow, circling her neck and clenching in agitation. "Not you who have given me everything. Who has forced me to question my own existence. Who has shown me the value of companionship and teased me with an emotion I have longed for in the deepest recesses of my heart. I would rather face a lifetime alone with the knowledge that I left you and kept a part of myself then live one day with your piercing words of denial." Raising up to his knees so he could look down on her, he growled. "And how cruel I thought you to be, following me here, throwing your harsh words around as if I did not care about your feelings. Your very presence has the ability to unmake me! To tear me to pieces and cast me in the wind! How dare you come here and force your presence upon me? Do you know how angry that made me, little bird? That you would destroy so easily everything I have struggled to gain from you? Your actions nearly demanded that I hurt you, and I have never wanted to do that."

"Kenshin…" Trembling as tears dribbled from her lashes, she found a self-loathing she never thought herself capable of. "Are you saying… that I am selfish?"

Letting out a grumble of frustration, his being once again relaxed, his muscles complaining of the continued tension. "Perhaps… selfishness is something we are both guilty of." Frowning at her tears, he fussed uncomfortably with the blankets that had fallen from her shoulders. "Do not cry, Kaoru… I do not like it when you cry."

Sniffing, she wiped at her face, trying hard to hold them back. "None of it matters anymore though, right? I told you that I love you… and I want to stay with you." A few seconds of silence passed and she looked up fearfully. "You do still want me to stay with you, don't you?"

"If I was going to leave you here now, I would have done so before you woke."

"But… you did." Laughing softly when he frowned, she scooted forward to curl herself up against his chest.

"We needed supplies. I only bought enough for myself yesterday because… but now that you are staying, I was forced to go back to the village early this morning."

"Ok, but why did you take my clothes?"

"I had to make sure you wouldn't go anywhere." There was devilment in his voice, and she grinned even as she blushed.

"I'll have to remember to return the favor someday when I want to keep _you_ in bed."

"I look forward to it."

Feeling his hands wander, Kaoru's next breath was unsteady. "So where are we going now?"

"Where would you like to go?" Tugging on the blanket, his fingers worked quickly on his own knot in the scarf.

"Hmm… somewhere warm I think. We'll have to think about finding a nice place to live, or at least stay, for awhile."

"Why do you say that?" Twisting slowly so that she was spread out lengthways on the futon, he nuzzled her throat.

"Well, if this is going to be a daily occurrence…" Cheeks turning red when his eyes promised just that, she continued softly. "we'll have to think about more than just the two of us."

Pausing in his actions, she could tell by the look on his face that he had not given this much thought. "I… suppose you are right." Softly one hand slid to her lower belly, and anxiously she watched the change of expression on his features. But when he smiled, her heart constricted at noticing the happiness that closed his eyes. "There are a few places I have in mind. We'll leave first thing tomorrow."

Reaching tender fingers to his face, she smiled back as she touched the scar on his cheek. "That sounds wonderful." _A child just might tame that temper of yours. And after that… there are a few other places I would like to visit. A few loose ends to tie up._

_._

Completion - the state of being finished or brought to an end

A/N: Just so no one is confused... I do have two more chapters that I want to post, but they are more like after thoughts to show how our characters are getting along a few years later. Just a bit of fun, plus some more serious stuff for Kenshin... since there is one last loose end I need to tie up for him. I'm so glad everyone has stuck around for my story, and I have loved all of the reviews. Thank you all.

On to this chapter... I know there was probably a lot you all could guess just from content about Kenshin's past, but I wanted him to talk about it a little bit more straightforward so Kaoru... and all of us... could understand some of his actions towards her and others. Plus, since he had never actually... and I'm not truly sure he ever would, tell Kaoru that he loves her back... this is like a round-a-bout way of confessing his own feelings for her, and why those feelings are as strong as they are. I made him just a bit more playful and open, but they did just spend all night... well, you know. I'm sure he's matured in his own way after spending all this time with Kaoru experiencing foreign emotions and such. Ok, like I said I do have two more chapters that I want to post for fun, well... at least one just for fun, the other for closing purposes... so I'll beg you all to stick around a little bit longer. Please... I've never actually completely finished a story so thoroughly before, and I have enjoyed the entire experience. Completing it for my own enjoyment was good on it's own... but after I have posted each chapter it's like I've relived each situation all over again and in an entirely different light. Thank you... for all the comments. And leave me another one. I like all the feedback. XP


	32. Loose Ends

Disclaimer: You thought I was done, didn't you?

**Chapter 32: Loose Ends**

Kaoru smiled as she stepped through the door into the shop. The greeting that called out to her was warm, though slightly distracted, and she waited a few seconds for her eyes to adjust before walking slowly to the counter.

"Is there something I can help you with?" The girl's voice was helpful, but her dark eyes still hadn't looked up to give Kaoru her full attention. Smile widening in amusement, Kaoru glanced around briefly.

"Well, the last time I was here you were quite helpful in choosing the best material." Kazumi's eyes shot up instantly, and Kaoru's smile clenched her own shut, on the verge of laughter. "And since my son seems to be quite intent on going through his clothes so quickly, I thought you could offer me some more good advice."

"K-Kaoru?" Blinking rapidly, Kazumi shook her head and tripped in her haste to get around the counter. "Kaoru!" Throwing her arms around her in disbelief, Kazumi turned her head to shout over her shoulder. "Oh girls, you have to come see! It's Kaoru!"

Kaoru's heart warmed as the three children, now preteens, rushed through the back door. "Kaoru-nee!" Their voices all chorused together in their shock before they too were launching themselves at the older woman. All talking at the same time, bombarding her with questions, she had to detach herself almost forcefully just so she could breathe.

"Calm down, little ones." Letting out an exaggerated breath, she giggled. "I'm fine, see? Nothing to worry about."

"But Kaoru-nee, what happened to the demon?"

"Yeah, how did you get away?"

"Did you trick him?"

"Did you buy your freedom?"

"Did he get tired of you and let you go?"

Kaoru's smile turned wry and she shook her head at each assumption. Watching from behind the others, Kazumi frowned. "And what is this about having a son?"

"A son?" Once again the three younger ones chimed at the same time, throwing them back into a series of questions that made Kaoru laugh out loud.

"Is it the demon's?"

"Where is he?"

"Do you hide him because he's ugly like his father?"

"No, my son is not ugly." Pursing her lips, she crossed her arms. "And I'll have you know he is no son of a demon, either. And I wouldn't say so in front of my husband, he can be very sensitive about such talk."

All four relaxed at once, Kazumi's dark eyes losing all of their worry. "You're married, Kaoru? That's wonderful."

Smiling happily once again, Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, I thought so too."

"So where are they? I want to see your son." Looking to the door in afterthought, Kazumi returned her gaze to Kaoru when she found nothing. "How old is he? I bet he's just beautiful. He'll have your eyes no doubt."

"Well, Kenji just turned two this year. He's with his father getting us some supplies. Those two are nearly inseparable." Giggling, Kaoru looked away, seeing something the others could not. Pupils refocusing, her soft smile widened. "And yes, he does have blue eyes."

Squealing with delight, Kazumi jumped up and down. "What are we waiting for then? Let's pick out some clothes for him while we wait. He'll have to be here to get them fitted, obviously, but there's no harm in finding what you like."

Setting to work, they picked out many outfits that Kaoru knew they could never buy, but humored the girls anyway. They were a bundle of happiness, and it was something she could admit she had missed. Arms stuffed full of several small gi, she smiled at Kazumi when she lifted another for her perusal.

"Well?"

"It's a little big, don't you think?"

"He'll grow into them."

Chuckling lightly, Kaoru shook her head. "But we're traveling at the moment, Kazumi, we can't have too much stuff to carry."

Pouting she put them back down. "I thought they were adorable."

"Yes, they were. We can think about that when we come back through and he's a little older, how about that?"

"Really? You're going to visit often?"

"As often as we can. We do have Mother and Yahiko and Sanosuke to think about as well."

Kazumi's face dropped and Kaoru realized only belatedly that Kazumi didn't know about her mother. "Your mom's still alive? But… how? The men said they killed her."

"I thought they had too, but… they must have lied and…" Sighing, Kaoru sat down the stack of clothes in her arms. "there's something else you need to know."

The sound of her voice must have tipped her off as Kaoru watched her long time friend's face close up. "It's about the demon, isn't it? Kaoru, don't tell me…"

"Kazumi, let's get one thing straight." Realizing the other three had stopped to watch their tense conversation, Kaoru let them hear her next words. "There was never any demon. Only a man. And that man is my husband and the father of my child, and I will not tolerate you saying anything bad against him. He brought me back to my mother and helped me find happiness again."

"Happiness? Kaoru he… he forced you into staying with him. He made you believe you owed him your life."

"Kazumi, I appreciate your concern, and at one point in time you may have been right, but… I am with him of my own free will. I can leave whenever I want, and I stay because I don't want to leave." Seeing the skepticism on her face, Kaoru reached forward to hug her. "I don't expect you to understand. But I do ask that you trust my decision. I love him." Pulling back to meet her gaze, her frown deepened at the look of revulsion on her friend's face. "And I will not let you hurt the peace he has finally found with careless words. He is a good, kind man. He even consented to let me come here and visit. Please, do not damage his confidence in that decision."

"Kaoru…"

"There Kaasan!" A small, delighted shriek rent the air, and all four of the other women jumped.

"There's my baby." Bending at the waist to meet his headlong dash, Kaoru lifted her son easily. Swinging him up she planted a wet kiss on his cheek and smiled when he giggled. "Did you have fun shopping with Daddy?"

"Yep."

Laughing softly, as he was not able to answer in more than one to four word sentences yet, she looked to the others when Kenji's bright blue irises shifted away in wonder. It was a moment of truth, she knew, as Kenji's hair was just as brilliant a red as Kenshin's, and though none of them knew what Kenshin looked like, this was the biggest feature he had derived grief from for most of his life. It was not something she was going to let happen to her son, and she knew Kenshin felt just as strongly about it. What with the way the energy surrounding him was slightly stiff in defense as he stepped through the door after Kenji.

For ten, very tense seconds the other's did not react but to stare at the child she held in her arms. Then Yuri was jumping forward with a squeal.

"Kawaii!" Crowding closer, she reached immediately for his fiery hair. Which, once again, set off the other two.

Smiling with pride as they all commented and praised her son, Kaoru shot a look to Kenshin and watched his eyes close in relief. It didn't take too long, however, before Kenji was feeling just a little bit too enclosed and started to squirm. Reassuring him quietly she stepped back away from the girls and sat him down on his feet when he asked.

"Well, can you introduce yourself?" Encouraging him, Kaoru watched as he looked first to her, then to the other women bending over him. Ducking his little head, he bowed at the waist.

"Himura Kenji… it… nice to meet you." Looking to his mother to make sure he'd done it right, he grinned when she applauded.

"My name's Yuri."

"And I'm Ai."

"I'm Shiori."

Kaoru watched them all introduce themselves and turned to Kazumi while they chatted and asked Kenji questions about his day. Still seeing a ghost of uncertainty, she scooted closer, slightly saddened that her best and oldest friend would not share in her happiness so willingly.

"Do you… think my son ugly, Kazumi?"

Astonishment jumped across her eyes, and she was immediately shaking her head in denial. "No, Kaoru. Absolutely not. He's beautiful." Her voice drifted and she looked back to the boy at the center of attention, and Kaoru blinked at finding a touch of envy. "He's just so sweet and innocent… I didn't expect… I mean…" Blushing, she darted a glance to Kaoru before looking away.

"You thought he wouldn't be?" Touching her arm, Kaoru's smile was small. "He's only a child, Kazumi. And he has a good father."

"He has a good mother." Stubbornly unwilling to believe Kaoru's words, Kazumi frowned down at her feet. When Kenji's small face met hers, she stepped back involuntarily.

"Who you?"

Innocent and curious, he stared straight into her eyes, and she took a breath at how cute she found him to be. "Kazumi. My name is Kazumi, Kenji-chan." Bending down to her knees she smiled when she was face to face with him. "I was friends with your mother a long time ago."

"You friend Mommy?" When she nodded he grinned excitedly. "You know Daddy?" Running back to the entrance he pulled on his father's hakama, his eyes closing when one hand plopped down on his head and ruffled his hair.

Kaoru bit her lip as they all turned at once to follow Kenji's small frame and found at last the form of the man in the doorway. His presence had gone unnoticed up unto that point, except for Kaoru herself, and she was not disappointed when they gasped in surprise.

Kenshin did not wear a cloak anymore, unless it was raining, letting his red hair shine in the sunlight. With a little persuasion she had talked him into tying it in a lower ponytail, as she was sure part of his problem in the past was intimidation. With all that supple hair framing his face, it softened his features and even though he still carried his katana and wakazashi he did not wear his arm guards, and his relaxed stance spoke unconsciously that he had no intention of using the weapons anyway. They still garnered the occasional wary glances from others, but with Kenji riding piggy-back on Kenshin's shoulders, it made the man all that less threatening to look upon.

_Not to mention those eyes of his._

Dark, violet irises looked first from Kenji to the three little ones standing in front, to Kazumi and then to her. Though he was cautious, he did not let anything but the calm he had found show through the tense mask on his face. This time in the stillness that followed it was all three of the girls that broke it. Looking at each other, they stepped forward as one and bowed at the waist, all smiling cheerfully.

"It's nice to meet you, Himura-san!"

The tension in his muscles faded a little and he nodded his head in a return greeting. "You as well."

Slowly Kazumi circled the others, walking straight toward the figure of the man she only knew as a demon. Once again his features tightened, his head leaning slightly back as if to place distance between them and show his uncertainty of her actions. Face blank and neither welcoming nor condemning, she crossed her arms and looked him up and down. Lifting a brow and leveling her chin in challenge, she finally frowned outright.

"Just how old are you anyway?"

Completely flabbergasted, Kaoru began to laugh, which caused the others to giggle, and soon Kenji was laughing in that way she adored. Catching Kenshin's eye, she saw his amusement, fighting with a touch of indignity. Walking over to step between them, Kaoru placed her hand confidently on his chest as she looked to Kazumi with a smile.

"You know that's rude, Kazu… you shouldn't try to embarrass my husband that way."

Grinning playfully, Kazumi shrugged her shoulders and giggled as well.

x

A strange mixture of nervous butterflies and cramped muscles assaulted Kaoru's lower stomach, and she sighed. It seemed she would not be rid of them, and was becoming resigned to their company. Smiling in reassurance when Kenshin leveled a serious look of worry on her scrunched face, she squeezed his hand. "Daijoubu." Skeptical, yet willing to let it slide for now, he nodded and lifted his free hand to knock on the door they stood before.

"I got it!"

A young man's voice, muffled by the barrier between them, could be heard calling out to other residents, and Kaoru cast a more amused grin at Kenshin this time. Kenji was tugging on her other hand, wanting an explanation, and she hushed him quietly. "Wait and see, love."

Mere seconds later and the door was pulled open, a handsome young teenager with dark, black irises staring out at them. For a moment he seemed staggered, his posture frozen in a rather awkward position, before he blinked rapidly, his voice choked and unwilling. "Himura-san… Kaoru." Then his eyes landed on Kenji and his lips twitched upwards.

"Is that all the greeting we get?" Freeing both her hands, Kaoru stepped forward to embrace the child she had grown fond of, chuckling softly at his surprise. He willingly hugged her back, but the action was quick and when he pulled away she could see the embarrassment darkening his cheeks. Smile widening, Kaoru bent to pick up Kenji at his insistent urging.

"I just didn't expect…" Dark irises were finally coming back into focus and they landed once again on Kenji. "It's been so long… we'd almost… given up on you coming by."

"Really, Yahiko-chan… so little faith." Softly encouraging Kenji's small hand out of her hair, Kaoru adjusted his weight. "We've had much to take care of."

"I, uh… see that." His cheeks darkened again, and Kaoru laughed, wondering at herself for baiting him.

Sano's voice rang out from the interior, questioning his younger brother about the visitors, and Yahiko quickly beckoned them in. "Why don't you come and see for yourself, you lazy bum!"

"Why, is it a pretty girl come lookin' for me?" Raising his voice to a level that seemed rather excessive, a half-chuckle pulling at his throat, Sano stopped when he came into the room. "Well, shit… I didn't think I was going to be right."

Grinning broadly, Sano stepped forward eagerly, then quickly stopped short. "So, uh, hey… is it alright if I hug her?" Jerking his thumb while looking at Kenshin, Kaoru giggled as Kenshin's gaze did not leave the man. The slight golden tinge of his irises spoke of the answer he wished to give, and she lightly elbowed him in the gut. Grunting, he shot her a look before plucking his son from her arms to pretend ignorance of the proceedings.

The hug was genuinely affectionate, but nothing intimate, and Kaoru was thankful that Sano seemed to have come to terms with her relationship with Kenshin. "You look great, missy! And a kid? No wonder it took you guys so long to visit!"

"Well, we've had other things to attend to as well. But how are you doing? It seems you've found a place to stay, at the least."

"Things are going great. Yahiko found a good teacher, and she's agreed to let us stay here as long as we earn our keep." Sano seemed proud of the announcement, but Yahiko was more than happy to kill his boasting.

"You mean as long as _I_ earn our keep. This lazy lout doesn't do a thing but eat."

"Not all the time." Indignant, Sano looked about ready to pout, until another voice piped up behind him in the doorway.

"So, visitors?"

It was a cool and collected female voice, obviously used to being in control, and Kaoru felt a moment of awkwardness at just how ungraceful it made her feel. Before she could let the emotion taint her mood, Sano was twisting to face the woman, his arm going companionably around her shoulders. An action, she noticed, that garnered a glare from not only amber shaded irises, but cinnamon as well.

She was a beautiful woman; tall with an air of sophistication. Next to her, Kaoru felt more tomboyish than ever.

"Hey, Fox! Let me introduce you to the sweetest, cutest, not to mention strongest, little missy I've ever met." Slightly confused, and anxious with the low growl now rumbling the back of her husband's throat, Kaoru cast a glance at Sano in question. "Kaoru, this is Yahiko's sensei, Megumi. Fox, Missy." His hand gestured as he introduced them, and Kaoru did not miss the flash of challenge in Megumi's eyes when she bowed politely in greeting.

"It's lovely to finally meet you, Kaoru-san. I've heard nothing but praise for you since the moment these two showed up on my doorstep."

"Uh…" Slipping Sano another quick look, Kaoru bowed back. "the pleasure's all mine… and I'm sure everything you were told was greatly exaggerated." The noise to her right was getting noticeably louder, and Kaoru thought it time to end the charade… before the two idiots had another pissing contest. "Megumi-sensei, I'd like you to meet my husband, Himura Kenshin." Ducking out from underneath Sano's arm, Kaoru placed a reassuring hand flat between Kenshin's shoulder blades. Subtly, tense muscles relaxed. "And our son, Kenji." Brushing back his red hair with her other hand, her smile widened in pride.

A bit of tension seemed to leave Megumi's shoulders as well, and Kaoru was grateful her next bow was not as terse. Another round of greetings were traded, not one word questioned over red hair, though cinnamon eyes did look it over curiously, and they were soon being allowed entrance into an inner room. Kenshin settled himself without a word on a cushion, Kenji snuggled gently in his lap, and Yahiko quickly took the moment to capture his attention.

Smiling as the two reacquainted themselves, Kaoru looked around for Megumi to offer a hand. She found her in the small kitchen area, though not alone, and Kaoru was already confirming an idea in her mind about Sano's relationship with the woman. Apparently they still had some issues to work out, however.

"Unless you want to loose a limb, I suggest you stay away from my ingredients." Megumi was brandishing a cooking knife rather fiercely, Sano ducking and laughing around her. She was clearly not amused with his actions, even if he thought her anger was obviously funny.

"Come on, Fox, I'm a growing boy."

"Oh I'll agree with that alright. You have the IQ of a five year old." Swiping at him again, she backed him into a corner, his eyes widening as he realized there was nowhere else to go. Deciding it rude to just stand there and watch, and just a little worried about the doctor woman's true intentions, Kaoru cleared her throat.

"I don't mean to disturb you," Megumi looked over her shoulder, her attention momentarily distracted. "but I was just wondering if you needed any help?" Inching around the blade pointed at his jugular, Sano slipped out of the way, swiped a piece of food, and ran out the door before Megumi could react.

"Thanks, Missy!"

"Oooh… you just wait, you rooster-head! Don't come crying to me when you get a belly-ache!"

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two women, before Kaoru smiled uncomfortably. "Uh… I didn't mean to get in the way."

"It's fine." Megumi replaced the knife on the counter. "At least he's out of the kitchen." She tried on a smile, and Kaoru was grateful. It would be nice to have this woman as a friend.

It was quickly made obvious that the doctor could cook a lot better than Kaoru herself could, and though she was completely jealous, Kaoru limited herself to chopping the ingredients and stirring when asked. As the main course simmered happily away on the stove, Kaoru watched in interest as Megumi began making a sweeter dish for dessert.

The spices she was using smelled sweet and strong, and Kaoru's sensitive nose was in heaven as she hovered nearby. Unfortunately, her son had inherited the trait and she watched in high amusement as his little face poked around the corner of the door jam. Quietly he snuck his way into the room, showing another trait inherited this time from his father, and inched along the counters until he was directly beside the taller lady. Propping up on his tiptoes, he stuck his nose up over the lip of the countertop, eyeballing the ingredients she was carefully mincing. Watching one little hand snake its way towards those tempting treats, Kaoru stepped forward to intervene with a light chuckle lodged in her throat.

Interceding a second too late, Kaoru saw Megumi turn, a small, annoyed sound pulling at her throat. One hand shot instantly to rest on her hip as it cocked to the side with much attitude, while the other waved reprovingly in the little boy's direction. "Now just a second there young man…" Mischievous blue eyes widened in abrupt fear, rounding Kenji's features so quickly Megumi couldn't finish her sentence as he squeaked and took off running back through the still open door.

Only able to register a moment of confusion, Megumi's own expression jerked into one of terror herself as Kenshin's figure took the place of the boy's. With only two solid thumps of his feet, his figure squat low and leg span stretched, he was ready to defend the threat to his child. The katana half-pulled from its sheath demanded everyone acknowledge the truth of that.

Seeing all too late the reason why, Kaoru stared first from the amber irises of her love, to the cooking knife held loosely now in Megumi's hand. Though she was sure the woman hadn't realized it at the time, she'd been waving not just a reprimanding finger at the boy, but a sharp blade as well.

Behind Kenshin, Kenji was clinging to his leg, two large tears dripping from his eyes. Yahiko was blinking in surprise, but Sano was slowly, if not rather meaningfully, trying to step his way in between.

Shaking herself quickly of the intensity in the situation, Kaoru grabbed the knife from Megumi and tossed it down on the counter before dealing with the overprotective father. "It's alright, Kenshin. She wasn't going to hurt him. It was just a misunderstanding." Placing a hand on the butt of his hilt, she pushed to indicate he sheath the sword. "He was trying to steal some food, and Megumi-san has had enough of that from the other males in the house." Trying to lighten the mood, as Sano was now standing fully in front of Megumi as a second barrier, she let her voice soften. "Come on, anata. No one in this house would ever harm Kenji, and you're only spoiling him by reacting this way every time he gets even a little upset."

Finally a reluctant look of agreement relaxed Kenshin's muscles and he stood straight, the katana at his hip snapping back into place with a quiet click. The gold in his irises hadn't left yet, however, and he said nothing in apology as he walked back to his cushion. Kenji made to follow him, but Kaoru was not about to let him get away with his behavior.

"Not you, little man. Come here." The poor boy still looked uncertain, but he went to her willingly, his little arms reaching to be held when she knelt before him. "I'm sorry you were frightened, little one, but Megumi-san wasn't going to hurt you, alright?" Encouraging him to look at Megumi, she smiled to reassure. "See, she's a very nice lady, Kenji. She was just going to ask you to keep your little hands out of her food." Tickling his belly to get him to grin, her smile widened when he giggled.

Sidestepping Sano, Megumi knelt before him as well. "It'll be much better after it's cooked, Kenji-chan." Unsure how to handle him, the doctor awkwardly tried to explain. "Do you think you can wait for a little while?" Curiously he looked at his mother, who nodded in encouragement, before he ducked his chin and agreed. "And… I'm sorry that I scared you. I promise to be more careful from now on." Saying this for the father's benefit as well, Megumi stood.

"Can you say you're sorry, Kenji?"

"I'm sorry, Gumi-san." Sano snickered in the background, earning himself a kick in the shins.

"And is there anyone else you need to apologize to?" Kenji looked at her blankly for a few seconds, so she nudged her head to the side for clarification. He caught on quickly, and she was glad he was such a smart little boy. Little feet taking him across the room, he stopped next to his father's shoulder and tugged impatiently on his kimono sleeve.

"Sorry for scaring you, Daddy."

And there was that tension in his back, again, relaxing with the smallest of gestures. With just a touch or a word from the ones he loved, promising him that everything was fine, and he was once again calm. One arm wrapped gently around the boy, picking him up into his lap, and the low words he spoke could not be heard, but Kaoru could tell that he was grateful.

"You know, Fox, the reason why you aren't comfortable with kids is because you don't have any of your own." Kaoru tilted her head curiously back to the kitchen to watch Sano start teasing Megumi again.

"Oh really, rooster head? What gave you a silly notion like that?" Her voice was dripping sarcasm, and Kaoru had to hold in her giggles.

"I'm being serious. We should just have a few of our own and solve the problem now." Though his voice was as playful as ever, his hand was twirling a strand of her hair, and Kaoru herself blushed at his audacity. Megumi was stuttering, trying to find a witty reply. Shrugging his shoulders when nothing came, Sano continued in a more reasonable tone. "I think it'd be mutually beneficial for everyone. You get to hang out with some adorable kids… when they're not hanging out with me; Yahiko gets to learn how to deal with younger patients; and since Kaoru and Himura might be dropping by every once in awhile, you'd be much more comfortable around their little tyke, and Himura wouldn't be so jumpy. So whadaya say?"

Taking pity on this used-to-being-in-control-and-knocked-off-her-game woman, Kaoru stepped in to give her time to collect herself. "He's right, Megumi-san, especially since we're expecting another in about eight months or so." Tapping her flat tummy for emphasis, she watched both the boys' jaws drop and Kenshin look questioningly over his shoulder.

Ignoring everyone else as they quickly jumped into congratulations, Kaoru smiled at the soft violet eyes looking her over; grinning when she saw just how proud of himself he was with the knowledge. Another baby hadn't been planned at the moment, and it did set her own schedule off a bit. But there was still enough time before the baby was due to make one more stop before going on to see her mother. And with Kenshin in such a good mood over the prospect of another child… well… he might not argue quite as much as before.

x

A/N: I didn't think it was as great as the rest of my chapters, but I was getting a little tired of not having it completely finished... like I had promised everyone. Anyway, I hope that you liked it. Ahhhhhh! I'm just glad I got to post something! lol Well, there's one more chapter, and I wonder if anyone can guess what it's going to be reserved for. Just to reassure, it actually has some kind of relevance to Kenshin, so I hope you stick around for it. Um... it's mostly done, I just have to type up a very tense conversation... clear up some past issues and then maybe... a love scene... lol Leave me a review... I love reviews. And hope to see you all soon with the next and final chapter. Thanks for sticking with me!


	33. Penitent

This is the only chapter with Kenshin's POV.

Disclaimer: I apologize for my willfulness, and hope only that it entertained.

**Chapter 33: Penitent**

Kenji squealed in delight as he raced up the steep slope of the mountain. Putting distance between himself and his parents he stopped only when his father called for him to slow down.

"Kenji, stay within sight. I told you we would be going slower."

"Hai!" Calling back down to their figures, he squatted where he was and studied a small frog while he waited for them to catch up.

Smiling in amusement, Kaoru looked to her husband and giggled lightly. "Must be nice to be so full of energy."

"You never seem to lack any, koishii."

Pursing her lips, Kaoru frowned over her blush. "If you're going to tease, you can just keep your hands to yourself."

Innocently he blinked back, a knowing light in his eyes. "I meant it as a compliment." Lifting a hand to brace between her shoulder blades, he let his other hand slip over her belly. "Especially now."

"Hmph." Elbowing him in the gut, she walked on, her careful stride interrupted only minimally by the small bump of her lower stomach. "Just because I'm pregnant does not mean I'm suddenly fragile and inadequate. I thought we already went over that with Kenji."

Rubbing a hand over his rib, Kenshin reassumed his position next to her, his arm wrapping around her shoulders this time instead. "I know, little bird." Surprised by the soft quality of his voice, Kaoru looked up. "But I cannot help feeling overprotective." That small twitch of his face, so reminiscent of those first days they had spent together, made her smile.

"Don't worry, anata. I feel much better this time around." Giggling, she reached out a hand to Kenji as they passed, squeezing gently when he took hold. "I haven't had any morning sickness, and there hasn't been a smell yet that's made me queasy."

A slightly triumphant smile pulled at his features and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew what that look meant and she didn't really feel like getting into that argument again. Kenshin could claim all he wanted, this baby was not going to be a girl. Though there were many differences between this pregnancy and her first, there were quite a few similarities as well, and she was carrying the baby in almost the exact same way. And since her mother had helped many women with their pregnancies when she was a child, and she herself had experience with others during her life in that village, she knew a thing or two about them. No, Kenshin would just have to content himself with another boy. _But I guess there's always next time._

Shrugging her shoulders, smiling when she earned herself a strange look for this, she leaned briefly into his side. "Anata, I'm more worried about you today. Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

Slowly his features fell back into seriousness and he looked to the ground. "It is something that needs to be done." Dodging the question entirely, he reaffirmed only what he believed.

Though it was originally Kaoru's idea to come, it had only taken a few days of tense conversation for her husband to agree it was necessary for their lives to continue. Kaoru only wanted Kenshin to be happy, and this was a main part of that happiness. She only hoped everything went smoothly. Not only for Kenshin's sake, but Kenji's and her own as well. _Not to mention the baby._ Hand sliding over her growing child, she jumped when Kenshin froze.

They were in a clearing, the trees making way only for the small house that stood solidly beneath their branches. It was quiet, and indescribably peaceful, the warm autumn sun defused by the thick foliage and shooting quick glints of light upon the outer wooden walls. It was amazingly different than what Kaoru had imagined it would be like, and inside her heart she was glad of the chance Kenshin had been given to live there, even for a short time.

Taking a tentative step forward, Kenji's hand still held in hers, she paused only to watch Kenshin drop slowly to his knees and bow low. His posture humble and apologetic. Smiling at Kenji when he tugged on her hand, she reassured him quietly and bent to pick up the pack Kenshin had sit down. Continuing forward, she stepped confidently to the front door of the house.

Carefully and meaningfully, she sat down the pack, opened the top and dug out a large jug. Lifting it, she held it out so it could be seen clearly and settled it with a soft clink on the front step. Halfway through the motion, though, the door in front of her unexpectedly jerked open, startling her son. Chancing only an instinctive glance upwards, she had only enough time to marvel at the man's height before she bowed as low as her stomach would allow.

"Who are you and what is it you want, girl? Everyone around here knows that I don't accept visitors."

Brushing aside his gruff attitude, Kaoru stood straight, her neck craning to look him in the eye. Briefly his eyebrow raised, his brow furrowing, and she could imagine he was surprised by her strange eye color. "My name is Kaoru, Himura Kaoru, and I want only for you to accept our offering."

Gesturing at the jug of sake, she knew the action was wasted as soon as his eyes widened in astonishment with her introduction. Quickly his dark irises darted past her, staring now at the figure flattened in the grass several meters away. He studied him for only a few, brief seconds, before his attention returned to her. Only to move over her face and then down to the hand held lovingly over the small bulge of her stomach. Black lashes blinked, then averted to his right as Kenji became curious and peeked his head around the side of his mother's leg.

Stern features became unreadable, staring as if spellbound at the blue irises of the boy as he too stared back. Then a small huff of laughter pulled at his chest, and he stepped back into the house, one large arm swiping up the jug of sake, as well as the heavy pack.

"You two may come in and rest. I'm sure you are weary from climbing the mountain."

"Thank you very much."

"What about Daddy?" Tugging on her kimono, Kenji looked up at her, his little features anxious.

Glancing once more at the large man, Kaoru stalled for time as she bent at the waist so that she was closer to Kenji's form. "Well, Kenji… he…"

"Has not earned himself an invitation." Blue-violet eyes switched to the other as he spoke. "He will not be welcome until I say so."

"Why?"

"As owner of this house I have the right to refuse whoever I wish."

"You don't want him here?"

A half-cocked grin pulled at the master's face, and even Kaoru giggled at her son's audacity. "Kenji, this matter is not so simple. Your father is apologizing for something that happened a long time ago."

"Can I help?"

"Can you help him apologize?" Proud of his giving nature, she laughed breathily. "No, Kenji. That is something only he can do, and besides, you didn't do anything that you need to feel sorry for."

"But he's my daddy."

"Yes, baby, and I know he would appreciate how much you want to help, but…"

"Come inside and tell me about your father. That will help."

"Really?" Slightly skeptical, Kenji frowned.

"Sure. If you're convincing enough, I might just let him come in a few days early."

Kaoru's lips pursed, feeling a similar amusement from this master as she did from Kenshin at times. _I can see where he picked it up, I guess._

x

Kenshin pulled in a steady breath through his nose, exhaling the sweet scent of grass and the electric tang of moisture in the air. Soon it would begin to rain and he was grateful that his master had allowed Kaoru and his son to enter the house. Both were too precious to succumb to any kind of illness. More so with each passing day.

The fierce attachment he felt for his son was more natural than anything he had ever experienced before in his life. Without a conscious thought he would react to any whim the child wanted or needed. It was confusing, however, for the man who once had nothing, when he contemplated the emotions that drove him to such soft-hearted extremes. With the boy snoozing trustingly in his lap, his small hands fisted in his clothing, he had time to dissect the painful surge of vulnerability, and he wasn't quite sure, still, where it came from. Only knew that he would die before he let the child be hurt in any fashion.

With Kaoru it was no less confusing, and he still did not think he truly understood what it was that Nagoyaka had spoken of. Sometimes, however, he felt he was aware of something greater. Love was a human emotion, a human term, and he did not think he would ever feel it the way others did, nor did he truly think he wanted to. It was already defined, and limited, by those who spoke of it. What he knew of in his heart, what beat inside his chest with powerful sway, was a drive to protect and possess; to take shelter and share warmth; to enjoy and honor with all of his being until the afterlife claimed him.

And even then he would spend eternity seeking her out to defy the gods and keep her as his own. Often she would tell him their relationship was a gift. Was not a gift meant to be cherished? Did that not mean they were given to one another by those same gods he thought had shunned him? So, in turn, did that not mean she was his to care for no matter the situation or consequence?

So he knew there was no other way to convince them to let her stay. He must apologize, he must beg favor and forgiveness from those gods that bore witness to his childish and arrogant actions towards his master and his gift of protection. Thinking of how harsh the punishment might be for his wife and child, and the one soon to be, because of his past actions and development of sour karma, did not bode well to dwell upon. Never would he allow his mistakes to darken their peace and laughter. As husband and father he would do anything to stay that possibility. Even kneel in sodden misery before the house of his master until the sun no longer rose, the world lay barren, and the stars disappeared from the night's dark blanket.

Heavy rain pounded down on the back of his neck, the hot rain of a lingering summer storm soaking his hair and robes until they weighed him down and wished to flatten him to the earth. Small puddles of water grew in the already moist ground, laughing as they shimmered from the forceful drumming of fat drops. Thunder growled overhead and he let out a soft breath, adjusting his position so that most of his weight pivoted back on his shins. It would do no good if he were to drown before he was allowed the chance to speak with his master.

Blocking out his physical discomfort, Kenshin relaxed his being, trying with everything he was to remember those moments of training from so long ago. His master had wished to teach him much, and because of his own fear more often than not he had missed those words of wisdom. The sound of his voice was ingrained on his memories, however, and even if he could not recall the actual words that were spoken, the cadence in which they were given in brought order to his world. Sitting in this position was not so bad, after meditating under the waterfall for three straight nights in a row. And his purpose now was much more important.

The storm had fully set itself in for the evening, the nerves along his back numbed from continuous exposure, when he finally realized the noise of water thwacking against his ears had disappeared. Raising his head, wondering when his thoughts had left his body, he caught sight of large sandals and instinctively ducked. Forehead buried in the muddy grass, he awaited judgment, feeling a foreign anxiety and fear that was only present around this man. Briefly he gave into panic, denying the quickness of the decision and wanting only to hold his wife and child again before his sentence. To see the face of his unborn daughter.

"You may come in." It was nothing less than a command and not an allowance, the amusement that next filled his voice speaking of the reason. "Though she has said nothing, I can tell your wife is getting worried." Looking to the house quickly, Kenshin was able to see her dark silhouette in the doorway. "And she should be stressed over nothing in her condition." Falling back into a preaching tone, as if he were still an ignorant child, his master growled down at him.

"Hai." Agreeing readily, Kenshin stood, his head bowing in deference to his master. The rain returned to pebble on his shoulders, the umbrella his master held pulling away with his dismissive footsteps, and Kenshin was left to quick step after.

Kaoru met him with a towel and that expression of worried affection he had teased her over their first few months together. With the same tender care she showed Kenji after bathing him, she lifted the piece of material, softly wiping at the rain dripping down his face and neck. Briefly leaning his forehead into hers, his eyes closing, he allowed himself to enjoy her attention before stepping back and peeling off his clothes.

His master left them at the front steps, indifferently giving them his back as he made more tea. Grateful for the privacy, knowing he would not be allowed to enter further until after he was dry, Kenshin frowned at a quiet noise of exertion from his wife. Returning his attention to her abruptly, his frown darkened and he quickly lifted their traveling bag from her hands. Glaring to relay his disapproval, she sighed and straightened, curling slender fingers around the bulge of her belly. Though he had disliked her having to carry it to the house, it had been necessary. Trying to heft its heavy weight off a platform lowered considerably below her own perch would not be allowed.

Stripped of his sopping clothing, dried, and covered by a warm yukata, Kenshin finally stepped up into the house, his eyes searching the interior intently. Kaoru smiled next to him, one slim hand reaching to rest on his elbow while her other gestured to a door further into the room. Opening it softly, he slipped halfway inside to look over the sleeping form of his son, his figure sprawled under the blanket as was his habit while in deep slumber.

Satisfied, Kenshin stepped back out and closed the shoji, catching the affection that warmed his wife's features. Lowering his eyes briefly, he took a deep breath and moved to join his master at a small table.

"He is a good looking boy, Kaoru-san." Hiko spoke lowly as he poured the tea, settling her cup in front of her as she knelt. Thanking him quietly, her hand braced on Kenshin's shoulder for support, her smile was genuine when she was finally seated. "He has his mother to thank for that."

"Oh no, that fault belongs to his father." Repositioning the towel she had brought with her, she reached out for the tie in his red hair. "I will claim his personality." Grinning at the side look she garnered for this, she sat aside the tie and began to carefully dry the dripping strands.

"His temper as well?" Kenshin could not help the tease, and he half grinned when her lips pursed.

"I'm afraid he has both of us to blame for that."

"Surely you do not have a temper, Kaoru-san. You seem to be much too kind for that."

Kaoru smiled at the compliment, but the man beside her huffed and looked away, a sure sign of his disbelief of the statement.

"Buddha himself would have a temper with you, boy." Kaoru giggled, Kenshin obviously trying not to look affronted by the claim.

They sipped their way through the pot of tea, Kaoru answering most of the questions posed from the master, Kenshin a quiet presence as she dried and brushed his hair. Many of the inquiries were about Kenji, leading into where they were going next. This prompted Kaoru into an explanation of her mother and where she now lived at the sanctuary, tactfully skirting around the issue of why she was there. They had planned on going to her for a yearly visit, but since a new baby was now on the way, it was agreed upon that they would stay for the birth. Kenshin was not surprisingly adamant about no one else being trusted near his wife during childbirth.

It was getting later, their voices less frequent, when Kaoru began to doze. Walking all morning with her slightly wading gait was tiring, and it took little for her to succumb to the comfort of her husband's shoulder.

It was always fascinating to watch her sleep, jabbing a sharp feeling of weakness inside his chest at the trusting way she would place her safety in his hands. No one, not one person in his entire life, had ever believed they could count on him for comfort and reassurance.

His features twitched again, his arm rolling to brace at her waist. She was no doubt uncomfortable in such an awkward position. "Come, little bird, you should not sleep here." Lifting her easily into his arms, her lips mumbling against his neck, he took her into the small side room his son was already sleeping in. Half-asleep and half-awake, she stood willingly at his coaxing, but helped little as he divested her of her kimono and bundled her softly in a yukata.

The round bulge of her lower stomach was more prominent without the covering of clothes, and he took a moment to enjoy the emotion of pride and affection the sight caused him. His wife was a beautiful woman, but she took on a softer, more elegant beauty when carrying his child. Briefly he wondered if there was a limit to the amount of feeling this one woman could bring him to.

The door slid silently shut on the two most important people in his world, and he stared across at the large frame of his master. The rain outside reasserted itself with a violent gust as he walked past the front door and he was briefly grateful he was no longer out there in it.

"I'm sure there is quite the interesting story behind your wife… but it can wait until later." A large jug, the one Kenshin recognized he himself had brought, spilled out two small saucers of sake. "First, I wonder if there is something you wish to say to me."

Something rooted his feet to the floor where he stood, halfway between retreat and advance. The tone in his master's voice rubbed at his pride, and the muscles in his back tensed, his knees locked. Next to his wife, there was not one person that would speak to him so boldly, and for it to be this man. A man who had branded him, cast him out, threw him back to the wolves without a second thought and warned him never to return or it would be his own death. For a moment his jaw ground together and he wanted nothing more than to turn and leave.

However, his thoughts went quickly back to that room behind him and he knew there was no room for retreat. He had a family now, and it was his duty to protect that family, no matter what the demand. Besides, was not this man's actions warranted for everything that had been done. There could be no room for pride in Kenshin's thoughts when he had done nothing but shame the person who had sought to teach him a better path.

Body loosening in one soft exhale, Kenshin once more resumed his posture of penitence, head bowed low to the floor. "More of a request, Master… for your forgiveness for all the dishonor I brought to you and your style of swordsmanship."

Silence greeted his plea, and after a few moments Kenshin peeked through his long bangs to judge his master's reaction better. Sipping at his drink, Hiko seemed almost oblivious to the announcement. "Your son speaks very highly of you." A moment of confusion touched his features, wondering why his master was jumping subjects. "He was a great source of information, as was your wife, about what you've been doing these last few years with the knowledge I've given you. You still have a long way to go, but at least, it seems, you have learned what it means to protect others and not just yourself."

"I would protect them both with my life."

"Yes… your actions alone make that abundantly clear." Hiko took another sip, leaving Kenshin still kneeling on the floor. "I am unable to comprehend why, but it seems the gods have decided to give you the chance to erase your dishonor. Since I am not one to argue with the gods, I have decided I will accept your apology, but I have a condition."

Sitting back on his feet, Kenshin nodded. "What is it that you require, Master?"

"I wish to travel with you to this sanctuary your mother-in-law lives at."

Kenshin couldn't help the lift of his brow. "If that is all you wish… but, I do not understand why."

"Perhaps I want to meet your daughter, when she is born, as well. I'm sure she will be just as beautiful as her mother."

A slight smile tugged at his mouth. "There is no doubt in my mind that she will be, though I would not say so to Kaoru."

"Oh?"

"She is more than convinced we will be having another boy."

"Nonsense. The fluctuation in her energy is proof enough."

"True, Hiko-sama, but Kaoru is not trained to discern such things."

And with that, the tension was gone.

It was much later when Kenshin finally was able to shut himself inside the small room with his wife and child. His master had wished to talk for some time, and after a few jugs of sake and much conversation about life, Kenshin thought he had discovered the true reason why they were now going to be accompanied by his master.

For protection. Simple, caring protection against the world while they traveled to this place on foot. Though Kenshin considered himself protection enough, the older man was not convinced he could take care of both Kaoru in her continuingly growing delicacy and a young, rambunctious child. Hiko would not admit it, but it seemed he wanted only to make sure the happiness Kenshin had found would stay safe.

Staring down upon the two sleeping figures snuggled contentedly in their futons, Kenshin took a moment to be grateful. No form of pride would ever endanger them, and so he would endure his master's presence.

Tucking himself in beside his wife, her fragrance trembling his chest and the lower portion of his gut, he willingly cuddled her close as she automatically wrapped herself around him. A sigh issued from her lips, her leg curling around his, and he grinned into her shoulder before tugging at the tie of her robe. Half-asleep as she was, it took a few minutes before she fully understood his intentions.

"Anata… what are you doing?"

"Loving you."

A smile pulled at her lips. "But what if we wake Kenji?"

"You'll just have to try and restrain yourself, little bird."

"And your master?"

"Think of it as a challenge." She giggled lightly and he smiled back, his fingers brushing over her cheek. "I just want to enjoy being happy, bluebird."

"And are you happy, Kenshin?"

"I have never been happier in my life."

x

A/N: Ok, so I had this picture in my head of Hiko meeting Kaoru's mom and becoming rather smitten. And since he lives up on a mountain and stuff, I've heard the air is actually better for some types of illnesses, so I let him use it as a reason to move her to his little mountain cabin. Then I can clearly see Kenshin playing with Kenji out in the yard while Kaoru and Nago sit on the porch with the new baby _girl_ and Hiko bringing them tea and a blanket for his delicate wife. So cute. Fun thoughts, but anyway.

Last chapter of Demon… sigh… I'm kind of sad to see it go. On the bright side, I've actually finished a long story. Yay! Cheers for me! Now I can move this out of my posted folder, into my completed folder. I hope everyone liked it, and that the last chapter was good. It was fun getting to finally write from Kenshin's POV, though I did get a little of Kaoru mixed in there for a few moments, but I guess I'm allowed. After all, the rest of the story is from her point of view, so she can steal a moment or two if she wants.

I liked the idea of them arguing over what sex their baby was going to be, and making Kaoru be so sure since she's obviously got the larger experience in the area was fun. Of course, with the way I made Kenshin and later Hiko discern the difference was a little unfair, but hey… they're not about to rub it in or anything. Well, thanks again for sticking around, and please leave a review to tell me what you thought. See you all in another story.


End file.
